


Adastra: Beyond the Stars

by Sieggy



Series: Adastra: Beyond the Stars [1]
Category: Adastra (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Espionage, M/M, Political Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 153,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sieggy/pseuds/Sieggy
Summary: An unofficial (fanfic) sequel to Adastra by EchoGame.After eight long years uplifting Humanity, Marco thought the worst was finally over. But soon he finds himself helplessly swept into whirlpool of Khemian Politics! To make matters worse, he is hounded by the assassins sent by humanity to kill him! Aided from the shadows by Daniel, a turncoat human agent, Marco and Amicus must once again navigate through the political turmoil which threatens everything they hold dear!Read the story from the perspectives of both protagonists Daniel and Marco as they venture within Polaris, the Khemian capital. Meet the Khemian royalties as they hatch their schemes for the throne. Follow the agents as they plot for Marco's demise while Daniel finds ways to save him. Old wounds are dug up while new love blossoms!
Relationships: Daniel/Monitor, Marco/Amicus
Series: Adastra: Beyond the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145036
Comments: 14
Kudos: 76





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Written by https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto  
> A fanfic made in tribute to Adastra by EchoGames
> 
> Special Thanks to Swordkiller#2408 for being my editor from Chapters 11-20!
> 
> 29/6/20: Reworked the Prologue and Added in Chapters 9 and 10.
> 
> 12/7/20: Added in Chapters 11 and 12.
> 
> 29/7/20: Added in Chapters 13 to 16.
> 
> 30/8/20: Added in Chapters 17 and 18.
> 
> 20/10/20: Added in Chapters 21 and 22.
> 
> 15/11/20: Added Chapters 23 to 27.
> 
> 25/11/20: Added Chapter 28, concluding the First Arc.
> 
> 28/11/20: Summary and Prologue Edited and Proofread
> 
> 29/11/20: Chapter 2 & 3 Edited and Proofread
> 
> 1/12/20: Chapter 4 Edited and Proofread
> 
> 2/12/20: Chapter 5 Edited and Proofread
> 
> 6/12/20: Chapter 6 Edited and Proofread. Toughest to edit so far but it's 200% better now!
> 
> 9/12/20: Chapter 7 Edited and Proofread.
> 
> 11/12/20: Chapter 8 Edited and Proofread.
> 
> 14/12/20: Chapter 9 Edited and Proofread.
> 
> 15/12/20: Chapter 10 Edited and Proofread.
> 
> 16/12/20: Chapter 11, 12 and 13 Edited and Proofread. Done with editing the First Arc!
> 
> Daniel and Monitor (slight spoiler before ch3): https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto/status/1288395651949064193
> 
> Spoilers from 26: https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto/status/1327804162478796802

Among the Galaxius, undoubtedly the Brightest Jewel was the Khemian Empire. Within the calmness of the night, the capital city sparkled alive with life with the moons' great radiance above giving it a peaceful ambiance. Truly, for anyone that raised their heads towards the sky above from the city below, the sky lit alive with beautiful stars that lined the sky. The stars seemed to almost encircle the Khemian Palace down below where the Polaris throughout the millennium have guided those in the Galaxius to greatness.

Within that time, the Khemian Empire had garnered a reputation for equality of Siblings and Children and became a sort of haven for the Children. All the while having the largest number of Siblings compared to any of the other empires across the cosmos.

_Tak tak tak tak_

Four wolves walked through the pitch black marble hall. They swerved right walking past a window which illuminated each of their black cloak in the moonlight. There were no one else in the dark hallway but the four of them. The wolves took another turn towards the right and stopped at a peculiar door.

“We’re here, Ambassador Consus.”

In no time, the door slid open revealing a middle-aged wolf who was waiting for them. His paws clasped together as he bows down to greet the man in front of him.

“It’s an honor to meet you Senator Kaius! I’ve received word of your arrival earlier today and waited for you here.”

“Do you have it?”

“Of course. Please, come in.” The man bowed down again as he quickly leads the group into the room.

The room was clean and pristine. There were exquisite looking sculptures and artworks lining the walls boasting the influence of the man who worked in this office.

“And these gentlemen are?”

“They are my entourage, pay them no mind.”

“I understand, here.” Consus approached his desk made out of fine polished wood and picks up a small wooden box.

Consus turned back to the Senator and revealed the content of the box. It was a cornucopia of gold coins which dyed the Ambassador's smiling face in dark yellow.

“In it are three hundred gold coins, I believe this should be far more than enough for you, Senator Kaius?”

“It is sufficient, I shall make sure to put in good words for you, Ambassador.”

The two wolves gave one another a mutual grin, the mood was cordial for both had benefited from the transaction.

“Then Senator Kaius, I shall ask that y-“

The Ambassador’s words were cut short as he suddenly felt as if fiery object ran through his lungs and right into his heart. The coin chest fumbled unto the marble floor below composing a glittering symphony, scattering the golden coins in every direction. Crimson colored liquid seeped out from the corners of his lips and he coughed even more into his shaking paws. Consus’ eyes goes wide as he finally realized what had happened to him. Slowly, he turned his head around to see a wolf right behind him. His eyes as lifeless as a dead fish and his paws holding a hilt that had plunged its blade inside his heart.

“S-S-Senator… _cough_ why…”

The Ambassador futilely grasp unto the Senator’s cloak. Why was he betrayed? It was an open secret that Senator Kaius was desperately in need of cash to pay back to the Khemian royalty. There were always nasty rumors surrounding him, but never did Consus expected the Senator would kill him over something so trivial.

Hoping for a resemblance of an answer before his demise, the ambassador used the last of his strength to gaze up towards Senator Kaius. Instead of the answer that he seek, what Consus saw horrified him. Senator Kaius still hung the same smile he gave Consus when their deal was reached and within his eyes held an undeniable bliss. Senator Kaius was savoring the despair and desperation of the dying man in front of him. The Ambassador’s eyes slowly became glassy as he took his final breath, his body slowly sliding down from the Senator’s cloak and unceremoniously slammed onto the ground. His lifeless eyes were wide open and his motionless face contorted in anguish and terror of his final moments.

“The old alien’s dead. Time to change back.” Senator Kaius barked his order towards his other three wolven companions as they all reaches for the whistle-like object hung on their neck.

After giving it a few twists and turns, the image of all four of them turned blurry as if they were static on a TV screen. It was not until several moments later that their image stabilized, revealing four humans, draped from head to toe with a black cloak.

One of the cloaked figure walked up to the window and took a peek outside. He was blond with a stubble and draped his muscular body in black which blends into the darkness of the room he was in.

“Is someone coming, Matt?”

A voice rang out from the darkness behind the blond man, it was a black haired man with Asian features.

“Don’t worry, Yuba. There’ll be no interruptions.”

Matt turned back to face the other humans, all whom were wrapped up in the same dark clothing as himself.

“So…”

One of the figure spoke up. It was a lean man with auburn hair. His voice brimmed with confidence as he dramatically dragged on his words.

“How does your first on an alien feel, Tauri? Or should I call you Daniel now?”

The man with auburn hair leered at Consus’ killer. His hair was black and he looked to be a European in his mid-twenties. He was the shortest of the group and his face could be called cute and pleasing if it wasn’t marred by purple veins on his forehead and his empty, unfocused eyes staring at the body down below him.

“……”

“….Tch….”

The playful tone and egocentric grin of the auburn haired man slowly dissipated. His playful changed into an annoyed grimace. By not answering him, his authority over the group was challenged and he does not like it. The man took out a rectangular looking device and pressed a button.

“ _Doll_. I _said_ , how does it _feel_ to kill the Wolven ambassador?”

The purple veins that has mostly receded reappeared once more on Tauri’s forehead.

“…The corpse? I don’t feel anything special about it.”

“Enott.” Yuba turned towards the man with the auburn hair and spoke to him with a cautionary tone.

“The usage of the device are strictly for the mission. I allowed you to use it on a test run but it does not mean you c-“

“Sure, Supervisor.”

Enott obediently pocketed his device and turned away, abruptly ending the conversation. He may be the squad leader but Yuba is still the supervisor sent to oversee this operation. His promotion is on the line on this mission so he will try and play ball with him.

Tauri calmly observed the body beneath him. The dagger that pierced the wolf’s heart lodged itself deep behind his back. The human was wearing gloves and the dagger was of Wolven origin, with no drones in the embassy there was no way for anyone to find any meaningful evidence. Everything will be pointing towards an inside job done by the wolves themselves.

“What’s our next move, Enott?” Matt asked plainly with an almost bored voice.

“With Ambassador Consus removed, we’ve cleared our biggest hurdle. We will sneak out and wait until our true objective arrives.”

“True objective?”

“Oh, right. I haven’t told you, did I? This assassination was an urgent request by Supervisor Yuba. Now that he’s dead, would the kind Supervisor finally tell us what this was about?” Enott send a glance towards the Asian man, only to be met with a shake of his head. Unfazed, Enott only chuckled as he continued.

“Well, I guess it’s the usual. Humans are the new Siblings in town, so he probably tried pulling a fast one on us. What an idiot.”

Matt joined in and chuckled at Enott’s comment. The wolves still got a long way to go if their ambassador thought they could get away with taking advantage of them. Once the laughter had died down, Tauri promptly asked Enott a question.

“So what was the real order, then?”

Tauri turned his head from the corpse and looked straight towards Enott. His hazel eyes were almost as lifeless as the corpse, yet this eerily sight does not faze the auburn haired man.

“The _human_ ambassador.”

“The human ambassador?”

“Right.” Enott said as he grinned condescendingly at Tauri.

“The human ambassador is a puppet getting strung along by the alien gods. With him at the helm, all our trade agreements and diplomacy are being siphoned to Galaxias’ side instead of humanity. The Masons wants to dispose of him, but due to his connections to the Wolven Empire and the Khemian Empire are making things difficult.” Speaking up to here, Enott raised his finger and pointed it straight at Tauri.

“That’s where _you_ come in.”

“What do I do?”

“We’ll make an opening and when the time is right…” Enott dragged his thumb across his throat. “Kill him and take his place. For the good of humanity.”

Tauri closed his eyes and took a moment to take it in. Humanity was not a cause he ever believed in but he had no choice in the matter to begin with. Making a fuss was pointless, the man nodded his silent compliance to Enott.

No more words needed to be said. The four of them quietly sneaked out of the Wolven Embassy and far beyond the Golden District. By the time the wolf’s body was discovered and panic sets in, they were long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to NatetheOptimist#2301 for prologue suggestion!


	2. A Somber Reunion

In the courtyard of the Khemian Palace, half a dozen jackals lined up to form a path. Their chest held high and the butt end of their spear firmly planted on the ground. They were all disciplined men yet some could not help but become rigid, the tip of their spears quivering as if they were still amateurs. One could not blame them however, for two individuals with the same authority as their Pharaoh was about to make a visit.

Far into the sky, a tiny speck of black materialized seemingly from thin air. This dot in the sky slowly grew big enough to blot out the sun. The small airship smoothly descended down into the courtyard and two men stepped out from the airlock.

One was a large muscular wolf with a moderate-sized belly, his flowy toga a stark contrast to the Khemian's tight wear. How face brimmed with confidence as he draped his shoulder over a smaller human.

In contrast to the wolf, the human within his arms looked around skittishly. By human standard, the human was not small by any means, but he was easily dwarfed among the other Siblings. The way he subconsciously pressed himself into the bigger man’s arms made his presence even smaller. The big wolf sheepishly smiled at the human and playfully rubbed his short black hair, his eyes lost in the human’s hazel coloured pupils.

“Em hotep Marco. Amicus. It’s great to see the both of you.”

“Thank you Neferu, it’s been a while.”

At the end of the path waits a jackal wearing nothing but a grin and a loincloth. The golden jewelry and body paint he wore expresses his wealth and status as royalty. They stood there smiling at each other for a few seconds before Neferu pulled Marco into his arms for an embrace.

“I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it hasn’t been that long.”

Neferu smiled warmly at Marco. It was only a month since he attended Marco’s and Amicus’ wedding. Theo might call it a waste of warp drive but Neferu said it was worth it to visit his friend after eight long years. The cordial atmosphere did not last, for Amicus quickly swooped in front of them and gently took back Marco into his arm. Neferu let out a chuckle upon witnessing the scene.

“Perhaps it felt long because of your wolf? I’ve heard love makes one’s perception of time go slower, after all."

“Then go find your own man.”

Neferu’s smiling expression slowly goes back down to normal. With a snort, he extends his arm to shake with the Wolven Emperor.

“Well, it’s a pleasure to see you too Amicus. I see that reuniting with Marco still hasn’t improved your mood.”

The both of them glared wordlessly at each other for a while longer. Not wanting to sour their long awaited meeting, Marco interrupted them.

“Neferu, we’re feeling cramped after sitting on the ship for so long, do you mind giving us a tour of the place?”

A smile crept back up on Neferu's face, but it vanished as fast as it appeared as the jackal avoided Marco’s gaze and gave him a sigh.

"I wish I could accompany you, but we’re rather… preoccupied today.”

“Did something happen?”

“A _something_. Come, both of you, I’ll explain the situation while we walk.”

Neferu dismissed the palace guards and led the two of them out of the courtyard. There were a couple of Khemians here and there, but there all were preoccupied.

“Say Amicus.” Neferu started talking without turning to look at Amicus. “What business do you have in Polaris?”

For Neferu and Marco, Amicus’ motive for coming here should be as plain as day. Still, the jackal wished to hear it straight from the Wolven Emperor’s mouth.

“It’s about the incident at the Wolven Embassy.”

“I take it you’re here to resolve that problem?”

Marco recalled what Virginia had informed him, there was a murder at the Wolven embassy around a week ago. The Wolven ambassador was found dead in his office with his own dagger stuck behind his back. No one at the embassy at the time saw anyone enter or leave the premises. There were no signs of struggle and with only one entrance to the room, foul play was suspected. Naturally, the Khemian Royalty would turn a blind eye to it as it was not their business.

“I’ll be staying here for a week or so to deal with the issue and while I’m at it” Amicus placed his paw on Marco’s shoulder before giving off a triumphed smile.

“I get to be with him”

“So, a vacation then.” Neferu smiled teasingly at him.

“You could say that. You’ll also have to provide me the juice for the warp drive too, because it’s completely empty.”

“How demanding. Sure, we wouldn’t mind. I would like to request something myself as well. During your stay here, why don’t the both of you live in this palace? I’m sure you can help liven up the place.”

“Sure.”

“Of course, say, Neferu.” Marco watched as another Khemian servant rushed past him. Unable to suppress his curiosity, he turned to Neferu and asked what was on his mind.

“Are you going to tell us what’s going on?”

“Do you see over there?” Neferu nudged his head towards the majestic throne placed in the heart of the Khemian Palace. Unlike the clean marble throne of the wolves, the Khemia’s throne shone golden like the sun. It was embedded with glittering jewels of varying colours and its arm had intricate carvings of animals Marco could not discern from here.

“The most vital part of it is missing.” Neferu waited for a response, but sensing that neither Marco nor Amicus understood him, he quickly explained himself. “The Pharaoh, my Father. He’s been missing since the morning.”

“Is that normal?”

“No, it is not. Father had always informed us whenever he wished to seclude himself. It’s why everyone’s in an uproar. There are parts of the palace that Coms aren’t permitted to enter and aside from the royal family, we have a dozen of manservants at most. The lack of manpower is making things difficult. The men I brought to greet you all were half of that force and they went to resume looking for him afterwards.”

The three men stopped in front of the palace entrance. The Palace was situated at the highest point in the Northern part of the city. Marco gazed downwards and gulped as he saw the dizzying flight of stairs which connects the Palace to the city proper.

“Regrettably, this is where we shall part ways.” Marco snapped out of his mind as Neferu spoke up. “I would recommend that the both of you stick to the Golden District and the Silver District. The Bronze District is currently ...somewhat turbulent right now because of the protests. And _never_ go into the Copper District, they’ll tear you apart. Both of you are quite the celebrity, after all.”

“Hmph. So the Khemians still can’t get along with their Child?” Amicus crossed his arms and looked at Neferu who tossed a glare back at him.

“I don’t want to hear that from you, Amicus.”

Undeterred by the friction between them, Marco quickly stepped in again and talked with Neferu.

“Thank you Neferu, will you be okay?” Marco asked Neferu as he himself grabbed Amicus by the paw and started leading him down the stairs. Neferu gave them a heartily chuckle before replying.

“I’ll be quite fine, Marco. Father missing makes me uneasy, but I am no longer a child. Welcome to Polaris and may Ahhotep be with you.”

Marco turned back to look at Neferu one more time, his figure slowly receding as he walked back into the Palace. A tinge of sadness runs in Marco’s heart, but he knew that the worst was over and both of them will have plenty of time to catch up later.

* * *

“What do you think of the murder, Amicus?”

“It’s probably the Triumvirate. The guy was pretty infamous for being a scumbag. I bet he got greedy and tried to rip off someone important.” Amicus said mindlessly as he scarfs down another helping of sweet Khemian pastries.

After a few hours of sightseeing in the Golden District, Amicus decided to visit a local dessert restaurant. They sat next to the window on the second floor which gave them a nice view of the locale.

“More important than you?” Marco lifted his fork and playfully pointed it at his wolf. Amicus bursted into laughter as he replied back to him.

“Ha! As if!”

“Right. Anyways, Amicus, if you knew about it then why didn’t you replace him?”

“These things take time, Marco.” Amicus greedily licked the pastry crust on his paws. “There are a lot of corrupted officials in the Empire, but society won’t function if I just sweep them in one go. In fact, I should be grateful they did the work for me!”

“Amicus…..”

“Yeah, yeah. I know”

If it was before, Marco would keep chastising Amicus, but the eight long years working as the representative between the Parents and Earth world leaders had opened his eyes. Even if you stood at the top, you cannot simply change the fabric of society in one go without violence and bloodshed. Even if what you do will improve society, there will always be pushback from both good and bad people. Still, it does not mean that their efforts were in vain. Marco smiled warmly at Amicus as he said what was on his mind.

“Let’s try our best, Amicus.”

“Yeah” Amicus answers with a warm smile, he could get lost staring at Marco all day.

Marco looked around, most of the other customers were jackals but other Siblings and some Child race were present as well. It seemed like the Khemians do treat all their citizens equally. What was not equal however, were the glances sent his way.

It was within Marco’s expectation, for Amicus is the Emperor of the Wolven Empire the Khemians went to war with not a century ago. Meanwhile Marco was an even bigger talk of the town, for he is the Representative of Humanity, a race that managed to recently uplifted themselves to the status of a sibling. Even without his position, his species alone was enough to draw attention to him. Amicus noticed the onlookers and let out a disinterested snort.

“I wish these Khemians would stop staring at us, it’s making my fur stand on ends.”

“Well, it’s not like I don’t understand where they’re coming from.”

“They kept bugging us about the incident.” Amicus whined loud enough for everyone to hear, his ears flopped down as he pouted at Marco. “I wish they would just forget about it already.”

“Just grin and bear it, Amicus.” Marco passively replied as he scarfed down another helping of the Khemian’s sweet pastry.

That’s right. If it were because of their positions and race alone, they would not achieve such celebrity status across Galaxias. All of their fame tied back to the incident eight years ago. The riots across Adastra, Neferu’s near execution, the deathmatch between the rightful heir to the Wolven throne and the tyrannical usurper, Marco’s sacrifice and subsequent revival by the ever merciful Parents, all of the raw emotion of the event were captured and broadcasted all across Galaxias.

The event had captured the hearts and minds of not only the Wolven citizens, but all the Siblings and Childs across Galaxias. It was a traumatic experience that neither he nor Amicus wished to revisit. After eight years to ponder, Marco was confident that the Parents definitely had a hand in aligning the events to play out in such a way that their struggles were used as their political tool, yet Marco could not deny it was definitely effective in smoothening the process in integrating the Wolven Empire and Humanity into the fold.

Still, a part of Marco’s heart ached as he thought about Cato’s gradual descent into madness and Alex’s schemes. It was true that they meant him harm, but Marco still felt filthy that their ruin had been deliberately planned and triggered in order to benefit him and his wolf. Marco briefly wondered that if had knowledge of the future, would he be able to grasp a better outcome without sacrificing something?

“Marco?” Amicus asked with a worried look on his face. Marco quickly snapped out of it and pushed the matter aside.

“It’s nothing Amicus.” Marco smiled back at him. After eight long years apart they have both changed, but their love still remained the same. What matters most now is not the past but the present.

“Alright. Enough with all these talks about politics and duties, where should we go next?”

“Actually, I was thinking of giving the human embassy a visit. I’m going to start working there tomorrow after all.”

“O-oh. I see.” Amicus visibly deflates.

“Don’t worry, Amicus. We can go somewhere else afterward, just for the two of us. We’ve got the whole day for ourselves.”

Marco smiled as he saw Amicus’ ears perks up again. A week with Amicus, not as Emperors nor Ambassadors but just them, Marco wished this moment would last forever.

* * *

Amicus and Marco stood in front of the Human Embassy. It was a rustic looking two story office building standing among the other ones in the Silver District. If the Golden District is where the affluent Khemian lives, then the Silver District is where most of the white collar Khemians work and live in.

“Are you sure this is the place?”

“It has to be.”

Marco opened his holographic tablet to double check the location and much to his dismay, all of the information pointed towards this place as where he was supposed to be.

The Galaxias, Khemian and the newly United Humans flags proudly hung down from the second floor window left no room for doubt. With some apprehension, Marco reached his hand out to grab the knob. To his surprise the door flung open before he could even touch the handle. Amicus quickly pulled Marco away from the door as an unfamiliar figure emerged from the building.

A blond human male walked out from the door. His deep blue eyes wide in surprise as he spotted Marco. He gazed blankly towards Marco for a few seconds before moving sideways around Amicus to get a better look at him. The blond man's height was about the same as him and the way he tilted himself to get a better view of Marco made him even smaller. Amicus pulled Marco further back as he threatened the man.

“Back off.” Amicus said with a low growl.

“…Ah. I’m sorry.”

Seemingly regaining his senses, the blond man straightened himself up and gazed towards Amicus.

"I've heard a noise so I came out to have a look.” He turned his head towards Marco again.

"My name is Daniel and this is the human embassy. Since you two were in front of our building should I assume you’re in need of help?”

“Oh, no. My name is Marco, I’m the Human Ambassador. I wanted to come and take a look at the place since I'll be working here starting tomorrow.”

“Marco? I’ve heard that someone of that name would be coming tomorrow but I didn’t expect you would be here so early. Well, it’s nice to meet you.” Daniel gives Marco a smile and a practiced handshake.

“Nice to meet you too, Daniel.”

“And who would this big gentleman be?

“That’s Amicus. He’s my husband. Amicus, say hi.”

"Hey there.”

“What? O-oh! Congratulations, love sure blooms fast in Galaxias.”

“What do you mean?”

“Didn’t humanity officially just integrated with Galaxius just a few months ago? It must’ve been love at first sight if you two got together this quickly.”

“W-well, you see….” Amicus was at a loss for words, it was the first in a long time someone didn’t know who the both of them were.

“I’m sure the both of you have your circumstances, for now let us go in.”

“Oh, er, sure.” While Marco normally doesn’t like how famous he had gotten, he finally realized how useful it could’ve been for these kinds of occasions.

Just like outside, the interior of the building does not build confidence in the establishment. The guest room was the only place one could say looked decent, the rest of the rooms are littered with unorganized paperwork and messy desks. The walls and furniture had a weathered look to it. Finally, Marco couldn’t hold it in and had to ask.

“Why is everything such a mess here?”

“We arrived just a few days ago ourselves. It took us two whole days to move everything in and by then we had to rush to finish the essentials first.” Daniel shrugged and pointed to a nearby desk which was cluttered with paperwork.

“What about the building?”

“I’m not too sure about why we’re here either. Hang on, let me ask Yuba. Yuba!” Daniel shouted up the stairs

“What?” an annoyed voice responded from above.

“The Human Ambassador and his spouse had arrived!”

“WHAT?”

The second floor door burst open. From it, a man practically flew down the flight of stairs and unto the front of Marco and Amicus.

“My name is Yuba. I am the Asia representative, it is an honor to finally meet you Mister Marco and Emperor Amicus.” Yuba knelt down before Amicus and squeezed out word between wheezing. It was a well-rehearsed line which was utterly ruined by how out of breath he was.

“Oh, he’s the Wolven Emperor?” Daniel raised his eyebrow while looking at Amicus. Yuba glared at him from the corner or his eyes and hissed at the blond man to apologize.

“It’s fine, there’s no need for ceremonies here.”

Yuba narrowed his eyes at Daniel who gave him a shrug in response. “Did you at least paid your respects to Marco? He’s our new boss.”

"Sure, I’ve toured him around our place. Right, Marco?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine.” Marco wasn’t one for hierarchy either, so Marco didn’t mind Daniel’s attitude all that much as long as it does not affect his work.

"If Yuba is the Asia Representative, then Daniel should be from America, right?" Daniel nodded his head in response.

In normal circumstances, each Siblings are allowed one Ambassador per planet and one Representative who then acts as the face of the species. The Representatives are the Pharaoh, Emperor or anyone in the position to be able to influence their species as a whole. He or she then receives guidance from the Parents and uses it to improve their species or spread intelligence to the less sapient species of neighboring planets.

However, due to the fact that the sheer population density of Humans far outweighed other Siblings and their voices were far from unified, concessions had to be made. Rather than one, each continent on Earth was allowed an Ambassador who represented their own interests. However the representatives for humans will only remain one: Marco.

Daniel and Yuba can compete for the interest of their own continent, but Marco still has the final say on the matter whenever a decision needed to be made. It is far from a perfect system, but it was something resembling stability cleverly established by the parents. By the time the world leaders realized they had been played for fools, it was far too late for them to do anything about it.

“The other three should be arriving in a few weeks, Mister Marco.”

“Thank you, just Marco would do. By the way, do you know why we’re stuck with this hovel?” 

“Well, you see” Yuba fidgeted around nervously, trying to find the right words for Marco.

“The diplomatic ties between Khemians and Humanity were very recent and as such, they haven’t had enough time to properly build our Embassy yet. I can guarantee in a few weeks they’ll be able to relocate us into somewhere nicer.”

“Hm.”

Marco and Yuba talked for a bit more, but soon the mood of the room became awkward. Yuba's subservient attitude does not mean well with Marco's personality at all.

Amicus was signaling Marco with his eyes and he felt it was time to leave as well. They had spent a lot longer than they thought in the Embassy. There were only a few more hours for themselves until sunset.

Just as Marco was about to bid them farewell, a drone flew overhead on top of the humans. Marco and Amicus were used to the sight of Coms while Daniel gave it a disinterested look. Yuba meanwhile turned stiff upon seeing it.

“ _Permission to relay radio signal_ ” The drone buzzed.

“From who?” Marco was pretty sure who it was, but it does not hurt to ask.

“ _Request for communication was from the_ _Second_ _Khemian Prince_ _Neferu.”_

“Patch him through.”

“ _sniff_ can you hear me Marco? _sob_ ”

“N-Neferu?! What happened? Are you alright?” Marco’s voice was filled with worry. He wasn’t mentally prepared for Neferu who was smiling at him earlier this morning to try and contact him while crying and sobbing. Even Amicus next to him felt uneasy at the situation.

“What’s going on, Neferu?” Amicus asked Neferu while trying to keep his voice as normal as possible.

“Y-you’ve _hic_ got to get out of there! You’re all in danger! _sob_ ”

“What do you mean?” Marco asked, a sense of apprehension biting into his gut.

“F-f-father… _ahh_ Father is dead! S-Someone killed him! _Eughh_ He was killed!”

Marco’s mind went blank for a second as imagination ran wild inside of his head. He mustered whatever brain power he had left and squeezed out the next few words.

“I’m so sorry Neferu…”

Neferu did not respond but kept sobbing into the drone. Marco felt suffocated hearing Neferu like this. It was a heart rendering event for Neferu, but still, the question needed to be asked. Amicus stepped up towards the comp.

“Neferu… what did you mean when you said we’re in danger?”

“T-The culprit! Someone _hic_ is spreading rumors around that a human did it! It’s only a matter of time b-before everyone in the city hears it!”

The loss of their pharaoh has the Khemians out for blood, and he and the other humans were about to become scapegoats for their anger. Marco felt like he was dropped into a cold icy river. He pressed his hands against his chest and started trembling in fear, afraid of what would happen next. Suddenly, a large paw was placed over Marco’s shaking hands. Amicus slowly pushed Marco gently into his tight embrace.

“Everything is going to be alright, Marco. I swear we’ll get through this.”

There was no basis for his wolf’s claims, yet his confident word and resolute face has cleanly sliced through Marco’s worries. Marco’s hands had stopped shaking, even if it was impossible, if his wolf said he could, then he would believe those words.

“Take the drone and _sob_ get out of there. Find somewhere t-to hide, I’ll come to you once the ship is ready.”

“I will, thank you for warning us Neferu.”

After the call ended, Amicus grabbed the drone on one paw and Marco on another, there was no time to lose.

“Wait! Please let us go with you!” Yuba begged.

Marco nodded, if humans are being targeted then that means both Yuba and Daniel are in mortal danger as well. He couldn’t leave them here to die like this. The four of them quickly evacuated from the embassy and sprinted towards the palace.


	3. Awakening

“Hey you! Stop! Show yourselves!”

A suspicious group of hooded figures came to a halt. Three of them were the size of children while one is an adult. The adult of the group took off his hood and revealed himself as a wolf, his face was caked in some kind of unidentifiable black substance.

“A wolf…. Why are you sneaking around like that? Who’s behind you?” The jackal barked at the wolf while looking at the other three. Their hoods and heads were down, so it was hard to identify who was under them.

“They’re my children, please don’t hurt them!” The male wolf begged, desperation could be felt from the tone of his voice. The three cloaked figures huddled their head further downwards in fear. The Khemian’s confidence wavered, unsure of what to do. As if to decide for him, he heard a yell by his comrade and walked back into the crowd.

The entourage used the opportunity to move into a nearby alley. They entered one of the opened offices and took off their hoods, breathing a sigh of relief.

“That was too close!” Amicus sucked in air in between his teeth and massaged his temple.

After running out of the embassy, the four of them came across a large mob of people not even ten building blocks away from where they started. The crowd consisted mostly of jackals, but there were also large bulls and bears towering menacingly over the group. They were searching the buildings door by door looking for humans. Luckily as humans are still a newly introduced species, the Siblings couldn’t discern them from their heights and Amicus managed to fool them and sneaked inside an already searched office.

“From their direction, I’d say they were going towards the Human Embassy. We were right to get away from there.” Daniel plainly stated as Marco shivered at the thought of getting surrounded by the crowd.

“Emperor Amicus sir, let us search the building. These two can wait here to recuperate.” Yuba darted into the building before Amicus could respond, the wolf gave a nervous glance back at Marco who nodded to him before following the man with the drone in tow.

Daniel and Marco made eye contact for a split second before Marco decided to turn his head away. An oppressive silence began filling the room, occasionally interrupted by the angry yells from the crowd outside. Daniel sat down on a nearby desk and pulled out a flask, he took a swig from it before pushing it to Marco.

“I’m good.”

“You’ll need it, we might not get another rest aft-“

“I said I’m fine.”

Daniel shrugged and pocketed his flask as Marco nervously paced around in circles. Neither of them said a word and the oppressive silence came back. This time, Marco could not stand his curiosity and turned to talk to Daniel.

“How are you so calm?”

“Not my first.” Daniel replied nonchalantly.

“What?” 

“Not my first rodeo.”

“What do you mean?”

“Civil wars. Manhunts. Riots. Different species. Old news.”

“How come? Aren’t you an Ambassador?”

Daniel smiled and gave Marco another shrug. Realizing that the man won’t answer him, Marco grew irritated and shot him another question.

“Do you think we’ll live through this?”

“Wrong question.”

“Huh?”

“It’s not about whether we’ll survive, it’s about _how_ we’re going to survive.” Daniel turned to look at Marco’s general direction.

“Instead of thinking about whether we’re going to die, it’s better to think about what we can do to stay alive.”

Once Daniel said his piece, he got off the desk and walked to another corner of the room. He started opening nearby drawers before seemingly realizing something was amiss and turned his head towards the entrance of the building.

The door burst open and two jackals jumped into the room. Their eyes quickly scanned the room and landed on the two humans.

“The murderers are here!”

One of them screamed before lunging towards them. Daniel immediately darted into a room while Marco took a second before running into a different one, both Khemians also split up to pursue each human.

“Come out!” The Khemian wielding a metal pole shouted in front of the room.

“I will show mercy if you reveal yourself, murderer!”

Seeing as there was no response, the Khemian cautiously walks into the room. Each of his steps made a loud noise against the floor revealing his location.

“ _Three_.”

The Khemian stabbed his pole behind each desk he passed by.

“ _Two_.”

“You can’t hide forever!” He whacked behind the cabinets and shouted.

“ _One_.”

_*CRASH*_

“Wha-“

The Khemian stopped his footsteps then looked back to the other room. There was a sound of something huge tumbling down behind him. Not long later his partner in crime came running at him screaming, panic staining his voice.

“We’ve gotta get out of here!”

“What do you mean? We still haven’t f-“

“It’s Marco! Marco the Human Ambassador! I-i-if they found out that we’ve killed him then…”

Both of them stood still for a few moments. Killing the Human Representative was not what they had signed up for. It could mean war with the humans in the worst case and both their heads would roll. The severity of their action was first recognized by the Khemian holding the metal pole who immediately dropped his weapon and bolted out the door.

“Hey! Don’t leave me behind!”

The other jackal shouted desperately as he followed suit and started sprinting. Daniel walked out from the last cabinet in the room and sheathed his knife back into its hidden pouch.

“ _Dumb kids_.”

Daniel slowly picked up the metal pole and walked back to the room they were in. Amicus and Yuba still have not returned, so either they were too far up to hear or Yuba managed to convince Amicus to stay up there. The blond man calmly closed the entrance door before eyeing the room Marco went into.

“ _Yuba, you sly old fox_.”

It was not by a string of coincidences that they have fallen into this predicament. Rather, Yuba had purposely set up the dominos to fall this way. When they exited the embassy, it was decided that they would run towards the Golden District as the security there will be tighter and the affluent are less inclined to lynch them.

They could have taken the straight road there or take a detour towards the right. Yuba’s suggestion of taking the straight road was a trap as the road intersects to the Bronze District. From Daniel’s experience back on Earth, riots and protests are mostly done by the lower or the lower-middle class.

On Polaris, that would consist of all the population of the Copper and Bronze District, with some Silver District citizenry mixed in. Class conflicts were always there whether you’re human or a Khemian so when they were given an excuse to march into the Silver District, how can they resist? Amicus and Marco had no prior knowledge of the area so they had conceded their geographical advantage over to Yuba.

Once they found the mob, Yuba planted a suggestion into Amicus and Marco to hide inside an already searched building and wait at the roof for Neferu’s ship. Logically speaking, it makes sense as the mob will not expect humans to sneak back into a building they have already raided under their snout. Along the way, Yuba had purposely lagged behind to be the last in the group and flashed his face to a couple of jackals, not long enough for them to be sure and shout but just enough to give them pause.

He then strung them along into the office while leaving the doors unlocked. After coming in, he quickly came up with an excuse to separate Amicus and their drone away from Marco. The reason for this is two-fold: to ensure Amicus’ safety and to lower Marco’s survivability. They were given orders a week ago to kill and replace Marco. The method matters not, for as long as Marco was eliminated and the witnesses were unreliable, he could infiltrate as Marco without a problem.

Thanks to Marco’s relation with the Wolven Emperor, Earth is in a firm mutual beneficiary alliance with the Wolven Empire. It is not in their interest to kill off the Emperor and plunge the Wolven Empire into a state of unrest. If Marco’s position as the royal escort was utilized properly he could be swayed to make decisions that would benefit Earth.

Would all this scheming guarantee that the plan will go off without a hitch? The answer would be a flat out no, it was simply a plan that arose out from an opportunity nobody expected. It would be nice if they could pull it off on the first day Marco was here, but there was no rush as there was no time limit and there were plenty of opportunities elsewhere. So what does all this mean? It meant that Yuba was toying with them, like a cat who has locked on to its prey. He can keep swiping at them with plans like these on the fly until they eventually lose to his scheming none the wiser. It was the brainpower of someone worthy of being a supervisor.

The atmosphere of the room Daniel walked into felt different from the outside. Instead of cheap mass produced desks and cabinets lined up in a row, there was a single intricate desk in the middle surrounded on both sides by bookshelves and a long red carpet. It gave the owner the atmosphere of someone with authority of the place. Books were strewn about the floor and one of the bookshelves had fallen over. Under it, a black haired man was groaning in pain. His head is positioned on the other side and unable to see the entrance.

“ _He sure is unlucky_.”

Marco was about to die in the first attack against him, the bookshelf had stuck the queen piece firmly in checkmate before he could even make a move. All that’s left now is for Daniel to finish him off and take his place.

_Everything’s alright, Marco. I swear we’ll get through this._

Daniel stopped in his tracks. Amicus’ voice of half an hour past rang in his mind.

“ _Why am I thinking about this?”_

Daniel shook head and readjusted himself. His hand firmly gripped into the metal rod as he walked towards Marco. His steps loud enough for Marco to hear his impending doom. Marco froze on the first few steps, struggling to see whoever was coming, but as Daniel walked ever closer, Marco began to break down and weep.

“Amicus…..”

Not surprising. Realizing that it was his final moments, he must be wishing for his husband to save him.

“Please….”

“Amicus….. please be safe…”

“ _……_ ”

“…Amicus…. don’t die…….”

“ _…………Rather than himself_ ”

_“….He’s praying for Amicus to make it out alive?_ ”

Daniel’s feet stopped dead in its tracks and the firm grip on the metal pole loosen momentarily. He stood there silently looking down at Marco, but it was only for a fleeting moment as he gritted his teeth and quickly got back his bearings. Daniel grabbed on to the pole as if it was about to fly off before striding up on top of Marco.

“...Daniel?” Marco looked questioningly at the blond man standing on top of him. He was not expecting Daniel to be the one here.

“...What is the difference between an infant and a man?” Daniel narrowed his eyes at him.

“W-What?”

“An infant.” Daniel toppled over a decorative pillar nearby.

“Has no choice but to cry out for help.” He raised up his pole and aimed it in front of Marco. Marco’s eyes widened and his breath began growing short.

“A man.”

_wiff_

Daniel stabbed the metal pole under the bookshelf, just a hair’s breadth away from Marco.

“Can try and struggle against their fate. Now **MOVE**!”

Daniel used the pillar as a fulcrum and pushed the end of the pole with all his might. His stature was smaller than the average man and his body was not used to heavy labor. His arms and hands protested in pain as Daniel put all the strength he could muster into pushing the pole down. The bookcase was lifted up above Marco and he slowly crawled out from where he was trapped. Still, his pace was not fast enough for Daniel. The blond man grabbed Marco’s arm and yanked him out from beneath the bookcase before falling down next to him, gasping for breath.

“That wasn’t…. _wheez_ so hard was it?”

* * *

Daniel watched listlessly unto the city below from the window of the spacecraft. The sunset dyed Polaris in a beautiful shade of orange. It was quite picturesque even for him, but sadly the people in the ship were currently unable to appreciate the scenery.

Amicus and Marco were hugging each other in one corner of the spacecraft. The wolf was in tears when he saw Marco hunched over with multiple bruises on his body. He was apologizing and begging Marco for forgiveness for not being there for him multiple times even after Marco said it was quite alright. At least they are quiet now.

On the pilot seat slumped Neferu. Aside from the initial surprise at Marco looking so battered he mostly just sat there silently on his chair. He was composed enough not to bawl unlike when they were talking through the Coms. Still, the pharaoh’s death must have really gotten into him for he was barely talking. Daniel had a feeling that he’s subconsciously moving the ship much slower than it could so that he would have more time away from the palace.

“Daniel.” Daniel turned back to look at Marco. “Thank you for saving me back there.”

“You have my thanks as well, thank you for rescuing Marco.” Daniel looked up from Marco to Amicus. Their eyes locked for a split second before Daniel turned his eyes away.

“Yeah. Don’t mention it.” From the corner of his eyes he could see Yuba staring at him in disbelief. He quickly turned back towards the window.

“ _Good question_.”

Daniel raised his hand to eye level. There was a purple line streaking across his palm with several angry blisters threatening to burst out. It was the result of him overexerting himself to lift up that bookcase. He felt pain just from looking at it, but it was not the reason he felt so turbulent inside.

“ _Why did I save him?_ ”

His thoughts went back into the lavish room. He had been given clear instructions to kill Marco and all the pieces had stacked up to his side. His action was a clear defiance to Enott’s direct orders and would only pile up more problems for them in the future. Yuba didn’t see the betrayal himself so there will be wiggle room, but there was no logic behind his action.

_…Amicus…. don’t die……._

If his action was not bounded by reason, was it an emotional judgment? What could have caused him to betray a direct order? Daniel was not sure as he is not able to articulate his own feelings on the matter. The only thing he knew for sure was that he felt anger. He felt angry at Marco’s helplessness. Angry at him so willingly to accept what fate had in store for him.

Still, it was not the first time he came across someone like him and he never have had these thoughts before. If there was one thing different about them, it would’ve been that he looks so similar to him and…

Daniel snuck a glance at Amicus. He was busy burying his face into his lover’s head and rubbing his belly. Daniel could tell that in between the strands of hair he was staring at Yuba. No matter how much of an airhead Amicus behaved, all those years as an Emperor has to have sharpened his sixth senses. Yuba overplayed his hand when he lured Amicus to far up. There was no proof but now Amicus is now on guard against him, he would not be able to pull the same trick so easily again.

“We’re here.” Neferu says dryly.

The palace glowed against the night beneath them like aged gold, but its beauty was not enough to alleviate the mood of the people within the spacecraft. Unlike the morning, there was no one here to welcome their safe return.

A lone jackal blocked the exit out from the courtyard. He was leaning to the side of the archway, his eyes closed and his arm crossed. Unlike his brethren, this jackal wore something resembling a black leather jacket which reminded Daniel of those leather biker gangs back on Earth. As if to juxtapose his menacing outfit, his petite stature makes him feel quite harmless if not for the dress sword holstered on his left hip. The jackal waited for the group to come close enough before walking up to block Neferu, his arms still crossed.

“Brother Neferu.” The man said as he glared at Neferu. He was about a feet or two shorter than his brother but their golden bracelets and body paint are almost identical.

“Brother Theo. What’s the matter?” Neferu replied, Daniel noticed a tinge of uneasiness from Neferu’s voice.

“What’s the matter?” Theo’s eye twitched as he recited his Brother’s words back at him. His gaze narrowed as he looked at his Brother straight in the eyes.

“The _matter_ is that father is dead!” Theo growled through his teeth which made Neferu take a step back.

“The _matter_ is in the middle of this chaos, you broke into a ship unauthorized and went off to the Parents know where!” Theo couldn’t compose himself anymore and started barking at his brother.

"The! Matter! Is! Now Brother Atem is trying to convince the Vizier to put a **fucking** arrest warrant on you for suspicion of **KILLING THE PHAROAH**!”

“HE DIDN’T KILL HIM!” Marco screamed back at Theo and stepped in between them. “He went out to save us!”

“And you are?”

“I’m Marco! Marco the Human Ambassador! There were riots in the city and he came to rescue us!”

Theo took a look at Marco, then Emperor Amicus behind them. His anger finally subsided, but the look of disappointment still hung on his face.

“Ambassador Marco. Emperor Amicus. It is unfortunate that we’re meeting each other for the first time in these circumstances. Were they right that they were the reason you were out Brother Neferu?”

“Yes, Brother Theo. There was a rumor that humans were the culprit and I’ve had to get t-“

“Alright. I’ve got it.” Theo waves. “We can just chalk it up as rescuing the Emperor of an allied race. But you still have to talk to the Vizier before Brother Atem tries to put anymore funny ideas into his head. By the way, who are those two?”

“We’re representatives from Earth Prince Theo, my name is Yuba and he is Daniel.” Yuba gave Theo a courteous bow.

“Those two can’t come in.”

“W-what? Why? D-Daniel, say something!”

Yuba faked a panic voice. Unlike Daniel, he’s the type who would throughly read the outline so he definitely knew of the palace rules, but he still plays the joker so Daniel could use Marco’s life debt to access the place.

“ _But_ _why should I?_ ”

In response to his passionate plea, Daniel merely gave a noncommittal shrug back to Yuba. Yuba is a fox loyal to his masters. He probably wished to infiltrate the Palace to scavenge any advantage he could gain for the Masons. However it was merely a side project and Daniel did not have to comply with his whims.

“We can just stay in the courtyard until the riot dies down.”

“Brother Theo, please. They saved Marco.”

“You know the rules Brother Neferu. The palace is only accessible for us, the ones approved by our… late Father, foreign royalties and one bodyguard, or the ones we ourselves would be willing to vouch for.”

“Then I’ll vouch for the both of them. They’re not... going to...”

Neferu’s confident voice slowly became shaky as he trailed down to a halt. His eyes wide open and his face was horrified. Theo narrowed his eyes again as Neferu averted his gaze, his body was slightly shaking.

“Neferu?” Marco asked with a worried voice.

Theo has an irritated look on his face, his eyes even narrower than before. He opened his mouth but stopped himself short of speaking before closing it again. His mouth repeated the same motion for a few more times before he finally looked as if he had given up and sighed.

“Com.” Theo beckons a drone over to their direction.

“The Wolven Emperor and his royal consort are making a visit. Add in Yuba and Daniel into the guest list under Neferu and tell the Vizier that Neferu is going to meet him shortly to explain his situation.”

“Brother Neferu?”

“Yes?” Neferu looks back at Theo meekly.

“Have at least one person at all time with these guests and when the riot dies down they are to leave. That is the biggest concession I shall make on this matter.”

“Thank you, Brother Theo.” Theo did not look back at his Brother and merely waved him away.

“Go along with your group to explain your situation. The Vizier and Brother Atem are in the throne room. Now dear guests, I wish I could accommodate you but tonight’s events have tired me. I shall properly receive you another time, may Ahhotep be with you.”

* * *

“Neferu, is he the one you mentioned?”

“Yes, he is my fifth and last sibling. He’s also in charge of security details for the palace, so please don’t be too hard on him.”

“Does he always act like that?”

“...Occasionally, but this time it was my fault for bailing without informing him first.” Neferu takes a while to speak, this seemed to be a sensitive topic for him.

“Do tell me if he’s giving you a hard time.”

“If I can deal with a Neferu, I’m sure I can deal with a smaller, Cassius version of you as well.”

Neferu stares blankly at Marco for a second before letting off a hearty chortle.

“Ha! Good one! But try not to say it in front of him.” Neferu laughs, wiping tears off his face. Both of them must be pretty comfortable with each other if they can joke around like this.

_clop_ _clop clop_

Sounds of high heels clopping against the floors rang from the nearby corner. Neferu quickly composed himself in time for two jackals to turn around and meet him.

“Brother Neferu.” Both jackals spoke at once.

“Sister Hatty… Sister Xerise.” Neferu greeted the two siblings. His timing was slightly off for Xerise.

The jackal Neferu called Hatty wore a multicolored shawl with the minimal amount of gold marking on her snout and around her eyes. Her eyes were sharp yet clouded and murky by the tears spilling out of it. Xerise spotted a clean looking white robe with furs on its ends that is in clear contrast to her own fur color all the while hanging an amused expression on her face. Their physical appearances are so similar that if they wore the same cloth Daniel would not be able to separate them apart. Daniel suspected they are either twins or he still could not tell some jackals apart.

“What do we have here? Is the murderer turning himself in? Has guilt finally consumed your heart that you turn the rudder back for your punishment?” Xerise teased Neferu playfully as she crossed her arms.

“…We have a prior arrangement with the Vizier, excuse us.” 

“What’s the rush, Brother Neferu? Your Sister came back to meet you after so long, you should be happy.” Neferu merely scoffed back at Xerise and replied to her plainly.

“You meant to say Father’s passing wasn’t your reason here?”

“But of course!” Xerise acted appalled, as if Neferu hurted her feelings.

“Father’s death is surely a tragedy, but it does not mean I cannot spare some attention to my poor feeble older Brother. Now that Father has passed, you have just lost your biggest protective parasol.

“You’re alone and unguarded in the scorching desert. Brother Neferu must be feeling so very, very lonely.” Xerise said with both paws cupped to her chest and gentle smile hanging on her face, but her grin was a little too wide for it to be natural.

“But do not fret Brother Neferu, I shall take over Father’s responsibilities for you, so keep on playing with your adorable Wolven friends while _I_ manage the Empire.”

Neferu’s ears slowly flattened in response and he gritted his teeth in order to hold back his words. His claws tried its best not to dig into his folded arms. A venomous palace snake injecting her poisonous words right into her Brother’s heart. The image of her and Enott overlapped momentarily.

“Sister, that’s enough!” Yelled the other sister. It seems that the situation has sobered her up from her weeping.

“Father has just passed away and you’re already picking on Brother Neferu? We don’t need any more fights today!” More tears streamed down Hatty’s face as she squeezed out the words between sobbing. She had been distressed for a long while, judging by how smeared her mascara was.

Hearing her Sister’s words, Xerise’s smile slowly rescinded. She tossed Hatty a bored glance as if she had just ruined her fun.

“I shall leave it at that for today then. Let us go, Sister Hatshepsut.” Without giving her Brother’s companion a single glance, Xerise gracefully walked by them along with her Sister. Neferu did not give Xerise another look before resuming their walk.

“Let’s go.” Whatever good mood Neferu had before has long evaporated along with the crafty woman.

* * *

“As I’ve said, Vizier. There is only one reason why he would’ve escaped from the Palace, we nee-“

“I shall not remove him from candidacy no matter what you say, Prince Atem.”

“This isn’t about the candidacy! I am the General of the Khemian Empire! He is a rightful threat to our- “

A stern voice boomed out from the throne room. In the room, there was a big jackal who was trying his best to restrain himself from shouting at the older male jackal. The big jackal wore gaudy shoulderpads woven together with red linen forming an intricate clothing, meanwhile the older jackal also had golden shoulder pads, but its edges were lined with fur and its linen was woven in purple. He held a futuristic looking cane on his right paw and atop of his head laid a golden nemes. Both of them noticed the group walking in and halted their conversation.

“Udja har tenu Vizier. Brother Atem.”

“Anudj harek Prince Neferu”

“Neferu.”

Atem called out Neferu dismissively, which had made the Vizier shot a glare at Atem. The jackal took a second before repeating himself.

“...Brother Neferu.”

Atem said as he stood in front of Neferu. From Daniel’s perspective, Atem looked a lot taller than all the Khemians Daniel has seen, standing a foot or so taller than Neferu. If he donated all the extra height to Theo then the three of them would be perfectly balanced.

“I am here to explain myself to the Vizier. Brother Atem, please step aside.”

Atem glanced behind Neferu and locked his eyes onto Marco and Amicus.

“Nudj kharet Emperor Amicus and Ambassador Marco.” After Atem exchanged his greetings with the foreign Representatives, he wordlessly walked away from the throne room.

“Now then.” Says the Vizier as he coughed to draw attention back to him.

“Prince Neferu, could you explain your sudden departure from the palace after we found out about the Pharaoh’s passing? Prince Atem was convinced you were the prime suspect until a moment ago.”

“Ambassador Marco and Emperor Amicus were getting caught up in the riots. Because of the alliance between the Khemians and Wolven Empire I could not simply leave them behind.”

“Is this true Emperor Amicus?”

“Yes, Vizier. What he said was the truth. We got out of that intact thanks to him and Daniel here.” Marco nodded along with Amicus’ confirmation.

“Right. I was expecting something like that.” The Vizier replied with a disinterested voice and greeted the two of them before turning to the other two visitors.

“But these two, pray tell why are they allowed in here?”

“I shall vouch for them.”

The Vizier raised eyebrows, apparently he wasn’t expecting this.

“It’s been about eight years since you vouched for someone, Prince Neferu. What is this about?”

“This man here saved Marco.” Neferu puts his paws on Daniel’s shoulder.

“Humans are being targeted outside. I couldn’t just leave them in danger like that.”

“Prince Neferu. You do understand what this implies, right?”

“Yes, I do.”

“With the coming election, things will only get more complicated from here onward. For your own sake, I hope that you can behave properly and inform me or Prince Theo the next time you take action away from the palace.”

“…Yes, Vizier.”

“It has been a long day for you, Prince Neferu. Go take some rest for now, we shall talk more tomorrow.”

* * *

“I can’t believe this!” Once the Vizier was out of earshot, Marco lashed out in anger.

“How could they do that to you? You went out there to save us!”

“As the Vizier said, the current situation is rather delicate. Now that Father has passed, as soon as the funerary services are done we must immediately proceed to find a new Pharaoh. Here is the guest room Marco. I’ll call in a doctor to take a look at your injuries.”

“Why are you guys finding a new Pharaoh so fast?” Daniel couldn’t help but ask.

“It is tradition.” Neferu replied dryly while looking the other way.

“The previous Pharaoh does not choose who gets the throne, his siblings shall be the ones who compete for the seat themselves.”

“Will you be okay Neferu?”

“I won’t Marco. But it is something that I need to deal with.”

Amicus seemed like he had something to say, but he swallowed his words and bid goodbye to Neferu as he and the rest walked away.

Afterwards, Neferu led Yuba and Daniel to their own respective rooms. It was a smaller room compared to Marco and Amicus, but it was still very luxurious for his standards. A guard was stationed in front of the rooms. Daniel was certain they were there more for the Palace’s safety than for theirs.

Daniel sat down on the bed and relaxed himself. He sigh in relief as he was finally free from all the tiring activities and the watchful gazes of people around him. He looked at his hands, the wounds were now cleaned up and properly bandaged, but a dull pain still rang deep into his bones.

“ _I should get some gloves._ ”

He closed his eyes and leaned his weight against the wall, trying to recount the things that had happened tonight. The successive events that had played out today had utterly exhausted him physically and mentally. Daniel slowly slid down into the hard pillow, his consciousness drifting off somewhere far away.

* * *

When Daniel came to, he found himself standing in front of a door. The plaque on the door read ‘404’. The fourth room of the fourth floor of the building. He had been here before. He remembered it well.

From the untended crude floor cement that hurts to walk on barefooted. From the way the paint was rotting away along the edges of the door. From the familiar whiff of iron he could smell from behind the door. His breath grew shallow. His sixth sense forebodes him, screaming at him not to enter, but it did not deter him from moving his hand to the knob.

However, just before Daniel’s hand could touch the door, it suddenly dissipated away along with the environment. It was as if everything around him was just a bubble that had just bursted away into a million tiny droplets. Daniel instinctively pulled back and stumbled, falling down flat on his ass. When he looked up again, someone was there in its place.

A pitched-black dragon with a pair of beautiful blue azure eyes was staring back into his.

  
  
  



	4. Perspectives Pt.1

Daniel’s mouth was agape as he looked up in shock at the dragon before him. It was the first time he had seen or even heard of a dragon Sibling. His eyes are azure, his hair and goatee swaying slowly like a gentle blue flame with two sets of long and short horns protruding majestically on top of his head. The scales covering his body are jet black, yet they shone with the luster of stars. It was as if he was sculpted out of an obsidian block.

The dragon’s arms were crossed and his face bore no expression, but Daniel felt as if he was amused at Daniel’s reaction. This realization jolted Daniel awake from his trance and he quickly got up to inspect his surroundings.

Where ever he looked, there were stars, planets, asteroids and the black uncaring void of space. Right. Space. He is drifting in a space vacuum. Rather than panicking, Daniel instead calmed himself and sat down on top of the empty vacuum turning his head to the still silent dragon.

“I sure thought up some interesting dreams.” Daniel said out loud to reassure himself.

It was an impossible scenario. First he was in the guest room back at the Khemian Palace. Then he was in front of his mother’s room. Now he’s drifting aimlessly across space. The only rational explanation for all of this is that it was all a dream. Daniel was excited, it was the first time he was lucid dreaming. He cocked his hand like a gun and shot out and a velvet sofa appeared from thin air next to him.

Next, he turned his attention back towards the dragon who was still silently observing him with his azure eyes. Daniel looked at him more carefully this time, the dragon was well built with a hunkish bear body that easily outsized him. He was about as tall as Amicus and his shoulders had spikes jutting out of them that felt like a part of his body. His mouth was rugged and his face was handsome and menacing. He never thought there would be a day he’d dream about a handsome and hunky dragon man, but he certainly didn’t mind it.

“Heh.”

The dragon chuckled in response, his eyes displayed amusement at the situation. Daniel immediately blush, even if it was his dream he’d never thought he was going to get seen through just like that.

“If I was your dream man, then why can’t I read your thoughts?” The dragon asked Daniel.

Daniel rubbed his forehead as he felt like an anvil just dropped on him. He was right, there was no use thinking about what a dream dragon can or cannot do. He sat down on the sofa and relaxed his mind.

“Here” Daniel patted on the sofa, signaling the dragon to sit next to him. The dragon looked for a moment before obliging wordlessly.

“Since you’re here, help me go over my thoughts.”

Daniel originally wanted to go over today’s events, but he was so exhausted and collapsed before doing so. Now that he is here, he wanted to make up for lost time in his dream. The dragon remained silent momentarily before giving him a nod of approval.

“Let’s go to the beginning.” Daniel waved away the galaxy. The scene shifted as the starry vacuum of space slowly melts away and replacing it was the messy office they were in earlier this evening. A lifelike figure of Marco, Amicus, Yuba and him along with the drone Neferu spoke from stood frozen in front of them as if Daniel just pressed pause on a 3d movie.

“Why did Amicus come here?”

That was the first question on Daniel’s mind. He could chalk it up as him being kept in the dark or the fact that he always just skimmed through the mission outline and he simply missed that detail, but he recognized that Yuba’s reaction was genuine when he saw Amicus.

“The Wolven Ambassador.” The dragon responded curtly.

“Right. He’s an Ambassador.” Daniel snapped his fingers in realization as things become clearer.

“Marco’s basically appointed by the Parents as the Representative of the whole human race. However, the Masons, the true administrators of Earth won’t just suck their thumb as he comes in and swoop away all the influence they’ve accumulated through the millennium.”

“But the fact is they did. Just like the siblings, they may all unite under Galaxius, but there will always be factions within that are more responsive than the rest."

"Once Marco convinced the factions in Europe, then the ambivalent Asia and Africa, the rest had no choice but to follow us or risk full-blown civil war between them while the Parents were at their doorstep.” The dragon bounced back his opinion. Daniel had never directly heard about this but he already had a rough outline of it in his head from all the years working for them.

“It still doesn’t mean they were willing to hand all their powers to them and Marco’s situation proves it. Unlike Emperor Amicus or the late Pharaoh, the power to influence humanity as a whole does not rest with the Earth’s Representative, but the Masons."

"Their appointment of Marco as their Ambassador is basically their way of warning the Parents to keep an arm’s length away from Earth. Furtherm-” Daniel caught himself straying off topic and quickly corrected himself.

“Anyways. Because of Marco’s status as Ambassador and his tightly knitted relationship with the Wolven Empire, Amicus fears he might become a target, which was why he came here, correct?” The dragon took a moment before nodding.

“But it still doesn’t explain why he didn’t bring any bodyguards with him… If he’s here for his lover’s protection then he’s still severely understaffed."

"Why? Is the triumvirate’s interference big enough that he must act alone?”

As the Emperor responsible for his entire race, he must have had his reason. Daniel stared into the unmoving Amicus figure. He wouldn’t have made such a blunder like thinking of it as a honeymoon and bringing just the two of them, right?

Daniel looked up to see if the dragon had any input, but he only got confused as the dragon merely made a weird look on his face as he averted his eyes from Daniel’s gaze.

There were still some questions hanging in the air, but with no more leads Daniel gave up and waved his hands. The messy office room disappeared and replacing it was the Khemian throne room.

The situation inside the palace was complicated to say the least. One murdered Pharaoh, a grumpy Vizier and five siblings with varying agendas.

“There’s too little information…” Daniel grumbled. He only had an evening’s worth of conversation to go through.

"Let’s go over what we can deduce.” Daniel turned to the dragon who closed his eyes to ponder before giving his silent approval.

"Alright, starting with Theo. His actions seemed genuine, so far.”

Daniel could still hear Theo’s shout ringing inside his head. His remarks were fiery, but all of his actions were out of concern for his Brother. He was even waiting for him out in the courtyard to tell him about Atem so Neferu could prepare himself.

Daniel’s thoughts wandered next to the two sisters. They looked identical but their personalities were a complete opposite of each other. There was not much he could go on for ‘Hatty’ besides being emotional but Xerise has put all her cards on the table.

If he was to describe her then she was a control freak, he recognizes the look of delight on her eyes when she was savoring the moment she got under her brother’s skin. It was the same look Enott does when his victims realized they were about to die.

At the throne room was Atem and the Vizier.

“In terms of ability, Atem is probably the closest to being a Pharaoh.”

It was Daniel’s honest opinion of the big jackal. In the competition for the throne, Atem had preemptively made a move on his rival in order to remove Neferu from the game before it even officially began.

He had no ounce of shame, trying to convince the Vizier with words he himself probably does not believe in. Once he saw Marco and Amicus behind Neferu, he realized that his attempt would prove fruitless and made a hasty retreat without letting Neferu get a word in edgewise. It was a quality he often finds from people with leadership positions back on Earth. As for the Vizier, he seemed to see Neferu like his own son, but Neferu did not seem like he wanted to converse much with him.

“He has the skills, but he will make a poor ruler.” The dragon said.

“Then who do you think should become Pharaoh?”

The dragon did not respond and went silent for a long while. Daniel was about to think that he had refused to answer before he suddenly gave his reply.

"Neferu. The Second Prince shall be the rightful heir to the throne.”

“Neferu, huh?” Daniel was lost in thought again.

Neferu, the Second Prince of the Khemian Empire. He was the Prince that Daniel spent the most time with, but ironically he had never interacted nor did he know much of him. He seemed to still mostly be out of it, not as much as Hatshepsut but he was still dealing with his Father’s passing. The dragon was drawing from Daniel’s subconsciousness so there has to be a reason why he picked him as the best candidate.

“I guess I should spend more time with him?” Daniel turned to ask the dragon who nodded to his statement.

The competition for the Khemian throne was about to start, but Daniel simply lacked too much information to piece things together. Daniel cannot explain why, but unlike Yuba's request, Daniel felt some vested interest in regards to the Khemian Royalty's struggles.

“There’s still one big question to ask about the Khemian royalty.” Daniel spoke to himself and looked directly at the dragon, waiting for a response. The dragon gazed back at him with his azure eyes momentarily before replying.

“The murderer.” Daniel nodded to his answer.

Their Father was murdered, yet the Khemian Royalty mutually avoided bringing up the topic. Atem was using it to attack Neferu, but even he himself did not believe that Neferu killed him. Was it because there were foreign entities next to Neferu? Possibly, but Daniel doubt they all could be so tight lipped. There was a more reasonable explanation in Daniel’s mind.

“It is practically suicide to sneak into the palace with Coms around and all. Someone in the palace murdered the Pharaoh.”

It was the best explanation of why they all mutually avoid talking about it. A guard they’ve known since childhood could have pierced straight through the Pharaoh’s heart. The Vizier himself who has raised them as one of his own or even one of their siblings could have been the culprit, it is not something they would want to discuss so openly. Along with the Election right around the corner they do not want to call anybody out.

Daniel sighed and sprawled on the sofa. Today’s events had him thinking more than he ever did in years. He had faced dire circumstances before but never did he care this much. What changed in him that made him ever start to care about what was going on?

Daniel’s mind involuntarily thought of a particular event, the throne room melted away and replacing it was the rooftop of the office building. Neferu was hovering the ship atop of the roof. Beneath it was Amicus was crying and sobbing in relief as he gently pushed Marco into his arms. He could not see Marco’s expression but he could tell he was happy. A strange sensation ran through his heart that Daniel could not explain. He averted his gaze away from the figure of the happy couple under the gaze of the settling sun.

“Perhaps, somewhere in your heart, this was what you wished for?” Unlike the other instances, the dragon immediately replied to Daniel.

“Hah!” Daniel laughed. “Impossible. There’s only one path for me.”

The scene quickly shifted away from the rooftop. The two of them now stood in a beautiful field of orange marigolds blooming everywhere as far as the eye can see. In front of Daniel was a small freshly dug hole just the right size for him.

Daniel's eyes glazed over as he took in the surroundings. He had come here multiple times in his dreams. This is the place of his deepest desire. A serene field of golden orange marigold. A clear blue sky unobstructed by any skyscrapers. A warm light and gentle breeze that can soothe his soul. The end of the road where he can finally rest. A rest from being strung around by people with their grand causes he did not believe in. A rest from how much the scent of blood and stench of death has stained his soul.

“ **No**.”

Daniel snapped out of his trance in surprise and looked at the dragon. The dragon’s voice was firm and resolute, he felt a hint of anger in his voice as their eyes met.

“You must _never_ wish for your death, Tauri.”

* * *

“I’m sure you can hang on for a month Cassius.”

Loud garbled noises came in reply to that statement. Marco couldn’t hear it well from the shower but from the volume alone Cassius sounded infuriated. Marco cut off the water and took his time to cleanse himself.

“ _I left you alone for one day. One day and this happens!_ ” An angry voice of a woman rang out from the comp as the door slid open.

“Hey! It’s not my fault this happened, Virginia!” Amicus retorted back at the comp defensively.

“ _But it is. I’ve told you several times to at least bring Scipio with you. If he was there he could’ve helped fend off those Khemians and Marco wouldn’t have been trapped under the bookcase_.” Marco could just imagine the image of Virginia glaring at Amicus from behind the drone.

Amicus pouted and looked away from the comp in defiance. Upon noticing Marco walking out of the restroom, he quickly deflated and turned the other way.

“ _Chew him out some more Virginia, he deserves it_.” This time a male voice came out from the drone, Amicus quickly snapped back at him.

“Shut up, Cassius.”

“Hey there Cassius. Virginia.” Marco cuts in before they can continue fighting.

“ _Hello Marco, I hope you’re doing alright?_ ”

“Yeah I’m fine, it’s just a few bruises.”

“ _Good. Listen, while you’re there I need you to help rein in Amicus. We’ve already had our paws full dealing with Wolven politics here in Adastra. If you feel like he’s about to cause a scandal in Polaris then please make sure he behaves._ ”

“I’m right here!”

“ _Then I’m sure you’ll be in your best behavior. With the death of the Pharaoh and the riots, the Vizier has issued a travel ban in and out of Polaris so we can’t send in any reinforcements. Your people need you, Amicus, so do try to get back home in one piece._ ”

“Thanks for the morale support, Virginia.”

" _Your_ _welcome, Marco, I do try._ " Virginia chuckled. "Cassius _, do you have anything else to add?_ ”

“ _Yeah. Stay safe Marco, and come back soon Amicus._ ”

“Of course.”

“Thanks, Cassius.”

The drone went quiet and floated away from their sight. Marco walked up to where Amicus is and wordlessly sat on his lap.

The stress that had built up on Amicus' face vanished like smoke. He gave Marco a big dumb smile before he gently lifted up Marco’s face and gave him a kiss. They sat there on the bed, quietly enjoying each other’s presence.

“Did those two treat you well?”

“Virginia’s always been like that, but Cassius is angry at me for piling up so much paperwork before leaving Adastra.” Amicus said while grinning in delight.

“Were you skipping out on Emperorship work before coming here?”

“W-Well, we’ve held the marriage right after you came back to Adastra.” Amicus counted on his fingers while Marco gently rubbed his other arm that was holding onto him.

"Then right after that it was the honeymoon to other cities. Then after that we’ve got the news that the Wolven Ambassador has been assassinated so I had to come with you.”

“You were planning to come with me from the start.”

“But now I’ve got an excuse.” Amicus said happily.

"Besides, Cassius wanted to be Emperor before right? Then he can deal with my paperwork until the lockdown’s lifted.”

Amicus laughed gleefully at Cassius' plight, which made Marco swat him on the head. His wolf chuckled and pulled Marco down onto the bed with him and started to nibble his ears.

“That’s cheating! Stop it!” Marco laughed and gave Amicus some weak shoves. It only encouraged Amicus more as his wolf pulled him in for a tight embrace.

“I love you Marco.”

“I love you too, Amicus.”

Marco felt his cheeks burning ever so slightly as he embraced his wolf back. Marco looked into his wolf's blue eyes before giving him a passionate kiss. In the midst of all of this chaos, he felt safe and secure within the arms of his wolf. Marco wished this moment of respite would last forever.

* * *

The palace was still busy as ever for the next few days. All of the Khemian Royalty and their manservants were busy running from one room to another. Ma co however, found himself with too much free time on his hands.

Amicus had to speak to the Vizier so Marco set out to explore the palace. It reminded him of the old days waiting for Amicus back when he was still green and uncertain about the future. He enjoyed the time they managed to scrape up together, but most of it consisted of simply him and the empty palace with Neferu occasionally coming to cheer him up. As if on queue, a familiar jackal approached him.

“Fancy meeting you here, Marco.” A voice rang out from behind Marco.

“Neferu. I was just thinking about you.” Marco turns back to see Neferu with his usual grin, he seems to have sobered up since yesterday. Daniel was walking behind him with a distracted look.

"Hey Daniel.” Daniel did not say much and nodded at Marco.

“I know I’m handsome, but unfortunately you’re already taken so I’d like to decline the offer.” Neferu chuckles as he teased Marco.

“Don’t even joke about that Neferu.” Marco laughed.

“Are you doing well in the Palace Marco? Is there anything missing that you need?”

“Thanks, but I’m fine Neferu.” There _was_ one thing he wanted but it was something Neferu couldn’t offer him.

“Where’s Amicus? I thought he’d be with you.” Daniel tilted his head slightly to look behind Marco.

“He has business with the Vizier.”

“Oh. Alright.” Daniel became disinterested again. His sudden silence has made Marco feel awkward.

“So… where’s Yuba?”

“Hm?” Daniel snapped his attention back to Marco before replying.

“Oh Yuba, he volunteered to work around the palace. The Khemians were short on hands anyways so they accepted it. Me, I’m fine just freeloading around with Neferu.” Marco was sure it was unintentional, but he felt the brunt of that remark on him as well.

“What Daniel meant is that he wishes to accompany me today. Per Brother Theo’s condition, someone has to be next to them at all times. He didn’t want a guard following him around so he requested my company.”

“That makes sense, what about you, Neferu?” He figured that Yuba and Daniel would have nothing to do, but why is Neferu wandering around the palace when everyone else is busy?

Neferu’s face froze as he shifted uncomfortably. His paw reached for his arms as he looked away from Marco. Neferu’s reply was a lot meeker than his usual voice.

“It’s because of my work.”

“What do you mean?”

“The Vizier is busy taking care of the funerary services and the Election. Brother Atem is the General of the whole Khemian military wing so he’s busy taking care of the riots in the city.”

Marco could remember it, the jackal with the military looking gold shoulder pad that was decorated in medals. Combined with his huge stature Atem was an imposing figure in his mind.

“Sister Xerise handles foreign affairs, she’s currently up to her shoulders in paperwork.”

Marco involuntarily recalls the vile jackal he met yesterday, he almost failed to stop himself from retorting back at her.

“Sister Hatty mainly takes care of social programs and integrating Child species into our community. She’s currently in the city along with Atem. As for Brother Theo, he’s not working.”

“Why’s that?”

“…He hasn’t come out of his room since the last time we’ve met him.” Neferu crossed his arms and avoided eye contact with Marco, but concern was clear on his face.

“….I see”

“Don’t let his temper yesterday fool you, Brother Theo is quite sensitive.” That small ball of anger yesterday was the one most hurt about his father’s death, Marco felt a bit guilty shouting at him.

“Brother Theo is in charge of both the palace security details as well as the Khemian Internal Affairs. After he finished the preliminary investigation and waited to talk to us, he went straight into his room and hasn’t come out since.”

“As for me.... I oversee Khemian-Wolven relations.”

Marco waited, but Neferu stopped talking and looked to the ground. Why is he behaving like this?

“ _Wait... Khemian-Wolven relations... don’t tell me._ ”

“So you only have one job?”

Marco froze, he was trying to carefully worded the question, but Daniel just pierced Neferu straight in the heart with it. Marco’s heart dropped as saw Neferu hang his head down in shame.

“I’m sorry, Neferu.”

“Hm? Oh, sorry about that.” It took Daniel a few seconds before he realized what he had done wrong, but the damage has been dealt.

“It’s to be expected after what I’ve done.” Neferu laughed bitterly at himself.

“Sister Xerise is in charge of foreign affairs, so she is also essentially my boss. I’m happy they didn’t banish me away from here... but my late Father and the rest of my siblings no longer trust me with any work aside from Wolven relations.”

During Marco’s wedding at Adastra, Neferu has already told him his shameful past. But it has been eight years and the Khemian royalty are still actively pushing him down. Marco decided that this cannot continue.

“You know what I think, Neferu? Screw them. I know you’ve changed. Instead of letting them push you around, you need to stand up against them.”

“...Indeed, I shall try. Thank you, Marco.” Neferu looked not entirely convinced, but he gave Marco back a weak smile.

The mood in the room has finally improved. Marco prefers Neferu this way, a sly grin on his face and confidence in his eyes. They chatted a bit more before a comp buzzed towards Neferu. The Vizier and Amicus were requesting his presence in the throne room.

“I guess I do have work cut out for me after all.” Neferu smiled.

“Please stick with Daniel for me, Marco. I shall see the both of you later. Ahhotep be with you.” Neferu gave Marco a tight hug before he headed towards the throne room.

* * *

Compared to the Wolven palace’s closed bathhouse, the Khemian’s bathhouse is open air and much larger than its counterpart. It’s temperature was comfortably lukewarm while the Wolven prefers scalding hot water.

After Neferu left, Marco was left to stay with Daniel. He tried making some small talk with Daniel but his replies were always short and they never went anywhere. Marco gave up and suggested they go to the bathhouse, at least the familiar environment would do wonders to relax his mind.

The blond man was lean and his body frame was on the smaller side just like himself. Marco scarcely believed he was the same man who lifted the bookcase earlier today. His eyes trailed down further to see that there’s a whistle looking metal object which hung from his neck.

“Oh, this?” Daniel gave it a twirl. “It’s for work. They asked me to keep it on my person at all times.”

“What is it for?”

Daniel gave him yet another shrug, frustrated with the non-answers Marco finally snapped at him.

“What’s your problem? You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder the whole time, do you just not like me?”

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise at Marco’s abrupt yet direct honesty. His surprise quickly turned into a smile.

“Hm… How should I say this…? I think the best way for me to explain it is that our interests do not align.”

“What does that even mean?”

“What you’ve brought up so far were common interests back on Earth.” Daniel looked to the front interestedly.

“Sports, television, entertainments, cars, video games, general hobbies and even sex. I assume that you wished to find common ground we can talk about. It wasn’t that I was intentionally ignoring you, but none of them was something I really know nor wish to discuss. I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“Really? That sounds far-fetched.” Marco couldn’t tell if Daniel’s mocking him or if he’s genuinely trying to be nice to him. “What do you know about then?”

“Just my work.”

“What kind? Being an Ambassador?”

“Espionage.” Marco blinked at Daniel’s answer, but he still wasn’t done. “Infiltration. Propaganda. Occasionally detective work and assassinations. This is actually my first time as a diplomat.”

“Wh- What?” Marco stood up in surprise, splashing water right into Daniel’s face. The blond man kept his smile while rubbing the water out of his eyes. “Why are you even here then?”

“A mission, of course. Don’t worry, it won’t directly involve the Khemians or your friends, so you don’t have to be so concerned.”

“What kind of mission is it?”

“The usual. My work will be for the good of humanity, yada, yada.” Daniel waved his hands around as if he was trying to rile up the crowd.

“The suit says a bunch of pretty sounding words while making us do the dirty work for them. For all their charade it’s still rigged to be in their favor.” Daniel gave a sigh and looked up to the skies above.

Daniel’s actual job descriptions were astonishing for Marco, but what was more surprising to him was Daniel’s frankness.

“Why are you telling me all this?” Marco could not help but ask him.

“Hmm. I’m not sure. I felt like I didn’t want to lie to you. They never explicitly told me to keep a lid on it, besides, it doesn’t really matter to me.”

“You don’t care?”

“Yeah. Whether it fails or succeeds, I couldn’t care less. Tell me Marco, do you believe in your work?”

“…Yes, I do.” If it was Marco of eight years before, he would’ve been hard pressed to say it but after almost a decade of responsibility he saw things differently.

“I believe what I’m doing will help everyone out in the long run.”

“By everyone, do you mean humans, or all the Siblings?”

“Every Siblings, Childs and even the Parents. I believe what I’m doing will help all of Galaxius.”

Daniel’s eyes locked onto his. The room was quiet save for the ripples of water. Marco and Daniel stared at each other as if searching for their true intentions behind those eyes. Finally, Daniel closed his eyes and sprawled lazily on top of the water.

“So you do, I’m almost jealous.”

“If you don’t like it, why don’t you quit?”

“I’ve been groomed into this spot for almost ten years. There’s nothing else I know to do.” Daniel slowly raised his hands and reached towards the sun above.

“What about your family? Your friends?” Daniel smiled at him and shook his head, Marco felt like lead formed in his stomach for asking him without thinking.

“I’m so sorry, Daniel.”

“It’s fine Marco, everyone has their own story.”

Marco could not understand Daniel, how can a man live like this? No, it was more as if Marco was subconsciously blocking himself from trying to understand Daniel. If he gaze into the abyss, then the abyss might just gaze back at him.

“Aren’t you scared that I would tell this to the Khemians?”

Daniel gave him a mischievous smile.

“You won’t.”

“Why are you so sure?”

“It’s in your eyes. You don’t seem like the type to throw people under the bus to get ahead. Unless you know it affects you or your friends, I doubt you’ll be actively trying to harm me.”

“What if you’re wrong?”

“I die.” The way Daniel said it so nonchalantly shook up Marco to the core. “And that’s the end of it.”

Marco went silent, it was the first time he came across someone like Daniel and he was not sure what to say. The two of them sat quietly there neck deep in the lukewarm water.

“White.”

“Huh?”

“Once you get into a position of authority, people tend to change. They get drunk on power and reveal their nature. But Marco, you’re different. It’s been eight years hasn’t it?

“Eight years later and you still hang your emotions on your face. Your words come from the heart with no ulterior motives. Your thoughts are of those you care about, but you do not actively abuse your position to benefit yourself and your friends.”

“It can’t be easy weathering those eight years, yet through all your trials and tribulations you’re still a pure, white sheet unstained by excuses or temptations.”

“Thanks?” Like always Marco could not make out whether Daniel was making fun of him or genuinely praising him.

“I’m sincere. I may not have anything I can talk with you about Marco, but I prefer your presence a lot more than those Siblings with their doublespeak.” Daniel gave him a warm smile and looked him straight in the eye.

Marco blushed a bit because of the flattery and he felt somewhat guilty inside. He didn’t like how the parents had been stringing him around all those years, but he came to understand that without their ingenuity he would have fallen into those same potholes Daniel mentioned. Marco was taking credit for the Parents’ planning, but he couldn’t tell Daniel about it so he kept his mouth shut.

“There are good Siblings too, like Amicus and Neferu.”

“Your husband? He seems nice enough. As for Neferu, I’m still getting around to him, but I feel like he doesn’t want to speak to me. Oh, now that you mentioned it, I have a favor to ask.”

“No promises but I’ll hear you out.” That got his attention, Marco was now curious what he wanted from him.

“I’ve heard from Neferu that the three of you stayed in Adastra before you went back to Earth, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Could I ask you to tell me about it? How you’ve met Amicus and how did you fall for each other.”

“What?” Out of all the things Marco expected Daniel to ask for, his love story was on the bottom of the list.

“Please.” Daniel’s eyes are completely serious. Marco does not know why but it must be important to him.

Marco scratched his head. It’s somewhat embarrassing to recount his days at Adastra but Daniel had saved his life before and he just told him about himself so it was only fair he did the same.

“It’s a long story.” Marco sighed as he prepares himself mentally.

“We’ve got plenty of time.” Daniel smiled and laughed lightly.

By the time Marco had gotten in halfway recounting his tale at Adastra, Amicus and Neferu had come back from their meeting. Neferu added a bit more spice to the story while Amicus cringed when they reached the more embarrassing parts. They shared a hearty dinner before retiring to their respective chambers.

* * *

“ _This is…._ ”

Daniel looked around the place, it was a grimy restaurant with only a few customers who were looking at him expectantly and their smile hanged malice towards him.

“ _I remember t-_ “

Daniel felt like his head was involuntarily yanked to the right. The world has flipped sideways for him. His body felt multiple impacts as he spun a few times before crashing into a nearby table. His vision was blurry from the crash, but he remembers this sequence well.

“How dare you steal from Master Angus!”

“Get him! Put that trash in his place!”

“ _Of course. This was my old workplace._ ”

Years before the restaurant was a fancy establishment that opened its doors for high society. However, the owner’s son did not have such astute vision as his father. He hanged out with the wrong crowd and began to neglect the place. The wall’s color faded with time and the tables and floor were unkempt. It was now basically a hangout for the underbelly of society. Back then, Daniel did not know better and it was the only place that would hire someone like him.

“Today I’ll show you what it means to mess with us!”

The bodyguard climbed on top of Daniel and started punching his face. He could not afford to have him land anymore punches so he started blocking him with his left arm. Compared to the man, his arms were still small and immature, he quickly accumulated bruises and lacerations on it.

“ _Even this is the same._ ”

After his vision stabilized, Daniel glances with the tail end of his eyes to the left. It was a young teenager of a similar age to the current him wearing an expensive looking suit. His face was red with excitement and his poorly hidden flabs ruined the regal look of his garb.

Similarly, the bodyguard was dressed in black and decorated with high end gadgets which made him look like he came straight out of a spy flick. He flicked his eyes to the right, his weapon was still in its proper place, a small fork and a smeared steak knife laid towards the spot his eyes landed.

_WHACK_

Daniel gritted his teeth, more blows came from above him. His left arm felt like it was being pounded with a hammer and he had nearly lost the feeling on it. Still he persisted and brought it back up to guard himself. His only chance of survival laid next to his right arm and a lucid brain still attached to his head, even if his left arm is broken he must press on.

“Stop.” The teenager in a suit ordered his bodyguard to cease his assault on him.

“I think that should be enough of a lesson, don’t you think?” He gives Daniel a nasty smirk, the few people watching the show laughed as if on queue.

“Even though scum like you deserve to die for stealing from me, I am a merciful man. Kneel before me and beg for mercy. _Now_.”

Right. A spoiled brat and a dog eager to please his master. Such a pair does not belong in the underbelly. They came here with a specific purpose, Daniel later found out that they were searching for someone.

There was a competition among his family and the teenager wanted to prove his worth, so he came here looking for information. However, the dregs of society would not allow themselves to simply be pulled around by someone half their age with next to no world experience. Even the allure of money would not guarantee accurate information. So, what can an overly eager teenager do to win over these people?

Power.

The plan was simple, the rich teenager would accuse some poor schmuck of stealing his money, then he would order his bodyguard to beat him down until the person came crawling to him asking for forgiveness. It would demonstrate his ferocity against people who go against him and mercy when he forgives that person.

It was a messy yet adorable plan anyone with experience with the criminal world can easily see through, but for a spoiled teenager with no real world experience it was a good scheme. Unfortunately Daniel was on the receiving end of this scheme and now his foot is on the backpedal.

“I’ve done nothing that needs asking forgiveness.” Daniel narrowed his eyes and repeated the word he once uttered long ago.

The rich teenager’s smugness soon turned into a snarl. This scum has snubbed his mercy, he could not be allowed to live. The thugs watching from the sidelines laughed at him and at Daniel for foolishly inviting death. If Daniel begged for his life right here, then these men would be making his life hell afterwards for having no dignity, his best option here was to press on.

“Good! You’ve heard him Milton, kill him!”

“ _Three._ ”

“With pleasure.” The bodyguard gave him a mocking grin as he slid his brass knuckles onto his fist. Daniel’s eyes went narrower as the image of him and Matt overlapped each other.

“ _Two._ ”

“Should’ve begged, kid. Now it’s your funeral.” The man raised his right fist clad with the brass knuckle far enough to ensure he would kill the teenager in front of him. Instead of cowering in fear, Daniel quietly grabbed the fork with his right hand.

“ _One._ ”

Death came straight for Daniel, but he had long resolved himself to fight. Daniel propelled his right arm forward. He moved his head to the right just enough to feel the wind whiff by his left cheek and his left ear heard the sound of the table cracking under the crushing force of the fist. The bodyguard missed, but Daniel’s counterattack still continued, the fork lodged itself firmly into the bodyguard’s left eye socket.

The man screamed in horror and grabbed his head as Daniel slipped out of his mind. Unfortunately, that proved to be a fatal mistake on his part. Daniel took advantage of the opening and grabbed the steak knife, with one swift motion, he stabbed it deep into the man’s exposed neck.

The man froze for a second before sputtering blood on Daniel, then he stumbled backwards as blood frothed out from his mouth. The last time he stabbed the man was out of his instinct screaming for him to live. Unlike when he was just a weak and green, he is now a cold blooded killer with plenty of experiences behind him.

The man’s major arteries had been cut and blood gushed out freely from his neck. With how the thugs behave towards rich folks, there will be no help for this man, he will not survive this time around. Daniel grabbed the knife and twisted it, before slicing it away from his neck spraying an arc of blood in its path. The man had attempted to torment him afterwards, Daniel felt like he should have been satisfied in this revenge, but he just felt empty.

Daniel looked around the establishment. He might have won, but with the victory came the stare from the regulars. The thugs in the restaurant had tolerated Daniel thus far because he was a harmless teenager they could shove around. Now that they realized that he got fangs, Daniel no longer has a place here.

Daniel looked towards the left again. The rich teenager was now on the floor, his face plastered with fear as his legs gave up on standing. The boy tried to move away from Daniel with only his arms making a pathetic display of himself. On the other side of the aisle was the window, the very same one he dived out from almost a decade ago. He looked back at the rich teenager, unlike before he is no longer a boy panicked over a near-death experience. If he really wanted to, he could inflict whatever kind of pain he wished on the person who had mistreated him for a long time.

“ _No._ ”

Daniel threw his knife down and closed his eyes. It was only a dream, whatever he does here will never change the past and he has stopped caring about revenge a long time ago. Daniel carefully moved through the window frame and away from the place of his memories. A rich brat and a psychopathic henchman, they were his first encounter with the Masons.


	5. Perspectives Pt.2

As soon as Daniel got out of the restaurant, the scenery shifted into one he had visited for the past few days. The breathtaking view of the cosmos does little to brighten his mood. He did not need to turn around to know the dragon was standing behind him.

“You’re late.”

“…sorry.” The dragon apologized. 

He knew the dragon was not at fault, but he could not help but selfishly shift the blame onto him for not arriving sooner. He did not want to revisit the past again so vividly if he could help it. Daniel sat down on the invisible floor, the dragon followed suit and sat next to him.

“What can I do to make up to you?” He asked Daniel.

Daniel raised his eyebrows in surprise, he certainly was not expecting that response from him. Daniel was about to brush it off but as he looked back right into the dragon’s blue azure eyes a mischievous thought had already formed in his mind. He quickly turned his head the other way, but the black clad dragon had already caught on.

“Hmm? Did you say something?” With a playful grin on his face, the dragon teased Daniel. He knew well what was on Daniel’s mind, but he wanted him to vocalize it.

Daniel averted his eyes again, but as the awkwardness went on, he realized it was pointless in being so stubborn inside his own dream. He took a deep breath mentally prepared himself before speaking up.

“…on you.” A small voice squeaked out from Daniel.

“Hmm?” The dragon’s smile widened. He tilted his head down to Daniel’s eye level while Daniel avoided looking directly back at him.

“Let me lean on you. _Please_.”

The dragon crackled loudly across the universe, amused at Daniel’s request. He gently placed his arms over Daniel’s shoulder and with one fell swoop, he pulled Daniel next to him. Daniel’s cheeks flustered and his heart raced as he looked the other way. While Daniel was unwilling to express his delight, his body still complied as he rested his head against the dragon’s arm.

“ _This is what they felt?_ ” Daniel’s thoughts went back to Marco and Amicus. He felt like he could understand them a little better now as he had laid his head against the dragon’s firm arm. This feeling was not unpleasant at all, even if the dragon wasn’t real. Dragon. Dragon, dragon.

“Say, what’s your name?”

“The Monitor.”

“What?” Daniel became confused. “What does that even mean?”

“It’s what they call me.”

“ _They?_ ” Daniel looked around but there was nobody else here. He did not expect his subconscious to be some kind of wrestler fan with a flair for flashy screen names.

“That’s not a name.”

“Why don’t you give me one then?”

“Well…” Daniel could, but it did not sit right with him. “I’d rather you make your own name.”

“Hmm…” The dragon used his free arm to stroke his beard as he fell into his thoughts. Meanwhile, Daniel closed his eyes and took in the sensation of being within the dragon’s arm. It took the dragon a long while before he spoke again.

“Azazel.”

“Hm?” Daniel almost fell asleep before the dragon’s word jolted him awake.

“My name is Azazel.”

“Azazel, Azazel…” Daniel searched his memories. “Azazel the scapegoat angel?”

“One and the same.” Azazel smiled proudly.

“Why?”

“Didn’t you try to vent your anger at me earlier?”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“I was merely jesting, no need to feel so guilty, Tauri.” Azazel chuckled and brushed Daniel’s hair. Despite some initial protests, Daniel eventually gave in and let Azazel do whatever he wanted.

“I simply felt like the name suits me well.”

“I see.”

Daniel did not understand the meaning behind those words, but he let it slide. Names are something one uses to define themselves. If Azazel himself did not elaborate any further on it, there was no need to prod him. They sat there in the comfortable silence of space as Azazel ruffled his short black hair. Daniel’s head swayed gently along with Azazel’s palm, lulling his mind and making his eyelids heavy. He was about to fall asleep again before Azazel broke the silence.

“Tauri.”

“Hm?”

“Let us go over today’s events.” Azazel reminded him.

“Oh!” Daniel was jolted awake again. He planned to go over what he had done today but was previously distracted by the nightmare he had earlier. “Give me a second. Let me gather my thoughts.”

“ _Where should I even start…_?”

Daniel closed his eyes and retraced his steps.

“First off, Neferu.” 

“You still haven’t gotten to know him.”

“He had closed off his heart.”

Daniel sighed as he recalled when he tried hanging out with Neferu. The jackal barely acknowledged his presence and did not talk much until Marco came along.

“It is natural, he is still recovering from his father’s death, but it is imperative that you gain his friendship.”

“Why?” Daniel already tried to get to know him, but all that left him with is a bitter taste in his mouth.

“He will become a reliable ally to you, once you’ve made your decision.”

“…”

Azazel answered ever so plainly, but the words he said hit Daniel. He had no answer for the dragon.

Daniel looked down unto the stars below and fell into deep thought. Ever since he had hesitated during the riots, doubts about the mission began forming inside of his mind. The feeling only festered as he spent more time with Marco to the point that he no longer thought he could kill him if another opportunity presented itself.

“It’s my first time being so indecisive.” Daniel laughed pathetically at himself as he looked down to both of his hands.

During his first few years with the Masons, fear overtook him and he convinced himself that his cause was just, lest they dispose of him. Now after the inexcusable amount of people that suffered from his actions, the uncountable pile of corpses that stained both his hands red with sin. The multitude of excuses and concessions he has given himself to try and absolve his conscience from responsibilities and seeing firsthand how corrupted the very people who control him are, none of it truly mattered to him anymore.

He found himself staring blankly into space for periods on end. Food slowly lost its taste and he found it hard to hold any conversation with people unless it was about the mission. His work became routine and lifeless corpses became part of the grind. He felt no attachments to his coworkers and in turn, they did not feel anything for him.

It was only when he sunked down to this murky abyss that he had found a way out. It began in his dream a few years ago. In the beautiful field of marigolds, he began frantically digging into the soil and the answer laid bare to him. There was only one road he could take and at the end of it lies his final resting place.

From that day on, Daniel started to take more risks and put no regard to his own body no matter how ragged he became. His only path was clear to him, all he had to do was to keep walking forward. It was how the Mason's most successful squad found him. Despite his often mediocre results, Enott took him into his own squad because he said having a doll to order around amuses him.

A year or so later he and his squad were called for a very special mission. They were to be assigned long term at the Khemian capital of Polaris up in the stars above. Daniel had held a miniscule amount of hope that things would be different here so far from Earth. Sadly, whatever faith he managed to scrounge up was dashed the moment he walked through the Districts.

The upper crust who looked down at them with a condescending eye, the ignorant masses who blamed everyone but themselves and the corruption on every level of government. Their bodies may change, but Daniel could feel the same rot emanating from their souls just like back home. When Daniel pushed the length of the blade into the Wolven Ambassador’s heart, he finally understood that things will never change. His final flicker of hope had completely died out.

But Marco was different.

It was as if he was staring into a mirror of himself showing what could have been. In it, he was an upright person untainted by power that landed on his lap. In it, he was a freeman unstrung by the whims of fate. In it, he was surrounded by friends that trusted in him and a lover that loved him unconditionally and he himself loved that man with all his heart.

He held some jealousy towards Marco, but most of the feelings he had were that of happiness. He knew it well in his heart that he would never attain this kind of happiness, but the dazzling image on the mirror in front of him ignited emotions he thought had long fizzled out. He felt them emotion when Marco thought of Amicus in his perceived final moments, he could feel the sensation of flavor again on today’s dinner while Neferu and Amicus were arguing one another. He could feel his heart dancing innocently once again within his dreams, a play in his head derived from his observation of Marco and Amicus. He cannot bear to see it shatter into a million pieces.

Daniel wanted to protect that image in his head. He knew it was an illusion he can never obtain, but he felt as if the other version of him stayed happy like this forever, then that was enough. Yet the specter of the Masons still loomed within his heart, threatening to bring him back to reality.

A big obsidian hand slowly ran across Daniel’s cheek, it used its claw to gently lift up him on his chin to meet with the pair of azure eyes above him. It was the first time he saw Azazel looking worried.

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Thank you Azazel.” Daniel was not sure what expression he had at this moment, but from Azazel’s expression, Daniel was confident it was something he would never want others to see, even if it was in his own dream. He still remembered what Azazel told him last night, his words had struck true right into his whole being.

“Azazel, tell me. What should I do?”

Azazel immediately opened his mouth, but instead of the usual words that would help push Daniel, they stuck on his throat. The dragon took another moment before speaking.

“… That is something for you to decide.” He said decisively before turning his head away from Daniel.

Daniel tilted his head in response, is he still indecisive even in his subconscious as well?

“Rushing your decision will only make you doubt yourself further down the line. It is imperative that you have thoroughly thought about this before you choose where you belong. There is still time to decide, so Tauri, carefully take your time to reflect what you wish to do with your life.”

Azazel’s words were not meant to deliver comfort nor to reassure Daniel, instead it was an advice for himself grounded in cold logic. Daniel smiled at Azazel, he prefers this more than empty reassurances.

“Let’s wrap it up for today, we can discuss more tomorrow.”

Daniel nodded, he was not in any state to continue the deliberation and Azazel has seen through it.

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

“I shall.” Daniel smiled again at his response.

“Azazel, I have a request.”

“Alright.”

Once again Daniel felt the strong yet gentle grip of Azazel’s hand as he pulled Daniel towards him. Daniel leaned on the dragon and once more closed his eyes. This place may be smoke and mirrors to satiate his own desires, but he wished to stay like this with Azazel just a bit longer.

* * *

It has been almost a week since he stayed within the palace. The Pharaoh’s funerary services were much somber and smaller than he imagined, Marco assumed it was due to the riots. He had a mind to ask Neferu if they would entomb any servants and mistresses along with the Pharaoh, but he relented because the jackal was probably not up for dark humor.

Marco stuck close with Neferu because he knew the jackal would need his support and wherever he saw Neferu, Daniel was there stuck to him like glue. At first Neferu confessed to him that he wanted Daniel off his back, but after Marco convinced Neferu to give Daniel a chance they seem to have hit it off pretty well.

Their personality seemed to complement each other, oftentimes he would hear them bouncing ideas around so fast Marco had trouble keeping up with their conversation. There were a few instances where Marco wanted to tell Neferu about Daniel, but true to Daniel’s words he decided against it.

Sometimes when looking at Daniel, he would be reminded of a certain feline back during his days at Adastra. Both of them were diametrically opposite in their personality and beliefs, but he could not help harboring thoughts of Daniel betraying him. In any case, Daniel would not be able to pull anything here in the palace with Coms and guards watching his every move. There was already enough on Neferu’s plate, he did not want to pile Daniel into the list of things the jackal needed to worry about.

When Daniel was not around Neferu, he would occasionally come to talk to Marco. Unlike with Neferu, Daniel would often have trouble finding common ground he could converse with Marco. Marco knew that he was being sincere and he was also starved for companionship when Amicus was not with him so he did not mind his presence. Though he also finds it somewhat odd that Daniel kept avoiding eye contact with Amicus.

“Maybe he’s fallen for me?”

Was Amicus’ response, Marco decided not to comment on it.

Prince Atem and Princess Hatty were always out to the city early in the morning, Marco would only see them again at the end of night too exhausted to make conversation. The Vizier in the palace but he has been consistently busy with work. Occasionally, he would call in both Neferu and Amicus to talk much to Marco’s dismay. Xerise has gotten back to her place on another planet but she would be back for the start of the ceremony for the throne, as for Theo…

“No claws, no teeth, no under the belt attacks, no facial attacks.”

Amicus nodded in response, his red toga was already off to the side. The wolf swayed from side to side brimming full of energy and his mouth revealed an excited grin.

“We go at it until one of us gives up.”

Theo nodded. He was half naked as well with only a loincloth to conceal his most private parts. Without his biker-looking outfit, Theo really looks like a smaller Neferu down to the body paint but he was still visibly bigger than Marco.

For the last few days, Amicus has been complaining about getting no action. Back in Adastra, he was sparring daily to take his mind off thinking about Marco and after almost a decade, it had become a habit to him.

His wolf had been taking out all his extra energy on him during the night, but Amicus felt bad and stopped after seeing that Marco was to the point of clinging on to the walls to walk around. Amicus has been asking Neferu to help practice, much to the latter’s dismay. It was then Theo suggested Amicus sparred with him instead.

The small jackal led them to an enclosed room. Rows of bows, shields and wooden spears with the occasional wooden swords lined the weapons rack nearby. A huge carpet covered most of the room to prevent the Khemians from scraping themselves once they fell over.

“Amicus, I wouldn’t recommend you fight him, he’s-“

“Don’t worry, Neferu! I’ll make sure to go easy on him!” Amicus laughed him off, he never expected to get more than a mild warm up against someone not half his size.

“That’s not what I... fine, do what you will.” Neferu gave up trying to convince him and sighed. “Please go easy on him, Brother Theo.”

The big wolf crouched down, his eyes locked on to his sparring partner. Marco turned to Theo, expecting him to do the same but as if to defy his expectations Theo was still standing straight looking down at the wolf. Amicus tilted his head and gave him a questioning look.

“I’m fine like this.” Theo shrugged nonchalantly as he looked at Amicus from above.

“I’ll make you regret that.” Anger was in Amicus’ voice, he had just been insulted.

Amicus’ image became a blur as he leaped right into Theo. Both his arms were spread out intending to tackle him down. Despite Amicus’ terrifying speed, Theo merely gave him an unimpressed look. He casually sidestepped his wolf at the last second before grabbing onto Amicus’ right arm and yanking him forward. His wolf lost balance and stumbled down head first onto the floor.

Amicus snorted angrily as he got up and once again bullrushed Theo a second time. The jackal repeated the same motion and dismissively pushed Amicus away.

“Are all you wolf only capable o-“

“RAUGHHHHH!”

Amicus forcibly balanced himself on one feet and propelled himself towards the unsuspecting Theo with a right hook. The wolf’s punch connected squarely into the jackal’s stomach which made Theo fly in the air for a few feet and rolled across the mattress a couple of times before stopping.

“Are all jackals only good at talking? Neferu was like that before I mop the floor with him!” Amicus taunted Theo right back which made Neferu wince at the comment in the background.

“Now he’s done it.” Neferu groaned dryly.

“Ah.” The words Virginia left him rang in Marco’s mind. It may just be a spar, but Amicus just sent a foreign royalty flying. “Sorry, I’ll tell Amicus to go easy on him.”

“It’s not that, Marco. Tell Amicus to stop before he gets hurt.”

“Yeah, I’m about… wait, Amicus? What? Why?” Marco looked at Neferu with a perplexed expression, just what was Neferu saying?

“Well you see…” Neferu crossed his arms and gave him an uncertain look before sighing and looking away from him. “Nevermind. You’ll see soon enough.”

Theo’s ear flicked at the insult and he clenched his teeth. He slowly pulled himself up, his left paw still clutching to his stomach. He definitely felt that punch, a pained expression can be seen on Theo’s face, but now his eyes were narrowed and his pupil shone with a dangerous glint. He assumed a crouching position and put all his focus onto the wolf in front of him. The real fight starts now.

No more words were said as the two began circling each other. With one leap, Amicus shortened their distance in a flash and threw a straight right punch at Theo. The jackal waited for the last possible moment before moving his body away and countering with his left elbow right into Amicus’ ribs. Amicus grunted in pain and sent another right blow towards Theo, he dodged it and made a quick jab towards the same spot before dodging a left swing and going straight back for another punch.

“ARGHHH!”

The accumulated injury on the same spot has given Amicus pause, he snarled in pain and sent a right hook towards Theo. Theo casually ducked under the huge arm by a hair’s breadth and bashed at the same sets of ribs.

“Is this normal? Can he just do that?” Marco asked Neferu, his voice now full of worry.

“It’s not exactly illegal per say, but injuring the same spot multiple times is generally frowned upon.” Neferu replied, unsure of what to do.

After several more blows into his exposed ribs, Amicus decided to employ a new tactic. He shielded his rib with his left arm and rushed to grab Theo with his right paw. As if he had predicted this development, Theo silently swayed his body sideways to dodge Amicus before rushing in to elbow Amicus’ unguarded right side.

Marco was reminded of a matador and a raging bull. Amicus’ swings can easily knock out someone the size of Theo. However, Theo has completely read Amicus’ movements and was swiftly evading them while adding more injuries onto Amicus. Marco’s grip on his legs tightened as he heard Amicus let out another painful shout.

“W-Why… Why can’t Amicus do anything?” Marco whimpered out with a shaky voice as he watched his wolf getting beaten up one sidedly. He was almost twice of Theo’s size, so why was Amicus having such a hard time? 

“Theo’s using Amicus’ speed against him.”

“Huh?” Marco turns to Daniel, it was the first time he spoke since they were here.

“If Theo put more weight in his punches, then Amicus would’ve easily used his windup time to grapple him, so he’s using Amicus’ momentum against him. But that’s not enough to land a decisive blow, he’s doing it to whittle down Amicus’ patience.”

“W-What?” Marco barely understood half of it and stumbled out a response.

“He’s waiting for Amicus to make a mistake. Focus on the fight Marco.”

Marco turned back to see his wolf preparing a right swing at Theo. The jackal took the usual dodging stance but what came instead was a right kick. Marco expected Theo to try and dodge it, but instead the jackal immediately lunged for the leg and grabbed it with all his might.

“NGHHH!”

The kick directly connected with Theo which made the Prince let out a painful yelp as the leg impacted his side. However, he firmly clung to Amicus’ leg and had managed to stop himself from being sent flying. Theo gritted his teeth and pulled against the leg with all he got. Amicus did not expect to be pulled in and fumbled forward, his stance was broken. Sensing the perfect opportunity, Theo delivered his own right kick against Amicus’ weak spot.

“GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

Amicus’ blood curdling scream of agony echoed around the room as the kick made a loud bang against his bruised side. His wolf tumbled onto the floor almost curling against his battered ribs. Theo fell down as well, his face was in pain as he gasped and wheezed for breath.

“Amicus!”

Before Marco could think, he had already darted in to check on Amicus. His wolf groaned in pain on the floor, his paw covering the injured area so Marco could not see how badly he was hurt.

“Com! Fetch the doctor! Quick!” Marco screamed.

Marco watched as the drone flew away and looked back at Amicus. His wolf was in pain and yet there was nothing he could do about it, Marco bit his lower lip in frustration of himself.

“Get up.” A voice rang out from behind Marco, he turned around and glared hatefully at Theo. The jackal was still wheezing, his arm tending to his left side that was kicked but he still managed to squeeze the word out from between his teeth.

“Fuck…. You…….” Amicus lets out barely coherent words in between grunting in pain.

“He can’t fight anymore, you’ve overdone it Theo!” Marco shouted at Theo.

Marco’s words did not reach Theo however, for the jackal kept glaring at Amicus. He squeezed his next words out between panting.

“I’ve heard that you intentionally sent Brother Neferu to the hospital on one of your spars.” He stopped to pace his breath himself before continuing.

“I’ve got no idea why you thought it was a good idea to send your sparring partner, my Brother Neferu to the hospital. He should be the one here to ‘mop the floor’ with you.” Theo’s speech was shaky and winded, but anger was clear in his voice.

“But he is too kind, too gentle to do what’s needed to be done to the point where he lets you walk all over him.” Theo gritted his teeth and snarled down at the big wolf who was on the floor.

“So, I shall be here in his place to punish you, _Emperor_ Amicus.”

Marco’s body froze and his body hair stood on end. Even if it was not directed at him, Marco felt fear just by standing next to Theo, but even his primal fear was not enough to stop him. Marco instinctively puts himself in front of Amicus before Daniel fearless stepped in between them.

“Calm yourself.”

The jackal stared wordlessly at the blond human, and Daniel stared right back at the chief of palace security.

“Brother Theo. That’s quite enough.” Neferu said meekly, while avoiding eye contact with Theo which only made the small jackal feel even angrier.

“Please stop this, Brother Theo.”

Upon hearing his Brother’s plea for the second time, Theo closed his eyes for a moment before giving out a long sigh. It took almost half a minute, but once Theo opened his eyes again he had calmed down.

“I give up.” Theo said. “You’ve won the spar Amicus. Congratulations.”

“As for you, Daniel, tell Yuba that the riots have died down and you’ll both be leaving come sunrise. I will have to go back to attend to my duties now, may Ahhotep be with you all.” After saying his piece, Theo quietly staggered out of the room at a pace slower than when he came in.

Neferu looked between his Brother and Amicus who was still sprawling on the floor. His face hangs a pained expression as he turns towards Marco. He was about to speak when Marco cut him off.

“We’ll be fine, Neferu. Go look after Theo.”

Neferu decided not to say anything, he fidgeted his arms nervously before deciding to turn around.

“I am sorry, Marco. Amicus.” Neferu hurriedly walked out to follow his brother.

As if to replace Neferu, Daniel hunched down towards Amicus and took a look at his wolf’s wound.

“Help me lift his paw up Marco, I can assess the damage before the doctor arrives.”

Marco had to convince Amicus multiple times to lift his paw. His wolf still could not speak much but he nodded in agreement. Daniel used his hand to carefully inspect against the sore spot while Marco held on to his wolf’s paws.

“Nothing too serious.” Marco couldn’t believe his words. With how much pain Amicus was in it was still nothing too serious for him? Daniel saw his expression and quickly clarified himself.

“There is no permanent damage and no broken bones. There are some fractures and multiple bruises and lacerations, it might look horrible now but they will heal overtime.

Marco felt like their definition of being okay was a bit too different, but he was nonetheless glad to know that it was not worse. Daniel saw a Khemian servant quickly walking past them and turned back to Marco.

“I should go too. I’m sure you both need some space. See you.” Before Marco could respond, Daniel had already jetted away from them and attached himself to the surprised servant.

Marco was about to call him back but he decided to shut his mouth. Indeed, he wanted some time alone with Amicus right now and his wolf probably has the same thoughts.

* * *

Just like Daniel had predicted, Amicus’ injury only looks worse than it actually was. The doctor said there were no broken ribs or organ rupture, but the bruise was still bad enough that he would still need a week to make a full recovery. Amicus was in a foul mood and neither of them spoke as they got back into their room. 

Once there, Amicus sat on the bed with a gloomy look while avoiding eye contact with Marco who sighed. He knew what was running through his wolf’s mind, Marco went and sat next to Amicus on his uninjured side.

“I’ve seen Cato beat the living shit out of you before, Amicus. There’s no need to be so embarrassed.”

“You’re supposed to be consoling me!” Amicus crossed his arms and pouted as he resolutely looked in the other direction.

Marco chuckled heartily and smiled at Amicus. His wolf was depressed not because of Theo, but because he wanted to impress Marco but failed spectacularly. Marco gave the pouting wolf an embrace. Amicus’ face still retained a pouting expression, but his body betrayed him as his ear flicked and his tail started to wags much to Marco’s laughter.

“You should apologize to Neferu, Amicus.”

“Wha?” Amicus exclaimed in surprise. “You can’t seriously be considering what Theo said.”

“This isn’t about Theo.” Marco says with a stern voice, Theo may have his reasons but he was still pissed at him for taking it out on Amicus physically. “It’s about you and Neferu.”

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean. It’s been so long but both of you are still so awkward to each other. He’s going through a tough time and it’s only going to get rougher once the succession for the throne starts. You should extend an olive branch to him and try to get along.”

“W-Well, I can’t stand how he keeps playing with his words.” He grumbled.

“I know Amicus.” Marco cupped both of Amicus’ cheeks and turned the wolf towards him.

“You’re the love of my life and he’s the closest friend I’ve got this far away from Earth. I’ll tell Neferu to tone it down around you as well, so can you two try and get along, please? For me?”

“….Fine.” Amicus took a while before agreeing, his ears flopping down to defeat. After all these years, his wolf still cannot bring himself to go against Marco.

“Thank you Amicus, I love you.” Marco brought himself up to give a quick peck to his wolf’s forehead as Amicus mumbled the same word back to him.

“Now lie down on your back so I can help you relax.”

“Just like old times?”

“Just like old times.”

Marco poured out a generous amount of lavender scented massage oil enough to slick his hands before turning to Amicus. His wolf was already in position, lying down seductively on the bed waiting for him. Marco smiled and climbed on top of Amicus’ thighs, placing his paws on his lover’s soft yet firm belly. He pressed down against Amicus’ soft belly fur and slowly kneaded him with both of his hands.

“Mmm.”

Amicus lets out a pleasurable noise which only encourages Marco to go faster. He repositioned himself on Amicus’ hips and gently massaged his sides, carefully avoiding the bandaged spot while humming some songs he remembered from Earth. Under Marco’s careful hands, Amicus’ tense muscles slowly relaxed, his eyelid falling to the lullaby of his lover as he rubbed against his sore sides.

Sensing an opportunity, both of Marco’s hands flew up and gave his wolf a firm squeeze on both of his pecs. Amicus’ eyelids flew back open as he gave out a sharp yelp.

“Hahaha, sorry Amicus I couldn’t help it.”

“I’ll show you how to do it.”

“Huh? W-Woah! Hey!”

Amicus’ paws reached out to grab onto both of Marco’s round buttocks and started kneading them excitedly. Marco could not keep up and unintentionally lets out a lustful gasp as he steadied himself on Amicus’ chest.

His gasp has really gotten Amicus going. His wolf straightened himself up and pulled Marco into a passionate kiss while still fondling his ass with another paw. Marco also felt a large boner grinding and poking away at him beneath his pants. As their kiss reached its crescendo, Marco started to feel weak on his knees and sunk himself deeper into the boner below him. His hand desperately clinging onto the fur on Amicus’ chest and a string of saliva connected between their lips as their mouth parted.

“W-Wait….” Marco stopped Amicus. “It’s still just the evening.”

Amicus was just about ready to make love to Marco, his natural pheromone mixed in with the scent of lavender was making Marco’s head spin in circles. He held himself back for now because if they really went at it Amicus will have to bridal carry him for the rest of the day.

“C’mon, it’ll be fine.” Amicus nudged Marco with his muzzles and planted kisses on his neck.

“I won’t be able to do anything else if we got to it. Besides, I don’t want Neferu to smell you all over me.”

“It’s too late for that.” Amicus chuckled as Marco’s face flushed at the comment. “And didn’t you want me to make up with him?”

“That doesn’t even… just flip over, Amicus. I still haven’t oiled your back.”

Amicus held on to Marco a while longer, he just wanted to pin Marco down right at this moment, but his respect for Marco’s wish overcame his desires and he complied. He reluctantly pulled Marco away from his hips and put him aside before flipping over on his stomach. Marco had a devious thought about squeezing Amicus’ unguarded butt but decided against it, if Amicus ‘punishes’ him again Marco felt like he would not be able to deny himself a second time.

Marco poured some more oil and then rhythmically rubbed Amicus’ back in a circle. The fur on his wolf’s back slowly became slick and moved along with his hands. As time passed, Marco became mesmerized in his own motions and soon was lost in his thoughts.

His mind strayed back in time, beyond the confines of the Khemian palace, further from the Human Embassy office filled with paperwork, back before his hectic days on Earth and towards Adastra, the palace shining within his mind.

He was still Amicus’ pet then massaging his wolf’s back just like now. It was a funny coincidence that both times it was from a botched sparring where Amicus lost and sprawled on the floor. Then there was a fellow pet, a green striped feline who pretended to be his friend and siphoned information from him. It was the same information which he used to cause strife in the hopes of preventing the wolves from ever rejoining Galaxias again.

Daniel has been very straightforward and honest with Marco. While the blond man often had trouble holding a normal conversation, he would not obfuscate whatever was on his mind. When it was something he could not talk about, he would shrug or shake his head. It was a total opposite of the friendly and approachable knave feline of years past.

Still, Marco could not help but be reminded of Alexios. The empty halls of the Wolven Palace that screamed at him of how lonely he was had come back to haunt him in the form of the Khemian Palace. Theo’s jackal visage slowly morphed into an old wolf with a helmet, it was Cato’s. He remembered the red dot glaring at him from behind the visor, Theo behaved exactly like Cato when he snarled down in anger towards Amicus.

Daniel’s somewhat eerily smile and his clear blue eyes back in the bathhouse was superimposed by a smiling feline. His green eyes scanning through him as they converse in the garden. The hallways of the Khemian Palace and the Wolven Palace blended together into the same scene, Neferu and Amicus in the same anxious pose, their paws covering their heads when they think no one is looking as they wait for their trials, and the riots…

“Marco?”

Marco snapped out of his trance and looked at Amicus. Plastered all over his wolf’s face was worry.

“Are you okay? You stopped moving.”

“Huh? Ah, yes I’m fine, sorry.”

Marco looked downwards and realized that he had stopped massaging Amicus. His hands were shaking involuntarily, effect by the mental image he had subjected himself to. He quickly hid his hands behind his back, but Amicus had already caught on.

“You don’t look fine.” Amicus said with an even more worried tone.

When Marco did not answer, the wolf gently pulled Marco away from behind him and shifted himself so that the both of them could sit and look at each other.

Marco avoided eye contact and looked downwards. Instead of forcing the issue, his wolf merely held onto his hands. They stayed there silently for a moment longer before Marco lifted his face up again. Amicus had been patiently waiting for him with a pained expression on his face. Pangs of guilt assaulted Marco as he realized he had made his wolf worried.

“I was….. thinking back.”

“Thinking back? To Adastra?”

“Yeah, back when I was still your pet.”

Upon the mention of the word pet, Amicus’ grip on Marco tightened.

“I know Marco, I was such a fool back then. I swear I’ll never make you feel like that ever again. Y-You don’t have to massage me an-”

“It’s not that!” Marco corrected him, his voice a little louder than what he expected which made Amicus froze himself mid sentence.

“Your spar with Theo, it reminded me of Cato.”

“Ah.” Amicus scratched his head and hung an uneasy expression on his face. He knew Marco was referring to their first spar where he got his ass handed to him, but he was unsure of what to say.

“These last few days reminded me of our time back in Adastra, especially the part where you were gone for the whole day.”

“Oh…” Amicus’ presence shrunk as he hugged his legs and huddled down in shame. He had been very busy with the Vizier lately, but he could not help it since they were still discussing the new terms of their relationship after the Pharaoh’s passing.

“Then there’s also Alexios, I couldn’t help but think of him when I’m with Daniel.”

Amicus raised his head and his ears perked in surprise, he was not expecting to hear about the treacherous feline ever again much less compared with Daniel.

“Daniel? Is he here to cause chaos as well?” Amicus said, his face slowly turning from surprise into anger.

“No. But he is still a spy. Yuba is probably one too.”

Marco cuts Amicus before things get out of hand. Now that the proverbial cat is out of the bag, he decided to tell everything he knew about Daniel to Amicus.

“So he’s an agent sent here from Earth to do a mission in the Khemian capital?” Marco nods at Amicus to reaffirm him.

“He said it won’t involve us or anyone related to us, but…” Marco’s voice trails off.

“We can’t just expect to believe him word for word.” Marco nodded again. “Should we inform Neferu?”

The same thought fell into his mind a few times that he should be informing Neferu, however he shook his head in denial which made Amicus confused.

“Why not?”

“He reminded me of Alexios, but I do not want to be an Alexios to him.”

Amicus frowned in response, but he did not comment on it. Daniel has saved his life before and has entrusted his identity to him, he cannot bring himself to rat him out like Alex did.

_What if you’re wrong?_

_I die._

Marco thought back to Daniel laughing off his life’s value when Marco questioned him, it made Marco involuntarily shudder which freaked Amicus out even more.

“Marco?”

“I’m fine.”

Marco forcibly calmed himself down, he does not want to freak his wolf out anymore than this. The two of them sat there in silence with Amicus gently but firmly holding onto Marco’s hands, before Marco had realized it, his hands had stopped shaking long ago.

“Do you believe in him?” Amicus broke the silence.

Marco rolled the thought in his head for a while before answering.

“I _want_ to believe in him.”

Amicus smiled and nodded his head.

“If you believe in him, then I shall believe in him as well. I’ll help keep an eye on him too, so don’t worry.”

“Uh huh. And don’t forget Neferu as well, he’ll need our support later.”

“Urghh, I’ll try.”

Marco leaned forward and gave Amicus a hug. The wolf took a second before embracing him as well. Marco closed his eyes and took his time to breathe in the scent of lavender on his wolf. He silently prayed he could simply remain here like this forever. Amicus has always been there for him through thick and thin, he waited patiently and listened to all his worries and said that he believed in him. Marco hopes that his trust in him will never have a reason to waver and he will forever be grateful that Amicus came into his life.


	6. Old Fears, Renewed Hopes

After parting ways with Marco, Daniel has been on the lookout for Neferu. He had to stick around with the Khemian servant which hindered his progress but after lightly reminding him that he was the Second Khemian Prince’s guest the servant had no choice but to reluctantly bring him to Neferu’s room. Daniel knocked on the door and waited.

“Do come in, the door's not locked.”

Daniel’s hand paused in front of the door as he noticed something was off. Neferu’s voice was a few pitches higher than his usual self. Daniel momentarily suspected a scheme was brewing, but quickly shook off that thought before sliding the door open.

The first thing Daniel noticed was the strong whiff of alcohol that kicked his nose. His eyes were attracted to the pile of expensive wine bottles neatly stacked in a corner. Nearby, Neferu lay sprawled on a velvet armchair with a half drank wine bottle on one paw, making Daniel's eyebrows furrowed.

“Prince Neferu…”

“Yessss? To what do I owe the pleasure, Daniel? Perhaps you'd like to keep me company on this lonely night?" Neferu asked with a seductive tone.

If this were any other night Daniel would have just let Neferu’s attitude pass, but tonight was special.

“Why are you drinking?”

“Wines are the heavenly elixirs, the solver to all of our problems introduced to us by our ever merciful Parents themselves. Is there an occasion by which I shouldn’t intoxicate myself with this glorious nectar of the Parents?”

“The ceremony starts in a few hours, Prince Neferu.”

Neferu’s ears deflated at the brash comment and his signature grin turned upside down.

“Attendance isn’t mandatory, besides, I’m sure they won’t miss me.”

Neferu replied dismissively and took another swig from the bottle. Daniel tilted his head in confusion, he felt that something was off about his behavior but he did not understand why he would do so. Curious about the Prince’s behavior, Daniel inquired about it with no reserves.

“…Why are you running away, Prince Neferu?”

“But I’m sitting right here, Daniel. Unless that's what gets you going, then I’ll be glad to oblige.” Neferu giggled back at him, swaying his head from side to side.

“You’re perfectly replicating a drunk voice Prince Neferu, but your movements are too stiff and your eyes aren’t dilated. You’re sober.”

Neferu’s smile froze, but Daniel wasn’t done yet.

“Prince Atem and Princess Hatty have been out campaigning the whole week. It was true that the riots are serious, but we both know that was a pretense. Princess Xerise went off as soon as the funeral was done, judging by how she behaves, I’m guessing she would be currying favors and pulling some strings right about now to garner support.”

“Prince Theo seems to not have interest in running, but he is still focusing all his energy into investigating the Pharaoh’s death behind the scenes. I wish to ask again, Prince Neferu, why are you running away from this?”

“Well aren’t you an inquisitive one, ambassador. But I would like to remind you that this affair does not concern you.” Neferu stopped pretending to be drunk and sent a sharp glare at Daniel.

“ _He’s getting defensive, I guess I can’t convince him logically? He still doesn’t trust me yet, I’ll need to appeal to his emotions first._ ”

“But it does.” Daniel grabbed an uncorked wine bottle and sat down in a nearby chair.

“Oh? Pray tell, why do you need to know about this?”

“You didn’t need to let us inside the palace, but you did anyway so we didn’t have to wait at the courtyard.”

“I was simply helping out Marco.”

“That’s wrong.” Daniel uncorked the bottle and took a quick whiff, the strong alcoholic odor made him pull backwards.

“If it was about Marco, you would’ve asked them to bring us in as their bodyguards. But you took responsibility and personally vouched for the both of us. You did care about our wellbeing beyond Marco.” Neferu did not answer but silently took another swig.

“And now that you’re stuck in a rut, I am here to help return the favor.”

“Why do you think that I’m running away? I could’ve just had no interest in the throne just like Brother Theo.”

“Prince Neferu.”

“Just Neferu would do.”

“…Neferu. For these past few days, you’ve been discussing policies with me rather enthusiastically. Is that really the attitude of someone who has given up? I’ve seen how you’ve looked at Princess Xerise and Prince Atem. Those weren’t eyes of defeat, there’s still fire within you.”

Daniel took a gulp from the wine bottle, the alcohol was so strong he almost spilled them out. Daniel stopped himself short of choking and wiped his mouth. Neferu was still looking at him, but his expression is much tamer now compared to earlier. 

“I’m not Marco nor am I Prince Theo, I may not understand your plight even after you’ve explained it to me, but at the very least I can help listen to your problems as you’ve helped me, Neferu.”

The jackal hanged his head down, deep in his thoughts. The wine bottle lay unattended on his paw, he has stopped drinking for a while now.

“Is the wine here stronger than that on Earth?”

“No. I usually do not drink.” Daniel answered him honestly as he placed the bottle down, already feeling lightheaded after one mouthful.

“Can’t let fine wine go to waste now can we? Pass it here.” Neferu silently grabbed the bottle and took another swig.

The quiet silence went on between the two for a while longer before Neferu cut through it with a revelation.

“Brother Atem and Sister Xerise had joined forces.”

“Is that legal?”

“Not officially, no. But with how the election plays out, Brother Atem’s got the biggest number of supporters followed by Sister Xerise. They’re simply mutually using each other until there’s only both of them left.”

From what Daniel could piece together, unlike the theatrical setup of the Wolven Emperorship struggle, the Khemian succession race would be done via election. The Khemian government is a constitutional monarchy, with the Candidates for the throne consisting of mostly the royalty and a couple of important figureheads of Khemia.

The selection of non-royalty was done more to keep up appearances that every Khemian citizen has a chance of being Pharaoh. In truth, the majority of the votes goes to the royal siblings and those of not royal blood aligned themselves to a prince or princess to consolidate their voting power.

They would sporadically hold debates broadcasted all over the Khemian Empire at the Parliament House stationed within Polaris. The citizens will vote for their respective candidates and one or more candidates at the lowest in the polls will be removed from the race, the process will continue until only one Khemian is left to fill the vacant throne. Daniel rolled the information he had gathered so far in his head and gave out an assumption.

“So it’s because the odds are against you?”

“There’s also another issue.”

Neferu stopped himself and drank the rest of the bottle before opening a new one, whatever this is must be big to him.

“Brother Atem has been none too subtly reminding me that Marco and Amicus are staying in the palace. He clearly has plans for them if I try to stand against him.”

“Can’t Prince Theo do something about that?”

“There’s only so much he could do when it’s all vague remarks thrown at my direction. But with Brother Atem as the General of the Khemian army, his words carry weight. It’s why Brother Theo was so disagreeable earlier today.”

“ _Marco and Amicus are hostages, so that’s why Neferu has been so languid._ ” Daniel cupped his chin and fell into thought as he tried to find a solution.

“Can you send them back to the Wolven capital?”

That would also align with Daniel’s interests, if Marco was forced back to Adastra then his team would have no choice but to abandon their attempts at replacing him for the time being.

“It would take weeks to produce enough warp drive for them and I would’ve already long dropped out by then.”

“… Have you informed them?”

“I almost left Marco to die in the city. I do not wish to inconvenience them more than this and no harm would befall them if I do not act.”

Unbeknown to Neferu, the man who almost took Marco’s life was right in front of him. How odd the twists and turns of fate can be when he was confessing his guilty conscience to the culprit himself. Daniel felt like he had gotten sufficient information and dove into his mind.

“ _Neferu’s two major setbacks are him mulling over the low probability of success and Atem dangling Marco and Amicus’ wellbeing in front of him. I need him to get back on track. What can I use to convince him?_ ”

Daniel has no inspiring speeches prepared nor does he trust himself not to default back to resort to a logical appeal and risk Neferu shutting his heart once more. He closed his eyes and dug into his memories, if his reasoning would not work then there might be something from the past he could use here.

“Don’t you already have the answer, Neferu?”

“Hm? Explain yourself, Daniel.” Neferu asked curiously as he raised an eyebrow.

“Marco and Prince Theo. Both of them already gave you the answer you needed.” Neferu still looked confused, but he was giving Daniel his undivided attention. It was now or never.

“Several days ago Marco asked you to stand for yourself and just earlier today Prince Theo was furious that you were letting yourself be pushed around by Amicus. If you approach either of them about it, I’m sure they would want you in this fight.”

“I know Marco would support me, but I do not wish to involve him in my affairs.”

“But is that what Marco wants? What Theo wants?”

Neferu’s expression changed and his ear flicked at the question. Daniel could just imagine the cogs moving in the jackal’s head.

“You might not want to involve them, but they also care about you as much as you do to them. You should be able to understand their feelings. Hell, Theo even went and beat up Amicus for your sake.”

Neferu took a moment to process what Daniel said and chuckled.

“While I do not condone revenge, I do have to admit it was pleasant to see Brother Theo wiped the floor with him. But still, regardless of my intentions, my chances of winning are still close to nil. My siblings mostly hate me, my men gossip behind my back and when I lose neither Brother Atem nor Sister Xerise will look kindly towards me.”

“Won’t be so different from now, then isn’t it? As for your chances, it only truly becomes a zero if you do not participate. I’ve talked with you over your policies Neferu, it’s a lot more grounded in reality than your late father’s. He was rather unpopular as an idealist, but I’m confident you’ll fare much better.”

Neferu’s eyes momentarily went slightly narrow at the mention of the late pharaoh, but over all his body language has improved by a lot. Instead of slouching on the armchair, he’s standing up straight, the bottle on his paw has been quietly put down on the ground as he gave Daniel his full attention.

“ _Just a little bit more….._ ”

Daniel could feel it, Neferu just needed one more push before he would take up the mantle and compete for the throne. Unfortunately, he has run out of things to say. Daniel again desperately searched into his memories to see if there was anything else he could use to help motivate Neferu into action.

“ _I’m almost there! There has to be something I can use!_ ”

_Faith_

“ _!!_ ”

Words that Daniel could not remember flowed into his mind. His mouth hurriedly recited them before his mind could process what was going on.

_Have some faith in yourself and take the first step._

“Have some faith in yourself and take the first step.”

_That's the most important part._

“That's the most important part, Neferu.”

Neferu’s eyes widened as he looked straight back at Daniel, shuddering his shoulders before closing his eyes. The jackal slowly breathed in and out, each time he did so, the uncertainty that clouded his visage changed form. It took a long moment before he opened his eyes again. His hesitant face that was so prominent just a minute ago could not be seen and replacing it was a resolute Neferu without an ounce of doubt in him. Daniel could tell the spark had been lit, the will to fight has been reignited in Neferu.

“Just for a moment, you remind me of them.”

“Them?”

“Marco and Theo.”

“Ah.”

“Thank you, Daniel. My head’s all cleared up now.” Neferu gave him his signature reassuring grin and Daniel could feel the sincerity behind those words. Daniel merely gave his signature shrug and smiled back at him.

“Glad I could help, Neferu.”

“Uh huh. I’ve been giving people advice for so long, I almost forgot that I need to take time for myself as well. Com, take these bottles away and fetch me a glass of water.”

Neferu drank the clear water and relaxed himself on the chair. He gave a long sigh before looking up to the ceiling above which emitted a strange white light.

“Time.” Neferu said.

“I’ve thought I’d have more time. Back when I was a whelp, I made a big tragedy which hurted the people around me. I was an irredeemable bastard and they rightfully hated me for it.”

“But Ahhotep, my father, he hugged me and said that he forgave me.”

“We do not see eye to eye on many things, which was why I did not talk to him much. I thought I would have enough time to properly make peace with him.” Tears started flowing down the jackal’s cheeks as he finally let loose what he kept inside for so long.

“I-I thought that we would still be together for a while longer _sob_. I truly wish he was still here to hug away all my pain just like that day. _hic_ ”

Daniel walked over and gave Neferu a hug, he felt like it was the appropriate response. The jackal clung to him and wailed desperately as Daniel softly brushed his head just like how Azazel did for him.

Unconditional love of a parent for their child. It was not something Daniel could ever dared hope to understand, still, he knew Neferu was going through his personal pain. Daniel did not truly understand it himself why he tried so hard to help Neferu get back up, but he knew the end result would benefit him. So Daniel shall be there for Neferu to help him stand on his feet once more.

* * *

Marco looked up into the clear night sky, basking in the gentle lights of the seven moons above the Palace. It coldly illuminated his white toga giving him a white soft glow.

“Marco!.”

“Hey Amicus.”

“What’s on your mind?” Amicus snuck up behind Marco and pulled him into his embrace.

“Just about the past.”

“Marco…”

“Don’t worry, I’m good.” Marco laughs gently and reassures his wolf with a peck to his chin. “You’re here now. Let’s do our best to support Neferu.”

In truth, Marco’s heart still had some anxieties about the future. So many coincidences have happened in the past few days. Apprehension lightly scratched at the back of his throat like an itch that would not go away, but he pushed those feelings down, for Amicus’ sake and for Neferu’s sake, he can’t afford to make them worry. They stood there quietly with each other, staring out at the beautiful moons for a while until a voice called out for them.

“Fancy meeting the both of you here.”

“You said that last time, Neferu.”

Marco broke off Amicus and walked towards Neferu. The jackal was giving him a grin from ear to ear, meanwhile Daniel was absentmindedly standing behind him like usual staring at the moons above. It was the first time he has seen Neferu in such high spirits since he landed in Polaris. 

“Did something good happen?”

“You could say that, hehe.” Marco blinked. He had some questions for Neferu but he quickly cut in.

“Marco, Amicus, listen. I have something to tell you about the upcoming ceremony.”

“What’s up?”

During his week here, Neferu had been actively avoiding talking about the matter to Marco. He briefly wondered why the jackal would decide to talk now just half an hour before the ceremony starts. Unlike his usual happy go lucky stance, Neferu’s stance was firm and his eyes were now resolute, it was the first time he’s seen him this determined.

“There’s something I need to tell you about the upcoming struggle, you both have the right to know.”

Neferu wasted no time in airing his family’s dirty laundry. Marco was initially surprised about how much was going on behind the scenes in their week’s stay here, but he quickly came to accept it by how serious Neferu looked.

Amicus did not interrupt him but instead he listened attentively. His face was not as expressive as Marco was, but Marco can feel his wolf’s grip on his hand becoming tighter. As always, Daniel looked away in the distance as if he held no interest to the discussion at hand, his hand scratching his chin.

* * *

“ _I feel like my hands and feet are tied up, there’s simply too many eyes and drones in the palace for me to make any moves.”_

Daniel looked into the palm of his hand clean of blemishes, the injury a week prior has healed nicely. He closed his eyes and expelled all the air in his lungs.

“ _Calm down. I’ve already done everything I could in my time here. They’ll have to pull their own weight. What I should be worried about isn’t them, but my team outside._ “

Come tomorrow Daniel and Yuba will have to go back into the city and he will have to deal with his team again. He was not sure if he could prevent the next assassination attempt without revealing himself this time. Would it be weeks? Months? Whatever the case, he will have to decide his allegiance soon.

* * *

“And that’s about it, do you have any questions?” At the same time, Neferu had just finished catching up with Marco and Amicus.

“It’s a lot to take in, but I understand the situation now. Say, Neferu, why haven’t you told us this earlier?”

“I didn’t want to entangle you in my struggles. But I came to realize that that line of thinking was a mistake. If you knew I was holding back because of you, you’ll be furious, right?”

“Of course!” Marco shouted. “You’ve helped us back at Adastra god knows how many times! We’re never going to let some stupid jackal scare us into forsaking you!” Marco was angry, but Neferu chuckled in reply. He knew it was because the human was angry for his sake.

“I’m glad I’ve made it mind in time, it’s thanks to Daniel here. I’ll have to thank you too Marco for making me give him a chance.”

“Oh? Oh, yeah, you’re welcome Neferu.” Daniel’s distracted mind snapped back into the conversation, Marco felt like it was a running theme with him. Neferu does not seem to mind and let out another chuckle.

“That reminds me.” Marco started, turning to Amicus who was keeping him in his arms. “Amicus, do you have something to say to Neferu?”

“Oh? What’s this?” Neferu asked playfully as he smiled over the pouting Amicus.

“Well…” Amicus grimaced and gave a sigh before gathering his strength to squeeze the words out. “You see, Neferu, I wanted t-“

“Emperor Amicus! Mister Marco! Prince Neferu! It’s a pleasure to see the three of you again.”

“There you are.”

As if on cue, Theo walked up to them with Yuba following close behind.

“Hello, Ambassador Yuba.” Amicus disinterestedly greeted Yuba, whatever resolve he had built up had just evaporated into smoke.

“The ceremony is about to start so I came to pick you up… did we interrupted something?” Theo asked.

“No. It’s nothing, Brother Theo. Let us go.”

On the way, Yuba tried to butter up with the group. Amicus barely acknowledged him while Neferu politely replied to him but Marco could tell his heart was not there. As for Marco himself, he also half-heartedly mumbled replies to Yuba.

He honestly hated this kind of bootlicking but Yuba will become his subordinate in the future, so it is best that he remains friendly with him. Daniel remained silent as always while Theo often cuts in to discuss things with Neferu.

By the time they reached the throne room, almost everyone was already present. The Vizier was not here, but the rest of the siblings were present in the room. There were a couple more unfamiliar looking jackals dressed in wealthy fur-based attire or military uniforms.

In the distance, Atem was discussing things with Hatty, a albino jackal in an expensive fursuit and a bearded jackal with round spectacle glasses. Meanwhile, Xerise was in another corner with her arms crossed looking for something that would interest her. The jackal’s eyes shone with amusement when she saw her second brother arriving into the room. Neferu grimaced and turned his head away, but Xerise was already walking towards him.

“Brother Neferu. I almost thought you and your friends wouldn’t make it.” Xerise said with the most delightful smile she could muster. Neferu crossed his arms and much to Marco’s surprise, he smiled back at her as if nothing was wrong.

“Are you sure, Sister? I was under the impression that you were hoping I would drop out.”

“That would be more along Brother Atem’s line of thinking. I would like all of my Brothers and Sisters to have a fair match for the throne.” Xerise smiled innocently as she gave him a playful laugh and likewise, Neferu grinned back and tossed a bomb at her.

“Thank you Sister, it felt almost as if you haven’t done everything in your power to chase me off Khemia these past eight years.”

“Chase you off Khemia?” Xerise raised her eyebrows and acted appalled at the idea.

“Why, I’d never dared dream of such a thing, you’re a part of our family as much as the Vizier is.”

In contrast to Xerise whose smile widened, Neferu’s grin froze and his eyes had stopped laughing. Marco was not sure how, but that comment definitely dug under Neferu's skin. No longer willing to follow his Sister's pace, Neferu tossed a straight ball at her.

“Brother Atem had strayed off his path, why are you siding with him, Sister?"

“Tell me, Brother Neferu, why did our predecessors set the Election in such a way that only one or two candidates are eliminated each session?"

"It is to ensure that the successor to the throne is the one who is the most resourceful." 

Speaking up to here, Xerise raised her paw and placed it above her heart as she coyly looked at her Brother.

"It is simply a coincidence that Brother Atem and my position happens to be mutually exclusive and does not hinder each other. I know that Brother Neferu is afraid, but I would ask you not to raise such wild conspiracies against your own flesh and blood."

"It will also be a happy coincidence that once only two of us are left, everyone including you will consolidate their support onto me to overtake Brother Atem. After all, you’ll never accept his hardline position.”

“There is another option, Sister Xerise. I shall peel you off the election and take your votes for myself.”

“You?” Xerise did not hold back her laughter in front of Neferu's resolute face.

“My lonely Brother Neferu whom the citizens mocked and the servants whispered behind his back? My poor brother who couldn’t look his dear Theo in the eye without feeling remorse? You? On the throne? Only a nitwit would willingly support someone like you!"

“We’re right here!” No longer able to stand on the sidelines, Marco cut in between them. “No one will ever vote for such a stuck-up bitch like you!”

Marco’s proclamation left Xerise’s mouth hanging agape, but she quickly took in the situation and readjusted herself.

“Brave words, Ambassador Marco. A year has not passed since Humanity caught up with the rest of us, yet its Representative flaunts his authority around in another Sibling’s Palace like he owns the place. Truly, I can see why the wolves would ally themselves with your race.”

“You’re getting your just desserts and it is none of your business why we ally with the Humans, Princess Xerise.” Amicus stepped up in front of Marco and stared down Xerise. Not backing down, Xerise furrowed her eyebrows and was about to reply before Theo stepped in to stop her.

“Stop it, Sister Xerise. You need to calm down.”

“Oh? Are you on _his_ side too, Brother Theo?” She was hiding it, Marco could sense the anger behind her voice. Marco felt like it was the first time he could perceive her true self.

“You know well I don’t want to be involved in the upcoming struggle, Sister. My paws are already full, so don’t stack two Representatives scandal on top of it.”

Xerise narrowed down her eyes at Theo while the Khemian Prince did not relent and looked right back at her. They stared at each other for a while longer until Theo finally broke the silence between them.

“Sister, please. For me.”

To Marco’s shock, Theo closed his eyes and meekly bowed his head to his Sister, disregarding the other Khemians who were boring a hole at him. Xerise’s face turned ugly as it twisted in an odd angle like she just ate something distasteful. Her crossed arms slowly relaxed down to her side as she turned away from the group.

“We’ll see how far your ‘allies’ can help you, Brother Neferu. In the end, you’ll come crawling back to me.” With those parting words, Xerise departed from the group without a second look.

“Thanks for sticking your necks out for me. It was satisfying to see her lose her words like this.” Neferu chuckled as he watched her walk away from him.

“I can’t stand people like her.” Marco agreed.

“Mm.” Amicus meanwhile only gave a light mumble in response.

“…” Theo did not speak but started walking away from the group as well.

After the encounter with Xerise, they decided to disperse to various parts of the room. Marco stuck close to Amicus as he went around to greet the other jackals. Yuba also jumps around the hall, though their reception of him wasn’t as warm as with Amicus’. Neferu meanwhile spotted Hatshepsut alone and took the opportunity to approach her.

“Sister.”

“Brother Neferu.” Hatty gave him a weak smile.

Hatty's beauty was next to none in Khemia except her Sister, but today she appeared to shone a little less than brilliant. Makeup hid her tired baggy eyes and her voice was somewhat strained and weak. Nevertheless, Neferu spoke nothing of it, for unlike Xerise he respected his siblings' affairs. Neferu opened his mouth and spoke to his Sister, his voice filled with confidence.

“I’ve decided. I’m going to race for the throne.”

“Have you found your resolve?”

Neferu nodded.

“That’s good. Brother Neferu, I know you do not feel like our late father’s dreams were realistic, but I will believe in him. We shall regain our strength and become the shining beacon for our siblings once more. Our people shall choose which one of us is right, so, let us have a fair fight.”

Hatshepsut reached out her paws to Neferu which made his eyebrows rise in surprise.

“This is…”

“It is human custom to shake paws, is it not?” Hatty gave another smile and Neferu started smiling back. He reached out his paw and shook his sister.

“It is. Let us have a clean match so there will be no regrets or resentments afterwards, Sister Hatty.”

* * *

Watching the exchange from a distance were Theo and Daniel who were maintaining a healthy distance away from the other jackals.

“Prince Theo, why aren’t you supporting Prince Neferu?”

Theo’s ear flicked but a response did not come, Daniel did not budge but continued his pestering.

“You claimed to be impartial, but all of your actions pointed to your bias of Prince Neferu. You plan to drop out so it can’t be because he is a competitor, so what’s holding you back?”

Theo’s eyes narrowed at Daniel but no words came out of the jackal, sensing his unwillingness to talk, Daniel continued.

“You’ve got eyes and ears over the palace, I’m sure you already know I’m on the same si-“

“That is for me to decide.” The small jackal flatly cut him off.

“Prince Neferu desperately needs allies in this, Prince Theo. Pushing me away would only be a detriment for Prince Neferu.”

Theo’s eyes went narrower as he glared daggers at him. For Daniel’s part, he blankly stared back at him. As Daniel was brainstorming how he can make the Khemian Prince lower his guard, Theo sighed and surprisingly responded.

“I have been assisting everyone equally.”

“But-“

“I’m too preoccupied to care about grabbing the throne. The only thing that truly matters is that one of us ascends to the throne..”

“So anything goes?” Daniel asked.

“The Khemian Empire is the leader of Galaxias, that is a known fact. But it is also a fact that we have been declining for a few centuries. My Grandfather’s policies have brought prosperity to Khemia, but at the same time it has permanently harmed our relationship with the other Siblings.”

“My Father, the late Pharaoh, attempted to rectify this. However, he pushed too hard into the other direction. His aggressive uplifting policies strained our resources and eventually snowballed into a war with the Wolven Empire. He lost much of his authorities to the government and all the other Siblings leeched on his goodwill. His plans for peace ended up in war that fractured Khemia and it’s citizens. His dreams of unifying Galaxias became a lesson in not following the Avia’s footsteps and pursuing the Parent’s Delusion.”

Prince Theo’s unfocused eyes glazed over the floor, his words slowly became mumblings as if he was saying them to himself. However before Daniel could ask him some more, Prince Theo quickly snapped back from his trance and pierced his gaze right at him.

“Listen well, Daniel.” Prince Theo said as he narrowed his eyes. “I care not who lies on the throne or what dream they carried, I shall support the new Pharaoh’s vision for Khemia with all of my might. What we need right now is a Pharaoh, the direction they take comes second.”

“What if it’s Princess Hatshepsut?” Daniel shot back at him instantly.

“Then I shall be her advisor and rein her in, she understands well more than anyone else the mistakes our Father made.”

“I see... But it still doesn’t explain your fixation on Prince Neferu.”

“You…” Theo snarled at Daniel, but seeing the human’s indifferent face he yielded with another sigh.

“Like our late father, Brother Neferu is too pure. He is a good person at heart, but he keeps letting people push him around. As his Brother, I am more worried about him than my other siblings and that is all there is to it. I will not be biased for him.”

“ _Brotherly love, huh_.”

Another emotion Daniel will never understand. The human leaned on the wall and looked up into the ceiling. All the conversations in the room became white noise and he recalled back to when he was at Neferu’s room.

_Have some faith in yourself, and take the first step. That's the most important part._

The phase that Daniel used to reignite Neferu’s withered will. He could recall the phase now by heart, but within his head he only drew a blank on its origin.

“ _Maybe it’s from a mission?_ ”

Lower ranked agents sometimes had their memories wiped after completing sensitive missions. It might’ve been something that Daniel had known long ago but was wiped along with that part of his life. Daniel buried his face into his hand and tried to think harder about it, but a loud voice in the throne room snapped him out of his trance.

“Running away again, Brother Atem?”

Atem stopped dead in his tracks. Neferu asked in a voice loud enough for the whole throne room to hear, drawing everyone’s attention towards the two.

“I have nothing to say to you, Neferu.”

“It’s ‘Brother’ Neferu. Let it be known that from this moment forth I shall no longer be your mattress. I _will_ participate in this regardless of your threats and I _will_ take our late father’s throne.”

“Hmph.” Atem looked down at Neferu, his eyes filled with contempt.

“You do not deserve to be called family. And what threats? Do you have any proof for yourself?” Atem raised his paws and turned to look left and right, it was as if Neferu himself was not there.

“And who would listen to what a dream peddler has to say! Unlike you, I know what the Khemians truly want!” Atem pumped his paw high into the air as his shout reverberated across the room.

“Security! Employment! Stability! Long have we stagnated under the rule of my Father Ahhotep! What the Khemian Empire needs right now isn’t sweet dreams or lofty aspirations, but a realistic plan to get us back on our feet!”

“My Father's lofty aspirations have been taken advantage of time and again and when we are on our knees, they were all the more happy to push us into the ground! It is time we stop providing goodwill to these Siblings!” Speaking up to here, Prince Atem pointed his paw down and pointed it squarely at Neferu who merely raised an eyebrow at him.

“Unlike the Flower of Khemia here, I shan’t raise my tail for anyone else! I shall grab back our destiny and our Khemian pride as the leader of Galaxias!”

As if on cue, most of the Khemians in military uniform started clapping for Atem along with some other jackals with expensive looking outfits. Neferu crossed his arms and looked back plainly at his Brother, who was grinning back at him with smug satisfaction.

“So tell me, Brother Atem. What would you have done to secure our alliance with the wolves? Surely you were not under the delusion that they would start kowtowing once you’ve landed troops there?” Neferu scratched his chin as he looked up into the ceiling lost in thought.

“No, no. You’re not _that_ much of a fool. Judging by how vehemently against the Wolven-Khemian Alliance you were, I would _hazard_ a guess that you wanted to break off of them.”

“ **You** are the fool, Neferu! Do you realize how much strain the Alliance are putting on the people of Khemia? This is just one of the big mistakes in our Father’s legacy I intend to correct!”

“Then that would make you a jester, Brother Atem.” Neferu narrowed his eyes and glared back at his Brother. “The Alliance with the wolf has also brought us benefits. We were weak and ready to be preyed upon by the other Siblings, this Alliance has brought us a delicate balance we desperately needed. It was the exact same reason why Father tried so hard to bring the Hindos to our side.”

“Let their strikes come like sand buffeting on our city walls! I shall make an example of any Siblings that dared set their eyes on us! Do you understand, Neferu?! Khemia can proudly stand without having to grovel for allies!”

“Heh.”

“Hm? Emperor Amicus?” Atem looked to his side to discover Amicus standing next to him with an amused expression on his face.

“That was what my brother used to say, but the truth is that I am now the Emperor and he is not. You think you understand the Khemian citizens? Someone like you will never get the throne.”

The big jackal’s grin slowly melted away and replacing it was a snarl reserved solely for the one who mocked him.

“Haven’t you had help every step of the way, _‘Emperor’_ Amicus?” Atem spoke through his teeth with barely restrained anger.

“Your brother Cassius had already won the hearts of the people during the second trial, yet it became a dust in the wind because your corrupted officials still voted for their puppet in. It was thanks to your little show with our tail raiser and your royal escort that your reputation was still as good as it did!”

“Do not talk about Marco that way, jackal!” Amicus snarled back in anger, his pearly white fangs gleamed dangerously for all to see.

“Your accusations are groundless rubbish! I am the Emperor of the Wolven Empire and you’re still merely a candidate to the throne and not the Pharaoh so you _will_ address me with respect!”

Amicus did not step back and snapped right back at Atem, his voice became a low growl as he stepped closer to Prince Atem. Blood veins became visible on Atem’s forehead and his paw was clenched tight. His twitching eyes glanced around before stopping at a nearby guard’s spear. Daniel recognized those movements and quickly dashed in to try and stop what was about to happen, but before he could reach the scene, a small jackal had stepped in between the two big siblings.

“ **ENOUGH**!”

Theo’s small but clear voice resounded throughout the room.

“Restrain yourself, the both of you! Don’t start any international scandal, Brother Atem! And Emperor Amicus, I apologize for his behavior, but I would also ask that you stop trying to provoke the first prince.”

“He started it.” Prince Theo gave the unrepentant Amicus a stink eye as Prince Atem snorted in anger.

“See that attitude?! For a race that tethers on the edge of social acceptability for centuries, they always display such arrogance! This barbarism is going to tear down the fabric of Khemia’s social order! Our alliance with the wolves was one of the biggest mistakes our late Pharaoh made and I am going to fix it!”

Blood had rushed to Prince Atem’s head and he no longer saw reason. With deadly precision, he glared again at the spear and raised his paw in an attempt to yank it away from the guard. Amicus lowered his stance to prepare himself for the assault, but before Prince Atem could begin lifting his paw, Prince Theo had already gripped the hilt of his dress sword and spoke in a calm and small voice.

“Move that arm and I’ll lop it off.”

Atem’s right arm froze in place, his eyes were wide open and his mouth was stiff. A single bead of sweat formed on his forehead that traced down his trembling face. Theo’s needle sized pupils were locked squarely at his brother. His quiet statement had gripped the heart of everyone present with fear, no one spoke a word as they trembled by his mere presence. Marco was a dozen feet away facing his back but even from here he felt suffocated by Theo.

“How **dare** you resort to violence in front of me? Not only are you trampling over our rules of hospitality, you’re also defying the decision made by our previous Pharaoh. If you wish to break us off from the Wolven Empire, start by becoming Pharaoh first.”

_Clap Clap Clap_

“Well said, Prince Theo.”

In the middle of the silence, a clear and deep voice rang from besides the throne which drew everyone’s attention. The Vizier has arrived during the exchange.

“I understand your frustrations, Prince Atem, but I must ask that remain civilized in the palace grounds. Shall I cancel this ceremony if you do not behave?”

“This isn’t over.”

Prince Atem glared hatefully at them before turning away towards his clique of military jackals. Theo also glanced toward Amicus and clicked his tongue before shuffling away. Neferu nodded in thanks at the receding figure of his Brother while his wolf remained motionless.

* * *

Compared to the meet up, the ceremony itself was rather uneventful. The Vizier droned on about Khemian tradition and honoring the memory of their late ruler. Marco looked up to see half a dozen Coms focusing at the Vizier from various angles. Marco felt like the Vizier was using it to broadcast this event all over the Khemian Empire. The room was dark except where the Vizier stood to help accommodate the mood.

In the midst of the talk about the future of Khemia, Marco’s mind had been set adrift back towards Neferu. What could he do to help ensure his friend’s victory? Marco had scouted around before the ceremony and it seemed that the majority were against Neferu. Neferu’s remaining option is to win this war for the throne, or he will no longer have a place to call home.

“By the will of our late Pharaoh, these people shall be candidates for the throne.” The Vizier’s voice echoed through the room, but Marco’s mind was elsewhere.

If Neferu did lose, then Marco planned to return the favor by taking Neferu into protection in Adastra. He won’t let his best friend this side of Galaxius shrivel up and die locked in a cell somewhere.

“Prince Atem!”

The Khemian Prince stood proudly in the limelight, his golden with red linen outfit glimmering with the light shone down by the drones.

No, that was the wrong way to think about this. Instead of thinking of what happens after Neferu loses, he needed to pour his thoughts into how he can help him win.

“Prince Neferu!”

Another ray of light shone down from the comp. Neferu stood motionless with his arms crossed as the drone broadcasted the image of a jackal with only his loincloth on for the whole Khemian Empire to see.

There were innumerable Khemians and barely a handful of humans here. The wolves who are Khemian citizens are also typically the ones who ran away from the Wolven Empire in the first place, Marco concluded that it is impossible for Marco and Amicus to help Neferu directly from their position of authority.

“Princess Xerise!”

Xerise made a show of it and posed elegantly for the drone.

Still, Marco was confident because he has a card he can still play. Even after almost a decade, Marco and Amicus’ story was still stuck in every siblings’ hearts. If he gave out the word, he was confident that he could pull the good chunk of the crowd to their favor.

“Princess Hatshepsut.”

Hatty politely bowed for the camera.

Neferu should not have a problem passing the initial rounds. The extra candidates would first be eliminated followed by Theo who does not wish to compete for the throne, the real problem only arrives later on.

“Prince Theo!”

Theo kept looking forward with arms crossed, paying no regards to the camera hovering above him.

But he is now out of ideas. There is nothing he can do himself after the Election starts.

“Seth! The Prime Minister of the Khemian Empire!”

They would have to gather the sympathizers of their cause that were not aligned with any other factions and of other factions once their Prince or Princess no longer makes the cut.

“Bastet! The Mayor of Polaris and our Khemian capital!”

Marco himself has no idea how he can recruit them, but he trusts Amicus to pull through in this matter.

“Marco! Ambassador of Humanity and Royal Escort to the Wolven Emperor Amicus!”

“…What!?”

Marco shouted in alarm, he raised his head to see a drone beaming its light down onto him. Except for the Vizier, the other Khemians, Amicus and the two humans turned their head towards Marco in surprise.

“This is a mistake!”

Marco shouted in terror, but the comp had already moved away from him and back to the Vizier. The stares from the crowd still lingered on Marco as hush whispers started to become loud gossips. The Vizier coughed softly to draw attention back to him before he continued.

“As per tradition, all of the candidates are required to stay within Polaris until the election has ended. The first debate will be held in a week from now, may Ahhotep be with you all.”

The live feed was cut off and light slowly flooded back into the room. Marco stood frozen in place as his mind blanked out. Amicus immediately ran towards his lover, his face was dyed in shock.

“Marco! Are you alright?”

Amicus exclaimed in worry, but the human did not respond. Marco’s breathing got shallower with each passing second as he placed his shaking hands on his chest. He felt the similar feeling of suffocation, but it felt several times worse than before.

“Marco? What happened?”

Neferu carefully walked up to Marco to check up on him but he did not respond.

“To think that this was your secret weapon, it seems I have underestimated you Brother Neferu.” It was the first time Marco heard Xerise’s voice without her playful tone, instead it was words filled to the brim with malice.

“N-No! I didn’t do it!” Marco tried to explain himself but it was in vain, for Xerise has already walked away.

“Brother, what’s going on?” Hatty finally arrived at the scene, her voice was cautious as she turned to look at her Brother.

“I have no idea as well.” Neferu answered honestly as he took another peek at the trembling Marco, even with Amicus holding his hand the shaking didn’t stop.

“So, this was your plan all along is it? How ambitious, Ambassador Marco.”

Atem walked up in front of Marco, staring down imposingly in front of the human who was hunched over in fear. Amicus blocked him with his path with his arm, but contrary to his expectations the Khemian Prince did not rush in to hurt Marco.

“You’ve got it wrong!” Marco screamed out desperately. “I swear I had nothing to do with this!”

“Save your breath.” Atem growled and waved Marco’s words away.

“You're all the same, hyenas trying to prey on Khemia. Scum. I’ll make sure you, the rest of the humans and that traitor Neferu forever regret trying to interfere with the Khemians.” After saying his piece, the big jackal turned away in disgust and followed Xerise ignoring the pleas of the human behind him.

“Marco, what’s going on?” Neferu asked Marco with an uneasy voice, he also has some doubts about the situation.

“That’s what I wanted to know!” Marco couldn’t control himself and shouted back at Neferu, the jackal grimaced and his ears deflated at the answer.

“Vizier.” A calm voice cuts through the escalating atmosphere, Daniel stopped the Vizier as he was walking away.

“As the representative of Earth’s American continent, could I ask that you explain how the Ambassador was chosen as a candidate for the throne?”

The Vizier turned back to look at Daniel, then he shot a look at Theo who was glaring at him.

“This is the will of the late Pharaoh. As a Khemian citizen, Marco is fully qualified as a Candidate as much as any Khemian.”

“Are you _sure_ this is my father’s will, Vizier?” Theo asked the Vizier in a less than friendly tone.

“Of course, Prince.” The Vizier snorted back at the Prince and looked down at him apathetically.

“You know as well as I do that it is practically impossible to interfere with Parent tech. He has expressed his will very cleanly in his testament.”

Theo looked back at Marco curiously. He did not ask any questions but even the youngest Prince could not help but gave him a questioning look.

“I-I resign. I’ll resign from being a Candidate!” Marco shouted at the Vizier, but contrary to his expectations the Vizier merely shook his head.

“The Candidates cannot resign from their post and their station as a Candidate shall remain forever in our annuals. Just as they are chosen by the previous ruler, the Khemian citizens will be the one to choose who among you is fit to become their next Pharaoh. I hope that you prepare yourself Ambassador Marco, may Ahhotep be with you.” With his piece finished, the Vizier walked away without looking back at them.

Marco stood frozen as the realization had finally hit him that he is now intimately involved in the competition for the Khemian throne. Unlike when he wished to support Neferu from the sidelines, he was now deeply and directly involved in their struggles. 

Atem and Xerise will never let him go. They will probably use whatever dirty schemes on him and it might even cost him and Amicus their life. He recalled the stares from countless of eyes which pierced into his body back when his name was called, it stretched his already strained mental capacity thin. 

The memories of the struggle from eight years past gushed out from his mind. Cassius sprawling on the floor in pain as he was poisoned. Alexios standing emotionlessly next to the feline’s disguised tree transmitter. Marco desperately banged on Neferu’s door as drones were closing in to exterminate him.

“Marco!”

Amicus shook Marco back into reality. His wolf’s face was in pain as he witnessed the love of his life terrified out of his wits.

“ _No._ ”

He could not face Amicus like this. Marco turned tail and started sprinting as far away as he could. Anywhere was fine as long as it was not here.

“Marco? Marco! Wait!”

Amicus ran after him and a while later Neferu and Daniel followed suit. The only one left in the throne room was Theo. The Khemian Prince turned his head towards where his Father sat as he ruled the Empire.

“Father.”

“Just what are you trying to accomplish?”

* * *

“C’mon. c’mon. c’mon.”

I repeatedly tapped on the holographic tablet turning it on and off. The futuristic screen slid in and out of its metal container and the tablet moved frantically to the press of my thumb, but words refused to appear on the screen. The tablet futilely opened and closed itself, yet there was still no message for me.

“Dammit!”

I raised the tablet in the air intending to smash it into a million pieces, but the more rational part of my brain held me back as I sat back down on the bench.

“Why? Why aren’t you saying anything?”

The Parents were more than eager to bleep their damned instructions from the holographic tablet during my time on Earth, yet now when I needed instructions the most they refused to respond.

“Dammit. Dammit!”

I used to loathe being used as a pawn for the Parents, but in order to see Amicus again I gritted my teeth and patiently waited for this day. I was so sure I never wanted to hear from them again. Yet after finding myself stuck at the first obstacle, I practically came crawling back to them for an answer.

“ _I’m pathetic._ ”

I buried my face into my trembling hands, feeling the wetness that ran down from my cheeks. The tranquility of the garden did nothing to calm my erratic mind.

“ _Scared. I’m scared._ ”

Just when I thought the worst was finally behind us, the reality of the situation fell upon my lap once again. Adastra, Polaris, the location did not matter. Ince again I’m walking on a tightrope, but this time my life was not the only thing I could lose.

“ _Amicus._ ”

The big warm smile of my wolf flashed inside my mind, will I have to see him down on the floor unconscious and broken again like in the amphitheater?

“ _Neferu._ ”

The ever playful jackal laid prone on the floor gasping in pain in his chambers back in Adastra.

“ _Daniel._ ”

I still could not make up my mind about Daniel and Yuba is still a stranger to me, but both of them are humans. Atem has made it very clear that he planned to involve humans into this so my presence is putting both of them at risk.

I tried thinking of solutions, but my eight years of experience in pushing humanity towards the stars could not give me an answer to the current dilemma. The world started spinning as my mind refused to listen to me. That was when I heard footsteps coming from behind my back.

“There you are, Marco.”

I did not need to raise my head to know it was my wolf speaking. Contrary to my expectations, he did not pull me into his embrace or tried soothing me with his gentle words, instead my wolf wordlessly sat next to me. A trace of disappointment ran through my stomach. Both of us sat there silently in the garden.

“Back then, when the ship my father was on crashed I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t accept the fact that my father had just died and taken away from me so suddenly.”

“?”

I raised my head to see my wolf pensively looking up to the seven moons, his thoughts deep inside of his mind.

“Then everything started to change. Cassius was rallying the Wolven citizens against me. Cato who was nice to me before became distant and Virginia no longer gives me the time of day. It felt like my world was falling apart, and even the Emperorship which was the only thing I had left was slipping away from me.”

“Then you came along, Marco. If you weren’t there, I would’ve been broken down by Cassius just as Cato wanted. Marco. My love. My shining star. You were what kept me together during all those hard times.”

Amicus gently wiped away the tears on my cheeks as he smiled lovingly right at me. His paws gently picked up mine and slowly, he lifted up both of our hands. The rings on both our hand and paw sparkled and shone a blue luster which dissipates the darkness that surrounded us.

“So do not be afraid Marco. You do not have to take all your fears and burdens by yourself. I will always be here for you. I promise you that we’ll always be connected.”

Before I could notice it, the lead that has been weighing down my heart and the fear that has been clouding my mind has disappeared. A smile crept back up onto my face as I looked back into my wolf’s blue pair of eyes that were like the beautiful ocean.

“Amicus… Thank you…”

My tears started flowing again, but this time it was not because of fear, but that of gratitude. A stream formed on my wolf’s cheeks as well as he gleefully smiled back at me. My wolf slowly pulled me into an embrace and I hugged him back as hard as I could.

“Thank you Amicus. I love you so much.”

“And I love you with all my heart Marco. I will always be here for you.”

We spent the moment kissing each other in peace with just my wolf and me under the pale moons and the countless stars.

* * *

“So there are you.”

It was a while later when Neferu finally found Marco. Marco was firmly within Amicus’ lap as the wolf slowly ruffled the human’s hair.

“You got me worried, are you feeling better now Marco?”

“Yeah, I’m all better now. Sorry for bailing out on you, Neferu.”

“Hmph. You better.” Neferu’s tone was chiding but he was grinning from ear to ear.

As they walked back into the palace, Neferu started filling Marco over the finer details about the Election. Marco blushed in embarrassment when Neferu mentioned that nothing much would have changed whether he was a Candidate or not since he planned to support Neferu in the first place.

“You should’ve told me earlier!”

“In my defense I didn’t expect you to just run off like that.” Neferu said playfully. “Besides, you should’ve looked up the rules beforehand.”

“Urgh.” Marco could not rebuttal the jackal, he really should have just read it up before the ceremony instead of running away.

“Say, Neferu?”

“Hm?”

“Where’s Daniel? I thought he’d be with you?”

“Well, you see…” Neferu’s ear flicked as he made an uneasy expression.

“He already was at the garden before me, but he mentioned something about not wanting to interrupt the two of you and bolted away before I could stop him.”

Marco felt somewhat embarrassed again that someone had seen him and Amicus at that moment, he quickly changed the subject.

“Starting tomorrow Daniel and Yuba need to go back, right?”

“Yes” Neferu nodded. “The riots had died down and Brother Theo has deemed it safe enough for them to go back.”

“Can’t they stay here for a while longer?”

“I’m already pushing it with Brother Theo, Marco.” Neferu pouted a bit as he looked the other way. “Besides, they can't just linger in the Palace forever. They do have a job to do in the Embassy afterall.”

“I’m going too.”

“What do you mean, Marco?”

“I should start doing my work as an Ambassador I mean. I’ll still live here through so don’t worry.”

“Ah.”

Last week was supposed to be the day he started his duties here in Polaris, but due to unforeseen circumstances it had to be inevitably pushed back. Marco cannot ignore them for much longer.

“And what about your lover? Should he not attend to his duties as well?” Neferu said coyly while shooting a grin at Amicus.

“I’m not going anywhere until the Election is over.” Amicus adamantly says as he pulled Marco closer to himself and glared at Neferu.

“Poor Virginia and Cassius. Though I suppose staying by Marco’s side is also an important duty.” Upon the mention of the two, Amicus’ ear flopped down a bit as he felt a tinge of guilt in pushing months of workload onto them.

“Amicus, don’t you have something you want to tell Neferu?” Marco started as he looked from Amicus to Neferu.

“Oh right.”

“Oh? Is this from before Yuba interrupted us?”

“….Yes. Well you see. I’m. Er.” Amicus looked at Marco who gave him back a smile as if to encourage him.

“Look. About all the things I’ve done and especially when I sent you to the hospital, I’m sorry about that, Neferu.”

“I was stressed out and took it all on you and never apologized. I’m sorry for being a dick and for the times I keep getting into arguments with you, it was because I was reminded of when you tricked me into having sex in front of Marco. I am already an Emperor, I shouldn’t keep arguing with you about whether Khemia or Adastra was wrong. Again, I’m sorry.”

“Was it Brother Theo who spurred you on?” Neferu chuckled as Amicus snorted and looked in the other direction. “But thank you, it took you a long time but I shall accept your apology.”

The three of them arrived in front of Marco and Amicus’ chambers. They were about to part ways before Marco called out at Neferu.

“Neferu, why don’t we hang out again in a few days? I’ve heard they’re going to host a popular play in the theatre in the Golden District pretty soon.”

“I would’ve loved to, Marco. Unfortunately I’ll have to make a dash in the coming week. Every one of my other siblings save Brother Theo has a good lead ahead in campaigning, so I’ll have to put in extra effort starting tomorrow.”

“Ah. Alright then.”

“It might be a different story if Daniel went along with you.”

“Huh?” Marco blinked, surprised to hear Neferu mentioning the human’s name.

“Hehe. I’m joking, Marco.” Neferu chuckles with his usual mischievous grin. “Though I wouldn’t mind spending more time getting to know him. Alas, time waits for no man.”

“Neferu. Do you like him?”

“Perhaps.” Neferu chuckled again, making Marco smiled as he became certain about his assumption.

“Now off to rest the two of you, all of us got a long day ahead.”

“Heh. Goodnight Neferu.”

“Goodnight Marco. Amicus.”


	7. Wavering Hearts

The first thing Daniel noticed after regaining consciousness was a heavy weight pressing down below his waist. It brought him so much pain that he could not move. He tried pushing the bookcase up with all his might, but his small stature and poor arm strength dissuaded any hopes of moving the object away from him.

_tak_

Daniel froze as he heard the sound of metal clanging on top of him. He looked up to see an almost exact replica of himself except the gash scar across his neck.

“What is the difference between a man and a doll?”

Daniel turned stiff at Marco’s metallic artificial voice, he felt like he knew what was coming.

“A man can choose the path he walks.”

He slowly pulled up the metal rod in his hands and aimed the end of the rod squarely on top of Daniel’s forehead.

“A doll.”

Marco mercilessly stabbed the metal rod in-between his eyes. Daniel reached out with both of his hands to stop the rod merely inches away from between his eyes.

“Cannot choose his own destiny. No matter who you choose, _you_ will always be someone’s tool.”

Their strengths were comparable but Marco had the advantage of gravity with the weight of the rod added onto his motions. Sweat formed on Daniel’s hands as he gazed intensely at the metal rod which descended ever closer to his face. It was now three inches apart. Two inches. One.

_whiff_

The scenery of the Khemian office was sliced apart into ribbons along with the facsimile of Marco and replacing it was the all too familiar scenery of the galaxy. Daniel slowly got up into a seating position and looked into Azazel’s blue, azure eyes.

Daniel felt like he needed to say something, anything, but he could not articulate the chaotic feeling swirling inside him into words. He dodged the dragon’s gaze and lowered his head away from him, covering his head in his arms. Azazel did not speak but sat quietly next to the human.

“Tauri?”

Ever since Daniel witnessed the scene in the garden, his mind has been a turbulent mess. He could barely get words out when Neferu tried to approach him and by the time he realized it, he had already ran back into his room.

“Hah. Ha ha ha, hahahahha.” Daniel laughed dryly to himself as he closed his eyes and covered his face.

Was he always this emotional? It was even worse than a few days ago after he realized that he did not want to kill Marco. When he heard Amicus comforting Marco, he felt an indescribable pain stabbing through him. A similar feeling was currently stinging right into his heart.

_Perhaps, somewhere in your heart, this was what you wished for?_

The words Azazel once said rang again in his mind. He gave another fit of restrained laughter, his mouth curving up into a smile hidden between both of his hands.

“No. It’s fine. I’ll walk. I’ll keep walking. It’s the only thing I can do.”

Once more the blossoming fields of marigold beckons him. It matters not how he gets there, but he knew in his mind that it is his destination.

“Daniel.”

“Huh?”

Daniel froze. The voice was deep and masculine just like Azazel, but Daniel knew that it is not his. He slowly looked up to see the world had changed into a garden. Besides him, a very familiar wolf was gazing at him lovingly with a dumb, big smile.

“Do not be afraid Daniel. You do not have to take all your fears and burdens by yourself. I will always be here for you. I promise you that we’ll always be connected.”

Daniel’s eyes went wide as the wolf slowly lifted up both their hands. The familiar blue luster of their rings shone in front of him.

“ _No._ ”

Amicus slowly inched ever closer towards Daniel’s face. His intention was clear.

“No…”

“NO!”

Daniel shouted in desperation as he teared his hand away from the wolf. He turned himself away and closed his eyes and shut his ears. The tumorous feeling inside his heart multiplied several folds after hearing the wolf’s words. This was not what he wanted. Daniel knew well the difference between himself and them. He did not want to, he will _never_ try to put himself in Marco’s place. It is something he can never attain and he will never try to snatch away their happiness for himself.

“I’m sorry.”

This time, it was Azazel’s voice that spoke to Daniel. The scenery has changed back but the human was still curled up in a corner.

“I thought it was what you wanted. Again, I am truly sorry.”

Daniel did not respond. He could not describe what he felt right now to Azazel nor did he wish to talk about it. The deafening silence went on for a long time as the dragon gave him space.

Once Daniel had calmed down, raised his head up and gazed towards the stars beyond. His mind was still as turbulent as ever but at least the sight of the stars were easing him. It took another while before Azazel started talking once more.

“Tauri. Get up.”

“?”

Daniel turned around to see Azazel standing up. The human nodded but could not find strength in his legs, so Azazel extended his hands towards Daniel.

“ _It’s warm._ ”

Daniel gripped back with both of his hands and pulled himself up. The stars fell away as the scenery changed once more. Daniel stumbled back but Azazel’s firm arm stopped him from falling down.

When the surroundings solidified again, they were standing in an open air market. Dozens of humans walked past them at any given moment, the vendors shouted their sales from the miscellaneous stores that lined up the alleyway across a big mall, the dark sky that was littered with stars had only one moon, they were back on Earth.

Daniel’s head snapped to the right. Behind the clothing stall was an old two story apartment building. His first kill, a deserter of the Masons was living there, he remembered it. Daniel does not know why, but he has unknowingly started walking towards the place of his memories.

“Hm?”

After a few steps, Daniel found himself unable to walk further. He looked back to see Azazel holding a firm grip on his hand.

“This way, Tauri.”

In contrast to his intimidating azure eyes and the usual aloof aura he wore around him, Azazel’s smile was warm and soothing. Gone were the dangerous spiky protrusions around his body. Only the two sets of horns on his head remained which made him appeared even more handsome.

His long blue flaming goatee and hair were now significantly shorter and his body looked springier than usual. It was like he had magically regressed down to around Daniel’s age. He gently tugged away at Daniel’s hand, encouraging the human to go with him. He does not know why, but Daniel gradually found himself turning back towards the dragon as they walked hand in hand back into the crowd.

* * *

Azazel suggested trying out the cheap skewered meatballs. The sensation of flour permeated Daniel’s mouth but he did not dislike it.

“I’ve always wanted to try these.” Azazel said in between stuffing his cheeks with meatballs. He tilted his head as he slowly chewed on the cheap snack, taking his time to roll it across his taste buds.

“The taste is stale and the nutritional value is poor, but for such an affordable commodity, one must be content with this.”

Saying that, Azazel quickly drenched the skewer in sauce all over the bag. Daniel’s mouth crept up into a modest smile as he watched him gobbled up the rest before they moved on.

They stood on a small puddle as they browsed through the contents of an electronics store. Daniel had to explain to Azazel what an adapter is but the dragon caught on quickly. After some convincing, Daniel tried on the cheap imitation jewelry from the store.

“Aquamarine, huh.” Daniel spun his hand around to observe the gaudy fake blue jewelry which rested on the ring of his finger.

“Don’t like it?”

“Nah, the transparency makes it feel so... transient. I like the blue, but it feels like it’ll up and disappear the moment I look away.”

“Then how about this?”

Azazel took out the fake aquamarine ring and slid a new one into his ring finger. It was a facsimile silver ring with a counterfeit deep blue stone embedded on top of it, the stone’s pattern reminds him of the ripples of the waves.

“It’s called a larimar. This one should satisfy you, yes?” Azazel said, grinning at Daniel.

Daniel rotated his hand around for a bit looking at the ring from a different angle before smiling back at Azazel.

“It’s good enough.”

They went next into the nearby mall. The cool air conditioning within the building provided them a much needed relief from the humid heat outside. It was then that they turned their attention to the brand clothing within the mall. Daniel found most of them too big for him while Azazel has trouble finding one he would not burst from simply wearing them.

After they walked out of the store, they noticed people were giggling at them. Daniel was wearing a flashy yellow polo shirt with dirty green cargo shorts while Azazel had a red hoodie with holes he made while attempting to wear it. Both of them could not find what was so improper about their clothes.

“I’ve never thought I’d had so much fun just by walking around.”

Daniel sat on a bench. His arms were spread as he put his weight on it. The human sounded tired, but his tone of satisfaction was genuine.

“That’s why it is important to have good company, Tauri.”

“Friends, huh.”

Daniel looked down into the floor with a pensive face. He might have had some before he started serving the Masons, but his memories of his childhood were too spotty to remember anything clearly.

“It was my first time hanging out with someone as well, it was a good experience.”

Azazel said with his eyes closed and face held up high. Daniel raised his eyebrows and wondered why he should be proud of saying that. A stray thought sprung up from his mind.

“ _Well. I suppose it’s because I never walked around leisurely like this with anyone before. That’s why my imaginary dragon never had an experience on them._ ”

Azazel’s face fell down and looked at Daniel who was tilting his head at him. His expression was almost as if he was feeling tormented about something.

“Azazel?”

“There’s something I need to tell you, Tauri. I-“

Daniel tilted his head to the other side and waited for Azazel to finish his sentence but it never came, the dragon slowly shut his mouth before he could finish and looked the other way. Daniel was reminded of the first few nights they talked when Azazel needed to pause before and after every time he finished a sentence. They stayed there for a while, basking in the cool air of the mall and the background chatter from the other mall goers.

“Tauri.”

“Hm?” Daniel looked up at Azazel. It seems he is ready to talk, the dragon looked right back into his eyes, his arms crossed.

“Everyone’s destination is the same, but it does not mean you should make a dash toward the end of your life.”

“Even if it seems impossible now, there will always be another chance that you can still find a way to enjoy yourself like tonight. No one can live alone, Tauri. Instead of straining your mind over Amicus and Marco’s happy ending, you should instead find your own happiness.”

Azazel’s words pretty much encapsulated what had been bothering Daniel for the past week. Daniel looked downwards and closed his eyes, falling deep into his thoughts. There was a lot he still could not understand, but he knew that he had really enjoyed their short time together in this imaginary space.

Even if this was all his own defensive mechanism against all his suicidal thoughts, if he could be so carefree and happy like this here, then surely one day he could find this happiness somewhere in the real world?

“Thank you Azazel.”

Daniel gave Azazel a sincere smile. It was not his best but it was honest and straight from his heart. Azazel nodded before tossing back a smile of his own.

“And about Amicus. I… um.” Daniel laughed sheepishly as he turned the other way to avoid showing his flushed face. “I prefer the current you a lot more than him.”

“Oh?” The dragon looked surprised for a moment before his mouth curved upward into a smirk. “So you like me?”

Daniel deliberated over whether to admit his attraction to his imaginary dragon or not, but after reminding himself that it was all in his head, he finally found the willpower to push through with his confession.

“…Yeah.” 

Azazel’s smile became a predatory grin as he flashed his fangs in front of Daniel. It made the man feel like this might have been a mistake. He did not have long to reflect on his actions however, for the dragon had suddenly picked him up into the air with both of his arms as if he was weightless.

“W-Woah! Hey!”

Amidst the protest by Daniel, Azazel silently lowered him on top of his lap and embraced the human within his arms. Azazel’s thighs were strong and unyielding like the bench and his arms were warm and firm. His blue flaming goatee was tickling Daniel’s head and Daniel swore he felt something big poking from under him.

“A-Azazel!” Daniel’s face was red like a tomato as he called out to the dragon.

“Hm?” Azazel grinned back innocently before nodding his head up as if in realization. “Oh! Did you want to go down?”

“Wha-“

Both of Azazel’s arms withdrew away from Daniel, leaving him hanging on top of his lap. From this posture the human was free to stand up if he wanted to, but he did not move.

“Well? What do you want to do?”

“Azazel… I…”

“Yes? I can’t hear you, Tauri. You’ll have to speak up.” Azazel egged him on, his mouth still grinning from ear to ear as he watched the human squirming on his lap with both of his azure eyes.

“I… Azazel… Please…” Daniel looked away from the dragon, but Azazel catched his cheeks and forced Daniel to look straight into his eyes.

“Please what?”

“…Please hold me Azazel. Please hold me in your arms and play with my hair again.”

Azazel gave off a heartily chuckle at Daniel's words which the human wished he could hide in a hole somewhere. To his surprise, the dragon suddenly leaned in and pecked his forehead.

Daniel felt his racing heart missed a beat as Azazel’s muzzle made contact with him. Before he could react, Azazel’s arms were back around him again. This time, Daniel did not protest and sat silently within those arms and laid down silently on the dragon’s chest, basking in the warmth from behind him and listening to the dragon’s beating heart. Once again, he felt the same sense of security like how Azazel lets him lean on his arm a few days back.

“That wasn’t so hard was it? You should be more honest with yourself, Tauri.”

The dragon said as he gently ruffled the human’s hair. Daniel did not respond but closed his eyes and enjoyed himself with the sensation of Azazel petting him. The dragon was in complete control of the situation, yet Daniel did not dislike it at all. He found himself smiling sheepishly as he laid there on his chest. Somewhere in his heart, he began wishing that they could stay forever like this and that he would never wake up again from this dream.

* * *

“Tauri.”

After what seems like hours, Azazel gently shook Daniel up from his nap. They were back in the familiar galaxy scenery that Daniel has grown accustomed to.

“It’s almost morning.”

“Ah.”

Daniel almost sounded regretful. He was not really ready to leave just yet.

“It will be tough, but you must keep pretending you haven’t changed until there’s a chance you can break out of this deadlock.”

“ _So I’ve changed huh?_ ”

Daniel nodded silently, he knew it himself that he had changed a lot since coming here. However, he must keep things underwraps otherwise everything will come crumbling down.

Daniel slapped his cheeks and closed his eyes to refocus himself. Once they were opened again, the vulnerable pair of eyes begging for attention were gone and replacing it was a cold pair of a killer. He was now ready for the day, but there was still one more question lingering in his mind. Daniel turned to Azazel to ask his final question while avoiding eye contact.

“Will I see you again, Azazel?”

The dragon scratched his now short goatee and thought for a while before replying.

“I shall contact you, but our time together will be shorter as you’re no longer in the palace.”

Daniel tilted his head in confusion, why would the location matter? Perhaps he had an easier time dreaming within the palace because it’s more secure than the outside? Daniel shook the lingering questions off his head and mentally prepared himself for what was to come. That was when the dragon spoke one more.

“One more thing, Tauri.”

“Yeah Azazel?”

“I do like you too.” The dragon gave Daniel a playful grin and held up his hand.

“That’s because what I wanted you too.” Daniel replied almost immediately.

“No. It was my own decision to fall for you, Tauri.” Azazel said, his grin affixed to his face.

“…Wait. What are you trying to s-”

_snap_

“SAY!”

When Daniel noticed it, the dragon was gone and he was staring into the ceiling of his room back in the Palace. Daniel was sure he was standing up earlier, but he felt a banging headache around where his lingua was supposed to be.

He noticed himself in his pajamas and realized that he had just woken up. Whatever mental preparation he had just made was shattered into a million pieces by Azazel’s confession. Daniel cursed himself for imagining his ideal partner to be so devilish and got up to wash himself.


	8. A Brief Respite

Instead of the usual Khemian guard outside his chambers, Daniel found a familiar jackal was waiting in his place. Prince Theo stood in front of his door with his arms crossed, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes sent an annoyed glare at him. Daniel found it quite adorable but did not voice out his thoughts.

“Come with me. I’ll escort you out.”

Prince Theo spat out his line and started walking, it was obvious that he did not want to talk. While walking past the garden, a stray thought entered his head and he broke the silence.

“Where’s Neferu and the rest?”

“That’s Prince Neferu for you.” Theo shot a glare at Daniel, but he had no reaction.

“Brother Neferu has been out campaigning, Emperor Amicus and his lover has gone to the Human Embassy alongside Yuba an hour ago. You woke up late.”

“Oh, alright. Anyways, why don’t you just spit it out, Prince Theo?”

“About what?”

“You’re here to ask me something, right?”

“What do you mean?”

Theo’s voice was perfectly normal, but he had stopped moving. Daniel puts one hand on his hips and another to wave Theo away.

“You’re making it too obvious. The sudden change in guards, you walking half your speed, your right eye twitching when I’ve brought this up. Now you’re shifting your balance to the side so you can draw your sword if I rush you. Even Prince Neferu was a better liar.”

“This is why I didn’t want humans here.” Theo grumbled as he crossed his arms and looked the other way. “Why the hell did Brother Neferu think it was a good idea?”

Daniel gave him a noncommittal shrug, Theo grumbled and crossed his arms as he beckons a drone over.

“ _So it’s an interrogation._ ”

Daniel stiffened as he remembered that Coms can detect lies, but he quickly caught himself and took a deep breath to relax himself and appear normal.

“Was your visit to the Palace intentional?”

“Hm. No, I would not say so. I couldn’t very well stay in the city in that condition.”

Theo peeked at the drone but there was no response, he turned back and continued.

“Do you have any intention to cause harm to anyone in the Khemian Palace before and after this visit?”

Daniel cupped his chin in thought. If he said no then the drone would start blaring for he did indeed have a mind to kill Marco before. Daniel took the time to think which made Prince Theo’s eyes narrowed down.

“I do not have a bone to pick with anyone currently within the Palace.”

Since Theo did not specify if it was the residents of the Palace, Daniel swerved the question away into an answer he could answer. Marco was currently outside the palace, so his statement would be true. For the rest, Daniel can only pray his practiced body language was good enough to fool the drone. Theo took another glance at the comp but there was still no response, he turned his head back to Daniel again.

“Final question, do you know what Yuba was trying to do during his stay here?”

“How should I know?”

“Answer the question.”

“No, did not know his activities here.”

It was the truth, Yuba was certainly making a move, but he did not know nor cared enough to get involved in the matter. The drone remained silent as usual which made Theo’s ears deflate. He groaned and scratched his head in annoyance before continuing their walk.

“You know, I was expecting more hard hitting questions.”

“As decreed by the previous Pharaoh, I am only allowed to interrogate guests with only questions pertaining to the safety of the Palace. It’s pointless asking more if I can’t ring the truth out of you.”

From what Daniel had observed, Prince Theo was very inflexible when things did not concern his family. He had a mind to tell the Khemian Prince about the Masons, but odds are he would just chuck him to rot in jail and do nothing about it. He felt that the Khemians were way too green in covert warfare in comparison to humans.

It was not a sleight at their intellect, but a quick analysis of their long history of mostly coexistence and peace, whereas humans were constantly at war with each other. Just look at how bad Theo was at his job. Letting Daniel and Yuba slip through his digits so easily just proved that the Khemians were inexperienced in these games of wits.

Once he is jailed and his team inevitably escapes, they would go under the assumption that Daniel had already spilled the Khemian royalty everything he knew. With Marco and the Khemian informed of the assassination, once would naturally assume the plan would be foiled, but Daniel knew better. Instead of escaping, Enott would throw everything he has into eliminating Marco.

They were here to replace Marco with a more subservient Ambassador, so even if he failed to replace Marco, they still could simply dispose of him and elect another person from Earth through official channels. Marco was still stuck here for weeks and there are also enemies within the palace like Prince Atem and Princess Xerise. Forcing Enott’s hand right now would only result in the worst outcome for Marco.

Neferu might have a better reception than Theo, but the jackal had no authority to speak off and he would not be able to do anything without asking Theo’s help. Atem would definitely not move the army to help his rival and Theo alone won’t be able to capture them. Informing Marco and Amicus would not help either, this was way too big for Marco to handle and while Amicus is emperor, he is cut from Wolven aid this far into the heart of the Khemian Empire.

Even if Marco and Amicus wished to break tradition and escape from Polaris, any ship warped here from Adastra to pick them up would surely be obstructed by Xerise and be used as a blow against her Brother. What Daniel should do now was not to make a rash decision, but to wait for an opportunity. The scope of the operation was long term and Daniel was confident it would take at least a month for the next attempt.

“Have you interrogated Yuba as well?”

“Of course. He’s clean.”

“So why are you still suspicious of him?” Upon asking, Prince Theo tossed an irritated side eye at Daniel.

“Because he’s too clean. Running around the palace doing chores for a week from the goodness of his heart? Bullshit, he’s hiding something.”

“What do you think of me then?” Daniel smiled and tossed Theo a question which made the jackal look back at him for a second before he continued walking. An answer ever came.

* * *

After Daniel had left the Palace, the days rolled on by uneventfully. The Human Embassy had been thoroughly ransacked. Paperwork he toiled nights on were torn and scattered across the floor. All the windows were smashed and anything looking remotely valuable was taken.

They spent the first day rearranging the document while Amicus did the heavy lifting. Thankfully, Neferu sent a drone their way to help with the smashed windows and furniture. Yuba later inquired about the events during the riots but without a drone of his own, Daniel easily explained away why he could not assassinate Marco.

“Say Amicus.” Daniel started.

“What is it?”

“Aren’t you the Wolven Emperor? Why are you here?”

“What do you mean? Marco’s here.”

“…What about the Wolven Embassy? With all this going on won’t they need you there?”

“Well...” Amicus looked to be in his thoughts for a moment before sending him a dumb grin.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, I rather stay here with Marco for the time being.” Amicus gave out a roaring laughter and snuggled Marco from behind.

“I’m still working Amicus, wait for me on the sofa.” In contrast to Amicus, Marco did not look back at him and kept his focus at the papers. Amicus became visibly deflated and obediently sulked nearby.

Ever since Daniel had gotten to know Amicus, his evaluation of him as an authority figure has dropped down several notches. Gone was his image of the Emperor of an entire species being an unyielding cunning figure and what had replaced it was a loving husband who bends over backwards for his lover.

It was certainly a refreshing perspective for Daniel, he prefers this kind of Amicus than the one he saw facing off against Atem. Still, it means he would not be useful when he has to deal with the underhanded schemes that were plaguing them.

It did not mean he was incompetent as an Emperor however. Wolves from the Embassy had visited him several times and while Amicus claimed that he hated etiquettes, he was still performing them perfectly in front of his subjects.

He also started to subconsciously stand between Yuba and Marco when they walked and absolutely refused to let Marco stay alone with Yuba. When Amicus talked, he was not as open to Yuba as he was with Daniel. The difference may be subtle, but neither Yuba nor he missed it. Daniel had indirectly prodded Amicus about it once and he had shown no signs of suspicion towards Yuba. Daniel did not know whether to be impressed with his wolven instincts or to berate his intellect. Still, whatever the case, Yuba overextending during the riots definitely impacted him.

Back over at their base, Enott and Matt still had not returned. Nina, the team’s comms said that they were still out negotiating with spies from the other Siblings. Unfortunately Daniel could not find what they were after.

During the night, the nightmares plaguing Daniel since a week back had followed him out of the palace. He was able to endure them thanks to Azazel whisking his horror away. At this point Daniel was pretty sure he caught some kind of space disease that gives you dream tulpas, but he would rather stay sick forever if it means he could keep being with Azazel like this.

Unlike in the palace, the duration of their meetings were significantly shorter. Daniel would simply lay there on his lap and recount the events of the day while Azazel would listen and give him suggestions. This brief respite has become the moment he looks forward to the most.

The ball only started moving once again on the third day. Marco had asked Daniel and Yuba if they wanted to attend a play for the theatre in the Golden District later that night with them. The Election and the ridiculous amount of work that had piled up in front of Marco had stressed him out and he wanted some recreation. Daniel initially thought there was nothing to it, but he started to notice something was off when Yuba declined his invitation.

“My sincerest apologies, Mister Marco. I am unable to attend due to prior engagements.”

“That’s okay. Will you be coming Daniel? I’ve got first class tickets for the Boxes seats.”

“Sure.” Daniel shrugged. “I’ve got nothing to do anyways.”

Because the show was still several hours away, they decided to split up for the time being. Marco and Amicus turned away to go back to the palace while Yuba and Daniel walked the other way back towards the Bronze District. As soon as the wolf and his lover were out of sight, Yuba started sprinting as fast as he could.

“Back to HQ, on the double Tauri!” Yuba shouted with much ferocity. Daniel could not do much but to run after him.

* * *

If the Golden District was where the upper crust of Khemian society wasted their time, then the Silver District would be where the merchant and upper middle class Khemians did business. The Bronze District is where the lower middle class spend their lives, consisting of mostly Khemian laborers which formed the official backbone of Polaris. Around half of Polaris’ Khemian citizenry hailed from this echelon with the entire district taking more than half of the city.

Daniel could see some other species from time to time, but most of the Khemians population here consisted of nearly naked jackal men wearing only a loincloth reminiscing of Neferu, but with more of a strongman look to them due to their physical line of work.

The both of them dashed past the residential area into the eighth district where the factories are and stopped in front of a condemned warehouse. Yuba and Daniel took a while to gather their breath before opening the rusted side door of the building.

“Nina! Patch a call to the lord ASAP!”

“What? I’m on it!”

Yuba practically flew down the stairs to her while Daniel took his time walking down. The place was as dreary as Daniel remembered. The floor and walls were cracked and filled with red colored moss that goes as far as the eyes can see. The roof creaked threateningly as if to announce their imminent demise.

In contrast, the machines and gadgets they have installed in the middle of the warehouse was very futuristic and clean as if freshly plucked out from an actual working factory into this sorry excuse of one. Yuba went into a corner and started talking into the secured radio. Daniel had a mind to eavesdrop but had to stop since Nina was approaching him.

“How was work, Tauri?”

“It’s going along well. There were a few hiccups but we’ve still managed to push most of the deals we’ve wanted right under Marco’s nose. He barely noticed most of the word plays on the paper at all. It’s hard to think he’s the one who united humanity and spearheaded our uplifting.”

“That’s because he isn’t. A puppet for the Parents can only do so much alone. He needs to be replaced with someone much more suitable for the role, right Tauri?”

“…It’s a shame that a man of Enott’s caliber couldn’t directly become representative himself, but once I replace Marco I shall carry out his will as faithfully as I can.”

“Of course you will.” Nina nodded with a smile. “If you’ve got anything you want to talk about, sister Nina will always be here for you, don’t forget that.”

“ _Desperate hyena._ ”

Daniel’s smile faded as she walked away. Ever since she joined the group a few months ago, Nina has been trying to scrounge up anything she could on the other two members of the team. She knew the group’s reputation wished to ride on Enott’s tailcoat up into a cushy life. To that end, she has been doing everything in her power to please him and, if possible, use her teammates as stepping stones for her to come closer to Enott.

Unfortunately for Nina, she was not the first one. In fact, this year alone they had cycled through three comms girls before her, both Daniel and Matt knew it but turned a blind eye to it. Enott handpicked these eager to please girls and he would enjoy the attention he could lavish from them. Once he was bored, they would conveniently disappear from the group. Of course this was never in the official records, a privilege for the top operator of the Masons. In fact, if it was not for the long term operation here, Daniel reckon she would have been replaced weeks ago.

“Yes, A-56 has made successful contact ten days ago.”

Daniel froze and peeked at Yuba from the corner of his eyes. He was still in the midst of talking to his superior. The conversation he had with Prince Theo replayed in his mind, just what had Yuba been doing in the Palace? Just as Daniel was about to properly eavesdrop, the side door of the factory once again creaked and two humans entered.

“Woohoo!” The loud sound echoed from above Daniel and two pairs of footsteps slowly descended the squeaky stairs down to him.

“ _Why now?_ ”

Daniel panicked in his mind, it was the worst possible timing for Enott and Matt to come back. The man was unusually happy but it can wait, Yuba’s conversation takes priority.

“Welcome back, was your mission successful?”

Nina gave Enott her sweetest smile. For Matt’s part, he did not get angry playing second fiddle to Enott but looked mildly entertained at her attempts to butter up with their leader.

“Of course! Just who do you think you’re talking too?” The auburn haired man grinned and pulled Nina over to him. He started kneading her breast with one hand and as usual, she dodged eye contact but made no complaints to him.

“They’re waiting for us to make a mistake! All of them! Those snobbish pricks are looking down on us!” Enott’s grin grimaced into a snarl as he fumed in anger.

“They think they’re in control. That we humans are infants who just fucking would drop the ball the moment we’ve got them. We’re done this longer and better than all of you, you sons of bitches are going to regret giving us the initiative.”

“-has been properly arranged. Everything is in its proper place, m-“

“You master’s back, what do you have to say, Tauri?”

“Welcome back, Enott.”

“Wrong.”

_Hukh!_

Without missing a beat, his loyal dog Matt sent a left hook right into Daniel’s guts. It was not strong enough to send him flying like usual, but it was hard enough that he could not breathe and forced him to fall down to his knees.

“ _gasp_ Welcome back, Master _wheez_ Enott.”

Enott lifted up his head in satisfaction and walked up to Daniel, yanking his head up by the hair to meet his gaze. Daniel’s glazed over eyes looked up in the general direction where Enott is, but his attention was fully elsewhere which made Enott clicked his tongue.

“Ignoring me now are we, doll?” Enott’s satisfied face turned into a grimace once more, but it turned back into a grin as if he had thought of something fun.

“-words are wasted on this humble servant, my l-“

“You know Tauri? It’s been a longggggg harddd week for me. Yet you got to stay in those stinking jackals’ Palace while I had to drag my ass around negotiating with other Siblings.”

“-ize my lord. The life of this servant will forever be willingly used for your noble c-“

“You’ve got a lot to pay off, I think it’s time you get to work, doll. Don’t you agree?” Enott licked his lips and dragged Daniel by the hair towards him. Daniel was forced to look at Enott’s groin, the outline on his pants did not leave much to the imagination.

“-d Pleiades, this flesh shall forever toil for you as long as I live and my eternal consciousness onwards beyo-“

“Still having trouble? Let me help.”

Enott dug his nails into Daniel’s head and slammed him towards himself. His other hand slowly reached to unzip what was begging to be set free within his pants. Daniel made no effort to escape as he kept rolling Yuba’s words within his head.

“ _Pleiades?_ ”

He has never heard of the name before, but he or she must have been the one to assign Yuba into the squad for this mission. Whatever Yuba did must have been in connection to this person. Just as Enott was about to have his way, Yuba interrupted him in the last second.

“Enott!”

“What is it?” Enott’s hand froze and slowly retracted it from his pants.

“Report to me immediately, we’re out of time. Distractions can wait.”

What time? They should still have plenty of time. Daniel felt his stomach twisting in uneasiness at Yuba’s words. Having lost interest in Daniel, Enott unceremoniously chucked him down to the floor and turned to face his supervisor.

“Matt.”

“Yes sir. We have established contact with the cats, the bears, the Hindo alliance and the wolves.”

Daniel turns his face the other way to prevent Enott from seeing his shock. He did not expect Amicus to have a spy here, perhaps they’re from the Triumvirate?

“Taking advantage of the initial rumors, we’ve claimed responsibility for the murder of the Pharaoh, it was what leveraged us into taking control of the situation. The other Siblings had agreed to share some details with us.”

Matt took out a holographic tablet and inserted it into the futuristic computer next to Nina. The screen lit up like fireworks displaying locations of hideouts, meeting points and classified information in regards to the Khemian Empire.

“A daring approach.” Yuba walked up to the screen, his eyebrows raised in surprise and his tone was satisfied.

“Considering you’ve brought concrete results, I shall accept your decision. But you do understand what happens next, do you?”

“High risk, high return.” Enott cracked a fiendish grin.

“They know well we’re lying out of our asses, so they’re kicking back and letting us tighten our own nooses. They’ve provided us with all this juicy info just waiting for us to make a mistake, and once we do.” Enott ran his thumb across his throat. “They’re looking down on us, hahahaha! All the more better when we pull the rug from under them!”

“Good. I’ve also established contact with the First Khemian Prince. I’ve plans for the direction we shall take next, but that can wait until after our immediate task.”

Daniel pretended to be distracted again and turned his head away to hide his shock. First Khemian prince? Yuba had already gained Prince Atem’s cooperation right under Prince Theo’s nose! The palace suddenly felt a lot less safer. Furthermore, if Yuba managed to convince Atem this quickly, then that could only mean he has something he could leverage with the Prince. What could Yuba use to convince the prince to join forces with humans so readily?

Marco!

Both of them are firmly linked in their desire to eliminate the Human Ambassador. The realization that enemies on both fronts had joined forces has twisted his face in horror. Daniel counted himself lucky to be at the edge of the group for he had been acting terribly suspicious right at this moment.

“I think it’s time you tell us what’s on your mind, Supervisor.” Enott said. “You’ve been telling us you’ve got a task for us so let’s hear the details.”

“Very well, today Marco and Amicus planned to attend the theatre in the Golden District. “

Daniel felt as if his stomach twisted into knots upon hearing those words.

“Enott and Matt, you shall tail them while Tauri sticks close to Marco.”

“ _This is going too fast!_ ” Daniel screamed silently to himself.

“After this deliberation, we shall quickly go through the information given to us, then I shall go and scout the location. I will relay the details in your holographic tablet once I’ve completed them.”

“ _This should’ve taken at least a month! Why is Yuba rushing this?_ ”

“Once you find an opportunity, eliminate Marco and dispose of his body. And you, Tauri, refill your Illusioner once more before going. If we are successful then you will become Marco and you will have to last with that stock until we can reestablish contact.”

“ _!!!_ ”

“…Yes Yuba, I understand.” Daniel squeezed the words out as calmly as he could, but it was easily caught by Enott.

“Hey, hey. Getting nervous, doll?” Enott grinned as he spotted the slightest hint of weakness from Daniel.

“I understand, it’s the first time you’ll be disguising against aliens. Here, I’ve got liquid courage just for you.”

The auburn haired man pulled out a familiar looking black remote. Daniel tried his best not to panic from the sight of it which made Enott chuckled to himself. Yuba, who had seen this development, held up his hand and tried to stop him.

“Enott, the use of the remote i-“

“Only for missions, yes! And this is a very important mission, so we need him to be ready! You’re only here to supervise, it’s my rules what I want to do on the field.” 

Enott spoke as loud as he could without shouting at Yuba. The Asian man glared at Enott, but he did not voice out any protest against the idea.

“So now, without further ado.” Enott licked his lips and aimed the remote squarely at Daniel’s forehead. The blond man took half a step back out of instinct and braced himself for the inevitable.

“From now to the end of the theatre play, if you can find an opportunity to be alone with Marco, kill him and replace him!”

Purple veins once again appeared on Daniel’s forehead, sealing his fate to follow Enott’s order as his obedient doll.


	9. Parental Love

After parting ways with Yuba and Daniel, Amicus and Marco spent the last couple hours touring the Palace. They took a bath together, an hour frolicking in their room and as the meeting approached they suddenly had the desire to change their fashion and asked the drone for some fine selection of clothing. Neferu could not help but let out a smile as he saw them.

“You look like a natural in that outfit.”

“Thanks, Neferu. Are you sure you don’t need our help with anything?”

“No. At least not right now.” Neferu giggled as he lightly waved his paw. “You two should enjoy yourselves tonight.”

Marco was wearing a colorful shendyt wrapped around his waist with a beautiful golden shawl covering his body much like the Khemian Princesses along with an expensive looking collar around his neck. Amicus was similarly wearing the skirt and collar, but left his body exposed so Marco would have easier access whenever he wanted physical contact.

“You know what they say, when in Khemia…”

“We don’t have that saying here Marco, but I get your point.” Neferu chuckled. “I would’ve loved to go with you, but business calls. I apologize I could only be present for dinner.”

“No worries, now go and take them down a notch.”

“That I shall, have fun in the theatre you two. Ahhotep be with you.”

“Yeah, see you.”

“See you Neferu.”

Neferu quickly strideded away from the table and down into the hall. Marco could tell how tightly Neferu had squeezed this dinner into his busy schedule just so he could meet them. He felt a bit of guilt, but the feeling soon became irritation when he noticed a small jackal still hanging out in the room.

“What do you want?” Theo was on the same side as Neferu so far, but Marco still could not find it in his heart to forgive him for flooring Amicus just yet.

Theo narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Marco, meanwhile the human did not back down and glared right back at him. Soon enough, Theo’s patience ran thin and he broke the standoff.

“Do you need guards?” He sighed.

“Why should we?”

“You should understand your position, Ambassador Marco.” Marco rolled his eyes as Theo started off with a lecture.

“You’re a Candidate for the throne. You’ve _seen_ how my siblings reacted to your candidacy, so I would suggest you take extra precaution when going outside the palace.”

“Is that a threat?”

“What’s wrong with you, Ambassador? I’m trying to tell you not to take brainless risks.”

“We’ll be fine.”

Amicus cut him off without the slightest hesitation before nudging Marco to leave with him. Marco did not wish to stay here any longer either and started heading out, but just as they were about to leave the room Theo started shouting.

“Stay in the Golden District!” Marco jolted in place and looked back. It was the first time Theo shouted outside someone breaking the rules.

“Stay where people can see you!” Theo shouted again. Questions started to form in Marco’s head.

“Is something wrong, Prince Theo?” Amicus’ ear flicked as he gave him an uneasy expression. It is his first time as well to see Theo so concerned for them beyond the confines of the rules.

“The rats in Polaris have been scurrying about for the whole week and they have started being very active these past few days.” Theo said as he bit his own lips in frustration.

“Rats? ...Do you mean?” Marco opened his mouth in understanding as the image of Daniel floated to the top of his mind.

“I can’t say any more than this.” Theo shook his head much to Marco’s disappointment. “Just… be careful out there.”

“Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?”

Theo looked wordlessly at them for a second before responding.

“You’re now the candidate for the throne, I needed to take extra measures for your s-.” Marco rolled his eyes and started walking out, but he stopped himself as soon as he heard Theo’s next words.

“…I do not wish to see Brother Neferu break down again. That’s why I wanted you two to stay alive.” Theo avoided their gaze and looked down towards the floor with a pained expression.

“…I see.” A voice gentler than Marco expected came out of himself, it was the first time he saw this side of Theo.

After saying his piece, Theo turned back towards the room. Sensing it was their queue to leave, Amicus and Marco departed from the Palace and downwards towards the city below.

* * *

Daniel was waiting for them right below the flight of stairs towards the city. The blond man seemed even more distracted than usual, walking around in circles with his hand permanently behind his back. It was not until Marco called him that he noticed their arrival and walked up to them.

“Are you alright?”

“Hm? Y-Yeah… I’m good.” Daniel’s voice was shaky, he definitely was not alright.

Marco thought back to what Theo said. Just what has Daniel been doing?

“Daniel, do you know what’s going on?”

“Marco-“ Daniel immediately responded, but before he got more than a word out his voice suddenly stopped midway through.

“Daniel?” Marco looked back at Daniel, but the man had already shut his mouth. “Is this one of those things you can’t talk about?”

“…Yes.”

“Alright, let’s keep going then.”

Daniel’s eyes widened to his response but Marco did not care all that much. All these talks about spies and behind the scene maneuvers did not matter to him, he just wanted to go and watch the theatre in peace with his wolf.

The sun was setting as Marco and Amicus strolled down the street, followed closely by Daniel who kept a healthy distance away from them. They took their time browsing through the shops on the brightly lit main street.

Along the way Marco came across an extravagant looking palm sized green gem decorated with silver fig leaves as a handicraft by the Omorfans while Amicus pointed out that some of the fine dining were of Wolven origin.

A giant stained-glass decorated an exotic store which contained western looking furniture up for sale. The motif reminded Marco of old European architecture which made him grow interested about which Sibling these objects were from. His curiosity was satiated when the shop owner informed him that it was a facsimile crafted from researching Avia culture, the eighth Sibling who tried uplifting humanity from Europe.

“Hey Amicus.” Marco turned to ask his wolf who was stuffing his cheeks with junk food.

“Hm? What’s up?” Despite his mouth being preoccupied, Amicus tried his best to answer him.

“So the Avias are the Eighth Sibling, right?”

“Uh huh.”

“How come I’ve never heard of them before?” Marco asked as he turned his head to look around the street. “I’ve seen all the other Siblings here in Polaris. Even the Omorfans who are on bad terms with Khemia show up from time to time, but I haven’t come across a single Avia since coming here.”

“That’s because they’ve collapsed inward.”

“What does that mean?” Marco turned back to Amicus, his attention now fully focused on his wolf who cupped his chin as he tried to recall what was taught to him. 

“The birds were of equal standing with the rest of the Sibling, but then thousands of years ago, a big devastating war broke out between themselves."

"The civil war was long and messy, with the scales so balanced it so slightly tipped between each side every so often neither of them had an advantage. By the time the smoke cleared, their Empire had become a desolate wasteland, shredded up into tiny little pieces.”

“They failed to recover and subsequently all their Childs eventually abandoned them and immigrated to the other Siblings. At present, there is only one Avia city and you can count on one hand the number of Avias in Khemia."

"That's awful! Why haven't the Parents done anything?"

"Who the hell knows what the Parents are thinking?" Amicus snorted angrily upon the mention of the Parents.

"Then the Siblings! Why did they just sit back and allow the Avias to fall?!" Marco asked a bit louder than he expected, the topic had rattled him.

"We weren't obligated too." Amicus replied with a nonchalant shrug. "All the Siblings are in competition to become a Parent, remember? Besides, they didn't have the best reputation so no one was willing to step forward to help them."

"Like how Galaxias dislikes the wolves? Ah… sorry."

Marco's eyes went wide as he placed a hand on his mouth. His wolf turned his pouting face the other way but other than that he did not comment on Marco's slip-up.

"It's fine, Marco. It's the truth after all. Anyways, while the other Siblings were busy fighting among themselves, only the Avias took the extra mile to try to understand and requested cooperation with the other Siblings. These people were… Evangelists? If I remembered right?"

"Huh?" Marco raised his eyebrows in surprise, he did not expect to hear that word so far from Earth. "So wait, did the Avia worship something other than the Parents? We used that term on Earth to refer to a religious group who would go around spreading the word of God."

"No. Nothing like that. We use it to refer to the oddballs." Amicus flat out denied Marco's assumption.

"Oddballs?"

"While the other Siblings were busy scrambling to get ahead, the Avias spent all their manpower to propagate their cultures and beliefs across Galaxias. Odd, right?"

"Not really. I think I know why, it helps people understand them." Marco thought back to the history of Earth. The cultures that survive were usually the ones that spread far and wide.

"Well, it had the opposite effect for them. Their preaching of peace made the rest of us suspicious, so no one wanted to help them. After the birds fell, we started calling the dream of uniting Galaxias as the Parents' delusions and no one dared to follow their footsteps."

"Then why did the Parents t-" Amicus quickly leaped into Marco and shut his mouth. Marco struggled for a bit before he remembered that it was not something to say in public.

"Shh! Not here!"

"Sorry."

Marco apologized again, it was his second time to do so. Daniel was sneaking glances behind him but Marco was determined not to let him ruin the atmosphere. Marco quickly changed the topic and diverted them into something less sensitive.

“Anyways, the Golden District sure has a great shopping lane. Maybe I should stay here instead of Adastra.” Marco smiled and teased his wolf.

“This is nothing.” Amicus caught on and played along. He held his head high as if to show off to Marco. “Give me a few years and I’ll build a more impressive shopping district than this place.”

“I’ll hold you on that, Amicus.” Marco laughed as his wolf gave an uneasy smile. Amicus cannot back down now that he promised Marco. “Still, it reminds me of when I’m window shopping back on Earth. It’s the most modern looking place I’ve seen so far.”

“Yeah, no wonder Neferu’s having such a hard time.”

Both Marco and Amicus turned their attention towards Daniel. The blond man was still absent-mindedly looking the other way off to a nearby alley. It took him a few seconds to realize that both pairs of eyes fell upon him. He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he quickly cupped his mouth as if he did not mean to say it out loud.

“What do you mean by that Daniel?” Amicus asked him curiously.

“W-Well…” Daniel scratched his head and avoided eye contact. “It’s just politics, don’t worry about it.”

“If it’s about Neferu, then I want to know too.” Marco joined into the conversation.

“I barely have surface understanding of the whole situation myself, are you su… alright, don’t give me that look, fine, I’ll explain it to the both of you.” Sensing their eagerness to learn, Daniel’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he gave an exasperated sigh.

“So.” Daniel started off by waving his right hand towards the stores they had visited.

“This place used to be something else, do you guys know what it was?” The man didn’t wait for an answer and continued.

“War monuments. War monuments from the Khemian-Wolven War. A museum, an oasis and there.” Daniel pointed his finger to the tallest structure in the vicinity, it was a 4 story tall Egyptian styled modern building where Marco remembered he ate pastries with Amicus on his first day here. “It used to be a Khemian temple for worshipping the Parents.”

“The Khemians worships the Parents?”

“They used too, though they stopped doing so a few centuries back.” Amicus chimed in.

“They’ve kept it for historical purposes, but about a decade ago Princess Xerise and Princess Hatty convinced the late Pharaoh to renovate the whole thing.”

“They gave up tradition for progress.” Amicus had a complicated look as he looked down on the ground.

“Wow…”

Marco could not deny that his trip would have been a lot less interesting if those historical locations were still here, but to simply demolish all those history for a shopping square felt excessive.

“It’s how Xerise garners her votes, apparently.”

“What do you mean?”

“Khemian culture has been slowly eroding away for centuries and she has played her hand in helping erase it faster. It's why even though we’re at the capital, we’re barely seeing any traces of Khemian culture here in the Golden District. She’s getting support from people who want change.”

“From what I’ve dug up, Princess Xerise managed to artfully divert most of the criticism for the destruction towards her Sister while taking all of the praise to herself.” Marco’s blood slowly simmered as he heard of Xerise’s actions, but it was not all Daniel had to say.

“There are more similar cases but Xerise’s hands are usually clean. Furthermore, she’s also responsible for the population explosion in the Copper District. She has been severely lowering the entry bar to become Khemian citizens while pushing the social strain towards Hatty, so while Xerise gets the votes, her sister would have to deal with the brunt of the burden they would cause.”

“The Khemains won’t just acknowledge her attempts to eradicate their roots so radically.” Amicus raised up a good point, but Daniel continued as if he had expected this from the wolf.

“Which brings us to Atem, he’s got a stranglehold on the more traditional jackals who opposed those radical changes. Most of his base consisted of the majority of the workforce, that’s nearly half of the Khemian population here in Polaris alone. It was why he and Xerise were able to join forces.”

“But… Their stances are in complete opposition from each other! How could they even think of collaborating when they’re so fundamentally different?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Marco as he gave him a weird look.

“You should’ve seen it back on Earth, no? They aren’t trying to see which one the citizens would pick, their only goal is to _game for the throne_. They happen to choose those positions because they believe those will net them the most votes.”

“Aside from becoming Pharaoh, everything else is flexible. It was why they were so convinced you pulled a fast one on them. Meanwhile, Neferu and Hatshepsut had to scramble for votes from the moderates.”

Marco’s mind went blank for a second, but soon what filled the void in his mind was anger. Marco gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist in fury as he tried his best not to shout out in public.

“What the hell?” Marco struggled to keep his voice down. “While Neferu was wracking his brains over what’s best for Khemia, all those _bastards_ thought of was how to game for power?

“Their way of thinking isn’t wrong, after all, one must claim the throne first before they could take any action that can move Khemia.”

“No.” Amicus’ tone was serious, as if he had firmly put his foot down on the matter.

“I’ve seen what happens when you go for it only for the sake of winning. Even if you’re the Pharaoh, no matter how much power you have in your hands, if you’re not doing it for the people you’ll never be happy sitting on that throne.”

“Or you let your emotions go over your head and plunge the Empire into chaos.” Marco continued Amicus’ words, he was sure they were thinking of the same past.

“Amicus, let’s ask Neferu first thing tomorrow what we can do to help him, we can’t let them win no matter what.” Marco looked his wolf straight in the eyes as Amicus does the same to him.

“Mm.”

Amicus smiled and nodded. No more words needed to be said, Neferu had been taking it easy in front of them but now that they know how dire the situation was behind the scenes, they are going to help him with all their power whether he wanted it or not.

Observing the couple was Daniel, his mouth was agape in shock as he was listening to them.

“How do you intend to help Neferu win? I honestly don’t see how he’ll have a chance unless he starts doing the s-“

“We’ll make it happen somehow, Neferu _will_ become Pharaoh.”

There was no basis in Amicus’ words, but his unwavering conviction alone was enough to make Marco smile. It was a confidence befitting an Emperor. Marco blushed slightly as he gazed lovingly into Amicus’ eyes while Daniel’s mouth hung open again as he looked right back into Amicus in disbelief.

“How optimistic.” Daniel remarked, pensively looking down towards the ground and shook his head.

“A very idealistic approach, Amicus, I can’t see how you’ll overcome this with your feelings alone. But…” Daniel looked back up to Amicus, giving him a pained but solemn smile.

“I don’t hate that.”

* * *

The theatre was a three story tall building, the arch atop the white marble pillars at the entrance reminded Marco of the ones back in Adastra. He would have openly complimented it if Daniel had not associated it with Xerise.

“You c-“

Daniel’s words stuck in his throat again. Daniel’s inability to form proper sentences has become increasingly apparent as they got closer to their destination. There was nothing visibly wrong with him so Marco did not spare much thought. The talk about Khemian politics earlier had already occupied the forefront of his mind.

They all sat inside the box seats on the walls of the auditorium. It was a first class seat with only the three of them there. Marco peeked his head over the solid railing and saw mostly jackals attending the play mixed in with some Khemian Childs. There were also a dozen Ram Siblings in the corner whose size sticks out like a sore thumb. The box seats nearby consisted of elite jackals with their fur based fashion clothing, many of whom Marco recognized from the ceremony a few days ago.

“Feels like home here.” Amicus absentmindedly spoke as he ripped open a bag of chocolate nuggets. “We do have something similar back in Adastra but it’s a lot more rundown than this place.”

“Why? Are they lacking budget?”

“No. It’s just that people prefer watching from TV these days, so they didn’t bother renovating the auditorium. Want some?”

“Haha, I’m good.” Seeing his wolf grinning at him, Marco could not help but smile back.

The giant velvet curtains drew open. The flood lights flickered on, focusing its beams down towards half a dozen jackals on stage with a prop throne standing proudly behind them.

One of the jackals wore nothing but a loincloth with two golden bracelets and his body was embroidered in gold patterns. The jackal next to him wore golden shoulder pads with red linen. There were also two female jackals, one with a fur jacket and another with a multicolored shawl. Another jackal was wearing a black vest eerily reminiscent of a biker gang back on Earth while two more was a male jackal with a sphinx hat and a female jackal standing closely to him. They were all equal in size but Marco undeniably recognized them as the Khemian Royalty.

“The Khemian Empire.” A disembodied voice started narrating as the actors frolic about emulating their day to day lives. A fake sun rotates behind in the backdrop deceipting the passage of time.

“The Jewel of Galaxias that had led the Siblings throughout the millennium. On this particular day within the Khemian Palace, the Pharaoh has gathered his successors into the throne room for a very special occasion.”

“My sons and daughters!” The actor’s voice boomed as four siblings stood in front of the throne while their Mother held on to Theo from the sidelines.

“Today is the day you shall assume responsibilities to serve the Khemian Empire! Tell me, my proud sons and daughters, how do you wish to serve our people?”

“I shall make you proud father! We have earned our place as the leader of the Galaxius by blood! So by blood we shall continue! I shall strengthen our forces and make our ancestors proud!” Atem raised his paw high into the skies, even as a fake the pose struck a strong impression into the hearts of the audience which made them awe in unison.

“Then I shall push us ever onwards! Only by daring to take on new and bold ideas shall we keep our position as the first and foremost Sibling towards becoming a Parent! Gone are the old traditions and we shall welcome the new era of enlightenment!” Xerise held out one paw close to her heart and waved the other out towards the audience, a large population of the male jackals swooned over her.

“Amicus?” Marco turned towards his wolf to ask. Amicus was trying to sneak out but it simply was not possible thanks to his size.

“Gotta take a leak, sorry.”

“Alright, hurry back.”

“What Khemia needed isn’t tradition or progress, it needs to simply be Khemia!” The Hatshepsut actress held both her paws on her chest as she pleaded with the audience.

“We do not need to change. Our sworn duty was and always will be to help our less fortunate Siblings and uplift those hopeless Childs, that was what the parents asked of us and that shall continue to be our goal. Father, I shall prove to you that our path was just.”

The floodlights finally turn to Neferu, but unlike the other siblings who are standing proudly the jackal was relaxing himself on a chair plucking grapes into his mouth.

“Now that my Brother and Sisters have done all the work, there is nothing left for me to do. I shall devote myself in the pleasures of being a Royalty! Why should I scurry around like some rat when all my needs are taken care of for me? Pah! Let the others collect the nectar and I shall drink the honey. That is how a Pharaoh should be.”

Marco fidgeted in place nervously as the crowd began booing the Neferu actor. Has Neferu always been this unpopular? Theatre plays are usually caricatures of the ones they are playing as, so this must have been what the Khemians thought of Neferu.

The scene switched to the daily lives of each of the princes and princesses. An upbeat Khemian song his lingua could not register sang over the auditorium from a singer in front of the stage. All of the royal siblings’ scenes were inspiring and uplifting albeit exaggerated. Meanwhile Neferu was portrayed as a slob who utterly refused to take on his duties as Royalty as he lavished in wine and brought escorts into the palace.

Marco grimaced. He can predict where this was going. Neferu was being painted as the villain in this story. He looked back to see that Amicus still has not returned yet and turned to Daniel.

“I’m getting some air.”

Neferu getting hung dry in the court of public opinion, he did not want to see it. Marco tried to get up but found himself unable to stand. Daniel’s right hand was firmly holding him back by the stomach, but before he could ask any questions Daniel quickly shots one at him.

“Marco, I seem to have cut myself, do you have a _white_ handkerchief?”

“Huh?”

Marco looked at Daniel, but nowhere could he see a cut on him. Just as Marco was about to ask him, Daniel’s left hand went into his side and produced a knife in front of Marco. Marco’s eyes shrunk down to the size of pins, but before he could react Daniel had used it to vertically slice across his right thumb before pocketing it again.

“Daniel wh-“

“Oh thank you Marco.” He spoke loud enough to cover whatever Marco was saying.

Once again from his left hand, Daniel produced a white handkerchief. He pricked the thumb with his right index finger causing blood to streak across his hand, dripping down onto the seat below. He spread the handkerchief with his left hand and started scratching it with his bloody right thumb, forming big bloody letters on the white sheet of linen.

_S_

“ _What? What is he trying to say?_ ”

Marco went into a panic as his mind raced to find the reason behind these strange string of events.

_Espionage. Infiltration. Propaganda. Occasionally detective work and assassinations_.

Marco’s eyes widened as Daniel’s words finally sunk into him. This was spy work. Whatever Daniel was trying to say has to be important.

_T_

“Say, Marco, shouldn’t you watch the play? I think the climax of the first act is about to start.” Daniel said nonchalantly as he hastily scrawled into the handkerchief.

“Oh. Er, yeah.” Marco recognized it as a sign not to focus attention on Daniel and forced his head back onto the stage.

Neferu was asleep on his bed alongside two more jackals. The jackals opened their eyes and slowly got up from the bed without waking the Neferu up. Marco glanced back at the white handkerchief.

_A_

The scene shifted again. The stage was filled with props of bushes and greenery with a bench Marco once sat on in the Palace Garden. There were two jackals on the stage, one was Theo and another was the Pharaoh’s wife. Both of them appeared to be strolling along in the garden hand in hand appreciating the scenery.

_Y_

From the corner of the stage appears the two jackals that was in the Neferu’s room. They slowly crept towards the other two from behind the fake bushes, running from one prop to another.

_W_

Once they got close enough, one of the jackals grabbed onto the Pharaoh’s wife while another rushed toward Theo. Theo gave a token struggle but was easily floored by a mock punch to the face. The jackal growled and pulled out a prop dagger as he looked down on his dazed opponent. He knelt on top of Theo’s body and raised his weapon high into the air.

_A_

Just as the dagger was about to strike down upon the youngest prince, the female actor broke free from the other man’s grasp and threw herself in front of Theo. The dagger plunging hilt deep unto her back. She gasped in shock into her head mic as she dropped down onto Theo under her.

_M_

The Pharaoh and the rest of the royal family rushed into the stage with guards who quickly dispatched the intruders, but their death could not reverse what had happened. The mother’s fate was all but sealed. Theo carefully shaked the female jackal to stay awake as her eyelids slowly dropped down.

“Oh good mother, I beseech you, do not leave your son alone! There is still so much more I want to learn from you.”

_I_

“And I do not wish to leave you all behind, but alas, my life is coming to an end.”

The female jackal spoke woefully as she ran her fingers across Theo’s cheeks.

“I do have but one final wish. My son, please, take care of our family in my stead. Only then can I rest in peace.”

The female jackal’s limbs went stiff and dropped down to the floor. Theo gently cradled his mother’s lifeless body into his arms as he weeped and sang a mournful song to the audience. Marco still could not understand the song that was being sung but he felt the clear and painful grief behind his voice.

Daniel had finally stopped writing, Marco quickly snuck another peek at what he had to say.

_S T A Y_

_W/_

_A M I_

Stay…. w/…. Ami… Stay with Amicus? Daniel was not the type of person to joke around, Marco knew that much. So what was he trying to say?

_Stay where people can see you!_

Marco’s eyes shook. The wordings were different but they had the same intentions. He was warned by two different people, both of whom are in the know of the world behind the curtain. Daniel quickly smeared the blood on his right thumb across the handkerchief, erasing all evidence from it as he used it to bandage his bloody hand.

“Look, it's Neferu onstage again.” Daniel pointed out. The play was almost white noise for Marco at this point, but he once again forced his head towards the stage and acted as if nothing had happened.

Neferu was back in his chambers, but compared to the earlier scenes his room has become a mess. The bed had been torn as if a wild bear had pounced upon it. Most of the prop furniture lies uselessly broken scattered across the room and rows upon rows of bottles littered the floor near Neferu who slumped on the sofa. He picked up a prop snake from a nearby jar and raised his other paw towards it, but before Neferu could let the snake sink its fangs into his wrist, the Pharaoh firmly gripped his arm away from the snake.

“Esteemed father, why do you stop me? I was a fool who thought the world was meant to serve me, Mother’s death had opened my eyes but it was too late. I have realized the weight of my sins and I shall atone for my crime with my life.”

The pharaoh quietly took away the prop snake and looked straight into his son’s eyes before pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Then atone to her by living.” The Pharaoh responded to his son in a calm and melancholic voice.

“Neferu, you are my son. Even if the Khemian people doesn’t forgive you. Even if your siblings curse you in their hearts until the day you die. **I** will forgive you, for you are your mother’s and mine flesh and blood.”

Tears streaked down Neferu’s face as he reciprocated. He tightly wrapped his arms around his father and cried and wailed into his father’s chest. Neferu’s mic amplifed his song of regret and salvation for the whole audience to hear. 

The door behind them opened again, Marco and Daniel turned back to see Amicus walking back in.

“Sorry about that, I couldn’t find the toilet and once I did I had t-“

“Amicus, let’s leave.”

“-to take a….. what did you say, Marco?” Amicus’ ears perked up in surprise at his lover’s words.

“Let’s go back to the palace.”

“But the p-“

“Please, Amicus, I don’t want to stay here.”

Marco was not sure what he was doing, but he felt less safe than ever in this tiny little box. He looked up pleadingly at his wolf while trying his best to hide the festering dread growing inside of his chest.

“O-Oh. I see.”

Amicus had an uneasy look, but he swallowed down his curiosity and put up a serious face. The wolf turned to Daniel and opened his mouth, but no words came as he was momentarily stunned upon noticing Daniel’s bloody right thumb bandaged in linen. He quickly regained his wits however and started talking to the blond man.

“Let us go then. I’m sorry Daniel but we’ll be leaving e-“

_BOOM!_

The whole theatre shook along with the ear piercing sound of an explosion. Marco took a step back and fumbled towards the ground. Amicus’ firm and fuzzy pair of arms grabbed onto him and pulled him into his chest before he landed on the floor.

“Marco! Are you okay?” Amicus shouted above the screams of shock and surprise that erupted down below them.

“Y-Yeah I’m fine!”

“It’s a bomb!” Daniel shouted at them while taking a peek down below them, everyone was rushing away to the exit.

“We’ve gotta go! Marco! Hold tight!” His wolf shouted as he protectively put his arm around Marco and dashed to the door.

“Wait! You c-!” Daniel’s words were cut off mid sentence as Marco was rapidly hauled away from the room.

  
  



	10. Resolve

By the time they had reached the main hall, the place was crammed packed with Khemians stampeding for the exit.

“Amicus, we sh- Woah!”

Before Marco could suggest they try a different route, Amicus had started brute forcing his way into the crowd. Wolves are physically stronger than jackals and doubly so for someone the size of Amicus. Still, against the torrent of Khemians even Amicus was but helplessly swept along with the flock of people.

Amicus tried his best to clung onto Marco, but after a dozen bumps into the old wound he received from Theo, he could not help but start heaving. Then disaster struck, one particularly hysterical jackal shoved in-between the two of them, peeling Amicus’ arm away from Marco.

“Amicus!” Marco screamed desperately as he reached his hand out towards his wolf.

“Marco! **MARCO**!” Amicus tried his best to extend his paw towards his lover, but the tide of jackals shoved his arm aside and mercilessly pushed the both of them away from each other.

“Amicus! Amicus!” Marco shouted at the top of his lungs but the image of his wolf was slowly lost among the tide of Khemians.

Marco swung his head around wildly but it was to no avail, he could not find Amicus. He wanted to wade through the tide of rushing Khemians but for someone his size simply keeping himself upright in this chaos was already a challenge. If he fell down here then he would certainly be met with a tragic fate. Marco could hear his heart beating on his eardrums as he was pushed out of the theatre and onto the streets.

Now that the stampede had more room, the jackals soon dispersed in every direction away from the theatre but Marco still could not find his wolf.

“Amicus!” Marco screamed desperately into the faceless crowd.

It took him a few more moments, but Marco had finally spotted him. A group of rams the size of Amicus was dragging a prone wolf by both of his arms into a nearby alley.

“No! Amicus! Get off of him!”

With no concern for his own safety, Marco sprinted towards the group while brandishing out his Nervo. Just before he could reach them a pair of hands came out from behind a nearby pillar and yanked him into its shadow.

“Shh!”

Marco was about to stab his kidnapper with the Nervo before he recognized the owner of the voice. He looked up to find Daniel covering his mouth in one hand and another locking Marco in place behind the pillar.

“Was someone there?” A raspy voice rang out from the direction where the rams are.

“I aren’t see no one. Back to the base.”

Marco struggled against Daniel, trying to force the blond man to let him go, but the next words he said stopped Marco in his tracks.

“You’ll only give them another hostage.”

While the Nervo could floor them in one strike, Marco could not possibly handle that many rams by himself. Daniel was right, but still, Marco struggled against Daniel again to reach Amicus. His brain understood the irrationality of his actions, but his heart refused to give in.

“I know where their base is, we can save him.”

Marco stopped struggling yet again, but this time he turned his head to look directly into Daniel’s pair of bright blue eyes to check if it was true. Marco gritted his teeth as the sound of the ram footsteps slowly faded away from their ears.

Once the coast was clear Marco tried to pry Daniel’s hands off of him, but contrary to his expectations the man held on to him even tighter than before.

“Stay here.” Daniel said with a voice even more serious than earlier. “Someone’s coming, don’t make a noise.”

Marco had a million questions he wanted answered too, but he swallowed it all down and obediently stayed in the shadow behind the pillar. He could only watch as Daniel slowly walked out to the middle of the alley.

Marco was not sure why he was following Daniel’s orders. His actions had been sketchy and it had made Marco want to defile his advice. Still, the rebellious spirit within him dimmed when he remembered how Daniel had saved him once during the riots. Perhaps somewhere inside of him, he wanted to place his trust in the man when he could not for Alex. The sound of several pairs of footsteps came into the alley and stopped in front of Daniel.

“Did you find Marco?” Yuba’s voice rang out from the other side of the pillar.

“...”

“Matt.” This time, it was a voice Marco could not recognize.

“Gah!”

Marco raised his hand to shut his mouth as he froze on the spot. He could not see it from this angle but from the sound alone he could tell Daniel was down on the floor.

“Those fucking cats!” The man shouted in anger as he delivered a swift kick to Daniel below.

“Hukh!”

“I should’ve seen this coming! They took advantage of our plans and used it to steal Amicus! Now Marco’s fuck knows where! And you!” The man punted Daniel again, making him roll several feets away.

“Nngh!”

“Useless! This is the second time you failed to kill him! I ought to just kill you, useless piece of shit. Dammit! Dammit! **DAMMIT!** ”

“Pwah! Bnuh! GNAH!”

Daniel’s painful cries intensified with each successive kick the unknown man sent his way. Marco bit his lips and held both his hands firmly on top of his mouth to stop himself from shouting. FThey were definitely aiming for his life, but if that was true, why was Daniel hiding him away like this?

“Stop.” Yuba ordered the man to hold himself. Daniel’s cries came to a halt and what replaced it were his painful whimpers.

“We still need him in one piece. Let us scout the area again. Daniel, you will look for Marco between here and towards the palace.”

“What about Amicus? We’re just going to let the loverboy get away?” The third man whom Marco presumed was the person named Matt finally voices out his opinion.

“Forget it. Our priority is to kill and replace the Human Ambassador. The Wolven Emperor is useless if we can’t kill him.”

Marco’s heart sank even lower, Yuba was planning to replace him with a body double so he can use Amicus’ love for him to manipulate the Wolven Empire? This has to be somebody’s idea of a sick joke.

“Any other questions?” Yuba asked around but there were no more voices except for Daniel’s groans. “You’ve all got your orders, now disperse!”

After the noisy footsteps were gone, Marco made sure to keep waiting for a while longer in case they came running back. When Marco was thoroughly convinced they would not come back, he quickly went to check on Daniel.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, he knows he can’t break me just yet. H-help me get up.”

Daniel replied through his teeth. His face was contorted in pain as his mouth drool onto the pavement below. His eyes were shut tight as if to whisk away the pain. Marco felt like the man was anything but fine. Still, they could not remain here forever. Marco hesitantly lifted Daniel up from the floor as he let out another whimper.

Daniel’s face and limbs were somewhat pale, but aside from the cut on his right thumb, he looked to be relative intact. Marco briefly wondered how he could have made those ear piercing screams, that was when his eyes were drawn to where Daniel was clenching. The answer to his morbid question revealed itself as Marco lifted his shirt.

Marco was horrified by what he saw underneath the blond man’s shirt. Littering his fair and soft body were dozens of purple bruise marks and angry blisters. There were also several faint scars here and there that spanned across his entire body. This was not just a spontaneous act of anger directed towards him, this was what Daniel had been dealing with for a long time. The steam in the bath house might have fogged his vision, but Marco still bit his lips in anger that he was not able to notice them sooner.

“Can you pull it down? It hurts to look at.”

“I’m sorry.”

“……”

“………..”

The awkward silence dragged on as Marco did not know what to say. Forunately he did not need to as Daniel quickly continued the conversation.

“It isn’t safe here. Could you help me walk? I’ll guide you to the Palace.”

“Alright.”

Marco pulled Daniel’s arm over his shoulder and started walking. Marco was able to support Daniel because the man’s weight was roughly the same as his, but Daniel’s limping still slowed their pace. Together, they slipped off onto another alleyway and away from the scene.

* * *

Following Daniel’s advice, Marco had avoided the main avenue. He stuck close to the less populated roads as Daniel kept pointing out shortcuts that he had previously never noticed.

The blond man’s resilience surprised Marco as he was able to walk on his own not more than ten minutes later. Daniel was still limping onto the walls, but when compared to Marco himself, he felt like he would probably still have not made it out of that alley.

It did not take much longer until they came close to the Palace. Marco let out a sigh as he felt a sense of relief washed over him now that the immediate danger was passed. He had innumerable questions he wanted to grill Daniel with, but there was still one thing that was on the forefront of his mind. A question that took far higher priority than the rest.

“How can we save Amicus?”

“Not we, I will.”

“What!?” Marco shouted in shock as he looked at Daniel angrily.

“You’re a liability, I’ll take you to the Palace fir- Ow! Stop!”

“Shit, sorry…”

Marco looked down to see his hands yanking on the blond man’s collars. Daniel groaned out painfully before sitting on a nearby crate as he wheezed for air. His brain demanded an immediate answer, but Marco’s heart felt heavy for hurting his two time savior. He took a deep breath and forced himself to sit patiently on a nearby crate. Once Daniel managed to catch his breath, he began his explanation.

“Those rams are a mercenary group operating from the Copper District. I plan to infiltrate their base and extract Amicus out, you cannot help me in this.”

“I can handle myself, take me with you!” Marco was unyielding as he stubbornly argued back at him.

“Marco…” Daniel looked Marco uneasily and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. He took a few seconds thinking of an appropriate answer before responding to him.

“I plan to use a tool to get inside and it’s only enough for one person. Your presence will only drag me down and exponentially increase the risk of Amicus dying. Do you still want to go through with this?”

Marco gritted his teeth in frustration, but there was no response he could muster as Daniel was absolutely right. He did not know the first thing when it comes to a rescue mission, while Daniel has been in the field for almost a decade.

“We can ask Neferu or Theo to help mobilize a search!”

“No. The Palace is being watched from all sides, as soon as there are movements towards them, they’ll relocate. The guards won’t be of help in the Copper District, the mercenaries and gangs rule the slum.”

“What the hell do they want from Amicus!?” Marco banged on the crate in frustration, the wolves had never done them wrong so why was his wolf being targeted?

“It’s not them, it’s the Omorfans.”

“The Omorfans?”

“Yeah, they control most of the mercenary groups within the Copper District, one of which are the rams. As for why, I’m still not sure why they would want to kidnap the Wolven Emperor. Bribery? Blackmail?”

“Chaos.”

“Huh? Chaos?”

“Yeah.” Marco reconfirmed his assumption. The smile of a certain cat flashed across his mind. “It was the same back in Adastra, they just wanted to cause chaos to the Wolven Empire.”

“Destabilization huh? Is it that easy? Their movement suggests-” Daniel cupped his mouth and fell into his thoughts, but Marco did not wait and shot another question at him.

“Who the hell are you guys anyways? Why are you all after me?” Daniel snapped out of his mumbling and turned his head to Marco, looking him in the eyes.

“Marco-“

Once again, the words were stuck on his throat. Marco grimaced in anger at Daniel’s pigheadedness. Even _after_ everything that has happened so far he _still_ does not want to talk? As Marco was about to scream at him, Daniel held out a hand to stop him and another poking on his forehead.

“Chip.”

“Chip?” Daniel’s hand slowly trailed to his mouth and he lightly tapped it once.

“All communications are halted when I try to indulge sensitive information reg-“

Daniel cuts off mid sentence again, but this time Marco had understood what he was trying to say. His mind raced back to a few hours ago, Daniel was also having trouble speaking then. Was he trying to warn him all this time? Marco looked at Daniel silently as he took a swig from his flask before holding it out in front of Marco.

“Give me that.”

Marco reached out his hand towards Daniel as he gave him a smile and handed over his flask.

“Marco.”

“Yeah?” Marco answered as he took several large gulps from the flask. Instead of the strong alcoholic taste Marco expected the drink was water.

“Once I meet Amicus, I’ll need something that can use to earn his trust. Do you have anything that could help me?”

Marco’s gaze subconsciously wandered down towards his right hand. On it was a ring, emitting its soft, beautiful glowing blue light as if to shield him from the darkness that surrounded them. It was the solid proof of his promise with Amicus and their oath of fealty to one another. The evidence that they will always be connected no matter how far apart they were, the most important treasure he had that had kept him sane during the painful eight long years back on Earth.

As his fingers reached towards the ring, hesitation began to fester in Marco’s heart. This ring would surely be the best way for Daniel to earn Amicus’ trust, but he could not accept it within his heart that he has to part with his biggest treasure just like this.

“Why?” Marco could not hold it in and asked the blond man. He stared straight into his blue eyes, confused.

“Why would you go so far for us?”

“...” 

Daniel did not answer him. He broke eye contact and slowly looked down upon both of his hands. His left hand had many lacerations and his right was a mess of dust caked on top of his own dried-out blood.

“Is it because of the beatings?” Daniel shook his head. “Then why? Why do you want to help us so badly?”

It took several moments, but Daniel finally looked up again. Marco flinched as he saw the Daniel that looked up at him. The man was smiling, but it was solemn. Hung on his face was the indescribable pain which had pierced his heart. Marco had seen them before, it was a face of desperation. A face of someone who had lost any meaning to his life.

“I…”

“I simply want something, _someone_ that I could believe in.”

Marco wanted to ask what Daniel meant, but he could not vocalize it as the words were struck on his throat. His head might not be able to understand what Daniel said, but his heart had understood him. Marco clenched his teeth and fought back against tearing up.

He looked back to the ring on his finger. Whatever reservations he has had was long gone along with Daniel’s confession. Slowly, Marco reached out towards his ring and pulled it out of his shaking hand before giving it to Marco.

“It was a starry night at the beach.”

“?”

“It was just me and my wolf. Amicus had just botched his dinner date with me, it was the two of us walking back to the palace. Amicus decided to take a stroll on the beach and carried me to the edge of the ocean.”

“Before I thought we would be drenched in seawater, Amicus suddenly stopped and knelt in front of me. Then he took out a beautiful pair of rings for the both of us. This ring was a promise that we will always be connected.” Marco looked right into Daniel’s eyes, the man stood still for several seconds before his whole body shook and he nodded his head.

“Thank you Marco, I swear I’ll bring him back.”

Guilt weighs heavily on Marco’s heart. The ring was his most treasured possession and what he just described was his most precious memory just for him and his wolf. But if it means it would help make Amicus come back to him alive, then he is more than willing to throw it away.

Somewhere inside his head Alex was still smiling condescendingly at him. The doubt that all of this was Daniel’s ploy was ever present in his mind, but his heart has told Marco that Daniel was being genuine and he also wanted to wholeheartedly believe in him.

“Marco, I shall start my search very soon. You should go back to the palace and inform them of the situation. Avoid everyone except Neferu and Theo, they’re the only ones you can trust.” Marco nodded in agreement.

“However… Before I start, there are some questions I would like to ask of you, Marco.”

“Hm?” Marco raised his eyebrows in surprise, but with the ring and his wolf’s precious memory given, he felt like all else did not matter so much. “Yeah, go ahead.”

Daniel clasped his hands together with his head hung down, he took a moment before speaking.

“Was it your intention to place yourself into Candidacy for the Pharaoh?”

“What? Why the hell would you ask that?”

Marco felt offended that Daniel would think of him that way, but the man did not back down and stared back straight at him.

“These questions are very important for me… so please, answer them. For me.”

“….No, I did not know nor do I have an idea why the Pharaoh would make me a Candidate.”

“If the whole of humanity demands you make sacrifices for them, would you do it?”

Now it was Marco’s turn to think. He had kept his head down and laboriously worked his way back to Adastra. It was an eight precious year that was lost not being with his wolf.

“As long as it does not involve the Neferu and my wolf, I will be able to provide a concession. But if they ever dared to demand them then screw humanity.”

Daniel’s eyebrows raised a bit, but he did not comment on Marco’s very rebellious statement as the Human Ambassador.

“If you can pass away your powers to someone of capable hands and if Amicus has a chance to hand over his position to someone who is guaranteed to do better work than him, would the two of you do it? You will have more time together but would you sacrifice those powers and influence the both of you have built up?”

“Absolutely.” Marco said without the slightest hesitation. “The two of us wanted nothing more than to rid ourselves of these pesky politics and spend more time together.”

Daniel hung his head down in thought again, his hand still clasped together. This time, it took him almost a minute but he looked up again, his face was now determined. He got off the crate and walked up in front of Marco.

“One final question.” Daniel asked, his face was serious as he locked eyes with Marco.

“What do you want?” Daniel shot his last question at Marco.

“Huh?” The question was too abstract for Marco.

“What do you want to do, Marco?”

“W-Well, rescue Amicus of course!” Marco shouted, not sure what Daniel was asking of him.

“I meant after that.”

“What do you mean? We’ll help Neferu secure the throne.”

“No.” Daniel shook his head. “That is Neferu’s ambition, what I wanted to hear is _yours_.”

Marco’s eyes went wide at Daniel’s statement. What did he mean?

“What made you do the things you did, what helps push you onward. Marco, I want to hear it. What is your conviction, what is your _resolve_?”

“ _My resolve….?_ ”

Marco closed his eyes and went into the recesses of his mind. He remembered it, from when he crawled his way back from death in the gardens and to his wolf’s room. From when he dashed towards Cato with all his might and plunged the dagger deep inside his back. From the anger he felt when realizing that the Parents meant to separate them for eight long years. From when he heard that Neferu had been shoved aside by his siblings time and again and from when he rushed towards the rams with no concern for his own safety.

He already had it, he had already found his resolve almost a decade ago. The light of the seven moons shone from behind Marco, bathing the place in its luster save for where Marco’s shadow was. His shadow completely hid Daniel away in the darkness out of the moon’s reach. Marco slowly opened his eyes, it was now clear of any doubts and his face was resolute.

“A happy ending.”

“A happy ending?” It was Daniel’s turn to ask what Marco meant.

“I want a happy ending for myself!” Marco shouted at the top of his voice.

“I want my wolf to be happy!”

“I want Neferu to be happy!”

“I want all my friends and family to be happy!”

“No matter how much politics will hinder us! No matter how many times our lives get threatened! No matter how far away the parents separate us! I want all of us to be together again and smile together! THAT, is my resolve, Daniel!”

Daniel and Marco gazed into each other’s eyes for a very long period of time until Daniel finally broke eye contact and closed his eyes. Once he had opened them again, he became a different man. There was fire behind his eyes and his face was as resolute as Marco’s. Suddenly, Daniel knelt down on one knee before Marco and bumped where his heart is with his fist. He looked up towards the sitting Marco and uttered his line loud and clear.

“Lord Marco, as long as you’re willing to follow by your convictions, I shall be your sword and shield! I swear by my given name Tauri A. Hassan to aid you in your cause! Lord Marco! I swear that this body shall forever move for you as long as I live and my eternal consciousness serves you onwards beyond the stars!”

  
  



	11. Infiltration

Up in the worker condominium back in the Copper District, a tiger was dozing off at the balcony.

**_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**

A loud beeping sound snapped the tiger awake, he immediately jumped up on two feet and spotted an object went past the corner of his eyes. The binoculars that were resting on his chest earlier had been propelled out of the balcony, as if it was flying away to conjoin together with the darkness of the night.

“Shit!”

He reached out his paw to grab onto the binocular, but as if to mock his efforts the object bounced away from his paw pads further up into the air. He reached out again, once more it slipped away from his paws downwards to the streets below.

Just as the binoculars are about to be forever out of his reach, the tiger bared his fangs and his iris shrunk down as he focused on the prey in front of him. The beeping of the device near him slowed down to a crawl and the binoculars’ descent halted.

He leaped away from the balcony, his left paw gripping onto the railings, while his right snatches the binoculars by the straps, pulling it back from its imminent demise. It was one of the many innate physical feats many Siblings are capable of that humans could never hope to compete with.

By the time he had crawled back up onto the balcony, a bull was already standing there with his own pair of binoculars looking away into the distance.

“A helping paw would’ve been nice, Nalesh.” The tiger groaned.

“This takes priority. Besides, if I were to jump after you we’ll be flat on the ground Gagan.” The bull snorted in reply as Gagan closed the sound of the device near them

Polaris has strict height restriction laws, so even at the fifth floor, both of them were able to observe most of the illegal passageway between the Copper and Bronze District. Gagan lifted up his own binoculars and observed the spot that tripped the alarm.

“Did you see anything?”

“No.” The bull put down his binoculars and shook his head. “Must be a false alarm, we’ve had a couple of those before.”

“Tonight’s special.”

“...well, you’re right.” Nalesh agreed before starting his search once more.

After reaching a nonaggression pact with the United Human spies, both of them thought that there would be less action for a while. What came instead were news from the insiders within the city proper that there had been an explosion at the theatre. What’s worse, the Wolven Emperor had been kidnapped while his royal consort was nowhere to be seen. They have spotted and confirmed that the rams that kidnapped Amicus were a mercenary group belonging to the Omorfas.

“It is really fine to let this go?” The tiger asked.

“We have our orders. Besides, the Hindo Alliance can’t go against them.”

“….”

Gagan did not respond, it was true that whether the Khemia or the Omorfa comes out ahead, the Hindo Alliance will have to bow to them. A murdered Pharaoh, a rushed succession war, dozens of hidden cells within the city unaccounted for and now the kidnapping on top of it.

The situation in Polaris was like a powder keg just waiting to go off, but even then they could do nothing but waddle their thumbs. If they directly incur the wrath of the cats or the jackals, the Hindo Alliance would fold like a house of cards.

“Like always, we shall wait and see.” The bull reaffirmed the tiger as he nodded in understanding.

The Hindo Alliance will carefully weigh its options before picking a stand. Even if their side were to lose, the Hindos will only indirectly bear the brunt of the fallout. It has been how the Hindos survived this long and how they will continue to do so.

* * *

A large garbage bag was thrown down high from the city walls onto the landfill below. Even before the bag touched the mountain of garbage, numerous children of varying species, siblings and child alike had already made a dash towards it.

If one were to look on from the city walls on a night like this, it was as if a dozen cockroaches were scurrying onto the leftovers fallen off a table. The children quickly tore through the flimsy cover with their immature claws and searched the contents for anything that bears resemblance to being remotely edible.

One particularly young tiger had struck gold, his eyes went wide as it landed upon half a dozen expired long breads in front of him. He quickly stuffed all of them under his rags and made a run out of the landfill before other children could harass him. The young tiger had a spring in his steps as he hopped atop of the mucky ground and into a small dilapidated brick house nearby, bringing the good news back to his family as they will not starve for at least a few days.

“ _It should be safe here._ ”

The place was devoid of life save for the sound of merry surprise from the salmon brick house behind. Suddenly, the space was distorted as if reality had caught static. From that static, a figure cloaked in long black robes slowly came into focus. He released the whistle-like object hanging from his neck and pulled the black hood further downwards to better cover his face before walking onwards into the slums.

Ever since the population boom a century ago, there were always small communities outside of the city walls. It was only the last few decades after the late Pharaoh accepted more species as Khemian citizens that things started to get out of hand.

Xerise’s policies had only exacerbated the problem as the horde of unskilled workers and immigrants were all crammed into the lower class creating a sprawling mess of interconnected slums surrounding the city. There was never an official name for it, but by word of mouth alone everyone eventually came to call it the Copper District. A name born out of necessity in order to label this ever growing ring of informal communities circling outside of the walls of Polaris.

Daniel hurried his way past the slums as fast as his bruised body would permit him. He passed by a few other inhabitants but they did not look his way, nor did he care to give them attention. The night in the Copper District is dangerous and everyone outdoors has a reason to be there. No one wanted to carelessly poke their snout into another’s business lest they end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

The muck from the ground slowly congregated on the bottom of Daniel’s shoes and robes, giving it weight and slowing down the human. He took in a deep breath of the stagnant air as his mind helplessly started to reminisce beyond the ruined brick houses that lined the sides and the seemingly never ending grimy road that stretched as far as his eyes could see.

He was countless light years away from Earth, yet this place had brought back the memories of his hometown, when he was still young and scraping by in the slums of Cairo. He had become a completely different person than what he was, but just by being here he could feel the condescending glare from his neglectful mother and the countless hateful pair of eyes staring down at him as he scavenged the dumps for food. Daniel gritted his teeth and shook away the past memories that haunted him. He was not here to be nostalgic about the past, but to rescue Amicus who was being held hostage within the inner district of the slums.

It was the first time Daniel came here, but with information strapped to his brain, he was confident enough to navigate to his destination. After a few twists and turns the man arrived in front of a large concrete building. The newly built building stuck out like a sore thumb among its surrounding peers with it being twice as large as a football field.

Daniel briefly wondered what it had been before the Rams took over. Daniel duck against a nearby wall as he leaned in to get a good look at the entrance. There were two rams twice his size holding something that resembles a shotgun standing guard, reconfirming him that his sources were accurate and this is their forward base.

Fighting them directly would be suicide and while he could try maneuvering in through the roof or the windows, the state his body is in will surely protest against such physically demanding activities.

However, Daniel did not need to do either of those things for he had a much better solution. He waited patiently at his spot and soon enough, another figure wrapped up in black cloak appeared. The figure was as small as he was but he was fearlessly striding up towards the two rams in front of him.

“ _You’re finally here._ ” Daniel grinned and twisted the whistle-like object on his neck. His image briefly distorted and he disappeared as if he was never there.

Daniel has been stalking this particular cat even before he stepped his foot out of his base. He was to be the Omorfa contact point with his team, so some surface information was shared among them. Once the cat made his move, Daniel made sure to always stay a few minutes ahead of him all so that he could sneak in with him.

“Password?” One of the ram asked the cat as the feline lowered his hood down, from behind Daniel guessed he was a tabby cat with grey fur and green stripes.

“The verdant sun shines upon the narrow minded.” The cat says dismissively, but the ram paid it no mind as they parted ways towards the entrance.

Daniel was about to follow the cat but stopped himself short just in front of the rams as the cat pulled out an intricate badge with the Omorfa symbol on it. The cat raised it high up in the air as he walked across the door and a low pitched beep sounded.

“ _Another checkpoint?_ ”

Daniel bit his lips and forced himself back as the rams assumed their previous positions in front of him. The Illusioner might be able to fool living beings and cameras, but motion detectors will always be able to pick up on him. Daniel backed off to his old hiding spot and dispelled his camouflage, sneaking in would not work anymore and now he has to think of a new plan.

Daniel checks up on his Illusioner, the silver whistle-like object that hung from his neck was sparking in the dark as he turns it around in his hand.

“ _It’s already almost halfway done._ ” He gritted his teeth in impatience as realization sets into him.

He had refilled the device just earlier today but in the past several hours half of it has already been exhausted. Normally, if he used it to pose as ‘Daniel’ he would be able to sustain his facade for months. The usage grew exponentially according to how much of the image the device needed to distort and bend to make it a reality.

He had turned ‘invisible’ three times today alone, once when he used it to help save Marco, another when he had to sneak in between the Bronze and the Copper District and just now when he failed to follow the cat into the complex. Even with a large black cloak to alleviate the conditions for camouflaging, it was still a huge drain on his reserves.

The man carefully weighed his options once more, but the more he pondered, the better he knew that he had no choice but to acknowledge that there was nothing he could do. At least until the cat comes out, if he ever will before Amicus was transferred or worse, gotten rid of.

Luckily for Daniel, the cat came out surprisingly quickly, it was not even ten minutes in before he left the base. Daniel briefly wondered why it went so quick but he snapped himself out of it and turned the Illusioner on before vanishing once more.

The cat took a shortcut into one of the alleys, but before he could walk more than a few steps forward, an arm wrapped itself over his body as another pressed a handkerchief onto his face.

The cat’s eyes went wide from the sudden ambush. He thrashed desperately, trying to wriggle free but the aggressor’s arms had locked him firmly in place. Not soon after, the cat’s eyelids grew heavy from the drug and his limbs went limp.

Daniel groaned and bended over momentarily as his old injuries protested from the exertion. Once he had regained his breath, he dragged the cat onto a more secluded space and began patting him down. He felt a hard rod on the cuffs of the cat’s pants and fished out a holographic tablet from its hiding place. 

“ _There it is._ ”

The man began to skim through its contents. After several minutes trying to make sense of a language he could not understand, Daniel came to assume it was a log of the Omorfa’s activities within the city.

From Daniel’s past experiences, the savvier operatives would usually leave themselves a black box just so if they were ever abandoned by their owners, they would still have a bargaining chip to plead for their own safety. Daniel grinned as he felt like he had hit the jackpot. Whether it was humans or cats, both of them still seem to have a similar mindset regarding loyalty. Having this log would only aid them going forward.

Daniel opened the cat’s eyelid and stared into his green irises to double check if the cat was truly sleeping. Once he was sure, Daniel began to disrobe the both of them. He puts on the cat’s outfit down to the loincloth and chucked his own clothing down to a nearby window where he was certain the inhabitants will eagerly clean up after him.

Daniel fiddled with the device again and once the distortion cleared, a doppelganger of the cat stood atop the naked feline. He was ready to enter the compound, but there was still one more business to take care of. Daniel turned towards the sleeping cat and tightly gripped the butterfly knife in his pocket as he weighed his options.

“ _Should I kill him?_ ”

Suppose he killed the cat, it would guarantee that he left no liability around that could immediately point to him. However, once the cat has failed to report back, there will be an investigation from the Omorfas. Furthermore, once they were confident of the death or betrayal of their front agent, the Omorfas will radically change their game plan which will make them unpredictable from here on out.

On the flipside, if he left the cat alive Daniel was confident the cat would never report what had transpired here. It was the cat’s own mistake for falling into the enemy’s paws and coming back without anything to show for it. Once he realized his black box had been stolen, he would do anything to pretend that nothing had happened to save his own fur.

The cat was someone who carried a black box after all, so when it comes down to it he will definitely always choose himself above his loyalty to his country. Daniel could even use it as leverage later if he ever wanted to blackmail the cat.

Having made up his mind, Daniel let go of the knife and gave out a sigh. He picked up the naked feline and tossed him into a nearby garbage dump. The cat’s chest peacefully expanded and contracted as his whole body slowly sank into the middle of the dump. Daniel nodded to himself once the cat was sufficiently hidden and started walking back towards the base.

“Bwa- What?” The ram raised his eyebrows in surprise at the cat, he must not expect him to come back so fast.

“Aren’t you going to ask for the password?” Daniel shot him a fearless glare as he crossed his right paw over his left. He had already roughly guessed the cat’s surface behavior from his performance earlier.

“W-Well, Sir Alexios. Y-Y-You see…” The ram stumbled on his words which Daniel’s creases his eyebrow impatiently, but within him a storm was kicking up once more.

“ _Why is he behaving like this? Is there a flaw in my disguise?_ ”

“You can’t enter right now, it’s…”

“ _Is something happening inside? No. That comes later, my main priority is to get access, I’ll need to make a gamble!_ ”

“The verdant sun shines upon the narrow minded.” Daniel recited what he had heard, but the ram was still looking indecisive.

“If you’ve got no business, then move! There are things I need to take care of!” Daniel barks at the guard as they make their way out of reflex.

Before the rams could delay him any further, the cat slipped in and brandished his Omorfa badge to the door which made the device beeped in response. Without looking back, Daniel decisively darted into the unknown before him.

* * *

Daniel was mildly surprised as he took in his surroundings. The walls were mostly white while the black and white tiles below his feet reminded him of a checkerboard. Light fixtures above hums a low frequency as its warm yellow light flooded the hallway. The low humming occasionally interrupted by a mechanical noise of a device not unlike a camera on the ceiling.

If it was not for the rams running around, Daniel would have thought he was back on Earth. Unlike the other places he has seen so far, Omorfa architecture seemed to have progressed as far as modern humans have.

Posing as their boss, Daniel grilled the passing rams for snippets of information. Amicus had escaped confinement and was at large. Daniel briefly wondered how on Khemia did Amicus escape, but that was not the matter at hand so he quickly shelved the question away. Daniel composed himself and retreated back into his mind.

It is a fact that Amicus had somehow got away from confinement and it is also a fact that the rams still had not found him. This begged the question: how can Daniel establish contact with Amicus? The grey matter within his brain sparked up an idea.

“You! Stop!” Daniel shouted to a nearby ram as he screeched to a halt before turning around and saluting him.

“Is there a place in the compound without a camera?”

“Wh-“

“Answer the question.” Daniel intimidated the ram into silence, he is not sure he can respond without sounding suspicious.

“I-I don’t know, Sir Alexois.”

“List the facilities within the compound.”

“W-Well... there’s the laboratory, the jail where we hold them specimens, the gym, the weapons room and the warehouse.”

“Good. Then take me to the warehouse.”

“But-“

“Do it.” Daniel stared down the henchman. The ram was about double his size but before his authority, he could do nothing but to obey the cat in front of him.

“Yes sir!”

The rams have not found Amicus yet, that meant that the wolf was in hiding. Daniel was confident that he cannot escape this fortress on his own. The cells and the gyms would have been too conspicuous while the facility’s heart, the laboratory would have been crawling with the rams by now. The clean and linear hallways provided poor hiding spots for someone of Amicus’ size. Daniel's confidence never wavering even as he stood in front of the warehouse door.

“You’re dismissed.” Daniel spoke without turning his head back, the ram behind him saluted Daniel before resuming his duty.

Daniel used his paw to shield his eyes from the strong floodlights above. The warehouse was almost two tenth of the size of the whole facility, so progress here has been slow. Almost a dozen rams were searching the place with a shotgun in paw, opening through whatever was large enough to be able to hide Amicus in.

“Attention!”

Daniel clapped his paws and raised his voice. All of the rams in the room turned their heads towards him. The pressure would be tremendous if it were Marco, but Daniel was able to easily continue his act without missing a beat.

“All hands at the laboratory! Stop searching the warehouse, move!”

All the rams had dumbfounded faces and several of them tried to open their mouths in protest, but Daniel would never let them have time to question his orders.

“Do I have to say it again? To the laboratory! Now!”

Daniel raised his voice to yell out at them. The rams took a second but all of them obediently scurry out of the warehouse.

As soon as the last of the footsteps left the room, Daniel immediately began his search. There were a few laboratory equipment stored here and there, reminiscent of the ones back on Earth.

An empty tank stood out among the other objects, presumably to hold a large specimen for whatever they planned to do with it. What caught Daniel’s attention were the large, rectangular metal crates that lined more than half of the warehouse. Thankfully, a dozen of them were already pried open by the rams so he did not need to do the heavy lifting.

Curiosity overtook Daniel. He approached one of the crates and peeked his head, making him froze in his tracks. His iris shrunk down into the size of pins as he made eye contact with the jackal lying prone inside the crate. The standoff lasted for a few more seconds before Daniel tightened his grip on the crate and forcefully yanked his head away. He took some time to calm his nerves and pace his breath before taking another look at the man inside.

This time Daniel was sure that the man was alive. The jackal’s eyes were open but it was not responsive, he was not conscious. Daniel then checked the jackal’s pulse and breathing condition and found it to be normal. There were readings of his conditions on the side of the crate, but his Lingua could not translate them. It took him a while, but Daniel finally pieced together a reasonable explanation for the man’s condition.

“ _This is… REM sleep?_ ”

The Rapid eye movement sleep, it was a sleep phase that promotes dreams for sapient beings. Why would the Omorfas arrange a jackal to be permanently dreaming inside a metal coffin? Daniel’s eyes went wide as realization hit him. He immediately stood straight back up, turning his head back towards the dozen or so opened metal crates behind him.

He knew full well that he was getting sidetracked, but his mind has pushed those thoughts aside completely. Slowly, he walked towards another crate next to him.

_“A wolf”_

Daniel subconsciously picked up the pace, striding towards the next crate over.

_“Another jackal”_

Daniel’s steps became faster as he dashed to the next crate.

_“A bear”_

Without realizing it, he has started sprinting full speed checking up on each of the individual crates.

_“lion”_

_ “tiger” _

_..._

_“A jackal_ ”

Daniel’s paws gripped on tightly on the last open crate as he panted for air. All the rectangular crates had a variety of different species resting in them, but they all had a theme unifying them which were REM sleep and that they were all Siblings.

The cool mist that emitted from these coffins told him that they were meant to be preserved in hibernation. Just what were the Omorfas trying to accomplish?

Daniel flinched again as all the uncomfortable pieces of the puzzle started to fall into place. The suspiciously well-funded mercenary group with a modern Omorfa base. The clearly overtly disciplined rams that acted with unwavering obedience well beyond what a private contractor would provide. The laboratory that happens to be right outside Polaris and in the same building as the warehouse that stored several dozen of these permanently sleeping Siblings.

From the framework alone he had realized that whatever he had stumbled upon was way bigger than him. Daniel felt like he was missing the biggest part of the puzzle that would help piece everything together. An ominous shadow of the powerful unknown enemy loomed over Daniel’s strained mind, but before he could think further, the coffin behind him bursted open with a loud noise.

_Bang!_

Daniel turned around to see a large Wolven paw swooping for his neck, its speed was too fast for him to dodge.

_Bwa- Aarghghhhh!_

Daniel’s eyes went wide in shock as he saw Amicus choking the life out of him. Using his other paw to pin his bruised chest against the crate. Daniel was not sure which one hurted more.

“I was clear when I’ve told you to _never_ show your face again, cat!” The wolf growled in a low menacing voice as he bared his fangs towards him. Daniel had never seen such clear hostility on Amicus’ face before.

Daniel wanted to provide his identity, but with how tightly Amicus was gripping his windpipe it was practically impossible for him to speak. His weak paws pounded uselessly against Amicus’ massive arms and even if he brandished his knife, Amicus could no doubt effortlessly swat it away.

Luckily for Daniel, he came into this trip prepared. The cat pulled a shimmering blue ring from within his pockets and lined it up in front of Amicus. The wolf momentarily froze in shock as he looked at the blue ring, the silver band in the middle sparkled, refracting the light as Amicus stared straight in the middle of the shank and into the cat’s green iris.

As soon as Daniel felt the paw on his chest lifted, he flung the ring as far away from him as he could. Amicus decisively dropped him down and dived for his lover’s ring. Once he had made sure the ring was safely within his paws, Amicus’ face went pale from shock. He must have realized the implication of the cat having Marco’s ring and turned back towards him, baring his fangs and readying his claw. Blood has gone over Amicus’ head, he arched downward and leaped in for the kill.

However, that brief period was enough for Daniel to speak. With much struggle, he forced the lifesaving phrase out from his mouth.

“ _cough_ -niel _cough cough_ ”

“I’m _cough_ Daniel _cough_ ”

Amicus’ abruptly stops himself just inches away from the cat’s face and his claws right in front of his spiteful green eyes. The cat panted for a few more seconds before he fiddled with a whistle-like object that was on his neck, Amicus also remembered that silver necklace to be something of Daniel’s.

Amicus’ eyes went wide as the image of the cat he remembered so well became fuzzy and static-like as if the TV signal back in Adastra was failing. When the image cleared, a blond human he became so familiar with replaced the green cat.

“D-Daniel?”

Amicus muttered, his ears went up in shock but from the sound of his voice, he was not entirely convinced yet. It was only when Daniel held up his right thumb to show off his wound that Amicus realized he was telling the truth.

“Daniel! I-I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“ _cough_ S-Stop. _cough cough_ My body hurts.”

Like human like wolf, Amicus shook Daniel with the same carelessness as Marco did. He lifted up Daniel’s shirt to check and sure enough, his ears deflated as he bits his lower lips in shame. It was the same face Marco made and Daniel hated it. Now that Daniel had more time to look at him, Amicus’ face was busted up. Blood was leaking from his snout and his cheeks were swollen as if somebody had sent him a few straight punches.

“I-I’m sorry Daniel! I thought you were A-“

“It's _cough_ fine Amicus, I got this wound _cough_ from elsewhere.” The wolf’s ears perked up again, he knew Amicus’ got a pile of questions but that will have to wait.

“I came here under Marco’s _cough_ orders to rescue you.”

“What? Marco send you?” It was one surprise after another, Amicus’s face shows that he is having a hard time keeping up with the situation.

_Boom!_

Once again the front door of the warehouse opened, several rams walked in to resume the search for Amicus. Amicus was about to square off with them before noticing Daniel tugging him down. He quietly obliged and hid behind a crate next to Daniel. The human quickly fiddled with the device, turning back into the cat that Amicus knew so well.

“It was a starry night.” Daniel started, his voice still hoarse from the strangling.

“Huh?” Amicus turned to look at Daniel, he could not help but grimaced as he witnessed what Daniel had changed into.

“You and Marco exchanged your vows under the moonlight on a beach. The ring was to symbolize that the two of you will forever be connected.”

“You don’t have to trust me, but please, trust in Marco.”

Daniel looked straight into Amicus’ eyes and held out his paw with the whistle-like object in hand. Amicus maintained his stern face but his mouth has stopped moving. He reached out his own paw to grip onto Daniel and moved out.

  
  



	12. Flight

“Sir Alexios!”

The rams lined up neatly in front of their boss. Some of them expressed confusion as a ram they are unfamiliar with was holding paws with their cat boss.

“He’s my bodyguard, resume your search.” Several eyebrows rose, but Daniel paid them no heed as he pushed past the mercenaries and back into the hallway.

“Where do we go?” Amicus whispered.

“…Let’s look around for another exit, our disguise won’t last long enough to get to the entrance.”

“That’s not good.” Daniel did not answer and started dragging Amicus along. From the look of his face, Amicus was not really on board with the plan, but without a better alternative he obediently followed Daniel.

They escaped instant death, but Daniel’s mind was still as strained as ever. Illusioners were never designed for such intensive usage in one day. Camouflaging should only be done in emergencies and he had already abused it four times tonight. He does not need to check the device to know it was running on fumes.

“ _I messed up!_ ”

In his rush to get inside the compound and establish contact with Amicus, Daniel overextended himself and burnt through too much resources for his trip back. If Enott was here, he would have kept Daniel in check and gave him better alternatives that would have left his supply at a surplus. Even if they falter, Nina would still be able to back them up. As an operator personally handpicked by Enott, Daniel is confident she has the ability to help them navigate away successfully even in hostile territory.

Both of their personalities may be horrendous, but Daniel has nothing but respect for them when it comes to their abilities on the field. Only when he was stuck in the middle of enemy territory did Daniel finally realize he was way out of his league.

Daniel became increasingly frantic as time went on. No matter where he looked, there were only more white corridors, all of them merged together into a maze that traps both of them in this marble cage. He tried his best not to sprint in panic and draw attention to themselves, but his mind was already blank.

“Halt!” He stopped a nearby ram, his voice a pitch higher than he thought would come out of him. “Where is the nearest exit?”

The ram looked at him in utter confusion as he muttered that the entrance is the only way in and out. The cat pretended to pinches his snout in anger before chasing him away.

“ _No! Nononono! Not again! Not now!_ ”

Daniel clenched his teeth in frustration. Somewhere in his heart, he had hoped that once he started to wholeheartedly help Marco, he would be able to change himself as well. However the reality of the situation had forced him to accept this harsh truth: he was still the same he had ever been.

He was still Tauri, a suicidal doll who does not care for his own wellbeing, charging in recklessly to accomplish his mission as he disregarded his own safety. He knew full well that the life of someone infinitely more important than him was on the line, but he still went into it with the mindset that death would be cheap and that mentality was about to lead to Amicus' demise, what does that say about himself?

Daniel closed his eyes and tried his best to return that question into the back of his mind before that train of thoughts reached its inevitable conclusion. The last thing both of them needed was for Daniel to brokedown in the middle of the enemy base. 

Daniel and Amicus were now lost in the maze of identical hallways, in the middle of hostile territory full of cameras and foot soldiers swarming the area in search of them. Even if he started sprinting to the entrance now it would be far too late.

“Daniel? This isn’t good! What should we do?!"

Panic dyed Amicus' voice as Daniel’s footsteps slowly grinded down to a halt. Daniel could not answer him. His eyes were still closed and his teeth gnashed in anger at himself. His face hung down to the floor in self-loathing. There was no longer any thread of logic for him to go on. Any action he could take will only lead to their exposure and subsequent capture. Precious seconds ticked by wastefully as despair slowly set into Daniel’s heart.

“ _Right side._ ”

“ _Huh?_ ”

A clear and masculine voice cuts through the sludge within him. Daniel immediately snapped his head up and looked around in confusion. He remembered the owner of this voice.

“ _Go to the right._ ”

“ _…..Azazel?_ ”

Daniel froze in place, his mind blanking out again for a few seconds. Without any hesitation he immediately sprung into action, practically dragging Amicus along with him. He ignored Amicus’ hushed questions as he came to another crossroads.

“ _Go left._ ”

He made a sharp turn to the left and walked as fast as he could.

“ _Left._ ”

“ _Second path to the right._ ”

There was no logic or reason behind his actions as Daniel blindly followed Azazel’s instructions. He did not care how he is hearing Azazel out of his dream, nor where the dragon is leading him towards. He has finally found a lifeline in the eye of the storm and he was desperately clinging onto it.

“ _Stop._ ”

Daniel looked around the place. There was a white door in front of him and what he presumed was a number pad with more than twenty buttons was lined up next to the door panel. Without the Lingua’s translation, he could not even begin to comprehend Omorfan's language.

He did not know how, but the combination to the lock mysteriously sprung into his mind. He paid Amicus’ hushed surprise no mind as he swiftly danced his fingers around the pad. 

They went inside as soon as the door slid open and as soon as Daniel confirmed that there were no one else and no cameras in the vicinity, he released his grip on Amicus and canceled their transformation.

With the immediate crisis averted, Daniel gave a long groan in relief as he leaned himself against the wall, allowing gravity to drag him down to the floor. Once again, realization set into Daniel that if not for the series of miraculous events, he would have led Amicus to his death. He covered his face with his hands as he let out a couple of weak laughs.

“Daniel?”

“I’m fine.” Daniel squeezed the words out in between laughing. “Give me a moment.”

Amicus was not entirely convinced, but he knew it was not the time to question him. The wolf turned his attention towards the room and began looking around. Once Daniel was composed enough, he got up to see Amicus sniffing around the corner of the room. 

"What is it?" Daniel asked curiously.

"The smell of Omorfans are very thick here. There has to be a secret passageway like in my Palace." Amicus pointed to the pile on inconspicuous stacked crates in front of them. "Help me remove them."

With much struggle Daniel slowly lifted each crate down while Amicus effortlessly moved them. Sure enough, they found a trapdoor hiding underneath it. Seeing no other alternatives, they took their chances and brave the unknown.

It was a long underground passageway underneath the trapdoor. There was no sound save for their own footsteps. Light fixtures above lit up as they walked below them. It was bright enough to see where they are headed, but not enough to see too far ahead. The stale air was hard to breath, but as the ventilation started working again the oxygen level became tolerable. 

Amicus' head almost hit the ceiling which forcee him to hunch over. Daniel interpreted it as a secret pathway exclusive for the cats, as the rams has no chance getting through here. Both of them were secretly excited as they were sure they had stumbled upon an emergency escape route.

“Daniel, how did you know where to go?”

Daniel had been expecting the question. Amicus was already suspicious of him for a while and now that they had the perfect opportunity alone, it was natural for him to ask what was going on.

“I’m… not sure.” Daniel answered honestly, he had no excuses to make and his mind is too tired from dealing with the prior crisis to think.

"I suddenly heard a voice in my head telling me where to go and what to do. I was out of options so I did what he told me too.” Even if it was the truth, he doubted Amicus would just take that flimsy excuse lying down, but he was fresh out of ideas.

“I see.”

“Huh?” It was not the answer he expected, Daniel turned his head back to look at Amicus who was nodding in understanding.

“I’ve had it too.” Amicus clarified himself. “A voice was telling me where to go, it was how I escaped the cell and why I hid in that coffin.”

“Wha-“

“Marco said he’d heard it before too, so I’m sure it’s the same person.”

Daniel stopped moving, his mouth was agape in shock as he stared at Amicus in disbelief. Azazel was simply an entity within his dreams, or so he had thought. Amicus also said Marco heard it as well and it was the same person. Daniel was at a loss after being bombarded with this new information.

“Let’s keep going, I’ll explain once we’re back at the palace.”

“Oh? O-Oh, yeah.” 

This time, it was Daniel with the questions. His mind was turbulent but he is too mentally exhausted to properly digest this new information. He bitterly swallowed them back down before resuming their march.

After parting ways with Daniel, Marco has headed straight towards the palace. Unlike him, Marco did not know shortcuts and secret pathways so he stuck to the main road and ran as fast as he could. He noted signs of panic among the Khemians he passed by, but overall they were relatively a lot calmer than what Marco would have imagined.

“Ambassador Marco.”

“Prince Theo?” Marco stopped in front of the jackal.

Marco spots Theo and another guard in the distance as he was racing up the stairs. Why is Theo coming out from the palace?

“I and my assistant are about to check up on the situation at the theatre, I ask that you stay within the palace for… wait” Theo’s words slowly cut off as he noticed something was off about Marco, he took a few seconds to realize something big was missing. “…where’s Emperor Amicus?”

He knew it was not Theo’s intention, but how he worded them stung into Marco. Still, with Theo here Marco can explain the situation and ask him for support. He swallowed down his pride and started speaking to the jackal.

“Prince Theo, I need your help. Amicus has b-“

Just as Marco was about to request assistance from Theo, he found his own words falling short. Back inside his mind, something had been nagging him, preventing Marco from informing Theo of his situation.

“Ambassador Marco?”

Theo had a look of confusion mixed in with annoyance on his face as Marco plays words in front of him, but Marco’s attention was already back to himself.

“ _Why am I doubting him?_ ”

Theo has been supporting Neferu and them the entire time, so why is he subconsciously blocking him out? Marco searched for an answer within him.

_Stay where people can see you!_

Marco's eyes widened in shock, as he blurted out what was inside his mind.

“You already knew this was going to happen.”

“Hm? Explain yourself, Ambassador.” Theo narrowed his eyes and crossed his arm in response to Marco’s sudden shift in tone.

“The theatre, you knew they were planning to blow it up and you’d still let it happen. You knew they were aiming for Amicus and me as well, didn’t you?!”

“You’re making a lot of assumptions here.” Theo bore his fangs at Marco as he responded back in an equally aggressive manner. 

“What assumptions! You knew enough to warn us before we left!” Marco started shouting at Theo’s face. “You knew this shit was going to happen and you still let it get this bad! Why the hell are you siblings always scheming against us?!”

“Shut up, human!” Theo barked right back at Marco. His anger was palpable, it was almost as intense as the first time they met. “Your kind had only recently become a Sibling not a month ago! Don’t pretend to understand my family or the fabric of Khemian politics!”

“Screw your politics and don’t involve us in your family feuds!”

“You ungrateful little primate! All you’ve been leeching on Brother Neferu’s back! Why don’t you go do your duty as the Representative for a c-“

Just as it was about to become a shouting match, the jackal behind Theo put one paw on his shoulder and another on his mouth before the prince could finish his sentence.

“Well now. I _think_ we call it quits here.” The jackal spoke with an amused expression as he peered into Marco’s eyes. “You shouldn’t lower yourself into screaming at foreign Representatives, Boss. Besides, all of us have places to be, right?”

Theo brushed his paws off of him, the Khemian Prince did not respond to his assistant right away but the jackal’s intervention calmed him down.

“Let’s go, Akhenaten.”

Theo gave Marco another dirty glance before he decisively walked down into the city. His assistant gave Marco a playful wink before turning away and following his boss. Marco’s face was still flushed red in anger, but he knew time was of the essence. The human turned his attention back into the palace and started sprinting with all his might.

When Marco arrived at his destination, he saw Neferu in the middle of a meeting with another jackal. The bearded man was somewhat taller than Neferu, he had a headpiece similar to the Vizier with a gilded robe that failed to hide his bulging muscles. Marco remembers him as Seth, the middle-aged Prime Minister of the Khemian Empire. Marco felt like he was interrupting an important meeting, but Amicus’ safety takes priority.

“Neferu!” Marco interrupted them, Neferu looked at him in surprise while Seth turned his head to look at Marco, offended that he dared to worm his way into their talk. “It’s urgent! We need to talk!”

Neferu kept the shock on his face for a few more moments, but he quickly composed himself and focused his attention back towards the man in front of him.

“I must apologize to the Prime Minister, but let us continue our talk another time.”

Prime Minister Seth sent a glare at Neferu as he had been shoved away in favor of a foreign Representative, but he eventually relented and stood up. As he stood up, Marco’s attention went towards his belly which was the size of Amicus.

“My offer still stands, Prince Neferu. But know that what you lacked most right now is time. Ahhotep be with you, Ambassador Marco.”

Seth tossed a polite greeting Marco’s way as he stroked his beard, but Marco was still too focused on Neferu to return the gesture. Seth clicked his tongue in annoyance and muttered an insult his way before leaving the room.

“Marco, I trust you have a good reason to interrupt our session?” Neferu crossed his arms and looked at Marco questioningly. Neferu restrained himself but it was clear that he was angry at Marco for ruining his chances for negotiation.

“Amicus has been kidnapped!” As soon as Seth was out of the room, Marco started shouting. Neferu’s ears perk up in surprise as his crossed arms loosen their grip. “The theatre was rigged with explosives! There were assassins aiming for my life and Daniel is trying to rescue Amicus!”

“Slow down, Marco, I’m having trouble following you.” Neferu’s anger evaporated like smoke and what replaced it was his worried voice.

Marco took a deep breath to calm himself down, then he began to explain the sequence of events that had happened up till this point. He has made no attempt to omit Daniel’s secret as he laid everything bare before his friend.

Neferu looked momentarily slightly more shocked than usual as he heard about the blond man, but quickly absorbed in the revelation and settled down. After Neferu had caught up with the current events, he hung his head down and pondered in his thoughts for a while before giving Marco his trademark reassuring grin.

“Worry not Marco, you are like a brother to me. Even if it puts my election into jeopardy, I shall do everything in my power to ensure Amicus’ safety. I’m sure you’d like to participate, but for your part I’d like you to stay put.”

“No.” Marco flats out rejected the notion.

“Marco.” Neferu responded, raising an eyebrow while trying to find the right words to tell the human. “I understand that you wish to be a part of the rescue, I shall do my utmost to inform you of the progress but I cann-“

“I’ll lead.”

“Cannot put you into d…. what?” Neferu was surprised again, it was not something he expected Marco to say. “Marco, you-“

“Neferu.” Marco cut him off again.

“This is my unofficial condition for our United Human-Khemian Empire alliance. You are to inform a few dozen handpicked troops you trust of the situation then have them stakeout the city entrance.”

“Once they have spotted Amicus, they are to rally to his support. Meanwhile, have Theo’s spies check for any movement in and out of the Copper District, especially airborne. If there are still no signs of Amicus by sunrise then gather your troops and march against the rams. I’m sure Theo can provide us their intel.”

While it was true that Marco still felt inexperienced compared to the other, more capable authority figures he had met through his life, he has picked up plenty of tricks himself during his time serving the parents. It was not that Marco did not trust Neferu, he was second on the list of people he trusted with Amicus being slightly above him.

However, when it comes to Amicus he does not wish to put his wolf’s fate in someone else’s paws. Daniel was a special case, as he was the only one available at the time to help him, and he has indeed saved him twice in a row. There was no need to strongarm Neferu like this, but his years back on Earth screamed at him that this move was necessary for them moving forward.

Neferu’s mouth hung open in shock at this new Marco he can barely recognize. He took a lot longer this to recover this time, his face filled with doubts and uncertainty as he scritches his snout in thought.

“I’m still me, Neferu.” Marco said with a slight smile, but it soon turned back serious.

“And if you can fulfill this request, I swear by my position as the human’s Representative that I shall do everything in my power to fully aid you in your campaign for Pharaoh.”

Neferu’s face turned serious for a brief moment, but he soon broke out a light chuckle and smiled back at Marco as the human likewise smiled back at him. Marco was mixing in politics into their affairs. Their friendship would no longer be the same from here onwards, but they both knew that they have no regrets.

“Alright, you win. Marco.” Neferu finally gave in with a chuckle. “My men are yours for tonight, please do take good care of them.

Daniel gazed up listlessly into the sky. He had lost track of time while walking in the monotonous hallways, but after coming out he could estimate from the moons that it was a little past midnight. He reached out his hand to Amicus’ paw as he helped pull Daniel out of the manhole.

The location they came out of was at a vantage point, making it easy to observe the surroundings. From here, Daniel could see the city walls which are easily reachable by less than ten minutes of walking. Safety was just around the corner. Wordlessly, both of them started walking towards their destination.

It was at a three way intersection when Daniel was once again tormented by jolts of pain from his body. Now that the adrenaline has worn off from his systems, he slowly begins to feel the physical trauma he had been through today.

His constitution was never durable to begin with, his body being about as average as Marco’s yet he had gritted his teeth and shrugged off dozens of swift kicks around his abdomen by willpower alone. He had been pushing himself for hours on end and Amicus’ tackle earlier only had worsened his condition further. Daniel’s face was pale and his steps slowed as he approached his physical limit, leaning against the side of a house and gasping for breath.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just needed a moment.” Daniel pushed those words out of his mouth between wheezing.

“…No. You don’t look alright.” Amicus has seen through him, but Daniel did not try to hide his condition to begin with.

“The city walls are just in sight, let me carry you back. It’ll be faster this way.”

Daniel raised his eyebrows in response to the wolf. He felt somewhat awkward imagining Amicus carrying him like how the wolf was carrying Marco, but it was true that this way was faster than him crawling all the way back. Just as he was about to nod in agreement, a loud voice cuts them off.

“Stop! Hands up!”

Daniel and Amicus froze. A loud bleat rang out from where the human could not see as Amicus slowly turned left and raised his paws into the air. From this angle, the human could not see where the ram was but with how Amicus is acting he can vividly imagine a shotgun being raised right at him.

“ _Oh no!_ ”

With safety within sight, both of them had subconsciously let down their guard. Daniel stopped at a very exposed intersection and Amicus had started talking in his normal volume. They have no one to blame but themselves for landing in the worst possible scenario.

Daniel’s mind started to work overtime, but with mental and physical fatigue setting in, it was hard for him to formulate anything to break this deadlock. The ram barked into his radio for backup as he held his gun at Amicus. Daniel took a peek at the wolf but was surprised at what he saw.

Rather than panicking or readying for a suicide leap into the ram like Daniel was expecting, Amicus was standing still with his arms obediently in the air, this was not like him. It took him a few seconds, but Daniel finally realized his intent as he gave a small nod his way.

“ _Is he… waiting for me?_ ”

The hot blooded wolf is entrusting his life in Daniel’s very sinful hands. Daniel grit his teeth and lifted himself away from the wall as he forced himself to think again. The ram was holding Amicus at gunpoint and he definitely will not let him go. He has to die, right here and right now. Daniel held his hand out for a pause signal, once Amicus nodded again in acknowledgement he immediately darted into a nearby house.

The residents within huddled in fear as the human approached them. Daniel gave them no heed as he slowly climbed up on top of their roof, his body screamed out in protest but Daniel cared not for it. He gave shallow pants and painfully crawled his way above and behind the ram, both to not give himself away and because he barely had any strength left to stand. Even then, he was confident he could strike a lethal blow from up here.

Once he had the ideal spot for an assassination, he began looking for a weapon. His first thought went into his butterfly knife, but his hand stopped midway into reaching it as his mind denied him of the fastest solution. Even for someone as large as the ram, with wools covering him like a natural shield against ambushes Daniel was confident in his ability to land a killing blow.

However, the ram will have plenty of time in between bleeding out to his inevitable demise, one where he will most likely use to mow down the target in front of him. Daniel had already failed to account for Amicus once so he will make up for it this time. He briefly wished he had a gun with him but they only managed to smuggle one in and it was with Enott. The man scoured around the roof and spotted a loose brick lying nearby.

“ _This is it._ ”

With much effort, he lifted it up with both his hands and looked back to the ram. If slicing him would not work, then how about blunt trauma? Daniel could not see it behind the wool, but he knew from experience where to aim to shatter his cervical vertebrae. The back of the upper spine is the most vulnerable spot for humanoids with only a thin skin separating it from exposure.

If Daniel broke it, then the ram will no longer have control of his body and will eventually die of asphyxiation, both of which will fulfill both his conditions of getting rid of the ram and keeping Amicus safe. The wool might dampen the impact but Daniel will have to make this gamble, sometime has already passed and anymore could add in another mercenary.

He took a deep breath while assuming a crouching position. His eyes shone a dangerous glint as he reopened them. Daniel was now ready to kill.

_Three_

The ram’s shouting became white noise as Daniel’s iris shrunk down, focusing on the spot behind his neck. He could feel Amicus looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

_Two_

Everything else except the ram became white. In this world, there was now only him, the roof he was standing on and the target. Daniel strained his leg in preparation for the kill.

_One_

He leaped off the roof, his soon to be murder weapon held high on top of him. The moonlight gently shown down on him mid flight, bathing his dark cloak in the light of night. It was a breathtaking scene, but its beauty was fleeting as once more, gravity took ahold of Daniel and he mercilessly plunged him upon the unsuspecting ram. As soon as he got close enough behind him, Daniel swung the brick with all the strength he had left in him.

_CRACK_

A sickening crunching sound followed by a burst of a shotgun rang out. Daniel bounced off from the ram and tumbled a few times down the road. He panicked at the thought that he failed to prevent the ram from shooting.

The human wanted to get up but every part of his body screamed out in pain and his arms failed him, so he dragged his head forward to see the situation. His vision was also a mess, everything seemed to be blurring and merging together. He could see something resembling a ram lying on the ground, but he could not see Amicus.

“Daniel!”

Amicus screamed next to him, shaking him to stay awake. The wolf was right in his face but it was still hard for him to make out anything.

“Don’t bother about me…” Daniel responded, his speech slurred. “Go. Run.”

Amicus’ movement stopped, his ears raised and his eyes looked down upon Daniel in horror. Soon, the horror that was on his face twisted into unbridled anger. He bared his fangs and his eyes were furious at Daniel, the wolf wordlessly carried the human up and started sprinting towards the city wall

“…Why?” Daniel could not understand him, Amicus had a far better chance running away without Daniel lugging him down. The wolf refused to respond and kept charging towards his destination.

Daniel’s vision was getting dark, he has pushed his body far past its limits and his mortal coil is about to give in. The human turned his head back to look at the ram one last time. He had thought that once he found someone to serve, he would be able to make sense of all the killing, that he would find some resemblance of a moral compass again.

The reality that befell him was harsh however, for once he saw the corpse, he gave up that hope of ever again understanding death like a normal person and the hopes of living a normal life. Even with a sense of purpose in his mission, there was no guilt nor was there satisfaction, his feeling towards death is the same now as it was back then.

He felt nothing.

When Daniel came to, he found himself alone inside a driverless wagon, the rocking of the vehicle had woken him up.

“Hey Daniel, you're finally awake.”

The object Daniel was leaning on turned out to be Amicus. Daniel wanted to check him for injuries but his body would not listen to his commands. His years of experience have forced his mind awake, but his body still could not keep up.

“How long did I pass out? Where are we?” Daniel asked in a monotonous voice.

“It’s been half an hour, we’ve just entered the Golden District. Here, this street would take us back to the palace.”

Daniel tried to force himself straight, but all he managed to see before falling back down was an entourage of jackal guards escorting them at a healthy distance. Marco must have asked Neferu or Theo to rally them to their aid.

“Don’t force yourself, you can barely stand.”

“How are your injuries Amicus?”

Daniel could not see the wolf, but once again he could feel Amicus’ anger bearing down on him. He still could not understand why.

“Aside from my busted snout, some of the pellets grazed my left shoulders, it’s nothing to worry about.” Amicus said dismissively as he waved it away with his right paw. Daniel’s eyes went wide as he saw it caked in blood.

“Oh, this? The ram was still moving after your attack, so I had to go in for the kill.”

“…Sorry.”

“What for?”

“For dirtying your paws.”

“What?” Amicus asked in a confused tone. “I can scrub it out later, there’s no problem.”

“I’m sorry for making you kill, it should have been my responsibility.”

“…”

“...”

An awkward silence rang over the both of them. The rocking sound of the wagon provided a soothing ambience in the background. Amicus opened his mouth momentarily but shut it back down, it took a while but Amicus gave a long sigh and started speaking again.

“Daniel.” Amicus placed both his paws on Daniel’s shoulders and looked at him straight into his eyes.

“I don’t know your circumstances, I don’t know what you’ve seen and how you’ve led your life up till this point. I don’t know how it is on Earth and even back in Adastra things are still far from amicable.”

“What I _can_ promise you is that I see you as an equal. My rank, my species, it matters not between us. I can’t express enough gratitude for saving Marco and myself, but I must ask that you stop trying to place yourself below me.”

If Daniel had the energy to tilt his head in confusion, he would have already done so. Sadly, he only had enough to give the wolf a blank stare in response as he was held up by Amicus’ arm strength alone.

He could not begin to comprehend how the value of himself is equal to the life of an Emperor responsible for an entire species. Still, he knew Amicus is not a fool, so there must be some nugget of truth to his words, only that Daniel did not know what it was.

“I’ve killed countless people, Amicus. And I have doomed even more into suffering.” Daniel calmly blurted out what was on his mind, he had no more willpower left in him to façade his current thoughts nor did he wish to.

“Marco told me about you. I’ve made a lot of mistakes over the years myself and if it weren’t for my chief advisor my choices would’ve put even more wolves into a worse condition than they were.”

“The Wolven Ambassador, it w-“

Daniel’s words were cut mid sentence, but from how the conversation was going Amicus could understand it all the same. He flinched and hung a look of surprise on him, but quickly regained his composure, his face looking even more resolute.

“Then I’ll hear you out later, I trust that you had a good reason for doing what you did.”

“Amicus, I don’t und-“

“Dammit Daniel!”

Amicus growled at him, the grip on his shoulders tightened but not enough to hurt the exhausted man.

“I will never abandon you out of my own convenience, as the Emperor, I give you my word!”

“...Why go so far?”

Amicus let go of him and looked the other way. Daniel was not expecting an answer but to his surprise, the wolf turned his head back to look at him in the eye, his resolve unwavering.

“Both Marco and I have done plenty of questionable things in the name of the parents. Marco… led humans to war and affected the livelihood of billions, just so he could uplift humanity within eight years.” He clenched his teeth, sounding almost desperate as tears streaked down his cheeks from his cloudy blue eyes. “All of it… was so he could meet me again…”

“Amicus…”

“You’ve done so much for us, Daniel. If I can’t find it in myself to forgive you, how can I ever forgive Marco?”

Daniel looked calmly at Amicus who had shut his eyes, sobbing and crying his heart out. Daniel still could not completely understand why he had to forgive him, but he knew the wolf’s feelings were genuine.

Amicus must have held on to this feeling within him for a long time, afraid to ever show it to his lover. He mildly regretted not having enough strength left in him to give the big wolf a comforting hug. Daniel waited patiently until Amicus managed to gather himself again before speaking.

“Alright…” Daniel said. “I’m still not entirely sure, but I will follow your directions.”

Amicus’ ear flicked as he gave him an uneasy look, but Daniel cut him before he could ask anything else.

“And Amicus. Your words… I….. I’ll believe in it, I’ll believe in you.”

After listening to Daniel, Amicus forcibly shut his mouth and went quiet. Everything under the seven moons were silent save for the sound of jackals marching and the wagon rhythmically rocking them. Once again, fatigue has caught up to the blond man. The silence sang a lullaby to Daniel and his eyelids grew heavy. The man slowly drifted off into a gentle sleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An action-filled double chapter! I was initially scared it might turn people off but looking back (and along with some peer review) direct combats ain't so bad once in a while.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying them as much as I have writing them! I'm currently working hard on ch 13 so expect it and ch 14 to be out in a week or so. Peace.


	13. For Whom You Love

A human and a wolf were sitting on a king sized bed. Marco held Amicus’ paws as he stared intently into his lover’s eyes. Nearby them, a blond human was softly wheezing away on the other side of the bed. On a chair next to him sat Neferu while a smaller but similar looking jackal observed them intently from the other side of the room with his arms crossed.

“You look terrible, Amicus.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Marco tugged his wolf down and pulled him towards his chest. Amicus wordlessly obliged and wrapped his paws around his lover’s body. Marco buried his face onto the top of Amicus’ head as he gently stroked his neck down to his back making his wolf’s tail swish excitedly.

The familiar smell of lavender was there along with Amicus’ scent which he loves, but mixed in it was a faint metallic smell of blood. Marco’s eyes slowly narrowed down into a slit as he looked at his wolf’s bandaged shoulder.

_What is your conviction, what is your resolve?_

The blond human’s words once again resounded inside his mind. Deep down, Marco held on to the foolish notion that things would eventually turn out alright. Even after the ceremony he still sat on his ass, completely obvious to the threats around him.

If not for Daniel being a turncoat, he would have lost his life while his wolf would have been held hostage by the cats. Marco could just imagine Virginia and Cassius’ faces when they hear of the bad news being delivered by his doppelganger.

“No more.” Marco squeezed Amicus tightly into him and clenched his teeth.

“Marco?”

“I swear I won’t let this happen again. This time, I’m going to protect you, Amicus.”

Amicus felt something was off. He looked up to see the human he loves staring off into the distance with a snarl on his mouth and a glare that was unlike him. Marco paid Amicus’ anxiety no mind as he gently scratched his wolf’s head and flung his mind back into his days on Earth.

Marco has made calls that had traded away humanity’s stability for the sake of progress. He has caused more deaths than he had ever wanted for his goal, proof of their existence becomes but a statistics on his documents that he skimmed through daily within his office.

His trek back to Amicus has been treacherous, there were a few times he was pushed against the wall but for the most part, like Daniel had mentioned, he had come out of it relatively unscathed.

Marco will never admit it, but he was secretly grateful for the parents’ nearly miraculous guidance of him. It was so smooth in fact that Marco was sure the parents had a hidden party within the Masons that helped facilitate his uplifting from the shadows. That figure might have been his first and best advisor. The man had always been by Marco’s side to guide him, but sadly he was indirectly killed by his actions. His figure still haunted Marco to this day.

Regardless of the truth, Marco cared not, for he had reunited with Amicus. Marco has seen and done things that he will never forget, nor can he take back, but as he boarded his ship back to Adastra he began to subconsciously store those memories behind him and move on. During their wedding, Marco swore to himself that he would never become that person again, however, reality is cruel.

Back then, the Parents were dangling Amicus in front of him and he had no choice but to obey. But now, he himself was spurred into action by those who wished him harm and ruined those who he cared about. For the sake of Amicus, his friends and his own happy ending, Marco will embrace that ugly part of him once more.

“Why are you in here, Prince Theo? Are you here to explain yourself?” Marco directed his eyes at Theo which made the jackal flicked an ear and raised his right eyebrow in response.

“I don’t have to explain myself, Ambassador. Besides, I do have a reason to be here.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m here to take the American Representative in for questioning.” The jackal nudged his chin at the sleeping man. “Standard procedure, I’ll make sure he won’t be harmed.”

“You refused to give me information, yet you want to grill the details from my men? Fuck off.”

“Ambassador.” Theo narrowed his eyes and spoke with a firm, warning tone.

“Unlike with the Wolven Empire, the United Humans has yet to establish an alliance with us. Furthermore we are within the palace, Khemia rule takes precedence over your human laws. I highly suggest that you comply with my orders.”

“Then what about Wolven laws?” Theo raised his eyebrows and looked curiously at Amicus.

“Considering our alliance, your laws will be respected but this human is hardly a w-“

“Good, then from this moment forth he is a citizen of the Wolven Empire. And think of him as my bodyguard, that’ll give him free access to the palace, right?”

If this were anyone else, Theo would have laughed it aside as a joke. But in front of him was the Emperor of the Wolven Empire, even if it was not recorded into the holographic tablets yet, his words alone were enough to guarantee the man’s status. Theo hung his mouth opened in shock, but it soon turned into a grimace as he gritted his teeth in anger.

“To go this far for him, just what are you two scheming?”

“What we do is none of your business, Prince Theo.” Amicus crossed his arms and responded calmly to the angry jackal.

“You understand the situation now? Then beat it.”

Theo snarled at Marco, but he did not utter any rebuttal as he obediently left the room. Marco was now confident that Theo would not touch them, as long as they adhere to the customs of the place.

He can even use it to their advantage later if the situation ever calls for it. Marco looked at Neferu who had been watching them silently up to this point, their eyes met and Neferu let a chuckle.

“I shall make myself scarce as well, if that is your intention Marco.” Neferu gave the human a sly grin as if he had seen through him.

“Sorry Neferu.”

“There’s no need for apologies. Amicus, there are matters I wish to discuss with you afterwards. I shall wait nearby for you, so come to me when you’re available. Com, for the next hour erase all records within this room.”

Amicus briefly wondered what Neferu wanted of him, but he quickly nodded his approval. Both of them watched the jackal leave the room and as soon as the door slid down, Amicus began gunning Marco with questions.

“Marco, what’s going on here?”

“What we’ll be talking about is something we can use for negotiation later. Neferu understood that, that’s why he left. Daniel, are you awake?”

“I am, Lord Marco. _groan_ I must ask for your forgiveness for not standing up.” The blond man's eyes flung open, he tried to get up to a seating position but all he could muster was a painful groan before flopping back to the bed.

“Marco’s fine and there’s no need to stand on ceremony. Hearing you speak so formally just feels unnatural. How should I call you now anyways, Daniel? Tauri?”

“Yes my Lo-.. Marco. Please keep calling me Daniel, I’m still here as Daniel, the American Representative of Earth.”

“Alright then. Daniel, I want you to tell us everything you can.”

The man could not get up, but his eyes peered back into Marco as if he was finding out the intention behind what he said. It did not take long before he nodded his head in understanding. Upon Daniel’s request, Amicus helped propped him into a sitting position with his paw.

Daniel began spilling the beans about the things happening behind the scenes in Polaris. He talked in detail about the spy network in the city, about their movement against his team and how Daniel interpreted their stance in regards to Khemia politics.

He also went into detail about how he rescued Amicus and the Omorfa’s involvement in Amicus’ kidnapping. When he mentioned Alexios as his contact point, the wolf’s grip on him tightened as his mouth curved down into a snarl while Marco did not change his expression as he patiently listened to the blond human.

“I’ve also got this from the cat, it’s a log of the Omorfa’s activities in Polaris.” Daniel pulled out a holographic tablet from his pocket and handed it over to Marco.

Marco’s heart skipped a beat as he looked upon the tablet in his trembling hand. His lips turned upward into a grin he did not want to hide. If what Daniel said was true then this information alone would have already been of tremendous help to him and Neferu.

He could also go around Theo and be a step above him in regards to covert operations within the city. Furthermore, he would be able to blackmail Alex to be his hands and legs within the city’s underbelly. The thought of the cat trembling in fear in front of him excited Marco even more than the information Daniel had provided him.

Sadly, reality never goes as smoothly as one would hope. Marco reached up to the top of the metal rod and pressed down upon the cold metallic button. He waited with bated breath  for the screen to appear and show him the information he can use to figuratively strangle Alexios with, but even after several seconds the screen still did not appear.

Marco got impatient and repeatedly pressed down on the button, but still the holographic screen did not show itself. His gleeful feeling turned soured as he glanced at Daniel hoping for an answer.

“It must’ve been when he saved me.” His wolf answered him before Daniel could. “He jumped from the second floor of a building; that must be when it broke.”

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He was angry that Daniel got his hopes up, but he could not blame him as it was done in order to save his wolf. Marco began thinking of a way to overcome the current dilemma. 

“Is there a way to fix it, Amicus?”

“Yeah, but we’ll have to ask the royal family or the research department in the Golden District for assistance. Holographic tablets are usually circulated only by the upper class and the royal family, so once they break we usually just replace them.”

“Those two are out.” Marco shook his head to Amicus’ suggestions.

“Xerise has a firm grip in the technological departments here and there’s no way in hell I’m handing this over to Theo or any other siblings.”

“Neferu could help us.” Amicus suggested, but Daniel quickly dashed his hopes with his next words.

“He could, but it’ll become a liability for him. His other siblings could attack him for withholding information about the spies from the Khemian ruling body and he’ll have no rebuttal against it.” Marco nodded to Daniel’s assessment, he might have to ask Neferu if it came down to it but he has a better alternative in mind.

“There’s no need to risk outside aid when we can do it ourselves.”

“What do you mean, Marco?” His wolf asked with an oblivious tone, it was obvious he’s having a hard time keeping up with the both of them.

“Let’s ask Virginia and Cassius for help.”

“But there’s still a travel ban… No, if you think it’s the right choice then I’ll make it happen. It has been a long while after the riot and the Pharaoh’s passing, the city needs food and trade, they will have to open again sooner or later. I shall convince Xerise to make an exception for us before the official lockdown is over. It should take several days and the first debate is coming soon, but with our support Neferu shouldn’t have a problem passing the first election.” Marco smiled and nodded at his wolf, his years as the Emperor has not been wasted, he has grown well to fit into his role.

“Thanks, Amicus.” Marco leaned into his wolf and gave him a peck on the cheek. He wanted to just dive onto his lap right about now but Daniel’s presence was restraining him.

“Mm. Besides, we do need Virginia here to help clean house.”

Marco nodded again in agreement. From the spies group Daniel mentioned there was one from the wolves. TAmicus did not order nor was he informed of any Wolven spies within Khemia, this means that it was the Triumvirate’s doing.

While their main concern was to fix their holographic tablet, it was also a perfect chance for Virginia to catch those Triumvirates by their tail and hopefully cleanse the corruption within the Wolven Empire.

Now that Marco has taken care of the issue of the holographic tablet, he once again turned his attention back to Daniel. The blond man has been providing him invaluable information but Marco noticed that something was amiss. Daniel was deliberately avoiding mentioning his own group.

Save for Daniel, Yuba and the rest of the humans were trying to kill Marco. Marco knew full well it was not Daniel’s intention to withhold information, for he has been forced to stay silent. However, his life was on the line so he must still try to get whatever intel he could from him.

“Daniel.” Marco locked eyes with him. “Tell me whatever you can about your team.”

“I-“Daniel’s voice cuts off mid sentence like usual, Marco was already half expecting it.

“Daniel?” Amicus asked as he looked curiously at the human he’s propping up.

“There’s a chip inside his head that withholds him from talking about certain topics, Amicus.” Marco ignored his wolf’s surprise and continued his questioning. “Would written language work, Daniel?” Marco was disappointed when the man shook his head.

“What can you tell us then? Anything would be helpful at this point.”

Daniel closed his eyes and took a deep breath as if to mentally prepare himself before he looked down upon the whistle-like object hanging down from his neck. He nervously lifted the object off himself and placed it next to him.

For a moment, there was nothing wrong with Daniel, he looked the same as he has always been. But before Marco could ask him questions, he placed his hands on top of his head and swerved up his hair.

The blond hair Marco was now so familiar with turned jet black everywhere Daniel’s hands passed through. He then proceeds to calmly rub his face from the forehead down to his throat. His facial structures changed ever so slightly everywhere his hand went. His eyebrows got slightly thicker, his nose became smaller, his ears flattened more towards his sides and his mouth became ever slightly smaller, forming a luscious pair of lips. Once he reached down to his throat, it formed a gash scar that spans horizontally across his entire neck, as if it was stitched back after a gruesome accident.

Daniel’s facial traits had changed entirely from someone in America to a person hailing from Europe. But what was most surprising about the show isn’t that but…

“…Marco?” His wolf muttered out what was on his mind for all to hear, his paws slightly shaking and his voice laced with fear as he stared eyes wide into the man that was once Daniel.

From his hair, face and down to the scar across his throat, Daniel looked like an identical copy of Marco himself. Daniel reached up towards his eyes and carefully pushed his fingers into them. The blue contact lens plopped out from its resting place and into Daniel’s hands. Amicus’ eyes went even wider as his mouth hung out in shock. Marco himself furrowed his eyebrows, his hands clasped tightly to calm himself down.

What replaced Daniel’s calm and soothing blue eyes were hazel irises just like Marco’s. If there was one difference between them, it was that while Marco’s hazel eyes were moving and filled with emotion, Daniel’s hazel eyes were still and unresponsive to stimuli like that of a dead fish.

Coupled with his strained smile, Marco cannot help but feel like he was staring into a mirror that shows another version of him, one that has been thoroughly broken and whatever precious inside has been sucked out, leaving behind only an empty shell of his former self.

Ever since Yuba’s talk about replacing him some hours prior, he has braced himself on some level for something like this to happen, but nothing he knew could ever hope to prepare him against the swirling abyss inside his own eyes just a few feet apart away from himself. This is the true identity of Tauri, the agent of the Masons who was sent here to replace him.

“GAHHHHH!” Amicus could not hold it in anymore, he jumped up in panic with his paws raised up as if he would lose his mind if he stared into those eyes a second longer.

Without Amicus’ strong paw to support him, Daniel fell back down onto the bed. He groaned out in pain from the sudden movement and stayed in a half curled up position as he gasped for breath. Marco stood still for several more seconds than normal, his reaction slowed down because of Daniel’s display just earlier, but he eventually snapped out of it and helped the identical looking man back into a more neutral position on the bed. Once Daniel was taken care off, Marco tossed an accusative look at his wolf who was looking back at them apologetically.

“Don’t just move like that! He’s injured!”

“Hey!” Amicus shouted defensively.

“Anyone would be surprised after he pulled off something like that….” His wolf’s words trailed off as he broke eye contact with Marco and scratched his head, his ears flopping down.

“Sorry Daniel. I was just… surprised by your appearance.” Amicus muttered towards the man identical to Marco, still trying his best not to look at him.

“I understand that my appearance may cause you fear, it is fine, Amicus.“

Marco’s eye twitched, he felt something was off and blurted out what came into his mind.

“Do you?”

“Marco?” The other Marco looked back at him with his dead yet inquisitive gaze which pissed Marco off even further.

“Do you even understand what we’re thinking?”

“…no. I don’t think I do.”

“Then don’t ever think or say you can understand us.”

“I… yes.”

“…”

“….”

Amicus looked from Marco to Daniel, he scratched his head, unsure of what to say. Daniel stared right at Marco with his unsettling eyes making him break eye contact, opting to look at Amicus instead of this distorted version of himself.

“Can you turn back into Daniel?”

“Yes.”

Marco instantly felt guilt after he spewed out his rant. He knew it was not Daniel’s fault that his appearance was nearly identical to him, but upon looking at this ever so slightly different version of himself he cannot help but feel enmity towards the man. Before he realized it, he had already said something he probably cannot take back. By the time Marco turned his head back, Daniel had already changed into a blond American man.

“Sorry. I didn’t know what overcame me, just forget what I’ve said.”

“Yes.” Daniel nodded his head robotically.

Marco did not like how stiff Daniel had become, but he was the one who caused the situation so he will deal with it. He still felt like there’s more he needed to sort out with Daniel, but they have already wasted enough time on him.

Marco took a deep breath and peered into his mind for alternatives. He could force Daniel to write information letter by letter like back in the theatre, but by the time he finishes the Election would have been long over. His speech was also limited, Marco hazard a guess that his body language would have been restrained as well.

He needed a way to bypass Daniel’s restriction, but how can he do it? This was beyond his understanding and he was certain the same could be said for Amicus. He would never hand him over to Xerise for the same reason as the holographic tablet, so else are his options?

Marco spent more time thinking of a solution. He eventually found one, but it was too unsavory for him so he shelved the idea. However, as the minute passed him by this solution he so despised only became more attractive until he had no choice but to accept that it was the best one he had. Marco gave a long sigh before making up his mind, if it was for his happy ending, he is willing to ask god or the devil help.

“Amicus.” Marco turned to look at his wolf.

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to ask the Parents if they could help us with Daniel, we’re way over our heads on this but the Parents should be able to do something.”

Amicus’ ears perked up as his face displayed shock, but he managed to compose himself and give Marco a nod. He knew how much Marco dislikes the Parents, yet he was still willing to go to them for help, so Amicus will support his endeavour.

“Alright. Then I shall go with you.”

“No, Amicus. I’ll be fine, you should instead go listen to what Neferu has to say.”

“What?” Amicus was surprised again, but his ears slowly flops down as he remembered what Neferu asked of him before he left the room.

“I-I’m sure he can understand if I wanted to be there for you during our talk with the Parents.”

“I’ll be fine Amicus, let’s do our job well.” Marco chuckled and leaned into his wolf to give him a peck on his lips, he was about to pull away before Amicus’ paws grabbed onto him and dragged him back into a hug.

Marco makes no attempt to resist Amicus as he wrapped his hands around his wolf as well, raising his head up and started making out with Amicus. Amicus’ large tongue easily overpowered his own as Marco willingly lets him take control, feeling that familiar sense of fullness inside his mouth as he looks back lovingly into his wolf’s eyes.

Amicus’ paws slowly went down from his shoulders towards his hips while Marco’s hands rested on Amicus’ firm pecs. He was about to squeeze into his wolf’s chest before he realized Daniel was blankly staring at them.

“Amicus wait, let’s do it later.” He quickly pushed his wolf out and told him to stop before he could grab a hold of his buttocks.

“Aww. C’mon, we can make it quick.” Amicus said with a pleading tone.

“Later, Amicus.”

“Hmph, fine.” Amicus crossed his arms and pouts as his hopes were dashed. Marco laughed as he gave him a quick peck on his cheek, this time, Amicus did not stop him from leaving.

“You’re coming too, Daniel.”

“Huh?” Daniel was left surprised at this unexpected turn of events.

“You’re the one with the chip on you, of course you’re coming.”

“But aren’t the Parents your god? Is it okay for me to go with you?”

That comment ticked Marco off, but he lets it slide as Daniel did not know any better.

“They’re _not_ my god and you _can_. Let’s go.”

Daniel looked reluctant, but Marco paid it no mind as he lent him a shoulder and started walking out of the room.

* * *

It did not take the three of them long to find Neferu for he was waiting right next room over discussing issues with an ever grumpy Theo.

“Neferu, Amicus is ready to discuss things over with you. As for you, Prince Theo, could you help lead us to the archives?”

“It’s Prince Neferu to you, and why should I?” Theo responded bluntly to Marco. He could ask Neferu for help, but Marco was confident in his own ability to convince the small jackal.

“We wish to talk to the Parents. As the human representative, you cannot stop us from communicating with them and I’m sure you’d rather be there than not when we handle your sensitive information.”

Theo narrowed down his eyes and crossed his arms as he stared at Marco. The jackal’s face tells that he still had something to say, but he wordlessly turned around and started walking. Marco took that as a sign of compliance, he bid farewell to Neferu and his wolf before helping Daniel limp away into the left path.

Once the humans were out of sight, Amicus turned his attention back towards Neferu. The jackal was already waiting for him, grinning from ear to ear as if he was amused by the situation.

“What’s so funny?” Amicus could not help but ask.

“Hehe. It’s just that I find it amusing how well Marco is handling Brother Theo now.”

“Speaking of your brother, what’s his deal anyways? Even Cassius was less uptight than him and that’s saying something.”

“That’s our little Sword Saint.”

“Sword Saint?” Amicus’ mind floated back to the dress sword that is always glued to the small jackal’s hips. “Do you mean Theo?”

“Uh huh, he takes it upon himself to handle Khemian internal affairs while keeping the Vizier off our backs. He also feels obligated to look out for me and the rest of our family, so when our interest clashes, Theo does his best to find a middle ground for us. But there’s only so much he can do with a sword, which is why you always see him in a foul mood.”

“I can’t imagine him in any other mood than being pissed off.” Neferu chuckled at Amicus’ remarks before turning his head up towards the ceiling as he let out a pensive smile.

“I understand your misgivings with him, Amicus, I really do. But to me, Brother Theo will always be that bright and cheerful Little Brother who keeps peeking at me from afar when he thinks I don’t notice him.” Neferu lightly shook his head to himself as he closed his eyes and whisked himself back in the past.

“He has changed since the incident eight years ago, I doubt he’ll ever fully trust me again. Funny, I used to find it so aggravating how much he clung onto me, but now that those times have long passed, I can’t help but miss those small moments.”

Amicus folded his arms and gave Neferu space as he thought back to his own relationship with his brother. He was once close to Cassius, but his father’s favoritism for Amicus slowly distanced the two. It became bad enough to the point that Cassius wanted to claim the throne in order to go against him.

After Marco’s departure and during his eight years absence, he and Cassius had been slowly patching things up. They still could not see eye to eye a lot of issues, but it has improved a lot since then. Amicus hoped that Theo would eventually come around for Neferu just like how Cassius did for him. Once Amicus felt that Neferu had enough time to himself, he asked the jackal what was on his mind.

“So why do you call him a Saint, Neferu? Is he an enforcer priest for the Parents?”

Neferu looks blankly at Amicus for a brief moment before bursting out in laughter, Amicus furrows his brows and does his best to restrain himself from socking the jackal.

“Sword Saint, Amicus, not a Saint. It means that he’s the most skillful swordsman in the entire Khemian Empire.”

“So it’s just a title anyone can have?”

“No.” Neferu denies it flat out.

“Throughout our venerated history there were a couple of Spear Masters and precisely one Grand Marksman. In fact, the first Pharaoh who established our Khemian Empire was our first Spear Master.”

“All of them were jackals whose skills with their weapon of choice were unparalleled even across all of Galaxias. The history of swords in the Khemian Empire were always shallow. It gained slight momentum during the war with the Wolven Empire but there was no one who could display so much outstanding prowess that we could bestow such a prestigious title onto. Well, that is until Brother Theo came along.”

From here, the jackal held his head high and started smiling as if he was proud to talk about his little brother’s achievements.

“Once his talent in swordsmanship blossomed out, his meteoric rise in power became all but inevitable. In fact, Brother Atem was about to be christened the Spear Master of our time, but he was simply no match for Brother Theo. Even now Brother Atem still holds a grudge against Brother Theo for stealing his title.”

Amicus’ ears flicked and his face contorted into an uncomfortable expression. He now understood why Atem was so nervous during him and Theo’s confrontation back at the opening ceremony. Halfway through his spar with Theo, he had gone all out to bring the small jackal down but Theo still managed to sweep the floor with him.

Amicus thought himself to be proficient in hand to hand combat yet Theo had won against him even at a handicap. If he was forced to fight Theo in order to protect Marco, how long would he last against Theo with a sword in his paws? Amicus swallowed down the unsettling thought as he could not see himself ever winning, even with a Nervo in paw he would still never reach him.

“Too bad for Atem. Still, I would prefer Theo taking the title than having Atem abusing it. By the way, Amicus, there’s something I wish to question you regarding Marco.”

“Oh?” Amicus readjusts himself back into a serious expression.

“Is this about why you wish to talk alone with me?”

“Hmm, partially. I have matters I wish to discuss with you in a bit, but this query would be a part of it. Marco seems to have a shift in behavior, do you know what’s going on?”

“He reverted.” Amicus instantly replied, his shoulder drooping down as he wore a sulking expression plainly on his face.

“Reverted?” Neferu raised his eyebrows curiously.

“Yeah, he was behaving like this after coming back from Earth.” Amicus scratched his ears and looked away from Neferu.

“He became like that after whatever he went through on his home planet. I can’t even begin to imagine what he must’ve dealt with…” Amicus’ head drops down further as if to hide his face within his own chest.

“He’s gotten better after our wedding and the reason our honeymoon lasted a month was so that I could help him get that old Marco back. I tried again just earlier but now he’s stuck in that personality…”

“Actually Amicus, I think I prefer this new Marco much more.” Neferu lightly chuckled and tossed a smile at the depressed Amicus.

“What was that, _jackal_?!” Amicus could not help himself, his voice was laced in anger as he snapped his head back to Neferu with a growl.

“Think about it.” Neferu crossed his arms and looked back at Amicus with a serious expression.

“He has been on his best behavior until only recently when there were attacks on you and Marco. He knows well that if he relaxes again something similar might happen, so he’s doing it for both of your sakes.”

“S-Shut up. I know that. I… I just don’t want him to become someone I can no longer recognize.” Amicus’ mood dampened again, this issue has been bugging Amicus this whole time ever since his escape.

Back then when Daniel told Amicus to leave him behind and save himself, the image of Marco dying in his arms that he will never forget has involuntarily overlapped onto him. Ever since then, he cannot help but be reminded of his lover when he looked at Daniel. His words had disregarded all concern for himself in favor of Amicus’ safety, the same words Amicus dread Marco would someday say if he were to stay like he was.

He often had nightmares of the same exact scenario back during his years in Adastra waiting for Marco to return, one where Marco had returned to him but only as a shell of his former self. Amicus used to fervently pray to the parents to save Marco’s heart and spare his soul, for Marco to return to him as himself.

He was initially scared when Marco came back fierce and unyielding, but secretly breathed a sigh of relief as he eventually mellowed up. Amicus had hoped then that all their worst troubles had been left behind them.

When Daniel revealed himself to be identical looking to Marco save for his still, dead eyes, Amicus felt like he was sucked back into the nightmare. The one where Marco had become someone like Daniel.

Just how much has he seen to become like that? If Marco had become this person, how could Amicus even begin to even help him? The question shook him to the core and before he knew it, he leaped away from Daniel scared out of his wits.

“Then be there for him. Keep him in the right course.”

“What do you know?! It’s not that easy!”

“You’re right Amicus, I do not. You are not me Amicus and I am not you. But what _you_ are is his lover. No one said it’s going to be easy, but as I am your and Marco’s best friend, I ask that you keep trying.”

“I know that!” Amicus snapped back at the jackal, averting his eyes and scratching his ear. “I know that…”

Another round of silence happens between the Wolven Emperor and the Second Khemian Prince. This time, it was the jackal who was giving Amicus space to compose himself. After a while, Amicus finally muttered out what was on his mind.

“Never thought I’d take advice from you, Neferu.” 

“Which brings me to my next point, Amicus.” Not skipping a beat, Neferu started talking as if he was waiting for this moment. “The reason I asked you to stay behind.”

Amicus noticed the change in Neferu, he adjusted himself and looked back straight at the jackal with his Emperor persona.

“Amicus, I wish to officially request your support for my dash to the throne.”

“What do you mean, Neferu?” Amicus tilted his head slightly, unsure of what Neferu was trying to convey.

“I know you tried to make up with me a few days earlier and I know you wished to support me, but I do not want any of that.” Neferu looked Amicus in the eyes, the wolf swore he saw fire burning behind them.

“You only did what you had to do in front of Marco, Amicus. It wasn’t hard to see that, but I kept my mouth shut because I did not want to rock the boat.” Amicus’ mouth turns into a snarl, but before the wolf could speak the jackal quickly cuts him.

“Amicus, during my eight years back home, I’ve been relegated to Xerise’s subordinate, the servants whisper about me behind their backs and the citizens laughed at me. Even my family did not care for me. My Father who had finally turned around for me had passed away.” Neferu’s eyes momentarily goes down upon the mention of family, but he quickly looked back up at Amicus, his eyes still lit with that same fire.

“My ass may be voluptuous but I haven’t been sitting on them these entire eight years. I have been touring across Khemia and flying to other planets to get my good name out there.”

“Ever since I came back from Adastra, my perspective on things has... changed.” Neferu bit his lips bitterly as if he was trying to hold something in.

“For my entire life up till that point, there had never been a doubt in my mind about Khemian superiority. But after I had seen the Wolven Empire from within, I realized that we were but different sides of the same coin.”

“We Khemians have deluded ourselves as the wise and caring leaders of the Galaxias, but underneath those superficial layers of pretty words we behaved as bad as those savage wolves did! The worst thing is that I too, was a part of that problem!”

Neferu shouted and balled up his paws in rage. The jackal had insulted the Wolven pride, but Amicus did not respond. He understood what Neferu is going through, it was the same for him when Marco opened his eyes to how savage he still was underneath all that layer of tolerance he liked to dress himself in.

“I never understood my late Father’s actions before up to that point. Why would he bend over backwards for the other siblings? Why is he stretching us thin to uplift the hopeless Children while we ourselves are in a slump? But after I came back from Adastra to Khemia, when I revisited my homeland again after my encounter with you and Marco I finally realized what he was trying to do.”

“Father knew it! He knew how rotten the Khemian Empire had become! Our leadership of the Galaxias over the millennia has made us complacent! This mindset is why we are about to lose to the cats!” Neferu closed his eyes and gasped for breath, he took a few good lungfuls before continuing.

“Amicus, I may not have a husband I can love, my parents are gone and my siblings could not be the recipient of it. But I love my citizens! Even if they scream curses at me! Even if they spit upon hearing my name! Even if they threw stones at me! I will still love them with all my heart!”

“For countless generations, the Pharaohs had been steadily guiding the Khemian people into the right path! My heart screams at me to help them back on their track for that is my duty as the Pharaoh!” Neferu could no longer hold it in, beads of tears started streaking down his face and dripped down onto the floor below him. The jackal took another moment before continuing, his voice now shaky from his emotional outburst.

“I wish to continue their work, but not exactly as Father intended like Sister Hatshepsut wished. The Khemian citizens needed to be set on the right path, but we cannot strain ourselves to the point of collapsing, so I shall take it slow like you did.”

“But that is not enough, the election is in less than three days. Brother Theo does not wish to participate, but in our election the Khemians choose their Pharaoh, not the other way around. His popularity as the Sword Saint and as the Chief of Internal Affairs will still net him more votes than me.”

“The Khemians who saw eye to eye with my late Father’s intentions will still vote for Sister Hatshepsut.”

“While I despise Sister Xerise for her personality and what she did to the fabric of Khemia society, I respect her pursuit for technological advancements. She had poured all the profits she had gained from straining Khemia and making under the table deals with other Siblings into our research departments. It was her efforts that has made it possible for us to produce warp-drive fuel among other breakthroughs which once again gave us a lead when the Omorfa almost overtook us. There will be people who value her commitment to progress.”

“Lastly, there is Brother Atem. Our Khemian Empire was founded by blood and Brother Atem wishes to return to our roots by once again becoming conquerors. During these trying times, the Khemians wishes for security and safety, what better way to go than repeat what has worked before? I absolutely loathe his vision of the Khemian Empire, but his stance makes it very easy for him to rally support to his cause.”

“The Khemian people do not trust me, which is why I wish to have a true alliance with you, Amicus. By having both you and Marco’s support, not as a person but as the Representative of the United Humans and the Wolven Empire. With you and Marco’s proper backings, I can use it to push my own brand of governing to the Khemian people.”

“Amicus, I know that you still do not favor me much and I do have my issues with you. Our personality clashes will mostly likely never go away, but I truly do wish to practice what I preach, so please, Amicus, let us start fresh once more. This time, without Marco, from a jackal to a wolf, let us become friends.”

Amicus had a mind to mention that he was the Emperor while Neferu was still a Prince, but that would utterly ruin the atmosphere. So instead, he opted to think about Neferu. The jackal in front of him had completely changed from what he was eight years ago, but so did Amicus himself. The wolf thought back to the one who made these changes in both of them. The faint smile of the human he loved so much made Amicus start smiling as well.

“I’m Amicus, the Emperor of the Wolven Empire. It’s nice to meet you again, Prince Neferu.” He reached out his paw to Neferu, it was the human’s custom when sealing a deal. The jackal has stopped crying but his eyes are still red. Neferu took a while before smiling back at the wolf and took his paw.

“The pleasure’s mine, Amicus.”

As soon as Neferu finished, Amicus yanked Neferu by his paw onto himself. The jackal was not expecting such reception and fell on Amicus’ shoulder. Before he could pry himself away, Amicus had already wrapped his paws around him into a hug. The jackal slowly stopped resisting and soon gave Amicus a hug as well. His tears that had stopped flowed once more unto Amicus, wetting the fur on his shoulders. It was not like his love for Marco, but for a good friend he cares for, he will always lend a shoulder for Neferu to cry on.


	14. Grief

Three pairs of footsteps echoed through the empty halls of the Khemian palace. A small jackal led two humans down the corridor, his pace was purposely sluggish so as to help accommodate with the speed of his guests. Marco was helping Daniel limp along with them while he himself was staring into the back of Theo’s head. He had questions for the young prince and set up this walk together so he could ask them, but if Marco were to ever hope for an answer, he would have to word them carefully.

“Prince Theo.” Marco began. The jackal did not stop nor did he turned around, but Marco was sure he was listening. “What can you tell us about the cats?”

“Your agent should’ve told you all you needed, no?” What Theo actually meant was that if Marco was not sharing information, then why should he? Luckily Marco had already came prepared.

“I’ve got this.” Marco pulled out the dysfunctional holographic tablet and waved it in front of Theo, from the outside it was impossible to tell that it was broken. “Daniel’s gotten it from a cat spy, it’s a log of the Omorfa’s activities here in Polaris.” Theo’s eyes opened wide as he stopped in his tracks and turned around giving him undivided attention, but that was not all Marco planned to put on the table.

“We’ve also got intel on the interior of the compound along with an escape route. I’m sure you’ll be needing them when you give them a visit later, right?” Theo raised an eyebrow to Marco’s taunt, but he did not snap back at him.

“So you wish to exchange information?”

“Yes.” Marco nodded back at him in confirmation. Theo looked to be lost in thought for a time, but the next moment he beckoned a drone over and looked back at Marco.

“If we’re doing this, then I’m making it official. Our conversation will be logged and I’ll be using a lie detector. Is that fine with you, Ambassador?”

“Yeah, I’ve got no problems.”

“Alright.” After receiving the human representative’s approval, Theo turned his attention towards the man Marco was propping up. “First off, tell me everything you know about the building.”

Once again, Daniel began recounting the tale of when he infiltrated the Omorfa compound, only this time he focused more on the infrastructure and less about Amicus. Theo remained relatively neutral throughout the monologue, but when it came to the metal coffins he furrows his brows and shifts himself uncomfortably.

“How many crates were there again?” Once Daniel was done talking, Theo immediately began shooting questions at him.

“We didn’t have time to count, but I would estimate it to be around a hundred of them.” Theo grimaced and scritches his snout, he looked to be in deep thought for a while before speaking up again.

“If you weren’t in this condition I would’ve asked you to participate in our raid tonight, Daniel. Regardless, on behalf of the Khemian Empire I am grateful you’ve brought this to our attention.”

“You’re welcome.” Marco said on behalf of Daniel nonchalantly. “Now it’s your turn.”

“The Polemarch is here.” Without missing a beat, Theo turns his head to Marco and said his line.

Marco waited for an explanation, but there were none. Theo also stood there as if waiting for Marco to recoil in shock, but his blank reaction has left the small jackal disappointed.

“Who’s that?”

“Like how Brother Atem is in charge of the Khemian army, the Polemarch is the supreme general of the Omorfas.” The jackal said with a sigh. “Sister Xerise gave him approval to stay here four months ago, then a month later the crime rate in Polaris has been soaring up to record high. I’m pretty damn sure he’s been spreading his grubby paws everywhere but he’s just too damn slippery to catch! He’s been lying low at the Sunrise Terrace in the Golden District shackling up with the mayor of Polaris.”

“Why would Princess Xerise let the enemy general stay at the heart of your empire?”

“…I’ve got no idea what Sister Xerise is even thinking nowadays.”

Marco was momentarily stunned. It was his first time to see Theo in such low spirits, but the jackal quickly regained himself and shot out more questions.

“That information should be enough and then some for the compound. Now, Marco, share me those logs.”

“Not yet.”

“What? What are you trying to play here?” Theo retorted angrily, his face turning into a scowl once more.

“Prince Theo, instead of information, I’d like to ask from you a few favors.”

“You…” Theo folded his arms and began to snarl at the human. “This information could potentially expose the Polemarch and save lives, and you’re using it to try and bribe me?”

“It would also help you and the Khemian royalty save face, after all, you’ve been letting the Polemarch run loose for months, right? I promise it won’t be something over the top.”

The jackal glared at the human, seemingly unrelenting in his animosity towards Marco. But faster than Marco had expected, Theo’s ears flopped down as he closed his eyes and gave a long sigh in defeat.

“Com, stop the recording.” Theo said as he looked back at Marco. “Alright, Marco. We’ll play it your way. Shoot, I’ll try to do what I can as long as it is within my power.”

“First, I’d like you to involve us when you’re cleaning up the city, especially when it comes to the Omorfas. We have plans for one of their agents, so I’d like you to detain him for us.”

“Easy enough.” Theo shrugged and gave his approval. “But we’ll be sharing ownership of him.”

“I can accept that.” Marco’s mouth curved into a grin, he has this in the bag. “As for my second condition, I’d like you to help give your support to Prince Neferu. You currently aren’t affiliated with any of the other Prince or Princesses, so it shouldn’t be a problem, right? I’ll hand it over a few days after the first election.”

Theo’s eyes widened as he was mildly taken back by Marco’s request. He tried to answer Marco back, but words stuck on his throat as if he was unable to vocalize what was on the top of his mind. His folded arms loosen their grip as it dropped back down to the jackal’s side.

“…..No. I cannot agree to your second term. Let’s put this deal on hold for now.” Theo avoided Marco’s perplexed gaze before turning around and walking once more.

“Huh? Why not? Don’t you need this information?” Marco was also taken aback, out of the two conditions he gave, Marco thought that Theo would have a lot easier time accepting the latter.

“I do…. But I want Brother Neferu to be the one speaking to me about it, not you, Ambassador. Tell him to ask me about it again after the first election.” His voice was strained, as if Theo had trouble speaking those words out. Marco decides not to pursue the matter further.

“One thing, Prince Theo.” Daniel had been mostly quiet during their exchange, but now that the conversation was about to end, he once again started it up. Theo did not turn back, but he had stopped walking. “How long are you going to avoid the issue?”

“What issue?”

“The Pharaoh’s killer. From what I’ve seen so far, you’ve be-“

“Not one more word! How dare you tell me what to do, human?!” Theo turned around and barked loudly at the blond man, his face contorted into a snarl and his iris shrinks down into the size of pins.

Marco subconsciously took a step back as dread clawed away at his throat, it was the same fear he felt back at the ceremony. But despite the jackal’s intimidation, Daniel stood still wearing his ever neutral expression.

“I can help.”

“You….” Theo kept glaring at the human, but his aggression has considerably lowered. Sometime passed by before the jackal closed his eyes and forced himself to exhale out the rest of his anger before turning back. Once Theo was far enough out of earshot, Marco began grilling Daniel for answers.

“What the hell were you thinking Daniel?! That isn’t something we should ask about!”

“I can… understand him, to a degree. Theo had been mostly stoic until I mentioned the crates, then he became nervous and then passionate when he started telling you about the Omorfas. Theo overpaid us during the exchange, there had to be something to it so I prodded him. He’s short on hands, we can use this to garner his trust.”

“What? How do you know?”

“Field experience.”

This time, it was Marco who did not understand Daniel, but he knew that he could trust the blond man so Marco would entrust this to him.

* * *

The three of them had finally reached the archives, but before Theo could put his paw on the panel, a shout rang out from behind the door.

“Are you mad?!” A female voice yelled from behind the door, Marco’s steps halted as he recognized who it was. “There was a terror attack outside and you’re _still_ going to go out to see a man?”

“What I do is none of your business, sister!” Another sound screamed back at the first voice, it was hard to discern them as their pitch were nearly identical. “Why don’t you ask your senate friends to stop bombing the districts then?! Oh, I forgot. You already grovel to them so why would they listen to you?”

Xerise was ready to scream back at her sister, but her mouth froze as her gaze met Theo and the other two humans. Hatty followed her sister’s eyes and her own pair went wide in shock as she finally noticed the group. Before any of them could speak however, Hatty had turned around and bolted out of the room. 

“Sister!” Xerise screamed at her, but she did not stop and continued running. “Come back here! Sister! Hatshepsut!” She raised her paw towards her sister, as if she could shrink down the distance between them and grabbed Hatty back, but her beckoning was in vain as Hatshepsut eventually escaped out of their vision. A moment passed them by, Xerise quickly exhaled her anger out and turned her attention towards the human with a neutral smile.

“Good evening, Ambassador.” Xerise talked to Marco with a friendly tone, as if the heated conversation from earlier never happened. “It is rare to see you wi-“

“Sister, they want to access the archives, I’m going t-“Xerise’ eye twitches as she stopped midsentence and spun to her brother.

“I’ll watch over them, just go after her. Make sure to take back whatever she’s taken out!”

"Thank you, Sister.” Without giving the humans a single glance, Theo spun around and started running after Hatty. Marco hoped he had not forgotten about the raid on the ram’s compound in favor of his sister. Xerise once again builds up a smile and looks back towards Marco.

“It is a pleasure see you again, Ambassador Marco. Are you perchance here on Brother Neferu’s behalf? Or are you here to personally negotiate with me as a candidate yourself?”

“Seriously? You change your colors quickly, Princess Xerise.”

“I know how to separate work and personal life, Ambassador.”

“Doesn’t sound like it, you were talking shit at Neferu just a few days ago. What do you have against him?”

“Such crude language, Ambassador.” Xerise’s smile slowly melted into an annoyed expression as she looked down upon her robes and used her right paw to brush the fur on it. “I am appalled that they would choose someone so vulgar to represent the United Humans, but I suppose that is why your kind managed to ally with the wolves so naturally.”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that and I’m still waiting for an answer.” Marco responded without missing a beat.

“Do you think me an open book, Ambassador? They must have spoiled you rotten from where you came from.” Xerise raised an eyebrow and placed a paw at her hips. “But I shall entertain you. You have the right to know since you are his patron. Brother Neferu deserves everything that comes his way. In fact, once I am coronated, my first command as Pharaoh will be to strip his royalty status and _exile_ him away as far as possible from the Khemian Empire as my authority as Pharaoh would allow me.”

“So much for keeping work and personal life separated.” Daniel muttered from the side as Xerise glared at him.

“They still are, I am talking entirely based on my professional opinion of Brother Neferu.”

“Uh huh.” Marco sarcastically agreed with her, Xerise snapped her eyes back and scoffed at him.

“How can I trust someone who brings in spies and murderers into our home? As the Pharaoh, I must expel this _incompetent_ _BUFFOON_ as far away as I can from Khemia!” Xerise spat out her fiery thoughts about her brother at Marco who rolled his eyes at her.

“Funny, you’re the one who brought the Polemarch into Polaris and now you’re talking security? Give me a break.”

“What? You shouldn't have k-“Xerise opened her mouth in shock and started babbling, but she caught herself quickly and took a deep breath to compose herself before continuing.

“Impressive, Ambassador. I have underestimated your intelligence network, you are worthy of being handpicked by my late Father to become a candidate. I shall not make the same mistake twice.”

“Are you going to answer?”

“No.” This time, Xerise flat out denied his question. “I have no reason to freely give you a weapon to slay myself with, _Candidate_ Marco.”

“How about this? I promise that as a candidate, I won’t use your explanation against you during the debate if you would give me the reason.” Xerise tilts her head and looks at Marco in the eyes.

“What are you playing at, Ambassador?”

“I am not, I can say it on record if you don’t trust me.”

_Because it’s Neferu who will use it against you._

Marco knows that Xerise is convinced he is playing for the throne. While Marco has absolutely no interest in the throne itself, he can exploit this mindset to help put himself and Neferu at an edge against their other political opponents.

“What is in it for me, then? I only stand to lose by explaining myself.”

“I also won’t mention your involvement with the Polemarch in the debates; that should be more than enough, yes?” Marco gave the female jackal a smile just like how she loved to toss one at him.

Xerise stared at him for a while longer, but she eventually relented and called over a drone. Marco quickly pledged that _he_ will not use whatever she was about to say against her in the debates. Once she was convinced, Xerise started explaining herself.

“I have been in a prolonged negotiation with the Polemarch.”

“About what?”

“Technology of course, what else could it be? They kept insisting I trade the complete formula for the warp-drive fuel in exchange for their tech for which I shall not name, due to my agreement with the Omorfas.”

“You’re willing to let enemies in just for that?”

“We may not have friendly relations but we are not officially enemies, Ambassador. The Khemian Empire has stagnated for too long, it was because I took risks that our Empire has managed to keep its prestige as the leader of the Siblings this past decade.”

“You should have seen the pathetic state Polaris was in. Old, dusty buildings and antique Khemian architecture lined up the city block, while the streets are difficult to navigate and inefficiently designed. Yet there was nothing I could do for my late Father had given too much authority to the Parliament, so my sister and I had no choice but to reach an agreement with them. In exchange for the population boom and the ever bigger disparity of the Khemian social class, I have cleaned up our streets and brought modern civilization into Polaris. I plan to improve and expand this model into our other Khemian cities.”

“We can no longer hold our head up in arrogance as the other Siblings are quickly catching up to us. From now on, Khemia shall be more flexible, Khemia shall still look out for her own interests, but she will also be making concessions with the rest of the Galaxius moving forward. I hope that answers your question, Ambassador.”

“Huh.” Marco said, surprised “You’ve really thought it through, Princess Xerise.”

“Of course, Ambassador Marco, I plan to run a nation after all. I hope to hear your views on the debate stage in a few days’ time, considering you’ve been tight lipped on your policies.” Marco did not answer her, he had already planned to give any stray votes his way towards Neferu to begin with so there was no need to think about it.

Marco steps away from Xerise and walks towards further into the room. The archives was a semicircular room with rows upon rows of old parchments lining the shelves far behind the room, from the middle onwards the parchments slowly became thick, dusty worn out books with the newest shelf stacked up with holographic tablets. The ceiling has a mural depicting the parents with their shining celestial bodies in the shape of a jackal lowering their hands downwards as if to cradle the Khemian Palace in its arms. A big jackal is seen sitting on the same exact throne Marco saw at the throne room as he held onto a bloody spear as his subjects and other Siblings prostrated themselves in front of him, Marco is certain this mural was the founding story of the Khemian Empire.

In the middle of the room floats a giant blue spherical object illuminating a gentle blue hue that filled the archive with its soothing color. The surface of the blue sphere was lightly divided up into hexagonal patterns, from the sphere, letters momentarily condensing into hieroglyphs Marco failed to recognize floated out of it before scattering away like smoke. Several light blue tendrils reached out from the sphere swaying gently as it guided the direction of these hieroglyphs.

“A word, Ambassador.” Xerise’s voice rings out curiously behind Marco and Daniel.

“What is it, Princess Xerise?”

”Might I ask why are you using the Archives?”

“To contact the Parents, of course.”

“What?”

“What is it?”

“I have no idea how my late Father contacted the Parents, but he rarely steps into the Archives.”

“It’s the only way I know, so this will have to do.”

Xerise tilted her head and gave Marco a disappointed look, but the human paid her no mind. He reached for the tendrils on both his hands and handed one over to Daniel. The blond human looks curiously at the phantom limb before looking up at Marco who was stabbing his head with it. Finally understanding what he had to do, Daniel also pushed the tendril into his head. He felt his entire brain twitched as his consciousness sailed into a dimension far away beyond the confines of the Archives.

* * *

When Marco regained consciousness, he found himself adrift floating in the vacuum of space alongside Daniel. It has been eight years since Marco had been here, but this place was is still fresh on his mind like it was yesterday.

From a distance, Marco could see Khemia and its seven moons small enough for him to block out with his fist. The stars that surrounded Marco lit up from far away, littering the blanket of darkness with bright shining lights. A gas and dust cluster from nearby rose up to form a new star, shimmering out majestic bronze and golden rays which overcast all of their surroundings in its light.

“Marco.”

“Monitor.”

Without having to turn around, Marco knows Monitor was the owner of this deep and masculine voice that rumbled through his body. He was a dark blue dragon with scales that shone with the lusters of the stars, numerous spikes lines his shoulder and four sets of dangerous looking horns protruded from his head; his light blue long beard and long hair were waving around as if it was moving with the wind along with his pair of azure eyes which pierced through Marco’s soul.

Marco had a mountain of questions for him, but before he could began asking any of them, the Monitor cut him off.

“Do not concern yourself over them, you are here to seek help from us so you can freely converse with Tauri.” The dragon responded before he could ask, folding his arms up as he looked down upon him.

Marco blankly stared at the dragon. He felt anger swelled up inside him threatening to burst out of his throat and screamed at the Monitor. He had been through two close calls these past two weeks, put through the ringer by the Khemian royalty and his wolf got kidnapped by the Omorfa but the Parents still think it was something not worth discussing?

“You are putting your own thoughts into ours, Marco. Those events are significant, but it is not why you are here.”

“Stop dodging the question! The Parents promised me that the worst was behind us! I’ve done what you’ve asked of me, so why are we still being targeted?! Did you planned all of this? Are you splitting us apart again?!”

The dragon went silent. Marco clicked his tongue in frustration, just how far did the Parents planned to string them along? Will there be eight more years after this? Will they ever be free from the Parents? Just when Marco did not think the dragon would respond, he started relaying what was told to him.

“Our plan was to uplift humanity within eight years and allow you to return to Amicus, we have kept our word on this matter. You will continue your duties, but the both of you shall never be apart again.”

The dragon’s words broughted him some comfort, but it did not answered all of his questions.

“Further interference will only make it harder to predict the future.”

Marco was still frustrated, but his most important question has been answered. Furthermore, he was not here to play sixty questions but for a specific reason, so he forced himself to swallow down the rest and turn his attention towards his goal.

“You should know why I’m here. Help me remove the device on Da….”

Marco’s words slowly trailed off as he turned around to look at Daniel. The blond man was back to his real appearance: European, black hair, hazel eyes, it was a twin of himself but with the fire within him snuffed out. But what surprised Marco was not Daniel’s appearance that was uncanny to him.

“Daniel?”

The man was as pale as bed sheets. His shaking hands clung for dear life to the side of his shirt. His breath was shallow and rapid while his eyes were wide open, staring in shock onto the dragon who was watching the both of them. He thought Daniel was being scared out of his wits, but his clenching teeth and his face contorted in rage told him a different story. Marco was lost for words, it was the first time he had ever seen Daniel behave this way. Marco thought back to what happened to Cassius and turned back to the Monitor.

“I have not… done anything.”

The dragon responded as he looked the other way, the Monitor’s behavior has perplexed him as well. But before he could ask further, the dragon quickly turned back to Marco and cut him off.

“Let us return to the matter at hand.” The dragon spoke at a speed somewhat faster than Marco was used to. “I have removed the command that forbids him from speaking his mind, you will now be able to talk to him.”

Marco looked back to Daniel, the man was still frozen in the same expression as he stared at the dragon. Marco was not sure what was happening, but he cannot leave him in a trance if they wanted to move the conversation forward. As Marco places his hands onto his shoulder, the man jumps in surprise and turns his attention towards Marco as if he has forgotten Marco was here.

“Are you alright, Daniel?”

“Huh? Y-Yeah! Fine! I’m fine!” Daniel quickly tried to compose himself, but he was still pale and he was biting his lower lip while his eyes were shaking like those of a desperate man; Daniel was anything but fine in Marco’s eyes.

Marco turned towards the Monitor to question him, but he is already gone. He must be giving them space just like that time with Amicus and himself. Marco looked back at Daniel once again and grabbed his shoulders.

“Daniel, get ahold of yourself. I need you to tell me what you know.”

“Marco…I… yes.”

Daniel took a few deep breaths to calm himself before speaking up again. Then he began to tell Marco everything he knew from the beginning. The more Daniel talked, the less energetic he became. Once Daniel had finished speaking, his shoulders were slumped in defeat and his eyes stared downwards at the stars below as all signs of energy had been drained away from him.

Marco immediately pondered upon the new information given to him. He was already clued in to the Masons’ existence since his first year working for the Parents. It was because they were so embroiled in a civil war along with a succession war that Marco could so easily swooped in and take the lead. In fact, the winner of the succession war immediately handed over his authority as the representative in all but name to Marco and helped made it possible for him to uplift humanity within the eight years he was promised. Marco had concluded that his actions were done out of self-preservation from a threat of an alien invasion Earth could not win, so it was the Parents who did the heavy work for him. However, Marco could not care less at the time and abandoned all follow-ups so he could be with Amicus faster.

Now the past is coming back to bite him. In his haste to rush back into Amicus’ arms, he had left Earth alone in the hands of the new leader. Daniel did not know whether the team sent here were under his orders or not, but Marco knew that it was due to his own decision of going away from Earth as soon as the bare minimum was accomplished. Still, there were no regrets in Marco’s heart. He has already lugged most of the responsibilities to the new leader and would have given him back the title if not for the Parents stopping him.

“Daniel, how are you doing?”

“…I’m good.” The man could at least respond properly now, Marco continued what he wanted to say.

“Everything will be fine. I promise to take care of you. I’ll ask the Parents to remove your chip, then afterwards we’ll go to arrest the rest of your team and the cats.”

“No, Tauri’s chip will stay and he must go back to the other humans.”

Monitor appeared again with the bad news. Marco frowned at him in anger as Daniel apathetically hung his head down.

“So the Parents want him to die?”

The Monitor gave a big, heaving sigh as he had a conflicted look on his face, he snuck a glance at Daniel before looking back at him.

“He will not die, but he must return back to the other humans to enable their capture.” He glances at Daniel. “This is the will of the parents, I’m sorry Tauri.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Daniel? What are you saying?”

“If it’ll help us get the rest of my team, I’ll go back.” Daniel said dryly as he turned his head the other way.

Marco was about to protest, but his eyelids suddenly fell heavy. He wanted to give the Monitor a piece of his mind, but sleep overtook him again. The human passed out and slowly phased out of this dimension. The two that were left are the dragon and Marco’s lookalike.

“Tauri.”

Azazel walked closer towards Daniel and lowered his head to look at the human with his azure eyes, but Daniel turned the other way, determined not to look at him. The dragon gave up and stood straight again.

“I can remove three more commands in the future for that is the physical limit before I fry your brain. You’ve been pushing it these past few days by actively defying the orders implanted in you, so that is the most I can do.”

“…….”

Again, Daniel did not reply, but Azazel knew that he had memorized it. They stood there awkwardly for a while longer before the dragon attempted to break the ice again.

“Tauri…. I-“

“It’s all a part of your plan, isn’t it?” Azazel stopped his words as Daniel cuts him off with barely restrained anger.

“You’ve been nudging me to help Neferu. Then it’s Marco and Amicus. You’ve been stringing me along to help them succeed, right?” The dragon turned stiff from Daniel’s words, he hesitated for a moment before responding.

“…..Yes, that is the truth. But-“

“Our time together……… was a lie too, wasn’t it? You’ve been using it to manipulate me.”

“Tau-“

“ENOUGH!”

Daniel snapped at Azazel and yelled at the top of his lungs. His face was furious at the thought of the dragon’s betrayal. Azazel did not relent but stayed in the same pose with folded arms.

“I’ll do what you want, so send me back already!”

Another moment passed them by as Daniel glared at the dragon with bated breath. Azazel did not respond right away, but opened and closed his mouth several times as if trying to find the right words to say.

“Tauri, I-“

“Just… let me leave. Please….”

Daniel’s fury slowly melted away and what has replaced it was, for the first time inside his life, an indescribable sense of pain deep inside his heart. It felt worse than any physical pain he had ever endured and even more devastating than those eight long years where his mind was constantly tormented by the deeds he had done.

Just when Daniel thought he had found a master he could believe in and people who cared for him, reality came crashing down onto him as the realization sets in that it was all planned. He already had been predetermined to care for Marco and was subconsciously implanting the seeds to serve him and his allies.

The worst part of it all was that Azazel was the culprit who had done this to him. Just when Daniel had thought he found someone who he wishes to be with, even if it was inside a dream. The truth has once again slapped him in the face screaming and mocking him that it was all merely a tool to trick Daniel into doing what the Parents wanted of him. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to be out of this space. If this is what it is like to feel again, then Daniel wished he was back to being a doll.

“Please… Azazel… I’ll do what you ask. So please, just let me go…”

Daniel’s face was no longer contorted in anger, nor was it trying to express the pain and sadness that overflowed his heart; it was now simply devoid of any expression and energy and his eyes became dull and lifeless.

Azazel filched at the sight of this Daniel and narrowed his eyes. However, his folded arms loosened itself and drooped down beside him, his eyes dropped downwards as his worn out face expressed his bitter helplessness of the situation.

“I understand.”

Darkness starts to cloud Daniel’s visions once more and for the first time, he was glad to have broken away from Azazel.

Once again, the dragon was alone amidst the vast empty sea of the universe. He muttered out the words he desperately wanted to tell Daniel to himself.

“Tauri, I am truly sorry.”


	15. Betrayals and Suspicions

When Daniel opened his eyes once more, he was greeted with the sight of the giant blue sphere in front of him. He had arrived back at the palace. Besides him was Marco futilely stabbing the tendrils repeatedly back into his head in frustration as Xerise watches them curiously from afar.

“Marco, stop. Xerise is watching.” Daniel whispered to Marco passively as he placed his hand on Marco’s arm to stop him.

Marco turns to look at Daniel in disbelief. His face was loaded with questions for Daniel, but he restrained himself and turned back to Xerise. The female jackal pretended to be inspecting her manicures before looking back up.

“I assume the both of you are done?” Xerise started talking nonchalantly as she placed her paw on her hips and gave them a smile. Marco took a deep breath to calm himself down before responding.

“We are, thank you for standing watch, Princess Xerise.”

“Think nothing of it. I still have unfinished business with the Archives, so I would ask that both of you see yourselves out. I shall see you again in a few days’ time, Ambassador.”

Daniel gave her a courteous nod before he clung to the wall and pushed himself out of the room, leaving Marco to gather his wits for a few seconds before he rushed after him. Once they were sufficiently away from the Archives, Marco propped Daniel over his shoulder and began shooting him with questions.

“What did the Parents tell you?”

“….Just instructions on what I have to do, don’t worry about it.” Daniel lied to Marco as he looking straight ahead, determined not to make eye contact with him… but the onslaught of questions did not stop there.

“How can you be so calm about this? Your team must’ve felt something was off by now, it’s practically suicide to go back!”

“They must have a reason to force me back. The Parents can see the future, right? So, this must be the way to obtain the best outcome for us.” Unlike how flustered Marco was, Daniel was completely apathetic in his response to him.

“You’re wrong, Daniel,” Marco flat out rejected him, “What _they_ want is to unite the Galaxias, and we don’t matter to them in the grand scheme of things.”

“They did ask you to continue your duty, did they not? The Parents needs the both of you alive, so you will be fine.”

“But, what about you?”

“….I’ll be fine.” Daniel lied again, but Marco looked unconvinced as he stares right into the blond man’s eyes with a worried face.

“Marco, please do not forget what you’re fighting for. This will lead to your happy ending.”

Marco’s mouth froze and his eyes widen in surprise as Daniel reminded him of what he was truly after. Soon his empathetic expression turned cold and determined again, like how Daniel remembered back then under the shining moonlight.

“I’ll leave it to you then,” Marco groaned and scratched his head in frustration, “I’m going to have my hands full gathering supporters for the election and I’ll have to restructure the Human Embassy. God knows where I’m going to start when all my damn coworkers are traitors, but I’ll work on it.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m letting you off like this. Forget the Parents, you can barely stand! What you need right now is to rest. I’m taking you back to my room and while you’re napping, I’ll go ask Theo to spread help spread false rumors so they won’t suspect you, so don’t you _dare_ die on me!”

Daniel nodded his silent obedience to Marco. He had no clue how to handle a Marco who was worried for him, but he was much more comfortable with this Marco who was willing to order him order him to battle. The years that had shaped Daniel has ingrained within him an instinct to eagerly follow Marco’s orders. For a moment, Daniel finally understood why Matt was so keen to be at Enott’s beck and call.

* * *

Daniel had not done much for the next few hours. After Marco informed Amicus and Neferu of the situation, they had left him in Marco’s room to recuperate. Daniel stared blankly into the ceiling. His mind was exhausted, yet sleep did not come to him.

Daniel's thoughts raced back to his time with Azazel as the disparity between how he treated Marco and Daniel was jarring. Was Azazel the playful, assertive dragon that Daniel had known these past few weeks or was he the cold, unyielding authority figure of the Parents, forcing sapient life into the roles they wanted them to play? Daniel could not be sure which one was the real Azazel.

Once Daniel felt like he could walk again, he prepared for his departure and called out to Marco. Amicus was insistent he did not return, but after mentioning the Parents, the wolf went silent on the matter.

There was no one to see Daniel off. He understood that they were now preoccupied with the tasks at hand, but he could not help but feeling the same sense of familiar loneliness within him.

It was already the afternoon when Daniel reached the Bronze District. The summer heat was cooking the blond man alive under the blazing sun, but the human cared not for the torment on his body. The streets were bustling with mostly half-naked, burly jackals going about their business as female jackals busied themselves competing against each other for the freshest goods at a nearby food stall. Daniel stopped walking and picked up a flyer from the floor in front of him.

Plastered on the flyer was a portrait of a familiar looking jackal. He was bigger than most of his species, his eye-catching golden pauldrons and red velvet linen clothing left no doubt that it was the first prince of the Khemian Empire. There were big, bold letters under his image and while his Lingua could not translate written words, Daniel presumed it was about the stability of the Khemian Empire that Atem loved to campaign about.

The election season had already long begun. There were fliers of Neferu and the Princesses posted on the walls and bulletin board. All the while, criers on the street shouted their slogan and waved their image around as the Khemians passed them by. Most of the holographic displays on the streets and in the shops are almost all monopolized by Xerise, while Hatshepsut and Atem are major players competing for screen time on TV.

Daniel had been passively eavesdropping on the Khemian citizens on his way back to the base. Most of the elite Khemians in the Golden District had been gossiping about Xerise. In the Silver District the business men argued between them about whether Atem, Hatshepsut or Xerise had the right idea. Meanwhile, there were praises for Atem everywhere Daniel passed by in the Bronze District.

The voices advocating for Neferu were far and few between compared to the support for his other siblings; even Theo had a voice here and there. The non-royalty candidates like; Seth, Bastet and Marco himself who has been campaigning were mentioned a little more often than the second Khemian prince.

Compared to before where Daniel witnessed the Khemian citizens openly despising Neferu, this was a huge improvement. Neferu's moderate stance seemed to have given people pause; however, in the grand scheme of things, this was nowhere near enough for him to take the throne. He had simply started too late and placed himself at the starting line while everyone else already started running.

To start with, the capital base of his other siblings easily dwarfed that of Neferu’s, squeezing him out of platforms that could help spread his message. He needed to find a way to gain sympathizers from fence-sitters to fund him, fast. It was an uphill battle where someone like Daniel would have no idea where to even begin if he were to be in Neferu’s shoes, but he did not need to. Just like how Daniel was led here to become their arms and legs, the Parents had most likely placed Marco and Amicus in the midst of this chaos to help Neferu succeed. That last train of thought led Daniel to a single question.

“ _Why am I still here?_ ”

After Daniel’s last meeting with Azazel, he realized that the Parents had used Marco’s similarity to him in order to spur Daniel into switching sides. Anger boiled within him once more as he thought back of the time he stained his soul red for the Masons. The Parents were simply the Masons on the Galaxias scale and Daniel was merely their tool that was led to switch sides on who owned him. Daniel wanted to ask himself why he had not simply cut loose and wash his hands out of the whole affair, but deep down, he already knew the answer.

“ _Where else can I go?_ ”

His team did not have a lick of concern for him beyond how useful he was and Daniel had not a shred of good feelings for them. He knows it in his heart that he does not want to return to being used by the Masons ever again. But what else can he do?

Daniel was a human in a foreign world with people like Amicus and Neferu being the rare exceptions among the Siblings he had encountered. A large population of the Khemian citizenry Daniel had interacted with were condescending towards him like Xerise or overbearing like Atem. Perhaps under that layer of tolerance she wore outside, Hatty might have had hang ups about him as well. Khemia will never accept him. Even if he managed to get back on Earth, he would be hunted down relentlessly, just like the Mason traitor who was his first kill.

Daniel chuckled to himself bitterly as he felt that his choice was already been predetermined for him. There was no choice but to serve Marco, however, Daniel was not angry as he thought he would be. Compared to the time Daniel was working for the Masons, Marco had been nothing but good to him. Even if it may be empty words Amicus had sworn to treat him like an equal and indeed he had given Daniel citizenship to shield him from Theo. While Marco coldly ordered Daniel to march forward, it was only after he urged the man to do so. Even then Marco still tried his best to accommodate him.

The beginning of Daniel's loyalty may have begun out of his obsession towards Marco, but now Daniel genuinely wished for Marco to succeed and he will help them the only way he knows how. Even now that Daniel realized he was tricked to serve him this feeling of loyalty towards Marco will not waver.

However, even after straightening out his thoughts, something was still weighing down at Daniel’s heart. The man realized that he did not mind serving Marco even after he knew it was foreordained. In fact, his life has improved ever since he met him. If this was back on Earth, betraying the Masons would have earned Daniel a swift assassination, but here in Khemia, he was countless light years away from that chunk of rock. It was the perfect stage for Daniel to break away from his previous owner. Daniel was truly angry at the Parents for using him in the same manner as the Masons did, but that was not remotely close to the amount of raw emotion Daniel felt back in the archives. Why was his heart in so much pain then?

_This way, Tauri._

The words Azazel once said rang out within Daniel’s head. Daniel’s mind involuntary conjured his cherished memory of the dragon beaming at him as Azazel gently tugged at his arm, pulling Daniel away from the darkness of his past. Daniel’s breath became rapid as his pace grinded down to a halt. The man clamped his chest to stop himself from hyperventilating. He stumbled along the sidewalk and collapsed against the wall.

“It’s fine. Its fine, I’ll keep walking. It’s the only thing I can do.”

Daniel lets out a light laughter as he hid his face behind his hands. He slowly slid down onto the ground, struggling not to curl up in public. Once again, the searing pain inside his heart swelled. Daniel bit his lips to stop himself from laughing any further.

Daniel had finally realized what was gnawing away at him. He was already used to being someone else’s pawn, it was something the man could eventually come to accept. However, what had truly hurt Daniel was the realization that Azazel was using his interest for him to manipulate Daniel into doing what the Parents wanted.

Daniel felt angry at the Parents but what was truly eating away at him was the bitterness of the betrayal he perceived against the pangs of longing for Azazel. Even after Daniel knew Azazel was using him, he could not make himself let go of the dragon. Daniel clenched his teeth tight and shut his eyes to drive away the image of the dragon smiling at him as he gently brushed his hair.

Daniel wanted nothing more than to laugh out all his pain and loneliness away; however, he could not draw attention to himself nor could he stay here forever. If Daniel were to arrive any later, his team would start to get suspicious and he would never forgive himself he weighed Marco and the rest down due to mere feelings. The blond man steadied himself against the wall and stood up again, his eyes wide open as he tried his best to push Azazel into the back of his mind. Once more, Daniel started walking back towards the factory and his _team_.

* * *

The rusty side door of the factory creaked open as Daniel squeezed himself into the compound. From the moment he took his first step inside, Daniel felt that something was off. He expected Enott and Matt to be out on the field, but both of them are here along with Yuba and Nina, all of them staring at him. Daniel did his best to remain stoic as he descent down the squeaky metal stairs. At soon as he approached them, Yuba immediately pulled out a rectangular looking device and pointed it straight at him. Daniel almost flinched but he held himself back from making any expression under their watchful gaze.

“Tell us your activities from the first time we went into the palace until now.”

Ugly purple veins painfully streaked across Daniel’s forehead like a spider web. He tried his best to keep a straight face and shuts his mouth in silence. Nonetheless, the other signal in his brain easily overcame his determination and flung his mouth open.

However, just before Daniel spoke, another jolt of pain stabbed into his brain. It felt like several miniature fireworks had exploded inside of his head momentarily blanking him out. It was the same sensation Daniel felt back in the Archives when Azazel released the restriction command on him. Daniel took half a step back to steady himself and quickly started speaking to distract the people in front of him from his peculiar behavior.

Daniel started recounting his tale starting from when he and Yuba landed on the palace courtyard. The blond man was honest in his testimony of his time with Yuba, but Daniel glossed over the time he spent trying to clue in the oblivious Marco while he was within the palace and when he repeatedly tried to warn Marco leading up to the Theatre Incident. Naturally, he also omitted his time with Azazel. Thinking about the dragon gave him pause but he forced himself to continue.

Daniel claimed that due to the chaos during the theatre incident, he could not find and kill Marco. By the time Daniel found Marco again he was already well within the palace. Marco extended Daniel an invitation to stay for the night for protection and he could not refuse. Daniel was not given any clue about how Amicus was rescued but suspected Marco cut a deal with Theo to have him extracted. By the morning, Marco had deem the situation safe and allowed him to return back here.

Yuba stared into his eyes for a moment with a disappointed look, but quickly lost interest and turned back to the auburn haired man.

“You’re off the mark, Enott.”

“Huh…” Enott’s eyes went down as he scratches his chin, deep in thought as he sat on a rusty machinery nearby.

Daniel had rehearsed the lines well in advance before coming here. His acting was almost perfect and Theo had done a good job in intentionally leaking out the fake rescue story prepared by Marco. It was enough to fool someone who operates on logic like Supervisor Yuba. The chip within Daniel’s brain was the solid evidence that firmly implanted the idea in Yuba that Daniel could not possibly be lying.

“How _convenient_.”

“Enott?” Yuba looks back at Enott again, the lean man is now eyeing Daniel curiously.

“You wasted the opportunity Yuba gave you, then you sat on your ass for a week straight in the palace. Now you’re saying you’ve missed your chance again because of the bombing and Marco just _happens_ to thought of you and served you an invitation on a silver platter? All the damn clues happens to fits _neatly_ in place, isn’t that just _great_ , Tauri?” Enott licked his lips and let out a light mocking laugh as his eyes narrowed down to focus on his prey.

Unlike Yuba, Enott is someone who trusts his gut instinct more than the concrete evidence right in front of him. This almost supernatural intuition of his was how he managed to become the most successful team of the Masons.

“I haven’t done anything, the command given to me can attest to that.”

Enott did not say anything, but he kept staring into Daniel with his soul-piercing gaze as if finding a way to dig the truth out from Daniel. Nina had noticed Enott’s suspicions and quickly chimes in.

“What about his Illusioner? We can check up on that, Enott.”

Daniel went stiff at the mention of his Illusioner. Daniel had thought that he had a pulled the wool over their eyes, but he had underestimated Nina’s ability. This was Nina’s chance to score points with Enott and she would never miss this opportunity. If it was something Daniel could not fake, then it would be this object.

Not wanting to look any more suspicious, Daniel forces himself to part with his Illusioner and handed it to Nina who immediately plugged it into a computer. Daniel’s mind worked on overtime to think of an excuse. Unfortunately, time was not on his side, as Nina quickly got back to Enott with results.

“It’s almost empty.” Nina reported without missing a beat as Enott grabbed her behind and pulled her in to sit on his lap. Nina was all too eager for it as she leaned on him and gave him a seductive smile. “He’s been using abusing the emergency option and turned into an alien for a few times.” Nina’s gaze slowly followed Enott and towards Daniel.

“I’ve had run-ins with several spies prowling the area and had to use them so I could keep searching for Marco.”

“Of course.” Enott gave him the friendliest of smiles, but his eyes were cold and amused. “Matt, search him.”

The muscular blond man behind Daniel grabbed his shoulder and started patting him down. Daniel did not resist him. After double checking to see if he had missed anything, Matt turned to Enott for further instructions. The lean man smiled at him and gave him a nod of approval. Matt grinned and balled up his fist. Daniel’s breath shortened as his hands clung onto the edge of his shirt, preparing to become their punching bag once again.

“Stop!” Yuba’s voice rang out as he pushed Matt away from Daniel. “We’ll need Tauri in top condition for our next operation in two days!”

“ _Two days?_ ”

Daniel turned stiff again, two days from now is a very important date for Neferu and Marco: it was the first election! Are they planning to attack during the debates?! This was simply too bold!

“This interrogation was carried out because you suspected him to be the one who rescued Amicus. As the chip forbids him from lying to us, your suspicions are groundless. The figure seen with Amicus was most likely the Fifth Khemian Prince since he wouldn’t want to be found abandoning the palace.” Daniel was secretly thankful to Amicus for not disrobing his cloak as well as Theo for being as small as he was.

“Yuba, Yuba, Yuba.” Enott shook his head playfully as he looked to the supervisor. “You’ve been treating Tauri well, haven’t you?” Enott’s face turned from a smile into an ugly scowl.

“This is precisely why we’re not going anywhere. He has failed twice now, so a little _motivational_ speech should be in order, don’t you think? Matt, restrain the supervisor.”

“Enott!” Yuba shouted angrily at Enott as the muscular man arm locked him from behind. The auburn haired man ignored Yuba’s wrath and pulled out a rectangular device from his pocket towards Daniel while licking his lips.

“You will lure Marco into position for us. You are not to interfere when we kill him.”

The familiar sense of pain jabbed at Daniel’s head.

“While you weren’t here, we’ve made a deal with the Third Princess. Be so kind as to repay this favor for me, yeah? See, she’s reached a compromise with the rest of the candidates to flunk both the Second and the Fifth Prince in one go. Quite an ingenious plan I would say so myself.” Enott pressed the device again.

“Stop!” Yuba shouted to no avail.

“Once you are Marco, show support for yourself during the debates and discredit Neferu. If you fail to disguise as Marco, you are to erase all evidence of your link to the Masons and kill both Marco and Amicus. Regardless whether you fail or succeed, you are to dispose of yourself afterwards.”

Daniel felt like his head was spinning and he had a hard time keeping himself steady, but Enott was not finished.

“I’ve heard through the grapevine that you’ve been chummy with the Second Prince, yeah? We’ve got it on record that the First Prince would give humanity an edge if we were to do a _teeny tiny_ thing for him.” Enott’s smiled coldly as he pressed the device for the final time.

“His brain can’t take any more of this!”

“If there is an opening, stick a knife through Neferu’s heart. This command overrides all others and once you’re done you are to eliminate all evidence linking to the Masons including yourself.”

Big splotches of white stained Daniel’s vision. He lost balance and tumbled down, sprawling on the floor. His hand desperately clung on to his head to keep it in one piece. He wanted to scream, but the immense amount of pain that ran through his brain robbed him of his voice. Drool leaked out of his unhinged mouth as his limbs stretched out in awkward angles like he had went into shock. Yuba brushed Matt off of him but he no longer had anything else to say and walked again.

“Do not leave the compound and stay in your room, you’ve been free for too long _doll_. It’s about time you relearn your place.”

………

……

... 

The sun had long settled when Daniel got back on his feet. He had blanked out for the last several hours unable to do anything, Daniel felt like his head was smashed with a sledge hammer. The blond man still saw the occasional white spots in his vision as he grabbed a support beam nearby to steady himself and used all the strength and willpower he had left to drag his mortal coil back into his room.

The man twisted and turned on his sleeping mat hoping for a reprise from all of this pain; however, reality was unkind. Before Daniel had noticed it, the sun had risen up again. There was only one more day left before the operation. Daniel’s condition was much better now. His vision was somewhat blurry but at least he no longer saw white. He sluggishly moved towards the doorway and peeked outside only to find Matt grinning back at him. There was only one exit and there were no window big enough for Daniel to climb through. He gave up any thoughts of leaving his room and sat on the mat.

Waiting for the inevitable was not an option to Daniel. He refuses to become the cause of their deaths; but what else can he do? Whenever Daniel tried to think, a pain lodged itself into his brain and scattered away his thoughts. He is stuck in a room he could not escape and his mind is unable to formulate any meaningful plan. He desperately forced himself to think through the pain and find a way to overcome the deadlock. Is there a way out of this situation?

“Azazel.”

Daniel muttered out the dragon’s name and chuckled derisively to himself. Despite everything that had happened, the man’s first thoughts were still that of Azazel. Daniel loathed the thought of how attached he had become to Azazel, but at the same time, he fully realizes Azazel was the only one capable of helping him overcome this predicament. He has no choice but to establish contact with Azazel.

Daniel reached for his bottle of sleeping pills and tries to pour out a few, but his shaky hands has instead spilled out a few dozen pills into his palm. The man groaned at himself and was about to put the pills back before a morbid thought wormed its way into his head.

“ _What if I just die?_ ”

Daniel froze up. It was the perfect solution inside his mind. All parts of their plans hinged on Daniel. Marco had already been informed about them, so if Daniel were to be out of the equation, at the very least this scheme would become a bust, but for that to happen, he had to die right here and right now. All he needed to do is to swallow these pills.

_Three_

Daniel ignored the flashes of pain as he focused down on the pills within his palms, bringing it ever closer to his mouth.

_Two_

Daniel’s breath became short and rapid but he did not stop the ascent of his shaking palm and with it, his death.

_I will never abandon you out of my own convenience, as the Emperor, I give you my word!_

_Don’t you dare die on me!_

_You must never wish for your death, Tauri._

_Gasp!_

Daniel gasped in shock. The voices of the people he had met rang throughout his mind. All of them had different words for him but they all had the same meaning. Daniel caught himself at the very last moment and flung his hand as far away as he could. Sleeping pills scattered in every direction in front of Daniel as he clutched his forehead and lightly chuckled to himself.

“Az….”

“Azazel……. Azazel……”

There was only one single thought within Daniel’s foggy mind. Daniel still had not made up his mind about the dragon nor had he mentally prepared himself to see Azazel again. However, as Daniel found himself cornered, he could not help but desperately wishing he could see Azazel once more.

The blond man grabbed a couple of pills from the floor and uncorked his flask. Without the slightest hesitation, Daniel threw the sleeping pills inside his mouth and chugged away at the flask until it was empty. Daniel clasped his hands and twirled it up and down impatiently as he waited for the effects to take place. Minutes spanned by him like eternity as he waits for drowsiness to takeover him. Daniel’s eyelids eventually grew heavy as he swayed from side to side, before falling down towards the right blacking out.


	16. Self-Reflection

“Ngh.”

The first feeling I had after waking up was the cold, hard surface pushing up against my face. I paid it no mind as I tried readjusting myself to go back to sleep, but the sharp, uneven surface of the floor dug into my face and jolted me wide awake.

“Ow!”

The right side of my face felt like it was seared across by a blazing rod. Blood slowly trailed from my cheeks toward my chin and dripped into my waiting palm below.

I looked around the room I found myself in. Gone was the enclosed room of the factory that had trapped me like a rat. Instead, the small room I found myself in was rotten and decayed.

Unwashed dishes and utensils stacked the unkempt kitchen sink near the doorway, the pests that lived in the crevices of the room coming out to feast upon it. Rotting wood gave way to an untended, crude, cement foundation and instead jagged into sharp spikes all around like a battlefield barricade.

One such spike dripped crimson with my blood. It was as if the construction workers actively wished harm upon the residents and refused to smooth down the jagged edges of the wood.

I began the perilous journey forward, stepping over and around the jagged maze the room had become. The sharp, rusty edge of the interior nicked against my legs and arms as I approached a broken down window nearby.

I clung onto the rusted railing and peered outside. There were mismatched, salmon-brick houses with corrugated, iron roofs all lined up in a confounded fashion as far as my eyes could see. The smell of sewage weaseled into my nose from the muddy, dirt road below. I gritted my teeth as memories of a past came flooding in. It was the same scenery of the slums of Cairo.

My eyes narrowed down into slits as I clung onto the railing out of frustration. It had been almost ten years, but I still could not get this scenery out of my mind... Once again, I was dreaming of my mother's room.

I wiped away the blood dripping from my face before turning to my right with a frown on my face. In front of me stood a familiar looking door frame. The edges of the door were worn out and the paint was flaking off; the all-too-familiar smell of iron wafted from the slits and cracks at the corner of the door.

Unlike the last time I was here, I no longer felt the temptation to see what was beyond the door. I gave the hallways another glance and waited for Azazel to arrive. Just as I was thinking of what attitude I should take towards him, something unexpected occurred.

_Crackkkkkkkkkkkk…_

It sounded as if someone was slowly prying away at an old board that had long outgrown its usability. My eyes widened in shock at the sound as I instinctively took a step back and brushed up against the window. I crouched down below the window sill, waiting with bated breath for whatever was coming behind the door. Seconds past and to my surprise, the door creaked open to reveal that not a soul was behind it. However, to my surprise, as the door opened itself to reveal its contents, there was no one behind it.

“Azazel?”

I muttered out in confusion, but only dead silence answered me. I was certain that there had to be a reason I was here, so I reluctantly made up my mind and walked through the door.

The same spike-maze room greets me with cracks forming across the walls and spraying the roof with a bit of sunlight from outdoors. Bits and pieces of the cement foundation and weeds popped through the rotted floorboards.

Worn out clothing with colors that had faded with time strewn across the big ugly mattress that spans across the floor of the room along with several bottles of beer. The vanity has been cracked beyond repair facing downwards to the ground, but despite it being utterly ruined, it was still the only piece of furniture worth mentioning. Big fragments of the mirror became loose from its holding place before plunging into the corpse next to the vanity.

My mother laid prone in front of me, throat slit open with dried, dark-red blood flaking off of it. It was as if it was attempting to repair her broken, lifeless body. Even after death, her eyes were still wide in shock, mirroring how Ambassador Consus looked after I killed him. Both of their images overlaid one another in my mind. Mother's broken body was covered with bruises and lacerations throughout the glass-riddled body. The corpse was thoroughly desecrated even before she was murdered.

The usual smell of perfume mixed with debauchery and alcohol that usually polluted the room was replaced with an ever-intrusive scent of iron. Everything was the exact same as the autopsy report down to the letter. I chuckled nonchalantly to myself as I gazed down upon my late mother’s corpse. It was amusing how much the stench of death dissuaded me from opening the door back then, when now I could apathetically look down upon her broken body without a shred of emotion within myself.

“That is because you’re an unfaithful child.”

I flinched as my mother's unfocused gaze sharpened when she started speaking. Fresh blood bubbled up and slurred her speech, but even through her neck was gutted open in half, I still understood her words.

“You didn’t even pay your last respects to me. Tauri, I thought I taught you better.”

I raised an eyebrow at her and wiped the dripping blood from my face. The initial feeling of shock had been snuffled out, replaced by some meager anger and annoyance at my biological mother.

“Whatever relationship we’ve had ended when you sold me off, Ma. It’s your own fault you burned through twenty thousand pounds under a week and ended up back in this hovel.”

“Tauri, it’s going to become a habit if you keep talking back like that. Think of how much you’ll embarrass yourself and me in front of other people behaving that way. I’ve taught you better.”

“You chased me out whenever someone came over, Ma.”

“That’s because I was working!” Mother’s face turned into a scowl as she chastised me, more blood foamed out from her mouth and throat as she shouted, “Tauri, you need to stop equating yourself to me! I’m putting food on the table while you’re playing around! Do you have _any_ idea how many clients I’ve lost because I was the ‘broad with a kid’? Make yourself useful for a change!”

“You’ve stopped feeding me when I was three years old Ma and you only let me sleep in the kitchen when the dishes piled up and the floor needed cleaning. I still remember when you threw me out while I was half conscious from the cold.” I folded my arms and replied back without missing a beat, still generally apathetic about the situation as I looked down upon the corpse.

“You could’ve moved out if you had just save up money from whoring, but you were too stuck in your old extravagant lifestyle before you became poor and squandered every pound you’ve earned. My presence won’t change the fact that you’re penniless because of yourself. You loved to guilt trip me when I was younger, but it won’t work on me now, Ma.”

“Oh? You're just like me, Tauri,” My mother’s pale lifeless lips curved upwards as if amused by the situation, “Do you think death could stop me from knowing what you’ve been doing?” Neither her voice nor her behavior matched my memory of her any longer, but I could not look away.

“Gotta say Ma, for a dead person, you’ve been pretty nosy.” I taunted her right back, still not caring much about what a dead corpse had to tell me.

“Tauri, I remembered your eyes when you saw me kneeling in front of other men. How does it feel now that you’ve been doing the same?” I furrowed my brows and my grip on my arm became tighter, but I forcibly calmed myself down, refusing to let this facsimile of my mother provoke me.

“That was because you sold me off, Ma.”

“That’s not all, isn’t it? You’ve never stopped even after you managed to run away. I’m impressed how well you’ve taken after me even in between all you’ve been doing.”

" _Mother_ ," I snarled back at her with barely restrained anger, "I've never asked to be used. We. Are. _Different_."

“Yes, Tauri. You’re right, we _are_ different.”

My mother's corpse started chuckling as more blood than what could have possibly come from her body pooled the ground beneath me crimson red. I wiped the blood off of my cheek again to prevent more of it from dripping down conjoining with the puddle below. I furrowed my brows as I looked back at my mother’s corpse.

"Look at yourself!" I involuntarily glanced at my hands, coated by the crimson liquid. A good portion of my body had been stained with blood dripping from my cheek, "I may have squandered my life, but I have never taken anyone else! What right do you have to judge me when _you_ are so far beneath me!? Do you think taking that girl's last name will magically change you!?"

“Girl?” I subconsciously muttered out, confused.

“Ha!” My mother’s laughter rang out and echoed through the room. “You don’t even remember her, this is rich!” My fingers dug further into my arms as I narrowed my gaze at her, unable to hide my rising anger.

“This is a waste of time.”

Azazel was not in the room, there was no point in me lingering around any longer. I ignored my mother’s mocking laughter and started walking out of the room.

“Son, I’m sorry. Please…. come back…”

My steps halted for a mere second, but Mother's pleas did not keep me for any longer than that. The blood below me sploshed with every step reminding me of my past… but I had long stopped caring about it.

There was nothing left for me here.

* * *

Instead of the twisted room I expected, the door out of the room had led me into another room resembling a workshop. Hung on either side of the walls were walking canes of varying qualities and designs, all of them had intricate animal carvings at its handle. The work bench had a couple of chisels of different sizes and brands lined on the wall, but the rest were scattered down across the floor with the biggest one stabbed deep into the head of the corpse of the man on top of the work bench.

I remembered him well as the Mason traitor, my first kill under their name. I got the drop on him but I was still green and hesitated. Sensing an opportunity, the man stabbed my side with a chisel. A struggle broke out before I was able to finally finish him off.

There were bruises on various parts of his body and his left eye had burst during the struggle. Chisel marks strewn across his body covering him in a bloody mess. His mouth hung open and his right eye stared lifelessly up to the ceiling fan after witnessing death.

I wiped the blood off my face and crossed my arms once again before speaking to the corpse.

“Well? What do you have for me?”

Azazel was not here yet and the door behind me would only lead me back to my mother’s room or somewhere worse. I might as well humor the corpse in front of me. The corpse’s right eye twitched to life and gave me a glare filled with enmity.

“WHY!? Why... Why me!?” Instead of shouting in anger, the corpse wailed at me.

“...You probably angered the wrong people.” I shrugged.

“I just...I just wanted to be free! Why....why must I die?” I clenched my teeth and forced out an answer.

“…so I can survive.”

“You switched sides too.... so why isn't it me....? Why must my family die.... why.... why must you tore us apart and you yourself be spared from it....? Tell me... please...”

I still did not know the man’s name, but every word that passed from his mouth caused a needle of guild to form and stab into my heart. I felt the shadow of my sins squirming, digging away at my neck and causing my breathing to become erratic.

They were questions that I had anticipated, but it dug deep into me all the same. I gritted my teeth, pursed my lips and looked away in shame. It was not a question I could ever hope to give a satisfactory answer to.

_Bang!_

I snapped out from my trance and looked up, both sides of the wall had transformed into a transparent window. A pair of bloody hands banged on it. I see a black haired woman with a rifle shot clean through her head, she was my second kill.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Countless more hands pushed onto the glass with their palms. My eyes went wide as I see them staining the transparent glass opaque scarlet with their blood.

“Why us.”

“Give us back our lives.”

“Why should you be saved?”

“WHY US!?”

“Give us back our lives, you dirty hypocrite!”

“WHY SHOULD YOU BE SAVED!?”

All of them shouted in a chorus against me, I could not help but froze up in panic as I tried to process what was happening.

_What’s going on?_

_Was this just a horrible nightmare?_

No…

… _Azazel._

Once again, I was reminded of the dragon. He was a preexisting entity who could invade into my dreams. My nightmares were bleak, but it had never been this bad before. There was no other explanation, I was under attack? Was it the Parents? Azazel?! Or was some other entity I still do not know of?!

“ _No. Stop! Calm yourself, Tauri!_ ”

I try my best to mentally block out the wailing of my victims and shut my eyes tight. Their words still stabbed into me but it has gotten a bit more bearable. I tried to blank out my mind and wait it out until Azazel arrived. Intolerable minutes passed me by, the sound of my sins had slowly died down, but I dared not to open my eyes to see what else the dream had prepared for me.

Just when I had thought shutting the dream out worked, an unexpected, crisp, masculine voice rang out from behind me.

“But you once knew why, Tauri. You once swore to me that you would ‘dye your soul black as night and bear all my sins on your shoulders’. You pledged that you would ‘aid me in my quest’ to lead humanity beyond the stars.”

“ _What?_ ”

My brain had no recollection of his words, but my heart had recalled the feeling back to when I had heard them in my mind; it was filled with determination and an endless hatred against the world. My eyes flung open in shock, the scenery had changed again to a dirt road at night, but it was at the back of my mind.

“Who…. are you?” I muttered in bewilderment.

My hands and body were slightly shaking as my breath became erratic again. I could not recall what he said but my heart tells me that I once knew of him. I clenched my teeth and mentally prepared myself as I slowly forced my head back in order to see who the man was.

However, before I could turn to look at him, I felt a sudden yank against my neck that forced me to the ground. Unlike the workshop of before, I was now on a dirt road, rocks jagging their way into my face, that led up to a hill further ahead. The scenery finally made its presence known in my mind as I realized that I was not alone.

“How long are you going to stand, _doll_?”

I turned around to see Enott giving me a mocking smile while Matt held a leash in his hands, then I broke out in cold sweat as I realized the nylon leash was attached to the collar on my neck.

“Matt! Give him a little encouragement!”

Under orders from Enott, Matt began running at full speed up the hill with me in tow. My vision goes faster than my brain could process as I was swept off my feet again. I clung to the collar for dear life as I began sliding painfully across the dirt road. I could barely breathe from the gap between my fingers and the collar that was trying to constrict my windpipe.

“Haha! That look suits you, Tauri! Your fate is to obey me, so know your place!” I could not see it, but I was certain it was Enott jeering me from in front of Matt.

I gritted my teeth once more and pulled out my butterfly knife. The leash swung around wildly; however, I managed to grab a hold of it after a couple of tries. Enott was taunting me in the background, but I ignored him and wasted no time in trying to cut myself loose from their control.

It was not easy sawing the leash as I was being dragged around, but I managed to slice halfway and snap the leash apart. I tumbled backwards a few times from the momentum, the world spun before ending in pitch vision as pain greeted my face.

“Ah… _cough_ ahh…”

It was hard to feel anything but pain. I forced myself to get up from the floor and looked around with unsteady breath. After realizing that Enott and Matt were gone, I checked up on my own body. My skin was horrible to look at, a lot of it was gone and what had replaced it were the dirt and grime of the road. There were scratches here and there, making me bleed from all over my body. I quietly panted and silently groaned out in pain, trying my best not to collapse back to the road below.

“You’re wasting time, Daniel.”

“Huh?”

I snapped out of my trance and looked back. A man who was identical to myself was standing behind me. Besides him was a giant wolf with a large belly, my eyes went wide in shock as I saw the wolf holding a thick rope that connects to my neck.

“…..M-Marco? What are you?”

My pitch was off from the leash choking my throat earlier and I was unable to hide fear from my voice. Marco clicked his tongue in annoyance and glared at me.

“Don’t pretend that you understand us. You swore to serve me, yes? Then all you need to do is to obey.”

“M-“

“As a citizen of the Wolven Empire, you _will_ obey your emperor, Daniel. Did you truly think of us as equals? Do not insult me, _murderer_.”

“A-Amicus…”

I knew well that both Marco and Amicus were not really here; however; even though my brain knew they were fakes, their words still cut deep into my heart.

“What is my resolve, Daniel?”

“...You wanted a happy ending for us, Marco.” Upon hearing me speak, Marco narrowed his eyebrows as if he was dissatisfied with me.

“Why do you think that includes you? You’re merely a _tool_ I will use to accomplish my goal. Do not _think_ of yourself so highly.”

“There is only one way you can grant us that happy ending, Daniel.”

Amicus apathetically spoke to me as he looked on top of the hill. No, it was no longer a hill. While I was distracted, the hill had become a mountain stretching upwards beyond the clouds and reaching towards the stars. The dirt road had become a rocky path filled with sharp rocks threatening to plunge into me. My eyes went wide and I involuntarily started shaking.

“Ami- _hnkkk_!”

Before I could start speaking, my words were cut short when Amicus yanked on the rope pulling me neck-first onto the ground.

_Gahhhh!_

A dry, raspy voice came out from me, whatever air I had left in me was expelled out as I felt a sharp pain dig into me. The rope tightened as Amicus began dragging me up the mountain. Amicus’ strength was several times that of Matt’s, I could not reach for the noose around my neck in time and my windpipe was crushed, stopping me from breathing. The sharp protrusions and the uneven terrain of the road grinded me like meat on a cheese shredder, but I forced the pain away and started slicing away at the rope with all my might.

“You wanted to support me and my cause, didn’t you Daniel? Why are you hesitating?”

I had no voice left in me to answer Marco nor did I had the brain power to spare, all of my attention was placed on the rope that continued to drag me up the mountain path, it moved wildly left to right as Amicus dragged me.

“Don’t give up now, Daniel! As long as you keep helping us, we can keep showing you the reflection of yourself that you wished for so desperately!” I did not answer Amicus.

I nicked my hands a couple times while struggling to cut the rope but I did not cared. The only thing I wanted was to be free from the bind around my neck that caused this never-ending torment.

Compared to the leash, the rope that dragged me was infinitely harder to cut open. I started seeing white spots in my vision as oxygen deprivation set into my brain and my body repeatedly smashed itself against the edges of the path. My grip on the knife loosened and a rock smashed painfully against my hand, making me drop my only hope of escaping.

_Crack!_

My movement stopped immediately as an odd sensation lodged itself into the back of my head. The peculiar feeling quickly turned into excruciating pain which spread from my shoulders upwards across my entire head as if it was used as a piñata. My vision twisted in odd angles showing the stars bend and distort in such a way I never dared imagined before. My hand and feet limped down like someone had cut my strings, grinding against the rocky terrain as the concussion sent me into a stupor.

Just as my consciousness started to slip away, the rope finally snapped. Most of the rope was shaved away by my knife and under the excessive force Amicus used, it finally gave in. I gave no resistance as I ragdolled off the road into a sudden chasm, freefalling helplessly into the dark, billowing clouds below. Just as suddenly as the snap of the rope, my vision snapped to darkness.

* * *

When I had regained my senses once more, I found myself staring at the dark clear skies above as I am surrounded by marigolds. My sense of pain finally caught up and once more, agony strikes into every blood vessel, flesh and bone marrow in my body. I curled up on the loose soil opening my mouth to shout away my anguish, but no sound came out.

I checked my neck, there was a clear fissure from where the rope had burned into me, and I could barely summon air for my lungs. I finally noticed my trembling hands, my left hand looked like it had half of its skin clawed off,ghastly knife slashes all over them, while my right hand had several bones jutting out from it.

“Ah… ah….” A dry and gravelly voice that did not belong to me came out from my mouth in panicked breaths. I wanted to scream in horror at the look of my hands, but I was robbed of my words.

I swallowed down my rising dread and forced myself to look at the rest of my body. There were an innumerable amount of holes in my clothes that opened up to display the deep gashes all over me. Most of my limbs were bruised black and blue with numerous sharp rocks embedding themselves in them. The broken ribs in my body threatened to stab my lungs if I moved further than an inch. 

My blood leaked around me, combining with the filth of the road and soil beneath me to dye myself an ugly shade of rusted death. I was in a condition far worse than my mother and the man in the workshop, kept alive only by some sort of demented god wanting to torment me.

I silently groaned in pain and forced my head up to look around. It was still night time, but I was back to the most inner depths of my mind. I remembered this field of golden marigold flowers well, it blossoming as far as the eyes could see. A voice echoed around my head…

_Why not just stay here… and rest peacefully?_

My mind was exhausted, my body was in rags, this beautiful field of flowers was the perfect final resting place for me. Just as my eyelids slowly slid down, Azazel’s words echoed in my head.

_You must **never** wish for your death, Tauri._

_No!_

I gathered whatever resolve I had left and futilely tried to use my battered hands to push myself up. I gritted through the pain and agony to lift myself off a few feet before collapsing back into the soil. My body no longer had the strength to move, but I will not stop my journey here!

_I have to keep walking!_

My shaky hands pushed weakly against the soil. I shut my eyes and desperately tried to rise to my feet once more.

_I can’t let it end here!_

_I just need to take the first step!_

“How could you possibly take the first step when you don’t even have faith in yourself, Tauri?”

“Ahh?”

I looked up in shock, a playful and cheery chuckle of a girl resounded around me but I did not see anyone else nearby. As if to respond to my expectations, I felt something grab my right leg and started dragging me forward.

I looked forward in front of me and silently screamed from my voiceless mouth. There was the hole that I had dug here a long time ago in my dreams, but what was once a shallow hole has been filled with the black of the abyss devoid of any light. It looked like the space I frequently met Azazel in, but this one had no lights in it as if all the stars had been extinguished leaving only the dead empty space behind.

A thin, pale arm stretched out from the void and clung onto my leg. I used whatever strength I had left to pull myself away from it, but it only yielded more chuckles from the void as I kept getting pulled towards it.

“Ahhh!…. uck! Bw- What?” My voice finally came back, but it did not bring me joy.

A figure lifts half of its body out from the void. It was a black haired girl with a long bowl cut, she was wearing a simple brown overalls dress. My eyes went wide as I saw none on hers and half of her face was decomposing, maggots crawling out of her eye sockets.

“Mah…. Maha?”

My mind does not remember her, but my heart does and it spoke her name out of my mouth. I felt joy from seeing her, but at the same time it was juxtaposed by how ghastly she appeared. Rain started pouring down from the night sky above, soaking me wet and loosening the soil around me.

“Why are you making excuses? They all disgusts you. What’s wrong with being honest with yourself?”

Her nails dug into my leg as she kept dragging me towards the abyss. I held out my arms to grip the soil around me, but under the torrent of rain they all became mud and were quickly drained into the bottomless void in front of me.

“H-…help…”

“You never cared about their grand designs, whether it was the Masons, Marco or the Parents. But you couldn’t stomach going back and living in normalcy. Isn’t that why you eagerly dyed yourself red with their sins?”

“S-Someone… H-help…” For the first time I remembered, I started begging for someone to rescue me from this hell.

“How is it that you dreamed of the Monitor every day, yet you never questioned his existence until you’ve met him with Marco?”

The marigolds around me danced in the rain as if celebrating my torment, slowly turning from golden yellow into blood red spider lilies.

“Az… Azazel…”

“Just what do you think waits at the end of your road once the Parents are done with you?”

“Azazel… please...”

“You wanted death, but do you know what death is like?”

Her voice was no longer bright and cheerful, it became a discordance of wailing and whispers coming from her mouth. The blood red petals fell down from all the spider lilies, conjoining into the deluge of mud dyeing it red. I felt as if I was getting towed into nothingness along with the deluge of blood red mud surrounding me. I clung and clawed away around me, but her grip on my leg remained steady as she slowly pulled me into the darkness beneath her.

“Azazel… please…. help me….”

“A nothingness that was simultaneously something, you will be forced to be tormented in the hell of non-existence, of never-ending black.”

“Please save me... Azazel…”

“Your soul will be harvested and used by the Parents along with everyone else. You will soon experience it once they are done with you.”

“Azazel!” I shouted in desperation for the dragon.

“You’ll be suffering for all eternity alone. Your dragon will be forced to continue his duties forever apart from you.”

“Az! Azazel!”

“You can prevent this. Accept our salvation and help us return all into the nothingness whence you came. Only then you shall know peace.”

My right leg sunk into the void. Instead of excruciating pain or the feeling of my legs melting away like I expected, it instead became nothing. The pain as well as the feeling on my leg has simply disappeared. I became momentarily stunned and stopped struggling, as more part of myself fell into the void, the pain on my body that banged away at me had stopped.

_This feels… nice….._

It was a comforting feeling, like I was being tucked into bed. My resistance slowly diminished as my other legs fell into the abyss, erasing more of the pain that was tormenting me. My eyelid grew heavy as my mind began drifting away. I began wishing that the void would consume the rest of me so I could forget all my pain and sadness as well.

_It was my own decision to fall for you, Tauri._

_You must **never** wish for your death, Tauri._

“ _NO!_ ”

I snapped out of my stupor and clung to the edge of the hole for dear life. There were still some things I could never forget, some things I _never_ want to forget. I wanted to climb out of the hole, but my body was already halfway in, I was already stuck. The bowl cut girl grabbed my hair from behind and started pulling me down threatening to submerge the rest of me into the void.

“A-Azazel…” I called out weakly to the dragon.

“Please…. help….. Azazel.” I called out again to the dragon, my grip on the edge of the hole began to weaken as I lost the feeling in my arms.

“Az… Azazel!” I burned through all the strength I had left and began shouting at the top of my lungs, pleading for the dragon to come to me.

“AZAZEL!” I screamed desperately as my right arm fell down uselessly by my side. I shut my eyes and fervently prayed with all my heart that I could see Azazel again one last time before I slip into the eternity of nothingness.

“ ** _AZAZEL!_** ”

“ **ENOUGH!** ”

A strong, unyielding voice cleaved through the maelstrom of insanity surrounding me as a firm arm ripped me away from the void. The feeling protectively wrapped itself around my being in a desperate plea to know that I was alive. I opened my eyes to see cracks forming on the mud, on the void and all over the night sky before they all shattered into millions of tiny pieces before me.

The scenery had changed back into the soothing vacuum of space filled with light and life. Azazel gently let go of me and I fell down on my knees, my hands clasping my chest tightly as I shivered uncontrollably.

All the wounds and pain that once consumed my body disappeared, yet the terror of what I had experienced earlier never left me. I put one hand on top of my mouth to forcibly stop myself from screaming.

“Are you alright, Tauri?”

Azazel knelt besides me and gripped my shoulder with one hand before using the other to carefully wipe away the wet feeling from both of my cheeks. I did not know when, but I had begun crying. Azazel turned me towards him and stared into me with his azure eyes, exuding worry and concern for me.

“Haha…. I-I’m fine… Hahahehe.. I’m fine… I’m fine….”

I laughed and giggled in between forcing the lie out my lips, putting on a smile on my face, but I could not stop the tears that were continuously flowing out of me, flooding my vision. Azazel’s azure pair of eyes narrowed down upon me, but I felt no anger from him. Instead, Azazel’s face was filled with anguish and his mouth had a restrained grimace on it. Azazel gripped the back of my head and slowly pulled me into an embrace burying my face into his chest.

“It’s okay to _cry, Tauri_ … _Please_... just get it all out of your system. I’m here for you now, Tauri.”

I froze. Azazel’s words had thawed away the fears and worries that had built up within me. My hands no longer shook as I raised them to wrap myself around Azazel. I forcibly pressed my face into Azazel’s chiseled chest to feel his warmth against me, letting my tears soak on his muscular body.

“Ah…Ahhh.”

“Ahhhh!”

“Ungh… Wahh! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”

I could no longer hold myself back and started bawling with all of my might. My desperate struggle to survive back in the streets of Cairo. My eight long years of loneliness and misery. My fears of the current predicaments that had befell me. My uncertainty of the grim future ahead of me. All of the pain I had been bottled up within me flooded out all at once. I cling onto Azazel for dear life as I forcefully howled it all out of me.

“AHHHHH!….. GAH!!!…… UNGH! AH!….. WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!”

“It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m here now, Tauri.”

Azazel’s deep,masculine voice tided my pain over as he gently caressed my hair. After a while, my screams had become soft whimpers and quiet sobbing, but Azazel did not stop brushing me. The firm arms that wrapped around me and the warmth I felt from Azazel gave me a solid sense of security. The Masons’ threats, the problems within Khemia, the Parents’ manipulations, none of them mattered to me anymore within Azazel’s embrace.

Even the feeling of pain and betrayal I felt from Azazel had melted away like the morning dew, I could no longer feel them in my chest as I buried my face against him. All I was left with was the sense of serenity and ineffable happiness as if I belonged here within his arms. I finally realized the reason why I so frantically wished to see him again, why I felt my heart coiled itself into knots when I was not around him.

_I…_

_I love him…_

_I love Azazel…_

I prayed that I could stay like this forever within Azazel’s embrace. Feeling his warmth revitalized my tired body as I quietly nudged my face along with the pulse of his beating heart. As if to acknowledge my silent prayer, Azazel places his hand down from my head to my back and pushes me closer into him. I gave no resistance and rubbed my damp face against Azazel’s chest in acceptance of him.

* * *

“It was the Other.”

“The Other?”

“The entity that was tormenting you, it is a being that is fundamentally different from us; our natural enemy. It was using you as a host to call upon your repressed doubts and fears.”

“But… why? What would it accomplish by doing… this… to me? Wait… does that mean that the nightmares I’ve been having was the Other as well?”

It felt like hours since I was back with Azazel. I had managed to collect myself enough to stand up again. I did not know why we managed to be together longer this time around, but I did not want to mention it.

“Peril from all directions looms over Marco, Amicus and Neferu. The Parents set your fate on this particular course in order to make sure their thread of destinies does not sever, so as to further our goal in uniting Galaxias.”

“The Other had responded in kind by trying to make you abandon your destiny. I was tasked to keep the Other away from you while pushing you towards the right direction.”

“Tasked, huh….” I muttered out in response and looked downwards.

“Since you appeared again, does this mean that you’re here to talk about what I should be doing on the first Election Day?”

“………Yes. The Other’s presence prompted my immediate action, but that was also why I was sent here.”

Instead of anger boiling up inside me like I expected, there was only a pang of sadness and a sense of disappointment in me after listening to Azazel’s response. Most of the dragon’s dangerous bodily spikes were gone, his body felt springier and his hair had grown shorter, Azazel had turned back to his youthful form.

The same question surfaced in my mind. This time, instead of repressing them, I reached out to Azazel’s hands and clasped them together before looking up pleadingly straight into his beautiful azure blue eyes.

“Azazel.” I began, my slightly shaking hands gripped his tightly as I braced myself. “I want the truth. Our time together… was it all a lie? Was it just so you can manipulate me into helping the three of them? Please… just… tell me the truth.” I held my breath as I waited for Azazel’s answer.

Azazel’s eyes fell down to avoid my own. My heart momentarily sunk as I expected him not to answer me, but he quickly looked back up at me with firm determination in his eyes.

“No. Not all of it,” My heart seemed to skip a beat before he continued,“The Parents had tasked me to protect you and to push you to your destiny. However, I was free to pursue any method I wished to go about it.”

“At first… it was curiosity. I was intrigued to find someone whose situation was so similar to mine.”

“Similar?” I asked, a hint of concern in my voice.

“…I believe that our cause is just, but sometimes our methods can be… appalling. However, I was created to carry out their orders, not question them. You were in a similar position to me, so I became interested in knowing you.”

“Is that why you treated me so differently than Marco?”

“No,” Azazel said as he shook his head. “Marco was like the ones that came before him. They saw the Parents in me and had subconsciously distanced themselves away from me. They wanted a mediator, so I acted my role for them.”

“Wouldn’t I do the same if I knew of the Parents first and you second?”

“No. You would not.” Azazel tightens his grip on my hand.

“The Parents gave me information on a need to know basis. I didn’t know back then what plans they had for you. That doesn’t mean I didn’t have my assumptions. However, even knowing this, I couldn’t stop myself from wanting to learn more about you; and the more I came to know you, the more I realized that you weren’t like the rest of them.”

“How am I different?”

“I did not understand myself… but that was why I wanted to find out. I wanted to know why I was so fixated on you, Tauri.”

“Azazel…” Seeing Azazel’s pained face like this hurt me.

“Azazel, when you said you liked me… was it true?”

“I….” Azazel’s mouth opened up but then it shut back down. He took a deep breath before giving it another try.

“Yes... I’m sorry, Tauri.”

“What? Why?” A sense of trepidation began growing within me.

“It was not my intention to become so… _infatuated_ in you, but I simply couldn’t help feel this way. The Parents may have had ordered me to guide you, but it was my fault that this bond I feel between us ended up as a tool to manipulate you. I bear all the responsibility for this.” Azazel turned his head away and closed his eyes.

“A-Azazel? It’s.. it’s fine…”

“ _No_. If it happens this time, then there will be the next time. The Parents are powerful, but I will not let them hurt you anymore than this. I won’t _ever_ make you feel betrayed again, Tauri.” Azazel looked directly at me and for the first time since I met him, I sensed hesitation within those azure eyes of his.

My eyes went wide in panic as I saw Azazel lowering his hand away from mine. I knew the direction he was going with this.

“No!”

Before I had realized it, I had grabbed Azazel’s hands and brought it back up together with mine.

“ _Why did I…_ ”

I did not understand myself, why did I become so dismayed when he wanted to distance himself?

_You were in a similar position to me._

My mind flashed back to my days with the Masons. Uncountable piles of bodies laid stacked on top of each other as I hear widows and orphans sobbing next to them. I had no choice but to cause the building to collapse and kill all these men if I wanted to keep living.

_I believe that our cause is just, but sometimes our methods can be… appalling._

Just how many had Azazel condemned into suffering? Into death?

_I was created to carry out their orders, not question them._

Just how long has Azazel been carrying out the Parent’s orders? Years? Decades? Centuries? I bit my lower lips and looked desperately into Azazel’s azure eyes, he knew my thoughts but he did not answer me. A sharp flash of pain stabbed into my heart as I looked at him.

Millenniums?

Azazel looked away from me in shame. If I had been so thoroughly broken just by eight years with the Masons. What must Azazel have felt after a myriad of years under the Parents?

“Azazel…. I….”

My mind was completely blank, but once again, my mouth was speaking out the words that were overflowing from my heart.

“I accept you!” I shouted at the top of my voice as Azazel turned to look at me in surprise.

“I accept all of your lies and deceptions!”

_Just as you had accepted me._

“I accept all of your faith and your devotion to the Parents!”

_I will accept you with all my being. For you are me._

“I accept all of the plans the Parents have for me!” Tears started streaking down from my face once more and dripped into both of our hands.

_Just as you so decisively wanted to protect my heart, I will protect this bond we have of each other no matter the cost._

“I accept all of your grief! No matter how many more times the Parents order you to trick me, I shall gladly take them all!”

_Just as you had washed away mine and cleansed my heart. I shall bear all the anguish our relationship will cost me._

“I accept you as you are, Azazel!”

_Just as you love me._

“I accept **all** of you!”

_I love you with all my heart._

“So…. _Please_ ……”

_Please._

“Don’t leave me alone again…. Azazel….”

_Let me be with you, Azazel._

I clenched my teeth and peered into Azazel’s azure eyes, my own cried out the proof of my love for him. Azazel narrowed his own eyes and gazed back into mine, it was filled with both guilt and relief. Finally, Azazel closed his eyes in reflection for a long time before he started speaking.

“For the untold years that I had served the Parents, I had met innumerable royalty boasting influence across their entire Empire, heroes and legends that permanently marked their name down in history, villains and unnamed martyrs who died to further our cause. All of them used me as a means to reach the Parents and once they’re done with their demands, they left me alone in the uncaring vacuum of space. The Parents were the same, they’ve only ever contacted me to order me to communicate with the Siblings. Then I am left alone in this vacuum for decades before I am needed once more.”

“But Tauri, you alone were different. You’re the only one who wanted _me_ for who I _am_.”

Small strands of tears started streaming down Azazel’s face. I could not bear to see him like this. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face once more on his chest.

“Thank you for accepting me, Tauri. This means _so_ much to me. I’m _so_ sorry for imposing all of this on you.”

Azazel slowly wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. His hug was so tight it was almost suffocating, but I did not protest as I knew how important this moment was to the both of us.

“I’ll never leave you alone again, Tauri. So promise me you will not die on me.”

“As long as you’re here, Azazel, I swear I’ll keep on living.” I squeezed the words out in between crying.

“Thank you, Tauri. If you fall into danger, I swear I will do everything I can to save you. Even if it means I have to go _against_ the Parents’ wishes.”

“Mm….”

I rubbed my face against Azazel’s chest, cherishing whatever time I had left with him. Azazel lowered his head to take a whiff of my hair. We stayed there embracing each other for a while longer in the midst of the starry stars. Right now, nothing mattered to us more than each other.

“I love you, Tauri.”

“I love you too, Azazel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A four chapters release! I'm sorry it took twice as long to publish these out, I felt like it flows better this way instead of leaving it on a cliffhanger at chapter 14.
> 
> I'm really happy I got to the point where Tauri and Azazel confesses their love before the Khemia release. That being said, we're rapidly approaching the end of the first arc on this story! I hope you're enjoying yourself reading them! I'll probably get the new chapters up in around a week or two.
> 
> As an aside, for fun, try to spot how many symbolism and hidden implications I've crammed into this chapter, you might find something new on your second read! I'll leave it to you readers to ponder how much of the nightmare was the Other's doing and which part was his genuine nightmares haunting him
> 
> PS. Eternal thanks to Swordkiller#2408 @discord for helping me out on editing. We really took a dive into chapter 16 to make it the best experience to read and I'm really happy how it turned out.
> 
> BTW, I commissioned a picture of Tauri and Azazel, you can see it here:  
> https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto/status/1288395651949064193
> 
> See you again soon!


	17. Cloak and Daggers

Within the Khemian Palace, a big, chubby wolf was joyfully swaying his head from one side to another, his ears following and flicking over as he turned from left to right. His dark blue fur was lathered with lavender-scented shampoo from head to toe, yet he did not mind how soaked he was. He hummed cheerfully, his tune echoed in the small bathroom, flowing along with the sensation of his back being groomed by his lover.

“-and that’s where we’ll be pledging our support to Neferu and I can formally drop out.”

“Mmhm.”

The wolf mumbles back while still in his trance, his tail swishing playfully, brushing up against his lover’s legs. While Amicus himself was not a candidate, Marco still planned for his wolf to speak alongside himself. Marco had a mind to simply let it go, but then he remembered how disastrous Amicus and he himself performed during his wolf’s first and second trial for emperorship. With Virginia absent, Marco felt compelled to step up and become the brains for the both of them. He raised his brush and swung it airily at Amicus’ head.

“Hey! That hurt! Haha!” Amicus chuckled and replied back nonchalantly, his tail swinging even more excitedly after the physical abuse he had just received.

“Do you remember what I said?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry, it’ll be fine!”

“Amicus…” Marco got slightly annoyed at his wolf’s attitude but instead of complaining, Marco decided he needed to change how he dealt with Amicus instead.

“Amicus, do you know that Virginia had told me to keep an eye on your eating habits?” Marco lied to his wolf whilst grinning to himself.

“Wha-?” His wolf’s ears perked up in surprise. “When did that happen?”

“If you can recite back everything I’ve just said, I promise I’ll tell Virginia you haven’t been dunking on sweets and soda in Khemia.” Marco chuckled freely as he fixated on grooming the back of his wolf, determined to make every nook and cranny of Amicus’ pelt shines once he gets on television.

“Hmph. I’m the Emperor now, she’ll just have to deal with it.”

“How about this? I’ll throw in a  _ blowjob _ .” Marco grinned and reached his hand out to give his wolf’s front tail a grip. Marco could not see his wolf’s face, but judging by the fact that what he was gripping had risen up on attention, it must be working.

“R-Really Marco? You told me to save it until after the Election.”

“I’m sure we’ve got enough time for a quickie, but you’ll have to get them correct first.” Amicus involuntarily whined as Marco released his grip on the wolf’s tool. Marco gave a chuckle in response and went back to brushing him.

“Hm. Well, first off, there’s Atem. Crime has been on the rise these past months and it had mostly targeted Childs, which had further strained the already delicate relationship between the jackals and their uplifted Child species. Atem’s planning to use that unrest to rile up the jackals to vote for him and push for his traditionalist reformation of jackal superiority. The war economy he would produce will basically guarantee that Khemia gets out from its current runt.”

“Uh huh. Keep going.” Marco moved to the front and lightly pushed his wolf down on the tub. Amicus’ paws curled up while he himself gave a soft moan in bliss as his lover began brushing his belly.

“Instead of advocating for war like Atem, Xerise plans to expand the Empire by diplomacy and technological superiority. Khemia and Omorfa are currently engaged in a Technological War. The discovery of the warp-drive fuel has given the Khemia an edge in this competition and she’s going to use it to advocate for her ascension to the throne. Domestically, she’s pushing for economical reformation which attracts the middle and upper class Khemians. “

“Hatty wants to keep uplifting Childs and broker for peace abroad while legislating for social reform back at home. She’s not as popular as her other siblings with the jackal but she’s getting almost all of the Child votes. Her position is probably the weakest but she’s eating up the same voter base as N- Ahh… Hmmm….”

“Don’t stop now Amicus.” Marco laughed and kneaded his wolf’s pecs as he sat on Amicus’ lap.

“N-Neferu…” Amicus struggled to squeeze words out in between his sighing. “Well... Neferu... Hm… “Sensing Amicus’ hesitation, Marco once again repeated himself.

“He’s going to reform the Khemian government and purge the corruption that’s been entrenched within. It’ll be a lot slower than his siblings but he has covered everything that his other siblings are advertising on.”

“I was about to say that!”

“Oh? Then tell me what his plans were for us?” Marco grinned smugly at his wolf who was at a loss for words. It seems Amicus would not be getting any action until later tonight.

“I’ll tell you again after we’ve cleaned up.”

Marco snickered and turned the valve besides them. Lukewarm water rains down upon Marco and the depressed Amicus, washing away their shampoo and leaving behind only a thick scent of lavender.

“How about a handy?”

“A deal’s a deal, Amicus. We’ll do it later, I promise.”

Marco pecks Amicus’ pouting cheeks as the both of them got off the tub, his wolf’s front tail bouncing pitifully, strained and unloved. He felt the urge to simply go down on Amicus and make his wolf happy. However, Marco’s own commitment to his cause did not allow him to follow his base impulses. Neferu needs their help right now and Marco planned to focus all his attention into making sure his best friend stays in the race tonight.

* * *

“Neferu’s policies will let him potentially snowball support later on but it won’t net him votes right away. That’s why he’s using the Wolven-Khemian Alliance and the potential United Humans treaty to push through the First Election tonight. The speeches are done from the First Prince downwards, so when my turn comes we’ll be pledging our support to Neferu.”

“Uh huh.”

“The first dropouts are most likely Bastet and Seth since they’re backing Xerise and Atem respectively but we’ll become his insurance in case his siblings pull any tricks on him… Stand  _ still _ , Amicus.”

Amicus whined out impatiently as Marco readjusted his wolf’s toga. It was the spare set they brought from Adastra in case Amicus had to stand on ceremony. The red velvet with gold strokes briefly reminded him of his short, unpleasant experience with Atem but Marco quickly pushed it out of his mind. As for Marco himself, he was wearing a formal black suit to represent his heritage from Earth.

“I can dress myself Marco… this is embarrassing…”

“No way, I want my handsome wolf to shine and sparkle in front of the whole Khemian Empire. You’re going to be representing the whole Wolven Empire. As your ally and husband, I can’t let you go until you’re prim and proper.”

Marco beamed at his wolf and placed a gold laurel upon his head.

“Besides, what’s wrong with me wanting to dress up my wolf?”

Before Amicus could comment on it, Marco had already dove into Amicus’ chest and wrapped his arms around him. Amicus’ ears perked up and his mouth soon curved upwards into a grin as he reciprocated, his tail swishing expressing his happiness as he embraced Marco within his arms.

“You’re looking pretty cute yourself, Marco.”

“You always say that Amicus, but, thanks.”

“Mhm.”

By the time the lovely couple had gotten out of their chambers, three guards had been sent to escort them to the Parliament Building. Their introduction was brief, their condescending look exudes their clear distaste for them and their fidgety movement betrayed their impatience. Marco felt like they were sent here to keep an eye on them rather than to safeguard their lives.

Marco and Amicus did not talk much as they walked through the eerily quiet palace grounds. He felt some uneasiness walking through the empty halls due to being surrounded by tall, imposing figures, but that unease turned into slight vexation once he saw Theo waiting for them at the bottom of the palace stairs.

"Prince Theo," Marco greeted the Fifth Khemian Prince plainly, "Shouldn't you be preparing for the speech at the Parliament Building?"

"... Brother Neferu was concerned about your safety so as Chief of Palace Security, I'm personally here to escort you. However, it is up to the Candidate's own discretion whether he wants me to accompany him."

Marco groaned and was about to dismiss him, but the small jackal quickly cut him off.

"I _strongly_ insist that you take up on the offer, Ambassador."

Marco could feel a hint of nervousness in his voice, it has been most effective in making Marco rethink his choices. Just what has made Theo so eager to accompany them? The image of Theo panicking and warning them a few days back came into his mind.

_Brother Neferu was concerned about your safety._

Marco's mind snapped back into reality. He trusted Theo as far as he could throw him, but if the request came directly from Theo's favorite brother then Marco was confident the small jackal was sincere on this issue.

Neferu was not the type to send his brother here just to mess with him. The jackal must have felt a genuine threat coming his way and Marco was not about to squander his sentiment.

His mind swiftly went through the list of possible scenarios that can happen. Was it the Masons? No, they wouldn't just attack in broad daylight, would they? Is it the cats? No, Theo had informed them that the Omorfas were laying low after the jackal’s siege into the compound. There was also no one else around them except…

Marco subconsciously glanced at the guard next to him. The guard was a half-naked, middle-aged, red bull with burly muscles reminiscent of the labourers back in the Copper District. His gold earring sparkled in the daylight while his face contorted in disgust.

His eyes gazed down condescendingly upon the Fifth Khemian Prince, the bull towering a few feet above him. With the awkward silence growing between them, the guard could no longer hold himself back and started ranting to the prince.

"His answer should be clear to you, _Prince_ Theo. He doesn’t want you here, so I would suggest you run off with your tail between your legs like N- oof!"

Theo sped into a blur to the front of the guard and stood still with the sheath of his dress sword in his paw. Marco could not register what had happened, but the guard was hunched over, his face contorted in anguish, his mouth flung wide open as he screamed voicelessly in agony.

His spear clanged and rolled down a few flights of stairs as his paws clutched on his stomach to try and mitigate the pain he had suffered. Only after the guard fell down to his knees that Marco realized Theo attacked the jackal. Marco subconsciously took a step back, bumping into Amicus who had instinctively placed his arms protectively around him.

“I remembered disciplining you before,  _ cow. _ ” Theo looked at the bull dismissively, their eyes now at the same height. The guard attempted to growl back at Theo, but within his expression of anger, there was pain and fear blended into it. It was a pathetic display at a comeback. Regardless, Theo cared not for his response and continued talking.

“Brother Atem is one thing, but you’re  _ our _ manservant _ , Menkaura _ . Brother Atem may have favored you because you wagged your tail for him, but do not  _ ever _ think yourself comparable to us. The next time you step out of line, it will be your limb. Have I made myself clear?”

“Y-Yes… Prince.” Menkaura squeezed words through his teeth, his glare of contempt for Theo was still visible but he has been successfully subdued by force.

Marco gulped nervously at the display before him. Despite how the Khemians toted around parading how progressive they were, it still didn't stop Theo from beating down his underling in the middle of the city full of onlookers. Was this because he was with the enemy? Or was this the rooted Khemian mentality to look down upon their lowers his wolf liked to complain about? Amicus' tightened grip on Marco made him aware of reality. Forcing the thoughts to the side, he calmed his nerves and quickly moved on to the next issue.

“I consent, Prince Theo. Let’s ditch these guys and be on our way.”

Everyone’s attention turned towards Marco as he gently disengaged himself from Amicus. His reasoning was simple, these guards were Atem’s men. Marco had heard about Atem collaborating with the Masons from Daniel, there was no way Marco was willing to let himself or Amicus be surrounded by Atem's men.

“Sorry Ambassador, that’ll be impossible,” A small jackal guard who was silent until now spoke up behind Marco, smirking, “You see, the Vizier had personally assigned us to escort the Ambassador to the Parliament Building. I apologize if my friend here had offended you, but please, allow us to take you to your destination, Mister Marco.”

Marco looked towards Theo for help, but he was only met with disappointment as the jackal shook his head.

“If they are here under the Vizier’s orders, then there’s nothing I can do…” He glanced up at Menkaura who was getting back up on his feet, “However, it’ll be another story if they were to try anything funny later.”

Marco clicked his tongue in annoyance, after the Masons and the Omorfas now he is being hounded by the Khemian royalties. Unfortunately he had to play along if he wanted to give Neferu a shot at the throne. Marco took a deep breath to calm himself before walking past Theo and into the streets.

“Let’s hurry then. There's somewhere I want to visit before we get there."

* * *

The Khemians in the Golden District gossiped in loud whispers as they walked passed them by. Small intervals of praises and scorn were thrown his way once he came to the Silver District. Regardless of their intentions, Marco dismissed them all the same and his entourage has made sure they stayed a healthy distance away from him.

Once again, Marco found himself in front of the old, rustic office building in the Silver District. The United Human flag fluttered with the wind innocently, obvious to the sour mood of the human in front of it. Marco and Daniel had agreed to meet up here before the Election.

On the surface, Marco pretended to be clueless about the Masons, but behind the scenes, he had already prepared necessary preparations to strip away the other continental representatives’ authority and put them under arrest.

The only reason Marco had not officially denounced them was due to the fact that they were still hidden. There was no reason to alert his enemies when he can turn this situation against them. Marco does not favor the Parents, but he can trust them and Daniel enough to do their jobs right.

Meanwhile, Marco had been active in the areas not immediately pertaining to the Embassy. There were a few dozen regular humans here on Polaris, all of whom are the cream of the crop in their respective fields, sent here so far away from home to make deals and forge connections with the other Siblings. While official matters still had to go through the Embassy, and respectively him, there was no law that prohibits companies and influential families from making business here, provided they pay taxes and obeyed the law.

Regardless of their backings, Marco intended to force them to become his arms and legs here in Polaris. Cooperation, mutual benefit, bribery, blackmailing, he was willing to use whatever means necessary to make them do his bidding. No matter how powerful those elites are, they are still human, all of whom were below the Embassy here in Polaris and Marco was still the official representative of the United Humans commanding the entire species.

Amicus had the entire Wolven Empire behind him which was why the jackals, save Atem, were careful when dealing with him. Meanwhile, Neferu only had his little brother to rely on within his own Empire, causing him to be under siege from all sides. With the realization that a part or even all the Masons were out to get Marco and Amicus, the seemingly firm foothold below Marco vanished and left only Daniel as a lifeline. All things considered, Marco was in a position even worse than Neferu's.

After eight grueling years on Earth, Marco became painfully aware of his own limits, both as one man and as a person of authority. This gleam of wisdom was why Marco knew that if he were to ever dare hope to sway the political climate in the heart of the Khemian Empire, he would urgently need more talented subordinates to fill in the gap in his own inexperience.

The preparations needed to take them under his wings was ready, all he had to do was to inform Daniel and take action. Unfortunately, time was not on his side, for the First Election was too close. Just like Neferu, he will have to weather the first storm with what he had before his efforts could bear fruit.

“You guys keep watch here, I’ll be inside for a while.”

Marco left Theo to stand guard against Atem's men outside while Amicus led Marco into the building.

Everything was still in the same place Marco left them a few days ago. Marco expected Yuba to come back and keep appearances, but he was now blatantly absent. Had the Masons realized they were exposed? Marco shoved his left hand into his pocket, gripping tightly onto his Nervo to calm his nerves. He had already set it to lethal before exiting his room behind Amicus’ back. If they were going to be attacked again, he was not going to take any chances. 

Both of them double checked the first floor and once they were confident no one was there, Amicus took charge and cautiously walked up to the second floor. His wolf was about to push on the door when he suddenly froze on the spot, his paw drawing back from the handle.

“Is something wrong, Amicus?” Marco asked curiously as his wolf turned his head around to sniff the air.

“Something’s burning, but it smells… sweet?”

Amicus sniffed the air a few more times to make sure, then turned his attention back towards the door turning the handle. Torrents of white, translucent smoke flooded out of the room as soon as his wolf opened it, blasting the both of them with the smog. His wolf gasped and immediately went into a coughing fit while Marco got teary eyed.

“What the hell? We’re being poisoned!” Amicus squeezed out the words in between wheezing, his face showed that he was becoming more panicked by the second.

“This is…” Marco took a lungful of the smoke, it was unpleasant but it helped him recognize what it was, “Cigarettes? Amicus, it’s a product from Earth, people smoke them, it’s safe!”

“How could this possibly be safe?!”

“In moderation, but that’s besides the point. If there’s smoke, then someone has to be in there smoking the cigarettes. Look!”

Marco pointed to a desk at the far corner of the room. In it sits a short, blond human holding on to four cigarettes on his right hand, one between each of his fingers.

“...Daniel?” Marco was pretty sure who it was, but he was buying time to take in the strange situation in front of him.

Daniel gave Marco a slight glance before turning back to face the empty room, Marco was not sure what to make of it.

Just as Marco was about to step into the room, there was a loud commotion outside the building. The shouting of dozens of Khemians could be heard down at the entrance where the rest was waiting for them. Marco turned towards his wolf who was coughing and wheezing from the smoke.

“Amicus, we’ll be fine here. You go down and see what’s going on.”

“No, I gotta  _ cough  _ stay near  _ cough cough _ you.”

“Amicus… you having a coughing fit here isn’t helpful. Just go see what’s going on downstairs, okay?”

Amicus looked up pleadingly at Marco for a moment, but seeing his lover’s firm expression has defeated him.

“Sorry Marco.” 

“It’s fine, Amicus. Now go.” Amicus’ ears drooped as he quickly retreated away from the smoky room.

After his wolf left, Marco walked into the room alone towards Daniel. The office was still messy like the last time they were here. The main difference now was that all the paperwork on the desk was scattered onto the floor along with a few cartons of cigarettes and the ashtray was full of ash and cigarette butts, indicating just how long he had been here.

“I didn’t know you smoked, Daniel.” Marco eyed the four cigarettes on Daniel’s hand curiously as he pressed them into the tray, joining countless others among it.

“I don’t.” Daniel responded curtly in between coughing, still not looking at him.

Marco raised an eyebrow at Daniel, trying to make sense of his behavior. The blond man was coughing and wheezing just like Amicus, his eyes were red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. Why did Daniel go through whole cartons of cigarettes just to lie to him? Why is he only giving out short responses? However, before Marco could ask Daniel further a sound squeaked out from behind him.

_ Creakkkkkkk. _

The squeaky door Marco just entered through groaned out in protest as it reopened. The air pressure squeezed more of the smoke out of the room which made Marco feel as if the exit was sucking away the life force of the place. Marco waited for somebody to step into the room, only to be greeted with dead silence as the door slowly closes itself back.

“Amicus?” Marco raised his voice to cover the whole room, yet there was no response. Apprehension rose within Marco’s mind as he turned back onto Daniel.

“Daniel, what’s going on?”

Daniel was no longer looking away from Marco; instead, he was unerringly staring straight back at him. Marco involuntarily froze as he looked back into that still, unfocused pair of eyes. Behind his red and teary blue eyes, Marco could sense the fear and desperation behind them, the same one Marco neglected back before the Theatre Incident when Daniel was struggling to warn Marco about the conspiracy to take his life. Marco’s mind flashed back to Archives, when Daniel was describing to him the functions of the Illusioner.

“ _ The door… _ ”

Marco glared back at the exit with the tail of his eyes. He still could not see a soul behind him, but there was no doubt in Marco’s mind, someone was standing there, just waiting for an opportunity to end his life. Marco’s left hand was damp as he gripped his Nervo even tighter.

While it was true that he could kill anyone with a brush of this device, it does not mean anything if he could not physically contact them with the progs. The altercation between Theo and his guard earlier had reminded him just how powerless he was. Even so, the Nervo was the only thing keeping him from panicking.

If it was like before, Daniel would be useless here. Marco frantically sweeped around the environment looking for something to help him in his situation, his eyes eventually landing on the ashtray in front of Daniel.

“ _ This is… _ ”

The blond man’s behavior made sense now. He was under orders from the Parents to return to his group, it would only make sense for whatever he was doing here to be inline with his mission. There was no more time to waste, Marco had to act fast. He took a deep breath to steel himself and grabbed the ashtray, decisively scattering the contents behind him in one single stroke.

“Ack!”

A loud disemboweled sound rang out behind Marco as part of the arc of ashes stopped and distorted, it clumping up to form a vague humanoid form; the sharp of an arm in front of the figure’s face was holding something resembling a knife. Marco did not need any more reason, he instantly lunged towards the figure, his Nervo at the ready to snuff out whoever is in front of him.

Before Marco could brush the Nervo at the figure however, its arm moved as the knife swung dangerously at him. He froze just in time to see the blade swerved past his chest by a few centimeters. Marco had avoided his chest being divided in half, but he had lost his momentum. Sensing an opening, the figure’s other hand grabbed onto Marco’s left arm and pulled him into an arm lock before sweeping Marco off his feet into a takedown and knocking the wind out of him.

Marco tried to wriggle free with all his might, but the figure was unyielding. He scratched and clawed away at the ankle of the humanoid figure who was pinning him but the figure’s long pants have made his efforts fruitless.

_ Crackkkkkk. _

“ _...Huh? _ ”

A sickening, wet crunching noise came from behind Marco. He became momentarily stunned and stopped struggling, his face was dumbstruck as his eyes gazed dully upon his left arm folded behind him, bending in a way he thought impossible. It took a second for Marco’s brain to register what had happened as reality began to sink into him. Contrary to what he expected, Marco only felt a dull pain from his left arm, but he was still shocked out of his wits from seeing his arm being snapped. His Nervo dropped from his limped arm and was kicked away into the opposite corner of the room hidden away beneath copious amounts of papers on the floor.

“ARHHHHHHHH- GA-!”

Marco’s scream was interrupted as the figure stomped behind his neck, cutting the airflow between his mouth and his lungs. The pain caused Marco to see white, but he willed himself to stay conscious.

“You’ve been slippery these past weeks, but that ends now.” The disemboweled figure spoke nonchalantly as he gazed down upon his defeated enemy.

Sweat dripped from Marco’s forehead; he froze as realization set into him, the culprit was someone he knew. The air above Marco bended and distorted in static like TV screens from old era movies. A familiar asian man in his forties appeared from nonexistence above Marco, coughing and squinting as he struggled to remove the ash that caked his face. Yuba casually let go of Marco’s arm as the man wailed voicelessly when he felt the impact of his broken left arm crashing down against the floor.

“Marco. Despite being a human yourself, you gave into your vices and handed humanity to the alien's gods." Yuba sweeps the ash away with his free arm while turning his knife into a reverse grip.

"But do not despair, for you can still repent by blood. We Masons shall build a tower of knowledge and wisdom upon your corpse so us humans too, shall have our own voice here in the stars."

Marco knew he was moments away from being snuffed out, the fear of death pressed firmly behind his neck; yet as he listened to the man's words, the quiet rage that was simmering within him had started to boil and surfaced in defiance towards Yuba.

Marco recalled his coworkers who shared the same vision with him back on Earth. Their existence had been reduced to merely a few lines in the list of casualty reports, their lives lost over a pointless struggle for hegemony that ended in them instantly conceding their authority to the Parents.

Marco remembered his family and himself, the numerous close calls they have had just because he was forced to carry out a duty that was thrust upon him. He remembered the families of his deceased coworkers when he delivered the bad news, pulling on his clothes and screaming in sorrow asking why he alone was saved.

Marco relived the pain he felt when Amicus was bawling his eyes out in worry over how battered Marco looked back on the roof at the Silver District. The pain he felt when he saw Daniel’s strained smile face under the moonlight, Marco himself dreaded to ever imagine what could have caused a man to express such overwhelming despair over himself and the world.

They said the Pharaoh’s death was caused by a human, was this the work of the Masons too? He remembered how the baggy-eyed Neferu was weakly smiling at him in the ship, trying to give him comfort when he himself needed it the most. How lifeless the jackal looked those following days as if something vital had been sucked out of him.

“How dare you trample on our lives with such petty excuses…” Marco’s voice was strained and weak, but the fury behind his words were crystal clear.

Marco was soaked in his own sweat, his face was beet red and his teeth threatened to dig into his lower lip from how hard he was biting. His struggling was in vain with how Yuba had him completely pinned down yet Marco ignored the banging pain from his neck and arm, struggling to free himself even harder than before.

His eyes were overflowing with ferocity and indignation, directed solely on the man on top of him. If looks could kill then Marco would have murdered Yuba several times over.

Marco gave Yuba a dry laugh laced with malicious intent before continuing.

“For humanity? Don’t make me laugh! You don’t know anything about us!” Marco shouted at the top of his voice.

“The Masons were ready to tear themselves into pieces when I arrived! The President of the European Commission was practically  _ begging _ for me to help stop your infighting! All you’re interested in are to line your own pockets, you damned parasi-!” Yuba pressed down harder onto Marco’s neck, robbing him of the rest of his voice. The man felt like his windpipe was being slowly crushed by a hydraulic press.

"To have seen the view from the top of the world, yet lack the mindset of a leader… The past four years had been squandered on you instead of my lord. Be honored, a traitor like you can still become the foundation for humanity's future. Now, accept your fate.”

Yuba gripped the hilt of the knife with his free hand as he raised it up high above Marco's back. However, before Yuba could plunge the knife down onto his heart, Marco heard another man dashing towards them and the swing of a knife. Yuba had leaped back away from Marco, clutching his face.

"Ahh!" 

Yuba screamed in agony. His left side of his face was slashed diagonally, splitting his left eye into two even parts. He covered his now useless bloody appendage with his free hand while his right eye stared at Daniel in shock.

"Impossible! How did y-"

_ Swoosh! _

Yuba’s voice was cut short as Daniel leaped in with another swing of his knife. The Asian man read the trajectory and ducked below the swing, thrusting his own knife at Daniel’s throat. Marco yelled weakly as the blade approached Daniel's neck, but he too, had predicted it and moved himself just centimeters away from the weapon before slashing back at Yuba.

There was no fear in their steps nor hesitation in their blades. They exchanged several blows each second as they attempted to slash away at each other's neck, heart and, sometimes, limbs. Each of their swings were life threatening, yet their motions were so fluid Marco could not help but think of them as actors on stage performing their well rehearsed flirting with death. Theo and Amicus were much faster than them, but both of their speeds were still something Marco could not hope to match, let alone observe clearly.

Perhaps due to his blind eye, Yuba was the first to falter. He slipped on a paper and his arm bumped against the wall behind him, fumbling his knife. Daniel did not hesitate and instantly leaped in for the kill. However, his snap decision proved to be a mistake, for he was so focused on the falling knife that he did not see Yuba gripping a chair besides him.

_ Crash! _

"Geh!"

The wooden chair smashed right into Daniel. The blond man became disoriented and took a step back, but he did not fall. Yuba instantly capitalized on the opportunity and bull-rushed Daniel, pinning him down to a nearby desk before delivering a sucker punch right onto his stomach.

"Gahh!"

Daniel gasped in pain when Yuba gripped Daniel’s hand, turning the knife inwards, pointing it towards Daniel and pushing it down with all his might. Daniel attempted to push back, but his slender arms were no match against the middle aged man’s larger arms. The difference in their arm strength slowly became visible, the blade of the knife inched ever closer to the blond man’s neck. However, just before Yuba could kill the man in front of him, he felt a burning sensation plunging itself deep from behind him. He turned around to see Marco right behind, his unbroken arm stabbing Yuba in the back with the knife he himself dropped earlier.

“Y-You!” Yuba glared furiously with the only eye he has left, coughing up blood in between shouting.

The stab grievously injured the man, yet because Marco had only one arm he could not deliver his attack deep enough for the decisive blow. Yuba elbowed Daniel in front of him and wrestled the knife away from his grip. 

Marco was about to plunge the blade in deeper before he remembered his mistake from eight years past. He instantly let go of the knife and dodged back, the swing of Yuba’s knife was just a hair’s breadth away from the old scar across his neck.

_ Boom! _

The door slammed open and behind it emerged a big wolf. He took a second to realize the state the room was in. Upon noticing the knife being held in front of Marco, his eyes went wide and his maw displayed his sharp rows of teeth threateningly in a ferocious act of aggression towards the man threatening his lover.

“ **YUBA!** ” Amicus roared at the top of his lungs and lunged forward.

Marco expected Yuba to turn away and defend against Amicus but at the last possible moment, the man charged straight at Marco with wild abandon in his eyes. The disparity between Marco’s expectations and reality had made him freeze for a split second, but that opening was just what Yuba needed. Yuba thrusted his knife towards Marco’s heart faster than he could react and even if he were to dodge now, it would still hit one of his vitals.

During the few steps Yuba took forward, Amicus had darted across the room in a blind rage. With a vile growl, he dug his claws into Yuba's left arm and right shoulders, tearing flesh as Amicus forced the knife out of the hand. Marco's fears of death dissipated within the presence of his lover seeking righteous vengeance, the fear instead shifting into reprieve as Amicus tore Yuba away from Marco with fangs that sunk deep into Yuba's throat. Yuba desperately tried to fight back and shove him away, but the sheer difference in strength between a battered human and a fury-driven wolf was too great a scale to match.

Yuba coughed out copious amounts of crimson blood on top of Amicus, his body struggling not to go into shock as the grim reaper approached him, but even the promise of death did not deter him from his duty. He looked down with bloodshot eyes at the wolf who was taking his life in defiance, his free hand reaching behind him to grab the knife Marco stabbed him with.

Yuba’s desperate final act was in vain as before his arm could reach the knife behind him, Yuba’s eye went wide as he felt it drove deeper inside him, piercing straight into his heart. Slowly, he turned his head around to see Daniel right behind him, holding onto the hilt of the knife that had hid its blade deep within his heart.

Yuba’s arm slowly limped down next to him and his struggling against Amicus ceased. The last glance of his eye was set on his target behind Amicus, even in his final moments he still did not stop thinking of a way to fulfill his duty. Today, so far away from home, the representative of the Asia Continent and loyal supervisor of the Masons, Yuba, had lost his life.


	18. Caroline Test

After the altercation had taken place, Marco sat down on the ground to try and stabilize himself. Once again, Amicus was bawling his eyes out after seeing the state Marco was in. Marco could not stand to see his wolf’s tormented face and pushed Amicus into his chest, stroking Amicus’ headfur with his working arm to soothe his wolf’s grief.

Despite the broken bone in his left arm, Marco only felt a dull subtle discomfort from the lumpy bruise in contrast to the searing pain he felt from behind his neck. He should be crying along with Amicus over how he just had a run-in with death, yet he found himself unable to quiver in fear like before.

Marco tossed a look at Yuba’s corpse. His slashed face was white as bedsheets, his body was in rags and all the color in him had been siphoned away all over the floor a while back. Marco glared back at Yuba’s body, the man’s eyes cold, dead eyes still locked onto him. There was a small flicker of guilt within him, having a hand in killing a man he had been coworkers with for a few weeks, but it was crushed out by the fiery anger burning inside of him. 

“It’s all my fault, I shouldn’t have left you alone! I’m so usel-”

“Don’t worry, Amicus. I’m fine.”

Marco lifted Amicus’ big, furry face up with his working hand. His wolf’s mouth was caked in blood, his face was marred in tears and his fur Marco spent an hour brushing were spotted with ugly dark clumps from the blood that had sprayed all over him. His glittering golden laurel rested on the floor painted in red and his beautiful toga has been ruined with the dark red liquid that came out from Yuba. Marco gave him a warm, gentle smile and kissed him on the forehead, undeterred by how horrific he looked.

“It’s  _ my _ responsibility I fell into this mess, Amicus. You don’t have to blame yourself. Thank you for saving me and I’m sorry for making you so worried.”

“M-Marco?”

“You’re fine, Amicus. We’ll be fine.”

Right, Amicus was fine. His wolf was already perfect the way he currently is, which is why  _ everyone else _ needed to change. Marco himself must become their main pillar to support the both of them. Marco had thought he had been fast with his decisions to gather subordinates and readying the arrest warrants, but this assassination attempt had opened his eyes on how subconsciously indecisive he still was. He was still being way too reactive to his predicament, what he needed to do right now is not to  _ defend _ against the Masons, but to  _ attack _ them.

Yuba’s taunt had snuffed out the last vestige of self doubt within him, the resolve inside his mind became firmly solidified. The spark within Marco that had been lit a few days earlier had been fueled into a scorching flame blazing inside of him. Marco stared off into the distance as he continued petting his wolf, the gears inside his head busied itself churning out their next step. He did not turn his head to look at Daniel, who was placing down various curiosities besides them.

“I’ve got the materials for your splint, but I’ll need to readjust your bone fractures first. There’s no anesthetic and I can’t find a towel anywhere so please, bite on my shoulder.”

“What? Why should I bite you?”

“It’s going to be _ very _ painful. You’ll deform your jaw if you don’t bite on something soft. Don’t worry about me, I can tolerate it.” Marco involuntarily flinched a bit from his comment. If it was Daniel himself saying this then the pain must be almost unbearable.”

“Let me do it.”

“Amicus?” Marco looked at his wolf curiously.

Amicus raises his head back up to look his lover square in the eyes, Marco could sense guilt mixed in with pleading to the point of desperation from behind those teary eyes. He must have felt responsible for what had transpired here.

“ _ Please _ Marco… At the  _ very least _ , let me  _ do _ this for you.”

“...Alright. I’m so sorry for making you worry, Amicus,” Marco gave his wolf a somber smile as he cups Amicus’ face with his right hand, “Daniel, give us the rundown on the situation.”

Daniel nodded in understanding as he moved over to check Marco’s pulse. As soon as Daniel gave his left arm a squeeze, Marco felt its contents burning up within him. He was about to scream before Amicus cut in and quickly shoved Marco’s face down to his shoulder. Marco gave no complaints and sunk his teeth into the soft fur down into the tender flesh beneath them.

True to Daniel’s words, as soon as he started squeezing the misalign bones and straightening out Marco’s arms, flashes of white entered Marco’s vision as an agonizing amount of pain signals entered his brain. Marco bit down as hard as he could onto Amicus, sweat pouring out from him as he closed his eyes and turned all his attention towards Daniel’s explanation to distract himself the best he could.

“-and that’s their plans for this Election. They’ve prepared Siblings to incite a riot when you go through the Copper District and exchange us during the chaos. However, Theo’s presence had put a wrench in their plans which was why Yuba has made a snap decision to kill you here instead when Amicus went d-”

“Nghhh!”

Marco groaned out miserably as he bit down hard into Amicus to keep himself sane, tears began streaking down across his face showing just much pain he was in. Amicus squeezed him tight to stop him from hurting himself. Marco’s legs thrashed around as Daniel began tightly wrapping his left arm in bandage gauze and grabbed the magazine besides him to make a cast.

“There,” Daniel breathed out a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat off his brow, “That should hold until you get back to the palace. I’ll go inform Th-”

“No. We continue onwards to the Parliament Building.” Marco cut the surprised Daniel off with an unyielding tone and a determined gaze. His wolf’s ears perked up as he too, was surprised by this development.

“Marco! They’re expecting you! It's practically suici-"

"Daniel, can you refresh me on how your chip works again?" Marco cut him off again, the globs of sweat that dropped from his face and his blurry eyes did not deter him from conversing.

"Wh… W-well…" Daniel was briefly lost for words, but he soon gathered his wits and kept talking.

"The chip allows those with the remote attuned to my frequency to perform hypnotism directly onto my brain. I'm compelled to complete the command no matter the situation. If I take action that  _ directly  _ goes against the command, I involuntarily hesitate and stop whatever I'm doing. Usually, the more complex the command, the more wriggle room I have around the order and if the right situation doesn’t present itself, I won’t be moving in to kill Neferu. A- the Monitor said he can negate one more order for me.”

“Good.” Marco rolled his Nervo on his right hand playfully before pocketing it. “Where’s the rest of your team?”

“Nina is at the base while Enott and Matt should be observing us from outside. I’m not sure where they are...” Daniel scratched his upper lips as he fell into thought.

“The guards.”

“Huh?” Daniel broke contact with his hands and looked back up at Marco in surprise.

“All of Atem’s men so far had looked at us with scorn and contempt, but a guard that accompanied us were acting curious and gave us a condescending smile behind our backs instead of openly loathing us like the rest of the jackals. If they're here somewhere, then it'll have to be them."

"We gotta tell Theo!"

"No, Amicus, we must not." Marco shook his head in denial at his lover. “Our first priority is to  _ support _ Neferu, we can’t let ourselves be dragged down here. Theo isn't the kind of person to move from our words alone.” 

“We should at least tell him! He’s on Neferu’s side, right? He’ll help us!”

“I doubt he'll help us out on this matter and..."

Marco recalled back to when he was in a shouting match with Theo in front of the Khemian Palace. Theo knew someone was out for his blood, yet he had decided to throw Marco under the bus by not informing him. Then once more on what Daniel told him back during their trip to the Archives, the blond man mentioned how Theo was way too eager to give him information on the cats. Information that could, and had been used by Marco to strongarm his sister Xerise. It was out of character for Theo to simply hand them something that could damage his family so easily.

“ _ He has his own agenda. I can’t trust him. _ ”

While it was true that Theo cherished his Brother Neferu, it does not guarantee that it would include his Brother’s ambition. Theo may very well be more than eager to ruin Neferu’s chances if it would guarantee his safety and whatever agenda he himself has. Seeing how Theo came here himself to pick us up, perhaps he'll use Marco's insistence to hold them up as an excuse for himself being unable to attend the debate. That cannot,  _ must _ not happen in Marco’s happy ending for them.

“Daniel, help me use the Illusioner. I’ll use Yuba’s to turn into him while you disguise as me.” Marco stared motionless at Daniel who had a dumbfounded expression. The blond man wanted to speak but he cut him off.

“Look at my arm.” Marco nudged his head towards his left. Even after Daniel had stabilized his arm condition, the pain from within the magazine cast stung him whenever he tried to move. “They’ll know something’s wrong right away if my left arm is dead or Yuba’s was missing. No one will care if I don’t move my left arm as Yuba and you’re my perfect replacement. Besides, you need this to survive while fooling the two other Masons agents.”

“Marco…” Anxiety rose on Daniel’s face, he took a few seconds before he worded out the rest of his mind. “I still can’t go against my command. Even if everything went well until when I speak, I’ll have to use the last help the Monitor can give me to stop myself from discrediting Neferu and I’ll be vulnerable afterwards. I might also jump Neferu at any moment.”

“That’s where Amicus and I will come in. Amicus can either restrain you once we’re there or I’ll knock you out and make the switch back. Your command would only result in suicide if you  _ failed to disguise _ as me, but not whether or not you successfully made the speech. I’ll make sure you don’t get a chance to harm Neferu, I  _ swear _ it.”

“Marco.” Marco looked back at Amicus, who has now crossed his arm and looked at him with a determined gaze. “You need to stay and hide here. Daniel and I will go to the debate ourselves. There’s no need to risk yourself Marco, I’ll bring help as soon as-”

“I’m fine, Amicus.” Marco sculptured a confident smile at his wolf, all the while gritting his teeth to endure the pain and leaned in to give Amicus a peck on the lips. “This is something I want to do. I  _ need _ to do this.”

"Marco…" Amicus' resolve wavered, his eyes became somewhat pleading as he tried to urge his lover again.

"Please understand me, Amicus."

Gone were Amicus’ kingly dignity. His shoulders drooped down and his ears flattened in heartbreak. Marco snickered and gave him a gentle embrace. Somewhere in Marco’s heart, he longed for the time when he could still clung onto Amicus and admired him from within his arms as his wolf helped pave the way for them.

Those days have long passed them by however. He was now the Human’s representative and Amicus is the Emperor of his people. The last few days had proven to Marco that Amicus could no longer solve all of their problems by waving his fists or with his honest words alone. Marco felt the compulsion to stand up and become the tree for Amicus this time so they could weather through the storm that is Khemian politics.

"There's a problem, Marco. My illusioner is fresh out of stock while Yuba's has only a silver left from our altercation earlier."

" _ What?! _ No!" Marco voiced out his frustration even as Amicus' ears perked up in joy. Marco felt somewhat irritated at his wolf but he pressed on at Daniel.

"Is there a way to restock it? What is it made of anyways?"

"I-I'm not sure," Daniel replied hurriedly as he shook his head, "I can't describe it. It looked like jet black metal liquid, but it moved like mercury at room temperature. I've got no idea how to reproduce it but there should be reserves back at the base."

"Then go back to your base and restock it. We'll wait here."

"Marco? But-"

"We'll need to wash our clothes and cover our scent anyways, we can't go out like this. Come back here within half an hour, we'll barely make it to the Parliament Building on time that way."

There was weight to his wolf’s argument. Their presence there was merely to guarantee Neferu's survival in the race from 99% to 100%. There was no need for Marco to risk his and everyone's lives to fill that last one percent up.

Nevertheless, what would happen if that last percent came to pass? Neferu would be chased out of Khemia in every scenario except Hatty, the Wolven-Khemian Alliance would become insecure and his own plans to ally with Khemia on equal terms would become a pipedream along with Neferu's own vision of Khemia.

Even if Neferu made it past the first debate, what would the jackal think of Marco and Amicus from then on? Marco and Amicus swore to have their best friends' back, yet both of them abandoned Neferu in his time of need. Marco thought back to a smirking Neferu, throwing jokes at Marco to try and cheer him up in the baths back in Adastra. Their relationship would never be the same again.

Even if Neferu absolved him, could Marco ever forgive himself? Neferu stuck his neck out to save him from Cato. Yet when things got hairy for Marco, he bailed out on Neferu the first chance he got. Can he ever look Neferu back in the eyes again without feeling shame?

“ _No. Never! I won’t run from this!_ ”

"Marco, this is unnecessary! Neferu will be fine, you're gambling your life-"

" _ Tauri. _ " Marco mentioned the man’s other name in a flat, uncompromising voice.

Daniel’s words stuck on his throat, his voice became a soft whimper and his body froze up involuntarily.

"This is an order: you  _ will _ go back to your base and restock those Illusioners. Then you  _ will _ come to the debate with us disguised as me so we can ensure Neferu's survival in the race. You  _ will  _ assist us in arresting those  _ bastard _ Masons afterwards, have I made myself clear?"

The more Daniel listened to Marco, the shallower his breathing became. Daniel had turned stiff, his hands shaking slightly from his sides. His dead pupils briefly showed signs of life as it shrunk down, his face slightly lost it's peachy coloration and his pursed lips stained itself to reply to his master.

"M-Marco… A… I-" Daniel stammered out his words, it was a pathetic display which annoyed Marco.

"Do you  _ understand _ what you have to do,  _ Tauri _ ?" Marco continued, speaking more forcefully this time.

Daniel flinched again and froze in place, looking back at Marco with aghast eyes. An elongated second passed them by before Daniel jolted himself awake from his stupor and hastily knelt down on one knee, his arm bumping his heart and his head lowered in front of Marco.

“Yes! Yes, I do, my Lord!” Daniel shouted out in a firm and solid voice. Marco could not see his face but Daniel’s acknowledgement was good enough.

On the back of his mind, Marco had a nagging notion that he had made a mistake. Regrettably, Daniel was too much against the idea and there was not enough time to try and convince him otherwise. If commanding Daniel would get him to work faster then he will do it. Marco was confident it was now impossible for Daniel to betray them, given that he had just had a hand in murdering his boss.

“Hand me the device,” Marco opened his palm and lowered his hand at the kneeling Daniel. If one did not know the context of the situation then one could be forgiven to think that Marco was asking him to stand, “I know you took it from Yuba.”

“Yes.” Daniel responded in a polite tone and took out the remote from his hidden pouch before handing it to Marco, his head was still hiding downwards.

Marco took a glimpse at the device. From the outside, it looked like a TV remote with only a few buttons on them. Marco could not make heads nor tails of its function, but he did not need to. He tossed it down onto the floor like trash in front of Daniel before stomping it into several tiny fragments of useless electronics.

The blond man flinched for a moment, but returned to the same posture, his head still down in expression of his servitude. Marco could use the remote to guarantee Daniel followed Marco’s words down to the exact letter, but by doing so, Daniel would invariably start comparing him with his last employer. Marco needed Daniel for what’s to come, it is better to instill more loyalty in him now so that there would be less issues down the line.

“I’ll guarantee that I  _ will _ look after you, so for now, do this for us. Now go!”

“Yes, my Lord!” Daniel bumped his heart again and gazed up at Marco with a poker face. did not waste any more time and rushed out of the room.

There was now only Marco and Amicus in the room. Time was of the essence and the two knew they needed to busy themselves with washing their clothes to get rid of the smell of blood on them alongside finding a place to stuff Yuba’s corpse into. 

Thankfully, every nook and cranny of the room was already filled with the smell of smoke, so it was possible to hide the scent of blood and the body within a short period of time. Marco felt Amicus glaring at him from behind for a while now, he knew what was going on in his wolf’s mind so Marco did not turn around. After a while, Amicus could not long bear the silence and started talking.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Marco! He clearly had issues with this!”

Marco turned to look at his wolf. Amicus was unusually furious, staring down at Marco as if he was trying to discipline a child for wrongdoing.

“I  _ know _ Amicus, but we’re really short on time.” 

Marco stared back at his wolf, Amicus glared back for a few seconds before he dropped down once again in defeat. His tone had become almost begging to Marco.

“Marco,  _ please _ . I don’t want to lose you.” Marco held his hands up on his wolf’s cheeks and smiled at him in an attempt to try and dispel his fears.

“Don’t worry. I’ll pull us through this, I  _ promise _ .”

“Marco, that's not… Nevermind."

"Amicus?" Amicus’ abrupt response surprised him. His wolf lowered his arms down and turned away from Marco.

"Go wash up first Marco, I'll hide the body."

"Oh, alright."

There was something slightly different about Amicus this time. Marco wanted to ask his wolf what was on his mind and clear his doubts, but they were woefully short on time as it is.

" _ I'll deal with it later. _ "

He swallowed down his anxieties and walked away from Amicus.

* * *

The streets of the Bronze District were unusually busy today. Siblings and Child species alike lined any public spaces possible, patiently and early awaiting for the Election to start. Constructions were halted as the jackals huddled into a small workplace tv screen, even the Khemians stuck at their job snuck a glance to the screen every once in a while.

Every Khemian knew that this was the beginning of a historical moment. Each of the Princes and Princesses has very distinct goals and visions of Khemia's future. Regardless of who became Pharaoh, it would signal the turning of a new Era as they would drastically change the fabric of the Khemian Empire in an attempt to get them out of this rut. The Khemians were so focused on the hot topic so much that no one paid a mind when a small figure who could turn this Election on its head darted past them.

Daniel was sprinting at full speed back to the Masons' hideout. The forefront of his mind had only Marco's instructions for Daniel, but deep within him was a scratching sensation inside his head refusing to fade away. The words once said by the other Marco replayed in Daniel’s head once more.

_ Why do you think that includes you? You’re merely a tool I will use to accomplish my goal. Do not think of yourself so highly. _

Daniel gritted his teeth and erased those venomous words away once more. He had already made up his mind to serve Marco. There was no need for any more irrelevant thoughts, for they would only impede him from his mission. Daniel quickly tried filling the void with what had just transpired.

Marco's attempt to go to the Parliament Building was nothing short of suicidal. The Masons managed to gain mutual cooperation with Atem. This means that even though they stopped the assassination, there would still be more schemes up ahead with the most likely of which forcing Daniel to kill Neferu while disguised as Marco.

Up until this point, they had averted disaster thanks to Daniel’s knowledge of their future plans, but after Enott suspected him, he was no longer privy to any more information. With only vague clues such as Atem's guards might be Enott and Matt, Marco was basically leaving the odds up to Lady Luck. Marco's disregard for rational decisions had rattled Daniel and even more so when Marco forced the order down upon him.

Daniel thought back to when Azazel told him to abandon the Masons' plan and smoke in the Embassy. His words were nonsensical then, but now he had come to understand why Azazel asked him to do the things he did. Unfortunately, anything that could have gone wrong past that point had come to pass.

Marco managed to gain the initiative on Yuba by scattering the ash, but he could not capitalize on the opportunity and got himself caught. This failure has compelled Daniel to ask for Azazel's help so he could personally take action.

Yet even with his intervention, Yuba managed to turn the tables once again. It took Amicus' innate, overwhelming Wolven strength to finally defeat him. Instead of criticising Marco and himself for losing their opportunities to cleanly dispose of him, Daniel felt like he should be praising Yuba for adapting to the situation time and again thanks to his experience and his unwavering determination for the Masons.

Even with Yuba's demise, Daniel could not be happy. During their exchange, Daniel had sensed something was off.

" _ He was hesitating. _ "

Yuba's handling of his knife was not as sharp as Daniel recalled them to be. His thrusts and swings were slowed as if Yuba thought they were merely practicing their knife play. His suspicions were confirmed when Yuba hesitated to sink the knife into his throat.

Yuba had completely overpowered Daniel when he pinned him to the table, yet he had faltered at the last moment, staring at Daniel with an unreadable expression. It was because of this gap Marco was able to stab Yuba from behind and save Daniel.

" _ But why? _ "

Was he still stuck on the foolish notion that he could still take control of Daniel, even after Daniel demonstrated his ability to overcome the command placed upon him? No, an idiot of that proportion would have never become a supervisor in the first place. A distressing thought wormed its way into Daniel’s head.

" _...Did he know me? _ "

While Daniel's memories were spotty in parts due to the nature of his work, this restriction did not apply to Yuba. Was Yuba and himself friends or coworkers at one point? Did the both of them know each other well enough that it would have dulled Yuba’s blade and stopped his killing blow? Even when Yuba himself was so dedicated to his task up till his final breath?

Daniel's mind raced back to the past weeks as fast as he was sprinting. In-between his controlled panting, the conversations he’d had with Yuba replayed back inside of him like an old recorder. After sorting through his memories of the dead man, he found something off in them.

“ _ Was he… protecting me? _ ”

Whether it was physical abuse or excessive use of the remote, Yuba had been passively hindering Enott to preserve Daniel’s condition through the whole ordeal. Daniel had previously chalked it off as him wanting to preserve the product, but Yuba’s hesitation had recontextualized his past behaviors. If Yuba was looking out for him, did he have a place to go back to after all? Daniel's steps slowed down into an abrupt stop as he caught his breath.

_ But you once knew why, Tauri. _

Words from a man he could not remember echoed in his head. Daniel involuntarily flinched, his eyes went wide as he shook his head with all his might. It was as if Daniel thought he could erase it all away with the swing of his head.

" _ No. _ "

" _ No. No, no, no, no! Keep running, Tauri! _ "

The man was still winding down, exhausted from his tireless sprinting, yet Daniel forced himself to run ahead once more at full speed. Daniel had tried to distract himself away from thinking about Marco, yet he landed himself into an even worse realization he never wanted to know. Daniel clenched his teeth as hard as he could and willed away everything else except his mission, for things will become easier that way.

* * *

Daniel's steps slowed down to a halt in front of a rusty metal door. Daniel did not know when, but he had already arrived back at the Mason's hideout. The old rusted door whined in futile defiance as he forced it open and squeezed himself in. Nina gazed upon the descending Daniel curiously.

“What’s going on Tauri, why’d you come back?”

“There were obstructions, both me and Yuba needed our Illusioners refilled _ immediately _ . He’s preoccupied so he sent me.” Daniel took the Illusioners out from his pocket and handed it to a confused Nina.

“Did he really give you this, Daniel?” Nina raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head slightly as she rolled the Illusioners on her palm.

“Of course. Now hurry.” Daniel did not expect this prompt, but he remained stoic and immediately replied with a nonchalant attitude.

“Hmm. I see.” Nina curtly replied to Daniel and looked away, as if trying to decide on what to do. “Wait for a moment, I’ll have to finish this first. I’m in the middle of reformatting the computer. I’ll fill it back up for you once I’m done.”

Daniel raised one arm on his hips and looked at Nina disparagingly. Is she taking her leisure time even when she knows his request was urgent?

“ _ No. That isn’t possible. _ ”

No matter how biased Enott’s selection of his teammates were, the minimum he would go for would still be someone competent enough to be able to act appropriately in a given situation. Daniel’s arm gradually fell from his hips as he became alert once more.

“ _...Has she caught on then? _ ”

Nina had been talking very passively as soon as Daniel started speaking to her. Daniel had worked with her for months, this was not her normal behavior. Her body language also immediately became restrained to prevent him from reading her and while he could not follow her typing speed, chances are she was buying time by pretending to type away at the computer. There was no concrete evidence to support any of his suspicions, but Daniel’s instincts screamed out at him that she knew what he was playing at. As if to confirm his worst fears, a clear, musculine voice rang out from the depths of his mind.

“ _ She’s about to send word to the rest of the humans. You must act now, Tauri. _ ”

Azazel’s words extinguished all doubts within Daniel. One way or another, Nina perceived the situation from their brief exchange, Daniel had to distract her and quickly.

* * *

Nina felt something was off the moment Tauri walked down those stairs. She never expected him to live beyond this mission, yet he came back and alone at that. Something was amiss.

As time went on, her hunch solidified into a chilling realization when Tauri slipped up about the Illusioner. Tauri may not know it, but Yuba once shouted at her for fiddling with his Illusioner when he was not present. Even since then he would watch her like a hawk whenever she had to do maintenance on it.

There was no way Yuba would willingly give someone as inattentive as Tauri his Illusioner for her to refuel. The experience was irritating, but it had given Nina the wisdom to realize the facade behind Tauri's words. He was moving independently from the team and this rogue member would certainly kill her once she had done her job.

Unfortunately for her, although Nina had managed to buy time, there was nothing she could do herself in this dire situation. She typed away at the computer while eyeing an inconspicuous looking button next to her. As she was about to risk informing Enott, Daniel suddenly spoke out from behind her.

“Nina, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Her back was still turned towards Daniel, but Nina had all her attention focused on him.

“The truth was that Yuba didn’t give me this Illusioner, there was a scuffle and I stole it from him.” 

“... _ What? _ ”

“Huh? What do you mean Tauri?” This time, Nina could not hide the surprise in her voice, her hand stopped dead in its tracks as she turned to face Daniel.

“I'm sick of this, Nina. I've had it putting up with Enott and Yuba!” Daniel shouted with a stern voice as he took some steps away from her and sat at a nearby metal box.

“ _ What the hell is he saying? _ ”

"You felt the same didn't you? I saw how he kept groping you, you want to be free of him as well, right? Of the Masons.”

“ _ Don’t tell me... _ ”

“I’ve made a deal with Neferu. With both Illusioners and my intel, the Khemian royalty, can guarantee amnesty and a comfortable job here in Polaris!”

“I-I see.”

“I want you to go with me Nina, I’m sure you’re sick of all of this as well! I know Enott had been forcing you against me, but I trust in you Nina! You’ve always been nice to me, I don’t want to see you suffer under him any longer!”

“ _ He’s an idiot! _ ”

While she had been relatively friendly towards him, it was only to the extent that she could find any openings she could tattle to Enott for brownie points. He had also basically excused away all of the times she tried throwing him under the bus for Enott. A bona fide white knight out of a Hollywood movie.

“ _ Dumbass! _ ”

It was no wonder why he was the lowest rung in the group. The dimwit really thought he could get away from the Masons! The Second Khemian Prince has a really shaky position in the Khemian Royalty, why would she ever side with him when Enott can guarantee her instant ascension to the top? Even if the jackal kept his word and did not double cross him, Tauri’s life would not get any better under someone so shabby and ideological, just look how the Pharaoh turned up! In the end he was just another starry eyed runt with high hopes and aspirations that she can take advantage of. 

“ _ The epitome of human trash! _ ”

Nina’s mind flung back far beyond the confines of the Khemia Empire, unrestrained by time as she reminisced of her younger days back on Earth.

She was still a wide-eyed innocent teenager back then, walking cluelessly on the streets of The Big Apple. She hailed from a highly conversative community of Christians north of New York whose group forbids convenience technology, for it pulls man away from the wonders God had created. Today was to be the start of her rite of passage to adulthood where she gets to choose whether she belonged here in the community or to venture out and integrate with the rest of the world.

At first, she was terrified out of her wits in the big city. The big screens called ‘TV’ blared at her from all sides, raising her body hair whenever one was too loud. Instead of carriages dragged by horses, the streets were cluttered with the mobile metal cans called ‘Cars’ she sees every Sunday when the kid in a wheelchair attended church. Faceless people draped in earthen color garbs she could not recognize bumped into her ever so often threatening to make her fall on her ass into the street below.

In the beginning, she could not wait to return back into the folds of the quiet community suburbs far away from this place. However, as the days grew into weeks and weeks became months, Nina had slowly come to appreciate the new world she was thrust into. Once she became accustomed to technology, she felt that her world had expanded dozens of times over. There were bad apples among the people who wished to be her peers, but once she managed to sort them out, the faceless crowds became friends she could not wait to get wasted with every weekend.

She would salivate endlessly in front of the clothing stores in Central Park South, imagining herself in one of those expensive clothes. Her eyes would light ablaze with envy as she gawked at the blue blood women in lavish fur outfits who trundle along with their affluent boyfriends, while she herself was merely a bell boy serving them in their luxurious hotels. 

It was a year into her rite of passage, while busy serving colorful, exorbitant cocktails to the nouveau riche on the roof of the hotel that she would finally let go of her hometown and cement her new pursuit in life.

“ _ Me too... _ ”

“ _ Let me dance, too... _ ”

Amidst all the glamour of the high society ball party that bewitch her, she quietly vowed to herself to become someone who would stand atop all these beautiful women and handsome men. It was on that fateful that she ended up crossing paths with a recruiter for the Masons.

_ You want to be free of him as well, right? Of the Masons. _

_ He can guarantee amnesty and a comfortable job here in Polaris!” _

As if! Nina had joined the Masons out of her own freewill because it was her best chance to shoot up into the dazzling spot atop the world! She wanted to feel the rush of dopamine as she looked down impudently on the plebeians below her! That future lied with the Masons, not the dead end that was the failing Khemian Empire!

While these aliens had the technology directly handed down to them from their Gods, they had been squandering their potential for millennia! Only when the Omorfas caught up to them did they try paving the way forward. It reminded Nina of her hometown and their denial of progress which she so loathed.

“Thank you  _ so _ much, Tauri. I’m so  _ sorry _ for all the things I’ve done to you. Enott had me in his grasp and there wasn’t anything I could do!”

Nina squeezed out a trickle of teardrop from her eyes as she looked towards Tauri pleadingly. She was sure no man could resist her charm when she turned it on, let alone this stooge who did not know his place. She got up from her chair and walked slowly towards the blond man and held both his hands up before squeezing it, as if to encourage him on his goal. She leaned in for a peck on his lips to seal the deal with him.

“Don’t worry Nina, I’ll make sure both of us will find a better life here in Polaris. Can you get all the intel from your computer? It’ll be a great asset to give them later.” Daniel beamed at Nina with a slight blush from the kiss, giving her a slight chuckle as he was a boy embarrassed by his first kiss.

“ _ And live out here the boonies? No way! You’re just giving me more ways to waste time, this is just too easy! Enjoy it while you can, you’re already a dead man walking. _ ”

“I can’t wait, Tauri." Nina gave him back another warm smile before holding their hands up to eye level. If an outsider were to witness this scene they would have imagined them lovers. "Here, let me set things up real quick.”

Nina turned her back towards him and walked back towards the computer, from this angle he would not be able to see her pressing the alarm button to Enott.

" _ My dazzling future. _ "

Nina could see it in front of her, the image of herself spinning around in those extravagant fur-lined pure white clothing. A baggy eyed servant that was once her bowed down to the new her, eyes green with envy. The faceless crowd of handsome men and beautiful women clapped and spoke in admiration of her.

Just with a press of a button, her years long struggle would come to an end. She would play the biggest role in catching this golden sucker and finally get a chance to rise to the top, fulfilling her lifelong dream of living the best life. She tried her best to hold in her laughter as she slowly reached her finger up to press the contact, her mouth curved up in a maddened glee.

_ Schunk! _

"...Huh?"

Nina felt a prickling pain from behind her as a mysterious hand gripped hers, stopping her trembling fingers a few inches short away from contacting her boss. Before she could understand the situation, the hand that was tightly gripping her wrist pulled her forcefully away from the computer and made her roll on the floor several times.

She felt bile built up within her throat and subconsciously puked them out. The dark red content that came out from her had stained her shaking hands red, the pure white fur dress she was in now dyed crimson in her own blood as the faceless crowds that surrounded her blurred and ebbed away, revealing Daniel standing expressionlessly, towering over her.

The prickling pain she had felt behind her had become incandescent agony. She flailed around ineffectually as more of her life blood pooled the floor of the filthy factory and fed the grass in-between its cracks.

"Y-You!" Nina glared at the man with all the hatred she could muster, all her attempts at standing up had failed her. It was all she could do in defiance of her encroaching death.

" _ I'm dying here… in this backwater city… because of this loser?! _ "

She could not accept it. Nina had observed how Enott treated him and had always assumed him to be the punching bag of the group. To die to someone so low down the totem pole was something she could not stomach, it was the ultimate humiliation to her.

She wanted to scream at him, she wanted to stand up and clawed away at the man until he became nothing short of ribbons, however, reality was unkind. Each attempt at prolonging the inevitable merely hasten her death, as her wound tore wider pooling the blood down below her.

She felt her strength waning and her vision became blurry. Nina knew she did not have long left now, but she did not want to leave this world just yet, not without a parting gift to the man who killed her.

Her hands were now caked in grime and blood and her fingernails tore itself open in her useless struggle to survive, yet she still had enough in her to use it to steady herself for one last time. She looked up at the expressionless blond man with her blurry, unfocused eyes and chuckled derisively at him in between wheezing for breath.

"You'll never find a home, Tauri.  _ Never _ ."

The blond man crevices his eyebrows and gritted his teeth as Nina let out her final raspy laugh. It was a far cry from what she hoped to do, but it was more than enough to torment him forever more. Everytime the reality of the situation falls upon him, her spiteful words will always be there to crush his heart into mincemeat.

She lets out a small, self satisfied grin before falling back down onto the floor. Here in this dusty, old abandoned factory, a girl had lost both her dreams of the high life along with her life. Nina, agent of the Masons had breathed her last.

* * *

"It should be here."

Daniel reassured himself as he looked around for a port to refuel the Illusioners. With Nina finally out of the picture, he had the freedom to search around the place. He swiftly plugged the device into the refueling station and searched the computer for anything useful. Luckily, Nina had opened the computer when she was bluffing, otherwise he would not have a clue on how to operate it and the cutting edge computer would become as useful as a large pile of bricks. After grabbing whatever he could, Daniel decided to wipe the rest of the data out to prevent other parties from getting their hands on them.

He had done everything he could do here, all that was left was to wait for the device to finish refueling itself. The tail of Daniel’s eye met with Nina’s corpse, her self-satisfied smug was still plastered on her face as her dead, glassy eyes looked up upon him mockingly. He never truly knew this pitiful girl, perhaps she was a victim of circumstances just like him. Nevertheless, she was standing in his way, so in order for him to live, she had to be cut down. He felt nothing when he looked upon Nina as she bled out beneath him, the months they had worked together had not sparked any real emotion from his heart.

Daniel had secretly hoped that he could feel revolted for taking another's life like a normal person. He knew his mindset was wrong, yet he could not hope to replicate something he did not know. Blood dripped from the knife down onto Daniel’s clothes as he stepped on the corpse and forcibly yanked it away knife from Nina’s back. Daniel felt not a shred of guilt inside of him that would tug away at his heart, just like when he killed the Wolven Ambassador, to Yuba and now Nina. That realization frightened Daniel to the core.

The overbearing silence of the place chewed away at him. Daniel had always prefered to be alone, but right now he could not help but feel suffocated as he breathed in the stale air of the factory mixed in with a hint of fresh, rusted iron. His distracted mind wandering back to Marco.

The man spoke reassuring words of warmth, yet when placed in a high stress situation, his actions were the polar opposite of what he preached. Daniel does not know what to think of it. In fact, Daniel does _ not _ want to think of it. He had already rolled the die when he pledged his allegiance to Marco, it was too late for regrets. The swirling emotions within his mind threatened to become a whirlwind as he shook away Nina's last words.

" _ Stop it _ ."

Hesitation is defeat, Yuba's death has made that abundantly clear. Daniel did his best to erase all of his apprehensions and focused on something that he could trust.

The image of a familiar dragon popped into his mind. Daniel's breath slowly became steady as he reminisced Azazel's sly, grinning face and he clenched his chest tightly as he remembered the fervor he had felt when the dragon cradled Daniel within his arms, soothing him with his strong and confident voice. His journey here so far from Earth was not in vain, he had found his other half who can truly understand him. Daniel's heart yearned to see Azazel once more when all of this is over.

_ You’ll be suffering for all eternity alone. Your dragon will be forced to continue his duties forever apart from you. _

Daniel became startled, his eyes were wide in surprise. Sweat dripped from his chin as his breathing became rapid and his hand involuntarily shook against his will. The words left behind by the entity posing as Maha echoed into every crevasse of his head, sapping away all peace of mind Daniel had carefully built up along with it.

_ Ping! _

Daniel gasped, startled by a ring he did not expect. The Illusioners had finished refueling and the station was now all but dried up. Sluggishly, Daniel reached out his shaky fingers to plug out both devices.

"Ah!"

Devices the size of whistles were never meant to be handled by someone with such jittery hands. Both Illusioners slipped into the holes between his fingers and down towards the floor.

"No!"

Daniel reached out his hands in a desperate attempt to grab them, but fate had once more played tricks on him. Time and again he fumbled in grabbing the devices, the whistle-like objects arcing up beautifully as it bounced off the top of his hand before falling down into the ground. His erratic mind became a wreck as he imagined the worst case scenario.

" _ No, no, no, no!" _

Daniel held back his scream of horror and quickly knelt down to inspect both Illusioners. Fortunately, the both of them appeared intact and did not suffer any damage.

The man breathed a sigh of relief before curling up into his knees and covered his head with both of his hands.

"It's fine." Daniel muttered in-between his light giggling in a fruitless bid to calm himself.

"Everything's going to be fine." Daniel told himself.

"It'll all be fine in the end."

"......"

"..."

“...”

"Azazel..."

"I miss you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stakes are piling up! Will Marco, Amicus, Neferu and Daniel come out of this intact? Find out soon in the next chapters!
> 
> Sorry this took so long, but I've finally got two chapters up! We will dive into the First Election now from the next chapter onward towards the climax of the first arc! Hopefully I'll get them done faster than this time around. I hope you had as much fun reading them as I do in weaving their stories!
> 
> As usual, thank again to Swordkiller#2408 @discord for proofreading and helping me smooth out the rough edges of the story!
> 
> Note:  
> The group north of New York are based on the Amish. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Swartzentruber_Amish  
> The rite Nina took was based on the same one teenagers in Amish communities undertook to see whether they wish to stay or go and rejoin civilization. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rumspringa  
> They're fairly conservative when it comes to technology but they do make exceptions when it comes to medicine or people who needs access to technology to function. They're good people!


	19. Messianic Delusion

At the remote entrance to the city stood two men in guard uniforms, one of them was a young, lean-looking jackal glancing back nervously into the Bronze District and the other was a pudgy, middle-aged wolf with a respectable gut staring listlessly out towards the slums in front of them. The nervous jackal looked back into the desolate streets a few more times before the wolf noticed him and smiled.

“When my partner retired yesterday, I didn’t think they'd station a greenhorn here.” The wolf turned his head towards the surprised jackal and offered him a smirk.

“Wha-? How did yo- I-I mean, I’ve been doing this for months now!”

The jackal stammered out his spiel while waving his paws as if to dismiss the notion. Sadly, the surprise on his face all but gave him away. The jackal’s face soon went beet red when the wolf gave him a hearty chuckle as he draped his arms over the lean man’s shoulders.

“No need to be so nervous, I don’t mind showing a newbie the ropes around here.” The wolf chortled again and gave the jackal some friendly slap on his shoulder. “I was just wondering how you got assigned here.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know a lot of guys who’d kill to be here you know? C’mon man, spill the beans already.”

The jackal stared back blankly at the wolf as he honestly had no clue what the chubby man was asking. The jackal would understand if they were assigned south of Polaris where the ships dock. There, crimes are common, and along with them, a chance of promotion. Perhaps the western gate, where there was action just a few nights past. The east gate? To the lean jackal, it felt less of a gate outside and more of a door to the dead end of his career.

Since almost all of the city’s traffic arrives from the south, the western and eastern gate never had to be manned until Princess Xerise exacerbated the problems in the Copper District. Even then, none of the criminals dared to attack them or the city proper. It was so safe they were only outfitted with a baton instead of a proper weapon. For an aspiring youth full of spirit, this spot was a prison for his eager body and mind.

“What, cat got your tongue? Wait, or was it something else? There’s a lot of ways a young thing like you can convince the lardasses upstairs to post you here.” The wolf playfully opened his maw and hanged his tongue as he did a suggestive motion with his paw.

“What?! No! I didn’t do any of that!” The jackal blushed before stepping back as if shocked by his coworker’s perverse action.

“I got this position by my own hard work! I’m going to climb up and become a proud Prime Minister like my... father… ah.”

“That explains it.” The wolf shrugged nonchalantly as he resumed his standing position, staring outwards towards the slums of the Copper District.

The conversation died down for a while, but a few minutes of the jackal fidgeting had made the wolf ask him again.

“What’s up?”

“Well… you know… I’m just wondering why the guards coveted this outpost so much.”

“Hmm. You see, the pay here might be complete shite compared to the south and everyone knows you never go anywhere in life guarding this here joint, but there’s _something_ worth staying here for.”

“What is it?”

“There.”

The wolf smiled as he pointed to a cloaked figure approaching them from the Bronze District. The hood conceals his face but his striped tail gives the tiger away. While jackals had no problem with the blazing sun here in Polaris, it is not uncommon for the more sensitive species to be underwraps to cover themselves against the deadly ray of light, especially during the Summer.

“Halt! Show us your permit!”

The jackal commanded as the tiger came uncomfortably close to them. The hooded tiger came to a stop as he looked curiously upon the jackal before eyeing the wolf. He raised a paw towards the jackal guard and with it, a wad of cash.

“W-What?” The jackal was momentarily dumbstruck at the tiger’s action, it took him a few seconds before he realized what was happening.

“Are you bribing an officer?” The jackal growled in a low, threatening voice.

The tiger took a step back as the jackal moved towards him. However before he could pounce on the figure, the wolf stepped up and tightly grabbed the other guard’s shoulder, stopping him from moving.

“Sorry ‘bout that. He’s new, I’m still teaching him on how things work around here.” The wolf smiled and grabbed the wad of cash out of the tiger’s paws. The figure nodded as he quickly walked past the two of them.

“Hey! Wait!” The jackal shouted, but the figure did not stop nor did the wolf loosen his grip on his shoulder. The jackal couldn’t hold it in and barked at his senior coworker.

“What’s the big idea?! Why are we letting him through?!”

“Because, son, that’s how we do things here. Smugglers, spies, criminals, if they got the cash, then this door ain’t gonna discriminate.” The wolf split the bribe into two equal bills before pawing one to the jackal. Sensing his coworker’s adamant refusal for dirty money, the wolf gave a noncommittal shrug as he pockets the rest.

“Why are you so okay with this?!” The jackal barked angrily as he rubs his temple, staring at the figure that was receding away from their vision.

“Accepting bribes in broad daylight?! There’s no one here but I’m surprised you haven’t been reported yet!”

“So what, what are you gonna do? Snitch on me?” The wolf asked with a condescending smile.

“I just might.”

“Heh. Good luck with that.” The wolf laughs as he scratches his belly without a care in the world, which makes the jackal even angrier.

“What’s so funny?!” The jackal could barely restrain his voice as his anger boiled up towards the wolf. How did this corrupt man hold this position for so long?

“You remind me of when I was younger. Fled from the Wolven Empire before the war happened. When I got this gig, I was pissed at my old partner when he accepted the bribes. Reminded me of the corruption I’ve fled from. Still, I came to understand why things are the way they are.”

“When I told my superiors about it, they said they’ll look into it. Then later that night, the other guards came and beat the shit out of me. I went right back to my superiors and they pretended like I didn’t file no report, no siree. Then he beated the shit out of me again along with the rest of the guards.”

“W-What?!” The young jackal opened his mouth agape in shock as he listened to the middle-age wolf’s words, his anger slowly dissipating as he became absorbed in his coworker’s tale.

“Surely you can send an inquiry to the higher-ups to re-”

“Tried going to the high court, here’s what I got as thanks.” The wolf tucked his shirt open and revealed a furless, circular scar around his stomach.

“Missed my kidney by a few inches. Was effective in making me stop asking questions after that.” The wolf laughed cheerfully as the jackal recoiled in horror.

“Why would the preceding judge?! W-Wait… does that mean…"

“Yup! This goes from the bottom to the top. Hell, maybe the late Pharaoh was in on it, too. I bet the next one won't be so different. I ran away from one tyranny to serve another, but I ain’t ‘bout to be a corpse that’s for damn sure.”

“I-I didn’t know…” Words caught on the young jackal’s throat as his flustered face became gloomy. The wolf gave him a look of understanding before patting his shoulder.

"My father, he c-"

"Our ever so righteous Prime Minister ain't above _him_. Yell too much and they'll slap some false charge on your dad before throwing him into the slammer. Don’t worry your pretty head over it, kiddo. Work long enough here and you’ll realize you alone aren't enough to change the system."

Seeing his fellow guard still depressed, the wolf gave him a sigh before scratching his own head as he tried thinking of the right words to cheer him up.

"It ain't so bad, kid. Your dad must’ve had high aspirations for you, otherwise, why would he send you here? I'll teach you what you need to know and hey, you might make a difference someday! I’ve got your share so I’ll be treating you tonight and I know just the place for a youngblood like you, so cheer up kid!"

The wolf let out another laugher which failed to uplift the jackal's spirits. The jackal looks out towards the slums and beyond the horizon where the figure went as he silently prayed for the seemingly impossible. He hoped for Khemia to be willing to change.

* * *

Beyond the confines of the rigid city gates lies a bustling Keshava-styled temple. It was not as extravagant as the Omorfa’s compound but it was more pleasing to the eyes than the humble abodes of its rusty, corrugated iron roof neighbors. 

The temple was repurposed into a flat, big room separated by a thin wooden board dividing them into several smaller rooms. On the spot one would expect to find statues of the Parents or the heroic figures of past Hindos, tables were set for people to play cards which were invented by the Rams. The altar of worship in the center has been repurposed as the basin to roll four or six sided dies that are native to Khemia

Within this den of debauchery, a hooded tiger quietly slipped away from the crowd and into the staff room, descending down the trapdoor hidden beneath the floorboards. Floodlights illuminated the cold, dusty stone chamber that was once the storage room and in it was a human and a female tiger sitting on the opposite sides of a table with several tigers standing between them and the newcomer.

Unlike her escorts with their poor man's clothing, the female tiger was dressed in a luxurious looking red and ocher sari with intricate patterns. On her neck hung a collection of small, precious jewelry, with the central piece proudly displaying a deep-blue diamond the size of a baby’s fist. 

However, it still could not rival her beautiful face and her seductive pair of ruby-like eyes that was observing the newcomer. It was as if she was plucked right out from a romantic fairy tail and into this dusty old room. Her escorts barred the figure from approaching, but once he took down his hood the female tiger relaxed and waved him through.

“Please tell Ambassador Marco that I agree to meet him. The details on this meeting shall be sent at a later date. Our business has concluded and I need to talk to my subordinate, so I must ask that you see yourself out.”

The human politely bowed to her but, from how he behaves, it was clear he was blatantly leering at her. The female tiger made no remark upon it and as soon as his footsteps faded away, the newcomer began speaking.

“Subordinate? That’s pretty cruel, sister.” The tiger sat down on the chair and straightened his legs up on the table before stretching his limbs out without a care in the world.

“Gagan! I’ve told you so many times not to call me by that name outside! And keep your legs down! You keep embarrassing me in front of everyone else with those bad habits of yours!” The sister chastised her brother as the tiger rolled his eyes in response.

“Yeah, yeah. This subordinate understands.” Gagan waved his paw dismissively at his sister and turned his head the other way.

“Why are you here anyways?” The female tiger groaned and balanced her shin with her back paw as she looked at her brother in contempt. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping Nalash with the client’s request?”

“That’s why I came, actually.” Gagan turned back towards his sister sticking out his tongue playfully as he scratched his head. “I think I blew it.”

“...Excuse me?” The female tiger’s voice turned chilly as she stared back at her brother in disbelief.

“I’m _pretty sure_ he noticed my presence, so I hightailed outta there.” Gagan laughed in a carefree manner, as if the current discussion bore no relevance to him. “Good thing too, I felt like his royal guards were trying to encircle me, any slower and I would be more screwed than the dead Pharaoh.”

“...Are you kidding me?! Our livelihood depends on this job and you’re abandoning it out of a gut feeling?! Get right back into it, right now! Wait, you weren’t followed right?! _Right_?!”

Gone was the elegant demeanor of the beautiful tiger as she shrieked at her brother. The female tiger grabbed her head as if she was trying to wrest away a bad migraine. Her brother raised his paws defensively and tried to soothe her with his words.

“Don’t worry, sis, I did distract him as instructed so while we won’t get extras, I’ve done half of what was asked of us. And no, I’ve made sure I wasn’t followed, so calm your whiskers. Nalesh will be there to coordinate the second mob group in front of the Parliament Building. I don’t think he saw how I looked, but I came back just in case. Besides, there’s something I needed to report to you. It’s what you asked me to look into.”

Upon hearing the last sentence, the anger evaporated away from the woman and replacing it was a serious expression as she focused all her attention towards her brother. Sensing that she understood the situation, Gagan continued his report.

“They’re forming a sandstorm. It’s a huge one, enough to cover the whole city for almost a week.”

“And the Sunrise Terrace?”

“I saw containers as big as a king-sized bed smuggled into the estate a few days ago. Whatever they’re planning, it’s going to be big.”

The female tiger went silent as she fell into thought. Gagan stopped his usual attitude and looked on patiently at his sister. Her escorts stood behind him without uttering a word. There were no sounds, save for the occasional jeers from the gambling den above which occasionally interrupts the dense mood of the room. Finally, Gagan could not wait any longer. He took a deep breath and poised his sister a question.

“You’ve already got the permission of our Childs, right? Who should we Hindos side with? The cats? The Khemian judge? Or...”

The female tiger eyes stared down upon the paperwork brought by the human messenger. There were barely any records of humanity on their logs and whatever they could gleam from her brief interactions with them were not enough to fully realize humanity as a whole. 

Overall, their race was still largely a mystery to the rest of Galaxias. This race shrouded in mystery was now urging the Hindos to be on their side, perhaps this potential ally would yield more benefit to her people than siding with these other established forces?

“I’ll need to meet the Human Representative first. Now leave me be, I need to think.”

She closed her eyes and dove into the recesses of her mind.

* * *

In front of the Human Embassy, a short jackal was pacing at the entrance. His muffled growl and the faintly audible gnashing of his teeth gave him an unapproachable aura. He dug out his pocket watch to double check the time before turning to his subordinates.

“You’re saying he got away?” Theo asked his aides in a calm and collected voice, but they lowered their eyes and cowered in fear all the same. After a few seconds, a representative of the group walks up nervously for a few steps before responding to the Fifth Prince.

“Y-Yes, my Prince. He took off long before we got there.”

“Did you see his features at least?”

Noticing that there was no response, Theo stopped pacing and massaged his temples. Earlier, out of the blue, a mob of Childs congregated on them, demanding justice for the Pharaoh and aiming at the Human Ambassador behind him. It was easy enough to scatter them, but their formation itself was too unnatural. 

Theo expected them in front of the Parliament Building and not here. That was when he noticed a flash from a binocular half a dozen building blocks over and commanded his royal guards to capture the suspect. He took a deep breath in and then out a few more times before he spoke once more.

“Why do you think I’ve ordered you all to tail us? Father Ahhotep help me, if I wasn’t stuck here, I’ll be running after him myself. Is Akhenaten the only one who can get results?”

“We have no words.”

“You did what was instructed of you, that’s good enough. Call a chariot, then arrange a path for us. Go.” Theo sighed and waved them away like they were a nuisance to his eyes. His group politely bowed before scrambling off into the distance. Once they were out of earshot, Theo turned back to look at the Embassy and cussed to himself.

“What the hell’s taking them so _long_?!”

Back on the second floor of the Embassy, Marco was frantically navigating his holographic tablet while Amicus futilely groomed his clumps of fur back into its natural shape. An office bathroom was hardly a proper place to rinse themselves. The pain from Marco’s broken arm pounded away into his head and once Daniel had entered the room, Marco immediately snapped at him in frustration.

“How did you not notice your shirt was stained with blood?!”

“I’m sorry, sir.” The blond man rhythmically bowed his head down in submission, his voice was plain and subservient while his movements were well practiced.

“Stop saying that!” Marco barked at the man angrily. “Why do you always behave like this?!”

Seeing how silent Daniel has been, Marco grimaced and prepared to shout at him again, but before he could speak Amicus quickly cut him off with a concerned, almost pleading voice tone.

“Marco, enough! I know you’re angry, but you can’t just vent it all on Daniel!”

“You’re the last one I want to hear about anger issues from Amicus! Besides, he waited until my arm broke beforehe stepped in! What’s to say he’s not hiding an agenda!"

“He hasn’t done anything but help us!”

“I’m trying to think of a way for us to win, Amicus!”

“...Win?”

“Yes! We’re up against God knows how many people who want to kill us Amicus! Last time I trusted you, you stupidly went into the crowd and got yourself...ah.”

In the midst of the argument, Marco had subconsciously blurted out what was on his mind. He quickly swallowed the rest of the sentence down but the damage has been done. Amicus evaded eye contact as he stared at the floor, his face was contorted in grief as if he was about to bawl. An invisible dagger silently seared itself into Marco’s chest as he gazed upon his wolf. Marco felt it twisting and tearing into his heart as his image of the ever cheerful and confident lover was transformed into a near-sobbing wreck in front of him.

Amicus might not want to admit it, but Marco knew his wolf had been placing responsibility on himself over how bad their situation was. The last thing he needed right now was for Marco to tell Amicus he cannot trust him. His words had hurt his wolf in a way no other man could ever hoped to do. Marco pursed his lips and gritted his teeth, his eyes became as desperate as Amicus, trying to find the correct words to start mending the wound he had inflicted upon him.

“A-Amicus.” Marco struggled to get the voice out from his throat, yet as he gazed upon the trembling Amicus, he found words draining away from him.

“You’re completely right. I’m sorry, Marco. I’m so sorry for being so useless.” Amicus stammered out his words, each of them so shaky and frail you could just break it in two with a light clap. Marco had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from crying out. “I should’ve brought guards to Khemia. I should’ve seen the theatre assassination coming. I should’ve stayed by your side while you were talking to Daniel. I should-” 

“No! It was me!” No longer able to stand Amicus’ self loathing, Marco interrupted him. “Amicus! I didn’t mean- “

“What’s taking you so long?!” Theo shouted from the first floor as the stairs creaked under his weight. The jackal was climbing up.

"Shit! Daniel, here!"

Marco turned to tossed his engagement ring with his working hand. A silver light sparkled from the ring as it soared through the air, leaving Amicus aghast. He understood why Marco had to lend the ring, but deep inside, the wolf was not prepared to see it leave Marco the second time.

"N-No…"

Amicus whimpered out quietly to himself as Daniel slid the ring into his finger. He shut his eyes and turned his head away, unable to make himself witness this scene that had unfolded before him.

No sooner than when they completed their disguise, the door knob twisted and turned, opening its jaws to reveal a small young Prince of the Khemians.

* * *

The stairs of the repurposed building let out a groan as Theo thought back to before Ambassador Marco arrived at Polaris. Brother Neferu and Sister Hatshepsut had originally wanted to build a new embassy for the humans within the Golden District alongside the Wolven Embassy. Unfortunately the proposal was shot down by his other siblings along with the Vizier. The stated reason was that they were not in an official alliance with Khemia yet, but Theo knew it was because they wanted humanity to learn of their standing in Galaxias. Why else would Princess Xerise specifically hand pick this soon to be demolished building for them?

Thankfully, Ambassador Marco seemed as thickheaded as his husband. The significance of picking this run-down place for a Sibling Representative was lost on him, avoiding an interspecies spat-fest from ever taking place before it ever began. Still, this small gratitude Theo felt was not enough to snuff out the burning displeasure he had for them for running this late. Theo swung the door open, intending to fully give them a piece of his mind.

"We're short on time. I've called in- What the hell happened here?!"

To Theo’s the left was the Wolven Emperor. His eyes were closed shut as he turned his head towards the wall with a pained face. His golden laurel that symbolizes the pride of the wolves, slightly shifted from his head as if threatening to fall to the ground. His regal clothing that is used to display the prestige of his Empire looked mangled like it had just been through a washing machine. 

The well-groomed fur Theo always saw on the hygienic Amicus became unnaturally disheveled and messy. Even a worn-out rug looked better than him. Theo wrinkled his forehead as the pleasant aroma of lavender that usually accompanied Amicus became nauseatingly thick, permeating all over the room. It was hard to believe this was the same man who looked ready to represent the Wolven Empire to the Khemians an hour past.

To his right stood the Human Ambassador and Yuba, the Asia Representative. Their suits were crumpled and their hair were in a mess. The jackal had been monitoring Yuba because of how shifty his behavior was, it solidified into dislike a week back when the man tried bootlicking his way into his brother's good graces when they were on their way to the ceremony. Theo sent a snort towards Yuba before giving his attention back to the Human Ambassador. Marco was hiding it, but Theo could tell he was panting under his breath. If Theo did not know better, he would have thought they had just spent an hour making out with each other.

"We're just about done, Prince Theo." Marco gave him a reply plainly as he stared back at Theo like nothing had happened.

Theo gave another glance towards Yuba, narrowing his eyes as he noticed traces of sweat from his eyebrows. He turned back to Marco to ask what was on the forefront of his mind.

"Where’s Daniel? I thought he’s your go-to man?”

"Daniel's not here today. Just us."

"Right."

Theo replied sarcastically, his mouth curving downwards as he subconsciously let out a low growl in annoyance. It had become exceedingly difficult to pretend not to notice the discord from the human's side. Under normal circumstances, he would have launched a thorough internal investigation combing every minute detail of his activities here. Even if there was no ill intent on the Wolven Emperor or Human Ambassador's part, Theo was still determined to drag them through the mud to serve as an example of what would happen if one were to dare scheme right outside Khemia's backyard.

Unfortunately for him, the current situation was far from normal. There were already more pressing issues than he could possibly handle on his plate.

“ _No. Don’t stick your snort into their problem._ ”

As long as they do not threaten the Khemian royalty, Theo can leave them for later. Piling humanity's problem on top of the rest of his complications is the last thing he wished to do. Above all else, they are Brother Neferu's friends. Theo groaned as he thought back to his family before giving out an exasperated sigh in defeat.

"Whatever. Time is against us, let's move."

* * *

Bystanders gasped as two mechanical chariots galloped through the streets of the Bronze District at an alarming speed. There were some shouts and swearing from the citizens but above all, no one was harmed. Because everyone was congregating at gathering spots for the Election, the streets were thankfully relatively empty to begin with which made blocking the roads for their access that much easier.

Theo gripped the side rails and peered out into the surroundings. The wind pressure was palpable that did not deter him from observing any suspicious moments from the other chariot that housed Brother Atem’s men. Once he was satisfied, the jackal properly sat down and looked at his other fellow passengers.

The Wolven Emperor was still sitting on one side, his arms crossed as he hung his head down in melancholy while the Asia Representative was looking at the other side, applying much more pressure on the railing than he needed to. The Human Ambassador was next to him with a disinterested look but Theo could tell he was watching the other two with the tail end of his eyes.

"Prince Theo, why are we holding the debates at the Parliament Building instead of the palace?"

Theo raised an eyebrow at the Ambassador. It was usually his lackey, Daniel, who wanted answers from him, but now Marco was the one pressing him for answers. Perhaps with him unaccounted for, Marco felt the need to step up? Nonetheless, letting them know the inner workings of Khemia would be in the jackal's favor, Theo decided to entertain him.

“It didn’t used to be that way. Power once consolidated at the Khemian Royalty. However, as the war with the wolves dragged on, public perception of our family shifted into a more pessimistic outlook. We were forced to give away a good portion of our influence to the… other governing bodies. This debate stage is them saying that they’re the ones in charge now.”

“That’s what you get for messing with our Childs.”

Theo sent a glare of contempt at the Wolven Emperor who took a jab at him without even making eye contact.

“You think Father wanted this?!” Theo hissed back at Amicus loudly. “Maybe if you damn wolves wouldn’t treat your Childs like manure, maybe if your first answer wasn’t raining arrows and steel on our ambassadors, the Pharaoh wouldn’t be so easily convinced to go to war! I still don’t know why he wanted to join forces with you savages so badly!”

“Your Father allied with us because he knew how strong we are together than going at each other’s throats! As the one responsible for internal affairs, I’m disappointed you can’t even see through this!” Unable to hold it in, Amicus turned to face the Khemain Prince and snapped back at him.

“Stronger…?” Theo repeated what the wolf said plainly as he blinked a few times in disbelief. His face slowly turned into a grimace as if he was forced to swallow something sour. “Listen, _Emperor_. The only reason the wolves lasted so long was because-”

“Because we need to cooperate!”

Both Theo and Amicus turned their head in surprise at the source of the voice. The Asia Representative Yuba shouted at the top of his lungs stopping him mid-sentence, Theo had never seen this side of Yuba before.

“All of us are in this together! How can you two waste time bickering like this?! We’re in all charge of millions of lives!”

“Know your place, Asia Representative Yuba. What right do you have to lecture us?” Theo narrowed his eyes at the asian man who clenched his teeth at him, but before Yuba could say anything else, Marco who was eyeing them quickly chimes in.

“I agree with Yuba.”

“Ambassador?”

“How can we call ourselves leaders of men if we can’t behave like one? Both of you are not acting in a way that befits your station. Especially you, Prince Theo. You condescend Yuba for being of a lower position, yet you argue with the Wolven Emperor as if he was your equal.”

Amicus gazed from Marco to Yuba, ears flattened as he looked the other way in shame. However, their words seem to have an opposite effect on Theo, further enraging him.

“That’s rich coming from you, Ambassador.” Theo snarled right back at him. “Actions speak louder than words! I give respect only to those who deserve it! Who was it that shouted at the top of his lungs in front of the Palace when things didn’t go his way? Wait, I’ve got a better one. Who was it that ditched Earth and his people the moment he became the Human Representative so that he can tour Galaxias with his husband?! Meanwhile, my brother ran himself ragged to prove his mettle! How amusing that you spoke of responsibility, yet you’re the one so eager to run light years away from it, Marco the hypocrite!”

“You!-”

Instead of Marco retaliating like Theo expected, Yuba was the one who shouted at him; but before the asian man could say what was on his mind their world had shifted, stopping him short of continuing. The chariot has grinded to a halt. Confused, Theo stood up to see his surroundings and was greeted with a tide of a few dozen Child Khemians gripping on the chassis of the chariot, stopping it from moving.

“Halt! You cannot approach offic-”

Theo shouted at the top of his lungs, but it was drowned out by the voices of the Khemians that surrounded them.

“Grant us citizenship! We don’t deserve to rot outside the city walls!”

“Stop!” Theo shouted again futilely.

“I know you royalties are secretly storing food! Give them to us **now**!”

“Give us our rights dammit!”

“You already have rights, assholes!”

Theo yelled in anger as he swatted away the paw of a Child from the chariot. Just when the jackal was deciding on what to do, he caught a very familiar sound booming out from the speakers on the streets.

* * *

_“-and that concludes the preliminaries. Please take it away, Prince Atem.”_

_“Vizier, I appreciate those kind words. As for all of you listening to me from the television, I thank you for all your support. I could hear our fine Khemian citizens shouting my name on my way to the Parliament Building and all of your enthusiasm is still ringing in my ears.”_

* * *

Theo stood in shock as he stared wide-eyed into the speaker above him. There were no screens but those words alone was already enough for him to visualize what was happening. The debate had started well ahead of schedule.

“ _There should’ve been thirty more minutes until it starts! Wait, this timing is just too convenient. ...Is this his work?_ ”

Different scenarios played in his mind, one wilder than the other. It was not until a Khemian shook the chariot that Theo became aware of his surroundings once more.

The goal was just in front of them, but the waves of Khemians were blocking their progress. Theo clenched his teeth and forced his mind into overdrive for a solution to their predicament.

“ _The royal guards?_ ”

Theo looked at his men who came to aid him. They are keeping the mob from overwhelming them but it was clear they cannot help pave a way in time without bloodshed. The small jackal snuck a glance at Marco to make sure he was not ambushed in the chaos.

* * *

_“Despite our rapid technological progress in the last decade or so, the percentage of unemployed Khemians had only been steadily rising. Thanks to Princess Xerise, we’ve hit the lowest unemployment rate in the century at three percent of the population, but over the course of the years it has risen back to nine percent and is growing. The economy is the worst it ever has been and inflation has risen by almost half compared to the end of my grandfather’s reign.”_

* * *

“ _Calm down._ ”

The young Prince filtered out the speaker from distracting him. He needed to escape from his mob and escort them towards Parliament Building without it becoming a bloodbath, but what can he do?

“ _Like Sister Xerise said. If you cannot find a solution, you need to think outside the box._ ”

Theo narrowed his eyes and went over what he knew. The sudden start of the Election all but pointed to the mob being arms and legs to a mastermind. It was the same in front of the Human Embassy and has to be the same now. If he could take him out, then the mob would lack their head and disperse. Theo looked around but among the crowd of onlookers and people watching from above ground, there seemed to be no suspects like last time.

Still, by observing the mob, Theo could tell that they were not congregated by chance, their movements were disguised as chaotic yet there was coordination in them. There has to be someone giving orders. If the person was not commanding them from the outside, then there was only one logical place left.

“ _He’s among the Child Khemians._ ”

Time was against him. Now that he identified where the mastermind could be hiding, he needed to gamble. Theo could not observe all of them in minute detail like Daniel, but he can still provoke a response from the culprit.

Theo reached into his jacket and produced around a dozen intricate brass cubes the size of his pinky. Without much ceremony, he threw them into the air, allowing them to flutter around the chariot. The dull colored cubes did not shine in the sun, descending down towards the ground relatively unnoticed among the chaos around them.

* * *

_“Princess Hatshepsut would claim that the peace and minor prosperity that we Khemians are enjoying were the fruit of the efforts of our late Pharaoh. Well, the fact that both our domestic and foreign affairs had slowed down to a halt should be sufficient reason for us to claim that my Father only performed as well as he did thanks to my Grandfather, our previous Pharaoh.”_

* * *

They tossed and turned atop the pavement for a few times much like a dice and once the momentum halted, the cube opened. Each of the sides not on the ground unlatched in a way that still connects them much like a puzzle piece.

Once those sides touched the pavement, each of the corners produced a small tendril which pierced into the ground, lodging itself firmly into the environment. Within them coiled a thin metal wire made from carbon fiber and on the end was a small pointy alloy metal thrice the size of the tip of a pen.

“Hm?”

“What?”

Some Khemians suddenly stopped moving as their movements had been hampered by a wire that pierced under their fur much like a needle. Even Childs with thick hides like the elephants were no exception. It only stung like an ant bite, but immediately after the initial surprise, the tip of the wire suddenly spread its tendrils out in four cardinals under their skin securing its connection with the victim.

“Gahhhh!”

“W-What is this?! Help!”

Confusion broke out among the Khemian mob as some of their members yelped out in pain and others were seemingly pulled by an invisible force towards the ground by their limbs, unable to stand up. Theo paid the screaming ones no mind as he kept observing the crowd.

Once things go off script, it is inevitable for discord to be sowed within the group. Among the Khemians mobbing them, more than half were in panic over the new development. In the latter half group, around three fourths looked around in confusion as if they were waiting for instructions.

That leaves a handful of Khemians among them that were prime suspects. Theo took a second before he noticed that the second group of confused Khemians were all looking at one direction. He followed their heads and made eye contact with a Bull camouflaging behind several other large Khemian Childs.

“ _Found you._ ”

The bull immediately turned tail, but Theo was not about to let him go. The Khemian Prince squatted on the chariot’s railing and leaped into the air, forming a dent into the sturdy foothold. The strong jackal physique and his own training allowed him to perform a leap so wide that it was impossible for humans. He launched himself onto the building wall nearby, where he sprung again to the front of the bull cutting off his escape route.

* * *

_But once our late Pharaoh came into power, he had magnificently squandered and squashed all of that potential into mere space dust! It was as if he was allergic to success! We were more than ready to liberate the rest of the Hindo Alliance from their infighting and take them under the umbrella of the mighty Khemian Empire, but in my father's everlasting wisdom, he instead decided to make a one-sided deal to their favor!_

* * *

The bull sent a left hook the size of Prince Theo’s head at him, but the jackal deftly avoided it with one sidestep towards the right, grazing his shoulder against the deadly fist. Theo took advantage of the culprit’s ruined posture to close the gap between them and swung the end of his scabbard into the bull’s chin. The perpetrator arced beautifully two feet into the air before falling down to the ground, unconscious. It was a beautiful blow but Theo had no time to appreciate his work, now that the mob fell into chaos, he had to take advantage of this opening and press onwards.

“Men!” Theo shouted. “Arrest this man and make way for our chariots! The Ambassador and I need to go posthaste!”


	20. Will of the Khemians

The Parliament Building is located south of Polaris in the Bronze District, as both the lower court and the higher court agreed that it was the correct move so as to symbolize power moving from the Pharaoh to the people.

In actuality, Theo knew that was the farthest from the truth. The building was constructed here because the newly empowered government had heavy supporters from both the middle to lower class and the military, their base just right next door.

The stairs up to the Parliament Building were nowhere nearly as big as the Palace’s, but Theo knew it was done as a snub to his Father. The building was stylized as a miniature egyptian palace, but in contrast to the rustic Palace, the materials of the Parliament Building were made from marble and its pillars were of smooth quartz. A palace for themselves, all paid for by the Khemian citizens. Theo did not want to come here if he could help it.

* * *

_"-laurels for too long! We need to go back to our roots as the conquerors of the Galaxias! The wolves excels in mindless violence and the cats, forever the schemers, can ruin Empires from the seats of their Parents given throne. Still, in the end, they and the rest of the Galaxias will never master the art of war like we did, for we jackals are the only Sibling who can adapt and master anything we lay our hands on!"_

* * *

"Make sure to stay behind me, Ambassador."

The Khemian Prince addressed Marco in-between wheezing for breath. He took one more look around the group before moving forward. Theo felt the urge to rush up the flight of stairs, but he forced himself to pace his steps, for he needed to mentally prepare for the meeting ahead.

Just as they arrived at the entrance arch of the Parliament Building, there was someone standing in front with two Coms besides him. It was a middle-aged jackal with a purple linen jacket, adorned with gold plating and fur worn by the elites. On his head was a purple-gold nemes headdress and his cane tapped onto the marble floor, producing a distinct noise. A dozen Khemian guards stood in parallel to them on both sides, Theo could feel their stares boring into him.

"Ah. You're finally here. I was just wondering if you had given up on the Election."

An impish remark came from middle-aged jackal, making Theo's eyelid twitch. He wanted to snap at the man, but Theo knew that he was provoking a response and refused to give him any ground.

"But where are my manners. We haven't seen each other for a while, so please forgive my enthusiasm."

A foe he cannot reach with his sword. The flesh-eating scarab that had been feasting on Khemia from the inside.

"Ahhotep be with you, Prince Theo. I trust that you have been well?"

The spectre that loomed over his Father, tormenting the crevasses of his mind for almost a century. The man who halted his Father's ambitions and stunted Khemia’s growth. Theo clenched his teeth to stop himself from growling.

"I am. Ahhotep be with you-"

The Pharaoh in the shadows of Khemia, stringing the Khemians against his family. The source of his headache for nearly a decade, permitting so many illegal activities within the city, yet binding his paw and feet from taking action. Theo narrowed his eyes and gave him a glare filled with malice.

"Vizier Kauket."

* * *

Marco hardly paid attention to the Vizier and Theo as he once again ran his fingers through his disguise. There were no visual flaws in his appearance and when the Child Khemians grabbed onto him, their paw did not sink in to grip his slender arms, but actually held onto Yuba's deceptively muscular arm as if it truly became his. Marco could scarcely believe that such advanced technology existed on Earth, he had never seen anything like it during his eight years sentence there.

"Vizier Kauket. I believe I’m owed an explanation as to why the talk started ahead of schedule."

Marco raised his head to see the Vizier and Theo in a staring match. Sparks flew between the older man who smiled calmly to the younger, hot-blooded man. Flashes of anger colored Marco's mind, directed at Theo for insulting him earlier, but he forcibly suppressed his resentment as they were still on the same side.

* * *

_"-how the Hindos fell from grace, it was by the same Childs they helped uplifted! These Childs would rather fracture our Khemian Empire apart like the Hindos than unite us into a single banner! We must also not forget Princess Hatshepsut and… Prince Neferu for enabling their behavior!"_

_“Two weeks back during the last open riot, I came across a couple in the Copper District. After thanking us for our timely rescue they told us that their neig”bor of almost a century became a widow and that they would be arming themselves._

_“Imagine that, Polaris was once the safest place in all of Galaxias, the crowning jewel where every Child wished they could live in and every Sibling aspired to become. This city had fallen prey to infighting and lawlessness so much that even an ordinary couple had to be arming themselves!”_

* * *

_tak_

“Naturally, Prince Theo.” The Vizier beamed at the Khemian Prince.

“As per our traditions and in accordance to the new rules of Khemia, if there is no presiding Pharaoh present, the Vizier has authority over the succession ceremony.”

“Tradition that you twisted for your own convenience, Vizier. You can’t possibly be saying that our absence would’ve nullified the Election and that the Khemian Royalty will be under house arrest on suspicion of foul play?” Theo muttered in a gravelly noise at the Vizier who was warmly smiling back at him.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You wound me, Prince Theo," In contrast to Theo, the Vizier spoke back politely and calmly almost as if he was speaking about the weather, "I am a man of my word and above all, I am a law abiding Khemian who has worked tirelessly for her people. I dare not hatch such nefarious schemes against our esteemed royalties."

“ _You_ control the law, Vizier Kauket.”

“Your opinion of me is too high, my Prince. I am but the humble arbiter of Ma’at’s will, our revered Great Royal Wife of the First Pharaoh and mother of the laws presiding Khemia. My eyes are unclouded and my actions are those of Ma’at’s justice. Surely you cannot argue against this fact, Prince Theo?”

The small jackal remained silent and narrowed his eyes upwards at the Vizier who was looking down at him, Marco swore if Theo was not so hostile, he would have thought the Vizier was doting on the Prince. However, regardless of their intentions, Marco currently could not care less. Their goal is right in front of them, he can address their spat later. Marco eyed Daniel who nodded slightly back in response.

“Since this does not concern us, we shall take our leave and prepare for our speech. Excuse us, Vizier.”

Daniel took a few steps forwards into the archway but found himself hatling in his tracks. Two Khemian guards cross their spear in front of him, barring their entry into the building. Daniel turned to the Vizier with an inquisitive gaze.

“What is the meaning of this, Vizier Kauket?”

The Vizier’s smile slowly melts and replacing it was a stern look onto Daniel who was disguised as the Human Ambassador. The rest of the guards surrounding them took steps forward, encircling the group and banged their spears to the ground once, making one unified gonging sound around them.

“Both Candidates are under suspicion for conspiracy against Khemia. Until you can clear up your charges. I’m afraid I cannot let you speak to the people, for your words of deception might become a deadly venom to the Khemians.”

The Vizier beckoned a guard over and retrieved a bronze floppy disk sized object from him. He tossed it over to Theo who catched it in midair. Marco snuck a peek to see the bronze floppy disk-like object. There were two different Egyptian-stylized eyes on each side. Marco remembered them being used back on Earth in Egypt, but sadly he could not remember what it was supposed to represent.

_Tak_

“Your Candidacy Seal was found among the wreckage of the anti-disaster measures apparatus within the city walls. Yes, _that_ particular one that pushed forward the Succession Ceremony in order to reestablish contact with the Parents as soon as possible before Polaris is swallowed by mother nature.” The Vizier took a step to the side of the group, walking slowly around them. His cane made a small but nonetheless resounding noise against the marble floor with each step he took.

* * *

_“This cannot continue! How can we begin to reconquer the stars if our cities are in such a sad state of affairs! Where our own citizen lives in fear of one another while a cry of a heart broken widow wails from the next house over!”_

_“I swear this to you! Once I become Pharaoh, no more shall you have to fear attacks from your fellow Khemians! I shall do whatever is necessary to punish any and all outlaws to keep you law-abiding citizens safe! No more shall children beg to fill their bellies, for I shall personally be there to secure food for us! Once our homes are secured, I shall march our army onward towards the stars to conquer those who oppose us and forever cement our position on the top of Galaxias!”_

* * *

_Tak_

“How curious it is that the machine broke down immediately after you’ve received news of the Pharaoh’s demise.”

_Tak_

“What a coincidence that Ambassador Marco and his husband, the Wolven Emperor made a visit on that very same day. Prince Neferu also boarded the starship unauthorized and his ship’s travel logs were blank.” The Vizier glanced at the back of Daniel’s head with the corner of his eyes.

_Tak_

Even without the Vizier directly looking at him, Marco felt suffocated. He tried his best to feign normalcy, but sweat started forming on his forehead, his breathing became erratic and his hand started to shake. It took all of Marco’s willpower to stand still and take deep breaths to stay sane under the Vizier's pressure. The Vizier had complete control of the tension in the room.

“ _No!_ ”

Marco pinched his sides and forced himself and paced his breath to calm himself down. He cannot, will not, freak out from the starting line again. His wolf however, could no longer stomach the situation and addressed the Vizier.

"As the Emperor of an allied nation, I demand that you let us through, Vizier. Marco was with me all the time and I can assure you, he did not perform any sabotage or regicide!"

"Emperor Amicus, it saddens me but high treason supersedes our alliance agreement. If Ambassador Marco is clean, then beloved Ma'at shall judge him free."

_Tak_

"If not."

_Tak_

"Well. I'm sure there are other fishes in the ocean. What's one to keep the peace? Hasn't that been your motto, Emperor Amicus?" The Vizier gave a friendly smirk towards Marco’s wolf which was erringly similar to Neferu’s.

Amicus bared his fangs and looked ready to lunge into the Vizier while the jackal gazed back towards him endearingly, as if he was attending to an unruly child throwing tantrums when things did not go their way. Daniel held out his arm to block Amicus and responded for him.

* * *

_“I shall not repeat Ahhotep's mistakes! It is time to put our feet down and say 'No'! We shall no longer bend to the will of the other Siblings! I, Atem, swore by my given name to stimulate the economy, may our stomach never grow hungry again and our pride as Khemians be restored!”_

_Khemia has strength! So Khemia shall show her power once more! And Khemia! Will! Prevail!_

* * *

"You'd locked up a Sibling Representative over such wild suspicion, Vizier Kauket? Even if your Ma'at approves of this, I hardly think the other Siblings would be willing to look the other way."

_Tak_

"I think nothing of the sort, Ambassador Macro. If Prince Theo was found guilty, then I shall have to ask you to move out from Khemia permanently. Of course, I fully expect humanity to answer for the crimes of their representative as well. Ergo, the humans shall give us tribute or we shall label you treacherous Siblings, seeking to exploit others."

"For an up and coming Sibling, having your reputation forever tarnished right out the door as backstabbers would be bad, no? It is a harsh punishment, but as the arbiter of justice, I must remain pure and without bias on whom I judge, even if it was a Representative. As for the Emperor, his marriage with you will represent a threat towards our alliance. I'm sure he'll make the right decision, being such a staunch advocate for peace and all. Unless… you could offer an alternate solution?"

"You'd think I'd divorce him over your flimsy excuse? I'd rather b- uumpf!"

Amicus' words were cut short as the real Marco put his hand over his wolf's mouth before he could self-destruct with his careless words. The Vizier let out an amused smirk as he observed the circus in front of him.

_Tak_

"Weren't you the arbiter of justice, Vizier Kauket? Why do you speak as if you knew what the Khemians’ justice was? By any chance, perhaps, you think you’d turn public perception to your favor so smoothly?”

_Tak_

For the first time, the Vizier stopped walking and turned his head curiously towards the Human Representative. Both of them uttered no words as they attempted to peer into each other’s mind. Finally, the Vizier noticed the murky abyss behind Daniel's eyes, his own blue pupils lighting up as he maw curved upwards into a jaunty grin.

"Here I thought I was a scribe teaching a bunch of grade schoolers, turns out there’s someone who can talk after all!” The Vizier chuckled loudly as he politely cupped his mouth to reign himself in. “Justice lies in the will of the people. Yes, Ambassador Marco. Just as you represent the voice of humanity, I do believe I can speak for Khemia."

“Do you realize what you’re implying, Vizier?”

“I’m simply stating the facts, my dear Human Representative.” The Vizier smiled at Daniel as if he was entertained by this exchange, while the latter looked back at the jackal stoically. The silence between them intensified until Theo interrupted their staring contest.

“Say, Vizier Kauket?”

Theo seemed to have found his voice again, but it was one pitch higher than normal.

“I do believe I had filed a complaint that someone stole my Candidacy Seal from my room while I was raiding the Omorfa Compound.”

_Tak_

“Hmph. I’ve received no such reports.” The Vizier gave Theo a disinterested glance before resuming his walk.

“I believe I requested the Coms footage during the timeframe as well?” Theo asked in an even faster, higher pitch.

_Tak_

“The logs after the Pharaoh's demise have mysteriously vanished from the Archives. I’ve received words that Ambassador Marco and Emperor Amicus used the Archives along with you, Princess Xerise and Princess Hatshepsut there. Interesting coincidence, don’t you think so, Prince Theo?”

“ **Do you take me for a fool?!** **I will not stand by and listen to your lies when** **you’re the one who set us up! Have you forgotten the pity my grandfather took upon you when he took you in? Your greedy paws will never reach the throne, Kauket! Now let us through!** ”

_Tak_

The youngest Prince screamed at the top of his lungs at the man currently in charge of Khemia. The Vizier walked back to his original position and stopped, facing away from the group. 

“If that is what you truly think, then your thoughts are too archaic, Fifth Prince. Let us discuss facts, then. You have endangered civilian lives with your reckless behavior, lacerating and causing internal bleeding to dozens of Khemians and nearly splitting a skull of one.

“ **They were rioters that you hired!** ”

“That is false. They were peaceful _protestors_ who wished to have their voices heard. They have not resorted to violence, yet you had applied excessive force, more so than the situation required. I cannot permit your abuse of authority to unlawfully arrest these poor Khemian Childs to use as your scapegoat; therefore, I have ordered the release of your bull prisoner from custody.

“ **What?!** ”

“Furthermore, you dared use our prototype weapon that was still highly classified in such a public setting? That’s another strike against you, Fifth Prince."

“Malfeasance in office, attempted manslaughter, battery against dozens of Khemians, breach of confidentiality and disturbance of the peace. That’s more than enough, don’t you think so? And now that I've thought about it, the other royalties must've known about your activities as of late but chose to ignore them, I shall have to 'investigate' their involvement in detail after yours."

“ **You’re passing sophism as law! Do you think you’ll keep getting away with this?!** ”

_Tak_

The Vizier raised his cane and brought it forcefully down to the ground, forming a light yet resounding noise against the marble floor.

"Has your heart grown so arrogant that you imagined your opinion merits more consideration than the average Khemian citizens?"

"'’Truth lies not in the individual, but within the Will of the Khemians.' I believe those were the words of the late Pharaoh whom you respected so much and I _do_ believe public perception weighs on _my_ side."

“ **!** ”

“All that potential within someone whose demeanor befits a baseborn, just what were the Parents _thinking_?” The Vizier tilted his head as if he was questioning himself before shaking his head. “No, the fault lies not with him, but with his parents who had sealed his fate even before he was born. Only tragedy could bore out of such an existence, don’t you think so, Little Theopatra?.”

Marco’s hand shook and his eyes danced wildly, the measly willpower he summoned earlier has been quickly dwindling under the pressure between the two. He distanced himself from their conversation a long time ago, but the strain he felt from the atmosphere had him shaking like a leaf and gasping for air. 

He felt hammers pounding away at his numb broken arm, as the cog in his mind grinded fiercely, but he still could not find an answer to leap away from this mess he was dragged into. Marco looked up to see Amicus biting into his lower lips as he forcibly avoided eye contact with him. Marco noticed Atem’s guards eyeing him and quickly turned his head away from Amicus.

“H-Hey! Don’t let him provoke you!”

Theo shook away Daniel’s hand from his arm and arched himself down, his right paw free and in position to draw his sword in an instant. The guards surrounding them readied their spears, pointing them towards the group. The coms surrounding the Vizier morphed into attack mode and from both corners of the archway, there were large turrets that appeared from the ceiling.

“The Khemian royalty had browbeaten Khemians for over two hundred centuries in order to continue their dynasty. What would happen if, just hypothetically, another option would present itself which would allow the Khemians to vote in a real candidate that represented them, do you truly believe they will not flock to this individual instead of the royal family? Do you still not understand, Prince Theo? Even if you _do_ manage to slay me here, this momentum for a republic shall not stop. You shall answer for your crimes as will the rest of your family.”

“Do you think you can scare me into accepting such ridiculous claims, Vizier?!”

Despite Theo's face getting paler by the second, the Khemian Prince still spoke as if there was not an ounce of fear in him. His pupil shrunk down into the size of pins as his gazed focused themselves into the back of the Vizier, preparing for the kill. Marco noticed the tips of the guards’ spears were slightly shaking from the tension of the room.

The Vizier however, stood firm, seemingly as impervious to Theo’s threats as the Prince was to him. He slowly turned his head to look at the Khemian Prince with an expressionless face, but from his eyes, Marco could feel the boundless disgust the Vizier held for Prince Theo.

“The time for playing is over, _freak_ , your little toy sword you kept strapped around your waist will not save your family from justice.”

“Ahhh… you... **KAUKET!!!** ”

The Vizier narrowed his gaze as Theo’s shout reverberated around them. He raised his paws halfway, ready to signal for the attack once the Prince touched the sword grip. It was a selfish quick-draw to the death between the Young Khemain Prince and the Vizier, both willing to make the rest of the group become collateral damage in their bloodbath.

The Vizier’s gaze narrowed as he observed Theo’s paw blurring towards his sword, but before he could react and bring his paw up, an unexpected occurrence had taken place. On the bottom of Theo’s right paw was another paw securing onto the grip of the sword preventing the Prince from grabbing onto it. Theo looked up to see a familiar looking face grinning back at him in between wheezing.

“Phew! That was _huff_ a close one, Boss. _huff_ ”

“...Akhenaten?” The smaller jackal looked up in surprise as the man flashed back a grin at him. This tall and somewhat muscular jackal is his assistant. He squeezed the rest of his body through the guards’ formation and landed in front of Theo with a loud plop.

“Ow ow ow! Ahhh, that’s better.” He exclaimed loudly as he stood back up and stretched his back before shifting his gaze towards the rest of the group.

“Hey, little boy! You doing alright since last time?” The jackal cheerfully greeted Daniel as he patted him down seemingly to look for any wound on his person. He nodded to himself in satisfaction before turning towards the Wolven Emperor.

“I see you found your man,” The jackal laughed and gave a smirk towards Yuba before wrapping his arm around Theo’s shoulders, “Wolf Boss, do you know that Marco went on a shouting match with my boss here because he was worried sick about you? It was touching, but seriously man, take care of yourself some more, alright?”

“W-What?!” Amicus blinked a few times in disbelief at Akhenaten, unsure if he heard him correctly. The jackal brushed him off and looked at Atem’s men.

“Howdy, Menkaura! My fellow assistant. Has Bigger Boss been treating you well? After this, let's grab a drink with Galeo and catch up.” The jackal grinned as he saluted the bull with two fingers and gave him a wink. Menkaura gave him back a discontented snort before ignoring him.

“Still helping him pull practical jokes, I see. You’ve even got these guys to play along with you.” As Akhenaten smiled towards the other of Atem’s men, one of them averted eye contact while another raised his eyebrows at him.

“Akhenaten,” The Vizier finally spoke again. The impenetrable suspense just half a minute ago had evaporated into thin air, but the middle-aged jackal was not ready to give up just yet, “I am arresting Prince Theo on charges of misconduct, do not obstruct me.”

“About that…” The jackal rolled his words around as he tilted his head sideways to look at the Vizier. “Can’t we just deal with this afterwards? The Election _is_ still going on, afterall.”

“Absolutely not.” The Vizier denied him with an adamant voice, leaving no room for doubt. “These Candidates are under suspicion of sabotaging the anti-disaster measure apparatus and Prince Theo in particular for his behavior on the way here. In a situation where they're under scrutiny for high treason, we cannot allow them a chance to poison the minds of the Khemains.”

“Why do you think he sabotaged the device?”

“His Candidacy Seal was found in the rubble of the machinery, this coupled with the Archives’ logs missing the day they went into the room leaves no room for doubt.”

“Uh huh.” Akhenaten cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the Vizier playfully. “But didn’t you promise to let them through regardless?”

“I recalled no such promise. Now move-” Akkhenaten’s smirk grew as he pushed down a on a button in his pocket.

“Of course, Prince Neferu. Now that the debates had been changed into singular speeches, if they did turn up, then they shall be allowed in without complications. Now I must ask you to return to-”

The Vizier’s voice stopped as an identical voice rang out from a black device in Akhenaten’s paw. The Vizier glared at the newcomer, his face becoming grim as if he just ate something distasteful.

“Well, Vizier?” Theo’s assistant playfully tilted his head once more, looking at the Vizier with a pompous grin plastered on his face.

“It seemed I had forgotten about this arrangement. I will have to apologize to Prince Neferu later.”

“Uh huh. By the way, here.” Akhenaten threw a holographic tablet at the Vizier whose eyebrow crevassed as he browsed its contents.

“A copy of the logs I’ve made for the past month. It proved that none of them had tampered with the Archives. We still have no way of interfering with Parents tech’s datas, so don’t go saying that I’ve faked this up. I’ve got more copies of it, so feel free to ‘misplace’ this one.” The jackal shrugged his shoulders and gave a hearty laugh, seeing that there were no responses, he continued.

“Well then, I trust that there are no more issues?” Akhenaten cocked his paws into crude shapes of guns and fired figurative shots at the Vizier who was glaring at him. Marco secretly breathed a sigh of relief as Akhenaten’s presence had tilted the scales to their favor.

“Prince Theo will still have to answer for his aggression towards the protestors and this does not entirely clear away their suspicion of sabotage. But no… I no longer have an issue with their presence. They may attend the Election.“ The middle-aged man scoffed at him and nodded away at the guards and hid back the turrets, finally allowing them entrance.

Just as the group was moving out, Theo stopped in front of the Vizier and questioned him.

“Have you given Ambassador Marco his seal? Don’t tell me you forgot that, too?”

“I am legally obligated to give it in the time frame before his first public speech, which is now.”

The Vizier carelessly chucked a familiar-looking bronze object into Daniel’s hands. He turned it around to look at it curiously before pocketing it.

“The Candidacy Seal represents the approval as well as the protection invested into him by the Pharaoh. To harm or hinder someone holding on to this object is akin to insulting the Pharaoh and in turn, Khemia herself. As far as tradition goes, anyways.” The Vizier sighed as he gave Daniel a tired explanation of the precious object.

"Well, the Candidates usually exert enough influence by themselves that these seals become obsolete, so for most of them, it is more akin to trophies than a seal of power. These seals are automatically produced with Parents technology once the ceremony starts, tailor-made so only one person can use them. Now go. I wish to stay and bathe in the sunset before joining all of you.”

“Oh, one more thing, Prince Theo. I find it difficult to believe that after almost a month, you still could not produce any tangible results regarding your investigation. Don’t think you can cover up for those three forever."

Theo stopped dead on his feet for a few seconds, but he gave no answers to the Vizier’s query as he started his march again. Daniel gave another glance at the Vizier before catching up with the rest. Once they were sufficiently away from the Vizier, Theo began asking his assistant questions.

“Ak-”

“Yes, yes, Boss. I know I shouldn’t have derelict from bodyguarding Big Boss, but I couldn’t help but feel like I was more useful here. My hunch turned out correct, didn’t it?” Akhenaten grinned sheepishly as he looked on to his boss for approval of his decision.

“Heh,” Marco swore he could hear Theo let out an uncharacteristic playful snort, “I’ll punish you later.”

“Whattttt, come on, boss.” Akhenaten gave an exaggerated shoulder slump which prompted a light laughter from the smaller jackal as he gave a warm, grateful smile towards his assistant.

“And Akhenaten… Thank you for stopping me.” Theo muttered under his breath.

“Huhhhh? Wazzat?” Akhenaten raised his paws up in shock as he recoiled away from his boss. “Swore I heard _something_ funny.”

“It was nothing, let’s keep going.”

“O’ course, Boss! By the way, I’ve told you to keep recordings, didn’t I? Would’ve saved a lotta grief right there. Man, he played you so spectacularly too! You should’ve seen how red your face was when I stopped you!” Akhenaten chuckled as he slapped his own stomach to contain his laughter. Seeing his assistant so jubilant over his failures had turned Theo’s smile back into the usual grimace once more.

“Training grounds tomorrow, six sharp. No excuses.”

“Wha-... Y-Yes, boss…” Once again, Akhenaten’s shoulders slumped down, but this time it was because he knew his boss truly meant it.

* * *

“Hmm.”

The Vizier gazed at the settling sun, its orange rays shining down upon the Khemian builds shining them in its glow. It was quite the beautiful view from this modest hill the Parliament Building was on, but the Vizier paid it no attention. He reached into his pocket and produced a handheld watch.

“ _Three more minutes._ ”

For him, the Fifth Prince has been the biggest thorn in his side. While the other kids were busy bickering among themselves for the throne, only Theo kept his vigilant eyes on him the whole time. Just as the Vizier had been legally obstructing him, Prince Theo had been an equally opposing force in stopping him from taking action.

The Vizier knew that Theo was hot-blooded when it involved his family. He guided the flow of the conversation in such a way that Theo would force a physical encounter between them, giving the Vizier an excuse to dispatch the Prince before the Election started. Reality, unfortunate, never goes as one might hoped as Akhenaten saw through his plot and foiled it in time.

Nevertheless, that is why one must always have a contingency plan. Even if he cannot nail the sabotage charge on Theo right away, the Vizier was confident he could use the Prince's assault on the rioters to sway the Khemians against him. The scales of mutual interference had now tipped over to the Vizier's side, Prince Theo would no longer be able to hound him. He did not obtain the optimal outcome, but overall, the Vizier was the winner of today's struggle.

“ _Two more minutes._ ”

On the other hand, contrary to The Vizier’s expectations, the Human Representative Marco had exceeded his estimations of him. He thought back to the meek human who clung to his equally clueless husband, the Wolven Emperor Amcius. The Vizier had initially brushed him off as a sucker Neferu roped in to support him. Then came news of his involvement in the Omorfa Compound raids and succession ceremony.

The Vizier then came to believe Prince Theo or Prince Neferu had used the human to camouflage their intentions, but after meeting with Human Representative Marco again, this time on the battlefield of wits, he was forced to acknowledge that the human is someone capable of standing on equal terms with him. 

The Wolven Emperor is but a dumb, toothless brute without his chief advisor, but the Human Representative can no longer be ignored. If an opportunity presents itself then the Vizier must not hesitate to try and remove him from the picture.

Their encounter this evening was not by chance; however, for once the Vizier heard that Prince Theo would be escorting the Representative, the scene of them confronting at the entrance of the archway had already formed in his mind. Along with trying to get rid of Prince Theo, the Vizier took the opportunity to prod the true face from both the Human and Wolven Representatives and he was not disappointed with the outcome.

“ _One more minute._ ”

However, those were not the true reasons the Vizier chose the entrance as the spot for their confrontation. It was not as important as getting rid of Prince Theo, but he had another intention in staying here. The Vizier looked down at the stairs, there were some stragglers waiting outside, but no one was trying to get in. Still, he half expected someone to come up here at any second. The Vizier snuck a peek at a Candidacy Seal hidden beneath his jacket. 

“ _Thirty seconds_.”

The Vizier opened his holographic tablet for the tenth time that day and scrolled through its contents again. The Pharaoh’s list of Candidates are a thing privy to only the Vizier. On it, just below Marco’s name was a name he did not recognize, an unknown Ninth Candidate.

“ _Twenty seconds._ ”

If a candidate did not appear in the opening ceremony, then the Vizier was not obligated to read his or her name out for the whole Khemia to hear. He had chosen to keep this knowledge to himself.

“ _Fifteen seconds._ ”

Still, that does not disqualify them from running for Pharaoh. Only by missing the first Election will one automatically be disqualified. He did not lie when he told Marco that one cannot drop out from being a Candidate, but they can still be cut out from the Election process by not attending, thereby robbing them of any chance in ascending to the throne. Yet, still, even with all the manpower he used and the time he poured into digging, he still could not find this person. This silent abnormality had slowly festered within him, growing into unending paranoia that it might become something that could thwart his plans, or even threaten Khemia herself.

“ _Ten seconds._ ”

To that end, the Vizier had purposely faked running the Election ahead of schedule. While it was seemingly true to all of Khemia that the Election had started earlier than expected, it still did not truly move the debates forward as whatever Parents technology involved will still follow the original predestined time. This was why he had changed the debates into speeches along with each Candidate occupying individual rooms instead of the central hall.

The Vizier had fooled the Khemian royalties, the foreign monarchs and the rest of the Empire in order to forcefully engineer a scenario where he could squash the Ninth Candidate in person. Some might call it excessive, but the Vizier calls it caution, for he does not trust Prince Theo in this matter. Even if he was exposed for moving the time frame forward, the Vizier was confident he could slip through an accusation, for there were no legal ramifications in doing so and he _is_ the presiding judge of the land.

“ _Five Seconds._ ”

The Vizier’s eyes narrowed as he peered into the stairs below. It was now dark and he could not see anyone coming up towards the building.

“ _Four._ ”

“ _Three._ ”

The Vizier held his breath in anticipation.

“ _Two._ ”

“One.” The Vizier muttered out his thoughts in order to calm his mind.

After agonizingly long minutes, the second hand on his watch finally struck twelve. The Vizier took another sweep at the surroundings and let out a sigh of relief as he saw nobody coming towards him.

The Ninth Candidate might be a one-in-a-million chance machine malfunction, a nefarious scheme from one of the Khemian royalty or even an infiltrator from the Omorfas. Still, whatever the case, it is now impossible for this person to interfere in the Elections. The Vizier traced his finger on this mysterious person’s Candidacy Seal. His month’s worth of worries has now been extinguished, yet there still remains one more curiosity within his mind.

“Just who are you...” The Vizier gazed into the lovely night scenery, finally being able to appreciate the dazzling view of the Khemian Empire again.

“Pleiades.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the actors has finally been assembled! We're rapidly closing the climax of the arc! How will our heroes ensure Neferu's survival in the race amidst all the schemes spun against them? Find out soon in the next part!
> 
> This is the first time I'm tried implementing a double narrative with the Speech occurring in the background along with the current story. Don't be afraid to tell me if it felt too confusing or lackluster as well as suggestions. If it is too much of an eyesore, I can omit most of it from the main story and only add it as an addendum for folks who wanted to see the Speeches. As always, thanks to SwordKiller for editing and thank you all my readers for taking the time to read my story!
> 
> Speech (contains all Khemian royalty's speeches):  
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c0CgeD9pRLlyMz44U15kHUpdOR0mlBnCGPSXSjsjFEY/edit?usp=sharing


	21. Original Sin

Down the marble halls of the Parliament Building walked a mixed matched crowd of people. In front was a tall jackal enthusiastically waving his paws around as he slightly hunched himself over to recount his tale to a smaller Khemian.

A few passer-by tossed them a glare of contempt as they passed by while the rest dared not initiate conversation or even make eye contact. The smaller Khemian's fierce personality was well known, coupled with his crumbling influence it has made him repellant to anyone but the Khemians who wished for their political suicide.

On the second group walked the representative of humanity, the new and shiny addition to the Siblings who everyone is keeping an eye on. The Ambassador Marco looked worse for wear, but still he strided confidently down the hallway as he gave polite nods to officials and made small talks with passing ministers hailing from all across Khemia. 

His subordinate, the Asia Representative Yuba looked equally ragged as he followed his superior closely. While Ambassador Marco had a natural movement and a consistent flow to his conversation, Yuba moved stiffly and responded to callouts to him with the barest nod and grunts, much to the other Khemian's dismay. What constructive impression the ministers had from the Human Representative was marred by the inappropriate behavior of his aide.

Immediately following them was Amicus, Emperor of the Wolven Empire. The alliance between Khemia and the Wolven Empire has been the topic of much passionate discussion these past few years, but it was not the reason pedestrians were openly gossipping about him. His fur was unkempt and clumped together with ruined luxurious robes that showed signs of wear and tear from the earlier assault. It was like he took no effort in self grooming before presenting himself in front of the whole Khemia after a long night in the sack.

Unlike with how the Khemians silently despised Prince Theo or how they observed the humans with open curiosity, the Khemian government officials loudly derided the Wolven Emperor once they saw his disheveled appearance. It did not help that the few who decided to open discussion with him were greeted with a snarl. Years of relations were going down the drain as these ministers once again started mocking wolves as savages, but it was the furthest thing on the Wolven Emperor’s mind at the moment. He physically placed himself in between the Asia Representative Yuba and the last group which consisted of two jackals and one bull, all of them guards sent here to protect the Candidates as they traveled to their destination. 

“-only one assistant can enter the room along with the Candidate andddd that about sums it up, does the audience have any questions?” Akhenaten turned back and flashed a toothy smile at the group, seemingly oblivious to the heavy mood surrounding them.

“Akhenaten,” Theo started, “How are they holding up?”

“Big Sis and Lil’ Sis were still arguing over who dun’ it. Lil's Sis seemed convinced the Vizier did it while Big Sis thinks it’s the cats.”

“Bigger Boss’ moody as ever. I’ve been keeping Big Boss away from him but Bigger Boss’ eyes just ain’t right.”

“Akhenaten…” Theo spoke with a cautious tone, but there was no anger within his voice.

“Just saying it like it is, Boss. If you lie down with dogs, you get up with fleas.” Akhenaten spoke nonchalantly as he shrugged his shoulders like it was not his problem. “Ah, no offense to you, Wolf Boss.”

“Have you heard of this? ‘If you mess with the bull, you get a knuckle sandwich’ Akhenaten?!” The bull forgone any pretense of civility and loudly shouted at Akhenaten from behind the group.

“That’s news.” The jackal laughed as he replied without missing a beat. “It should’ve been horns. I wonder where you’re hiding it, Menkaura."

"What is it now?!"

"Y'know… parking it in the rear with your Prince Charming."

"...Huh?"

"Cornholicate, sliding it home, painting the dinosaur-"

“W-What?!” The bull was momentarily confused, but soon, his face flushed red and his pink ears flicked wildly from embarrassment as he saw Akhenaten make suggestive motions with his paws to indicate what he meant. 

"How dare you suggest such a scandalous relationship between me and Prince Atem?! Take that back! Now!" He loudly snorted, his eyes darting around wildly as he glared at the onlooking Khemians, their gossips loud enough for him to hear. His tail betrayed his faked anger as it swished excitedly behind him. His cheeks grew a darker shade of red as he turned back to see the jackal holding back his laughter.

"Unlike the wolves, we’re a progressive society here, Menkaura. There's no need to be so shy on his behalf, y'know? Hey, maybe now you can actually take him out on that date you w-"

"Lower your voice, priests. These halls exist to legislate laws and guide the Pharaoh through his decrees. It is _not_ an alehouse to air your scandalous affairs nor is it a marketplace to _shamelessly_ gossip about others.”

Akhenaten's voice slowly trailed out as his steps halted. The man in front of him adjusted his round-rimmed glasses and glared at the gossipping onlookers, his presence alone was enough to silence and scurry them away from the group. The Candidacy Seal glimmered on his right chest as he coughed and eyed at Akhenaten expectantly. The jackal took a second to understand the gesture and swiftly bowed down in deference.

"Ah. My sincerest apologies, Prime Minister Seth."

* * *

Marco wiped the sweat from his forehead. His legs were shaky and his hands were still trembling. The hastily mended bone pinches at his flesh and the mental fatigue from their confrontation earlier with the Vizier had caught up to him.

For a modern man raised in comfort, it would not be irrational to expect Marco to be curling up on the floor, bawling out in pain. Yet that was not the case, for his newfound willpower had allowed him to strained himself to the limit and feign health for he knew that their futures hinged on the outcome of this gamble.

“Prime Minister, Mayor, Sister Hatty.”

“Prince Theo.”

“Brother Theo, thank the Parents.”

The Khemian Prince and Prime Minister Seth locked eyes for a fleeting moment before exchanging a brief nod to each other. Akhenaten’s earlier attitude was nowhere to be seen as he respectfully bowed down to him alongside Menkaura. Behind the Prime Minister were several Khemians of what appeared to be his clique, their uniforms appearing more sophisticated than the other ministers Marco came across.

Princess Hatty stood besides the Prime Minister, her face was pale and shiveled up, with baggy eyes that made one wonder if she had overworked herself. Her paws were shaky just like Marco, it looked like she had seen better days. Standing alongside the both of them was a slender white jackal with a golden nose ring reminding Marco of his friend Neferu.

“I’ve heard there were hangups, I’m glad to see the both of you made it in time.”

“Oh? Thank you, Princess Hatty. We were delayed because the Vizier kept playing tricks-”

“We’re **fine**. Sister, thank you for your worrying about us.”

Theo deftly cut in before Daniel could finish his sentence as he glared angrily at him, Prime Minister Seth let out a loud cough and Princess Hatty quickly looked the other way.

“Prince Theo?”

Daniel tilted his head and raised an eyebrow in confusion, unable to read the atmosphere much to Marco's frustration. The latter was forced to quietly kick his right heel to whip him back into shape. 

“W-Well! It was nice catching up with you, Prime Minister Seth and Mayor Bastet, but I should be on my way.”

“Of course!” Grateful for the change in topic, Prime Minister Seth eagerly responded to Princess Hatty. “After this mess concludes, I hope you would give the theatre another try, Princess Hatshepsut. The place had a steep decline in quality when both divo and diva left the stage and personally, I do miss your voice.”

Sparks of life returned into the dull eyes behind Hatty’s sockets as a weak smile crevices upon her face. 

“...If a chance ever presents itself, we would love to sing for you again, Prime Minister Seth. Ahhotep be with you.”

Princess Hatty politely gave a bow to Seth before she started walking away from the group. Theo nudged at his assistant and directed his sights where his Sister was going.

“Look after her.”

“You gonna be okay, boss?” Akhenaten took a glance at the Human Representative before looking back at his superior with raised eyebrows.

“I will. Make sure she’s alright.”

Hearing Theo’s confirmation, the jackal shrugged his shoulders and followed Princess Hatty. As soon as both of them were out of earshot, Prime Minister Seth once again started the conversation.

“She and Princess Xerise really reminded me of her majesty the Great Royal Wife in her youth. What do you think, Bastet?”

“They're a real beauty that's for sure. It won't be far off until they'll be called the Jewel of Khemia just like her majesty."

Marco jolted himself straight and stared at the white jackal. His voice had a robotic undertone to it, erringly similar to his. Bastet laughed sheepishly as he shifted his blood-red eyes to his co-worker.

"Reminds me of when we'd compete for her affection. You would serenade to her under the seven moons while I brought her the most extravagant jewel which shone as bright as the stars. Meanwhile Keuket tried impressing her with his intellect, but how could we ever dared hope to match the Pharaoh's heart?"

"'The purest and most noble heart in all of Khemia! More dazzling than any jewelry, his passion burning even brighter than the sun. His boundless love shines down to all Khemians regardless of their race or class.' I recalled her saying. It was like she thought the Parents themselves descended down upon us, how can we mortals dare to compete with that?"

Bastet raised his paws and shrugged in registration before eyeing the Human Representative.

"By the way Seth, could you help do the honors?"

“Forgive me, I was under the impression you all were already acquitted.” Prime Minister Seth eyed Daniel curiously before lightly coughing to prepare himself.

“ _What? Why would he think that?_ ”

Under normal circumstances, Marco would pay no heed to his unusual remark, but this time Marco had a nagging feeling that this was the thread he needed to cling to.

“Ambassador Marco, this is Mayor Bastet, the man in charge of the capital and an old friend of mine. Like us, he is also a Candidate to the throne. I believe you’ve seen him once before in the opening ceremony.”

“It’s nice we finally meet you in person, Ambassador Marco.” Mayor Bastet’s eyed Daniel playfully, giving him a slight smirk as he moved on to his wolf. “Emperor Amicus. You’re looking worse for wear, but I trust that you’ve been fine?”

“...I’m good.” 

Amicus barely let out a response through his fangs as he tried his best not to growl at the Mayor, his fur was still slightly standing on its end from the encounter earlier. Mayor Bastet raised an eyebrow, but wisely chose not to approach him. Realizing what he had done, Amicus quickly followed-up with a better response.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, it has been a rough night. The last time we saw each other was during the draft for the Khemian-Wolven Alliance agreement wasn’t it? I’m truly grateful the both of you supported my cause.”

“Think nothing of it, Emperor Amicus. We also wished for a united front with the Wolven Empire.” The Prime Minister responded politely and so smoothly as if they were following a well-rehearsed script.

“I trust the both of you have been well?”

“It’s been hectic since the Pharaoh’s passing, but I am doing well, Emperor.”

“Busy, busy, busy.” Mayor Bastet sighs out in frustration, his mannerisms were friendly but he still maintained a healthy distance away from Amicus. “Rumors keep swirling around about how it’s a human who killed him. Khemians Childs are rising in the streets and the atmosphere is more politically charged than ever. There are even conspiracies from Prince Atem's anti-Wolven alliance side about how the Wolven Emperor was behind it, using the human’s love for him to drive Ambassador Marco into murdering the Pharaoh and Prince Neferu is covering it up for them. Ever since Prince Neferu had vouched for your innocence, we had been clocking in day and night to dispel these absurd notions. Seth's wifey stormed his office last night and gave him an earful about it.”

“It's not our f- s-sorry, I meant to say that I'm thankful for your help.” His wolf looked towards Prime Minister Seth apologetically as his ears flatten down. “Again, I’m sorry for pushing these burdens upon the both of you.”

“It is our duty. The rest of the Khemian Royalties are busy campaigning and as such, we second strings shall help carry their burdens as so the Vizier won’t have to shoulder all of Khemia’s _responsibilities_ on his back.” The Prime Minister nodded his head at Amicus respectfully as he side eyed Prince Theo.

“ _That’s it!_ ”

A bolt of inspiration struck onto Marco. Both Prime Minister Seth and Mayor Bastet were Candidates and just like him and no one expects them to truly win the Election. Prime Minister Seth must have been expecting Marco to approach Mayor Bastet about the vote like Neferu did for himself. A silent anger rose from within him, filling every cavity in his chest as he felt an unbearable fury and regret at himself for so splendidly squandering this chance to help Neferu.

“ _No, stop thinking of it that way._ ”

He had certainly not been sucking on his own thumb these past weeks. Neferu had been busy campaigning for himself and likewise, Marco and Amicus had been struggling for their lives even now. Marco gritted his teeth to contain himself as he side eyed behind him, at Menkaura and the rest of his guards. The excitement earlier with the rioters and the Vizier had made them slip out of his mind, but they would not wait for him to remember them. Marco is silently grateful to Amicus for still keeping his watchful eyes on them and now that they’re in front of them, there is still a chance to make a comeback.

“Mayor Bastet, you’ve got quite a peculiar voice.”

Marco’s eyelid involuntarily twitched upon hearing Daniel. He wanted to rush Daniel in currying favors with the jackal, but in front of so many people his wishes was merely a flight of fancy. 

“An inquisitive mind, I see. Well, I do not mind sharing a bit of my life story.” Mayor Bastet laughed cheerfully with his slightly robotic voice.

“You see, everyone from my family tree is known to be sickly. Unlike the rest of my kin, I was mercifully only gifted with albinism and a throat that will never vocalize. Thankfully, what had been taken away from our bodies had been given back in terms of affluence.”

“Yes, Bastet. It is imperative that they know you’re the richest man on this side of Khemia.” Seth sighed as he rolled his eyes in response to Bastet’s monologue.

"The very same guy who bailed your ass when they threw you under the wagon, Seth.”

“I’m never going to hear the end of it, will I.” The man pinches the bridge of his snout as Bastet chuckled and continued his talk.

“Anyways, my parents were able to ‘request’ a favor from the previous Pharaoh. The Parents had blessed me with a new set of vocal cords much like yours, Ambassador Marco. Yours must be a newer model too, since I only hear a clear voice full of youthful vigor. I must say, I’m slightly jealous.”

“Ambassador Marco…” Sensing an opportunity, Marco quickly cuts in on the conversation. “I think we should discuss the more urgent matters at hand.”

“Yuba?”

Daniel scratched his chin as he pondered on the meaning behind his words, much to Marco’s charging. It took a few antagonizing seconds as Marco can practically hear the squeaky gears in Daniel’s head turning before his eyes slowly trailed backwards, behind Amicus and landed itself on the three guards behind him.

“P-Prime Minister! Mayor Bastet.” Fearing that Daniel had taken the opposite meaning of his prompt, Marco quickly follow-up. “We wish to talk with you about the Election.”

“Oh?” Seth turned around to look at Marco with interest as he readjusts his glasses. “You are… Yuba, the Asia Representative from Earth as I recall? What is your inquiry?”

“Yeah. Prime Minister Seth and Mayor Bastet, what would it take to request your support to aid Prince-”

“ **No! You can’t!** ”

“Huh? Amicus?”

Marco stopped himself short of saying Neferu’s name and turned around to look at his wolf. His previous threatening manners were gone and what has replaced it were fear and anxiety, clearly plastered all over his face. His lips were pursed and his arms crossed, a signal Marco came to know Amicus does whenever he gets nervous.

Confused, Marco turned back to the Prime Minister only to be greeted with a similarly uncomfortable sight. Mayor Bastet fidgeted in place as he tried his best to maintain a neutral expression while Prime Minister Seth scowled at him as he tugged away at his beard. Prince Theo had veins popping out of his forehead as he emitted a low, threatening growl his way.

_Gasp_

_What did he just say?_

_They’re blatantly doing Electoral Fraud!_

_This crooked human!_

_The Vizier was right! We can’t trust these Siblings!_

The silenced Ministers and official workers around them once again spoke in an uproar, determined to voice their dissent to the injustice in front of them. A new sensation of pain jabbed away at Marco’s stomach as his anxiety shot through the roof. 

“ _Shit! I messed up!_ ”

He had gotten furious at Marco’s obviousness not a long while ago and now he himself was about to become the one responsible for sinking their ship. There are some things meant to be spoken behind closed doors. Daniel’s confusion had made Marco act hastily, leading up to a fatal misstep Marco had no idea how to crawl out of. He turned back to look at his wolf, but Amicus only looked back at him in fear, both his ears flopped down in defeat as he too, had no clue how to get out of this mess.

“Asia Representative Yuba.”

Marco held his breath as he turned back to see Prime Minister Seth standing in front of him. The Prime Minister’s previously sociable attitude was gone and replacing it was a chilly voice and a cold pair of eyes boring a hole into him.

“Perhaps I’ve misheard you, Asia Representative. _Why_ did you want our support again?”

“Prime Minister… I-I…”

Marco desperately tried to come up with an excuse but in the time he needed his grey matter most, it had blanked out. The throbbing pain from his arm and stomach faded away as he felt the weight of his mortal coil slowly dissipating. Marco’s head started to spin as he stared dumbly at the Prime Minister in front of him, seemingly achieving a state of nirvana.

“It was Prince Theo!”

“ _Daniel?_ ”

Daniel spoke loudly just shy of shouting, shifting everyone’s focus away from Marco and onto himself. On one hand, Marco was grateful to him for taking the heat off his shoulders but on another, the man was posing as Marco himself. Any further mistakes would affect him, Amicus and the entire relations between Khemians and Humanity for years to come. Marco gulped down the apprehension he felt and waited, for he no longer had the opportunity to turn this around by himself.

“It was for Prince Theo. I was led to believe he was being falsely accused in order to obstruct the Election, so I've told my assistant of my worries. It seems he had taken it upon himself to right this injustice and had spoken out of turn. I'm sorry for his misconduct, but please understand this was spurn on by his eagerness to correct the wrong casted upon the Khemian royalty.”

The Prime Minister's face was unmoved as if it was made of stone, but the crowd around them had stopped talking about Marco and moved on to the new hottest topic which was Prince Theo's scandal. Prince Theo did not utter a word to defend himself as he quietly glared at the Human Representative in contempt. 

"Alright, alright." Mayor Bastet clapped his paws as he irked out a smile. "Now that Ambassador Marco has resolved this misunderstanding, I think we should be on our ways. Prince Neferu's speech will be ending soon, so let's not keep each other any longer than we have too."

"...Yes, you're right Bastet. We're all busy men, without the time nor energy to lecture second rate Siblings about proper etiquettes." The Prime Minister huffed out air as he furiously stroked his beard, his glasses were slightly misaligned but he paid them no heed.

"A word of advice, Ambassador Marco. Please remember that you and all the humans here are the faces of your race. After this Election, I would strongly recommend you scour for talent instead of offering preferential treatment. As of you are now, you cannot help humanity let alone support anyone else." Prime Minister Seth tossed a look of disdain towards Marco before resting his eyes on Amicus.

“I hope we can chat under more pleasant circumstances next time, Prince Theo and Emperor Amicus. And Emperor Amicus, please bring your Chief Advisor when you come to Polaris. Ahhotep be with you all. Mankaura, Come with me.”

“Prime Minister?”

“Your job was to escort them to the building and you have fulfilled your mission, correct? I will need your input for the rites in the upcoming festival.”

“But-”

“Now.”

Without waiting for a response, the Prime Minister strolled past the rest of the group along with his entourage. Mankaura looked back to Daniel and then to the Prime Minister hesitantly for a couple of times before deciding to follow the latter. Their fading presence barely registering into Marco’s psyche as relief washed over him. He could feel the weight of his body again on his feet as the cold wind blew against his sweaty temples. The throbbing pain in his arm came back but the anxiety gnawing away at his stomach was gone. Marco felt elated, but no sooner than it came that notion was completely eclipsed by another feeling.

“ _What the hell did I just do?_ ”

“ _Why the fuck did I think it was a good idea?_ ”

Shame washed through every pore of his body as he struggled not to contort his face in embarrassment. Time and again, he had swore to himself and others that he would help Neferu, yet here he was almost ruining his chances in the Election with his careless words.

He turned back to look at Amicus again, agitation was clear on his face and once their eyes met, Amicus quickly looked the other way. Marco’s heart sunk as remorse washed over him like a geyser. Amicus had worked hard these past eight years to get the Wolven Empire to where it is and now Marco almost flushed them all down the drain, just what must his wolf be feeling right now?

“Asia Representative Yuba.”

Marco was jolted away from his thought and quickly turned around. In front of him was Mayor Bastet beaming a friendly smile at Marco.

“Despite your clumsy attempt at diplomacy, I still feel your genuinity. Here.”

Mayor Bastet smiled as he extended his right arm at Marco. He wanted to respond to the gesture but sadly, he would be screaming out in pain if he were to even dare use his left arm at the moment. Marco extended his right arm which took Mayor Bastet by surprise, but he deftly went with the flow and extended his left arm out to shake Marco.

“ _Hm?_ ”

Marco felt unusual movements in between his hand and Bastet’s paw, like the jackal was lightly prodding him with his digits. There was a rhythm to his movements, changing from poking into lightly scratching him with his claws and ended in a tightening on his grip. Marco was reminded of morse codes from spy flicks back on Earth.

Marco’s gaze went back up towards the Mayor who looked back at him expectantly. Marco wanted to do something, _anything_ to respond to him. Yet as the seconds passed them by, Marco only drew up a blank to this impossible problem. The Mayor’s smile slowly melted away and in panic, Marco haphazardly squigled out an awkward handshake signal, ending with a grip. Mayor Bastet slightly raised his eyebrows as his blood-red eyes met Marco’s gaze with an unreadable expression.

“Hm.” 

“W-What is it, Mayor Bastet?”

Marco quickly stammered out his words in the futile hope of hiding his covers. Regrettably, it turned out to have the opposite effect on the albino jackal in front of him. Mayor Bastet’s ears flicked once, then twice as if to properly digest what they had heard. His mouth was agape as if he was in shock, the paw Marco was holding shook ever so slightly. His blood-red pupils constricted as he subconsciously eyed the Human Representative for a second before forcing himself to look back at Marco. Marco wanted to say something to distract the Mayor, but the jackal’s next words were rapid and had a finality to it.

“I-I should be going. Excuse me.”

“W-Wait!”

Marco reached out dumbly at the rapidly receding figure of the Mayor of Polaris. Once again, he had missed the opportunity to make allies for Neferu. However, what was currently on the forefront of Marco’s mind was not that horrible fact, but a more ghastly realization that Mayor Bastet might have caught on to their game. Marco recalled Theo's words when he was talking about the Polemarch.

_He’s been lying low at the Sunrise Terrace in the Golden District, shackling up with the mayor of Polaris._

“ _Oh no!_ ”

The horrible realization hits him like a truck. He just stupidly gave himself away to Mayor Bastet and the Polemarch! What else could have made the Mayor dash out of sight other than to report his findings to the cat general? How much connection does the Masons have with the Omorfas? Would the cats relay their findings to the Masons and jeopardize them? Fear and anxiety gripped onto Marco’s heart as he struggled with questions he had no answer too.

“ _Why?_ ”

Marco questioned himself. All he wanted was a happy ending for them, yet with every step he took, he was only dragging them deeper into quicksand.

“ _Why?!_ ”

Marco closed his eyes and cursed his uselessness with every fiber of his being. He never wanted to have this position as the Human Representative, but it did not stop him from feeling shame for failing himself and others. He had survived through the eight grueling years on Earth, even practically performing a miracle by uniting humanity in less than a decade. He was confident he had piled up wealth of experience and knowledge in leadership, yet why is he still stumbling on mere word games against these Khemians? What did he lack compared to when he was on Earth?

" _...Huh?_ "

Marco looked down upon his right hand. On it was his holographic tablet and his left arm shouted painfully in protest as he instinctively tried to raise it up and open up the device.

" _T-this is…_ "

Marco's hand trembled as he gripped into the metallic device. There was only one explanation why he had subconsciously pulled out this tablet in his time of need. Marco bit into his lips in an effort not to wail out in horror as realization sets into every part of his body.

" _N-No…_ "

Whenever he stumbled into a dilemma or when an issue was about to occur, the answer was always produced right in the palm of his hand. Eager to return back into the arms of his wolf, he had blindly become dependent on the Parents instructions. How can Marco hoped to accumulate any wisdom when every solution to his problems was served to him on a silver platter?

" _No._ "

Theo was right. It was true that he was forcibly placed into the role of shouldering all of humanity, yet it did not justify him throwing everything away once the minimum has been accomplished to be with his wolf. Throughout those years, Marco had been on autopilot, performing tasks like a robot without his own input. Even when he was reading his friend's will to his family, even when his family punched him Marco still felt like he was merely an observer, controlling the robot called Marco to complete the tasks required of him. Yuba was right, he barely cared to mediate between what the Parents wanted and what humanity needed. Can one fault the Masons for having no faith in such a puppet?

" _No!_ "

Marco pushed away the feeling of helplessness inside of him. He once had a Virginia to help him carry his burdens, but the righteous man’s life was extinguished too soon to an assassin’s blade, leaving Marco to fend for himself. He _did_ try his damndest to maintain benefit for humanity, but as he listened to those slimy two-timers and had to bear their lies, as he despaired over the ignorance of the masses who shouted at the top of their voice against him and in turn, their own interest, as he felt unending remorse when those who rallied to his cause perished one after another, his felt himself changed.

Even his own friends and families could not wholeheartedly support him in his endeavour and even his own comrades did not genuinely trust his cause. Alone without anyone whom he could truly rely on, his monolithic will had slowly but surely eroded away in those lonely years.

The Monitor attempted to explain Marco’s role in all this, but he was having none of it. Marco begged the Monitor to find a surefire way to bring him back to the stars. So that he could reunite with the one who could unconditionally love and support him. In the end, much to the Parents’ displeasure, the Monitor relented and mapped out the path to success for Marco. Now stuck without a guide to light up the beacons for him in the middle of the crisis, Marco was simply an inexperienced, half-baked leader unworthy of the position he never wanted to have. 


	22. The Tale of the Sun, the Moon and the Stars

“Looking like a funeral in here.”

An unpleasant voice rang out in front of Marco, bringing him back from the depths of his self loathing. It was the bastard who ordered the hit on his own brother. Marco bared his teeth at the insufferable Atem who had his arms folded as he observed them stoically.

“What do _you_ want?”

Amicus bared his fangs as he stood in front of Marco protectively. Meanwhile, Atem passively looked back at him and tossed an aside glance at Daniel in disdain.

“Just looking, wolf.”

“Then go look somewhere else, _jackal_.” Amicus retorted.

Instead of flipping his lid like Marco expected, Atem’s gaze floated off Amicus to Theo, then it landed on the passing by Khemians. Some of them slowed down their steps to eavesdrop while others pretended to be busy with their peers as they stood in hearing range.

“A gabali rabbit.”

“Huh?!”

“Back in my younger years, Father used to take me and Brother Theo out for hunting. Sometimes we’d come across these agouti colored rabbits. They would flee at the first sign of trouble, but their legs were short and their hops were too slow to even outrun children. Once you’ve cornered them, they would let out these... non threatening noises as to warn their kin and puffed up their furs to make themselves look bigger than they actually were. They’re one of our primary domesticated animals we bred because of how benign they are.”

“Most people behave like these tiny critters. Always drumming up so much attention to themselves, yet when push comes to shove, they always fail to back up their words as they flee back into their holes. They’re incapable, toothless mammals who think their voice matters when they never questioned a word from someone they believe is their superior and never dared to stray too far from the herd.”

Atem sweeped his eyes across the hallway looking at each and every minister who lingered, each and every one of them averted their eyes and quickly walked away from the group, leaving only them alone in the now silent hall. Amicus squinted and stared at Atem, Marco knew he knew what Atem was getting at, but the question still had to be asked.

“...Your point, Prince Atem?”

“My point, _Emperor_ Amicus, is that you and your husband are just like them, clueless rabbits with no care nor agency in your lives."

“You, the Vizier, Neferu, you all really love your games. How about just say what’s on your mind?”

“Don’t you ever compare me with _them_ ever again, faker.” Atem bared his teeth back in response as his claws dug into his arms. Theo stepped in between them but before he could say anything, Atem swiftly cuts in as if he was expecting this to happen.

“Brother Theo, I am merely discussing our differing political philosophies with the Emperor.”

“This altercation is needless, Brother Atem. We’ve got places to be.”

"No, Prince Theo. This misunderstanding should be cleared up right now, I _insist_."

"...Suit yourself."

Theo sent a glare of displeasure at Amicus, but upon sensing his firm stance, the small jackal relented and walked away to a nearby window. 

"So Prince Atem. Why do you think of us as rabbits?"

"...Throughout my years as the Khemian General, save for the Avias, I've met with all the other Representatives."

"Some were sphinxes, ferociously safeguarding their people. Others were serpopards, eager to gobble up any advantage they can get from the other Siblings. While the First Citizen…"

"...All of them had differing goals and ideals that they can never reconcile on, but one thing they had in common were their fearsome determination, as rich as mead and as vast as our unending deserts."

"I've acted impulsively back in the opening ceremony, but aside from Neferu and… I had never been as impulsive as to so casually resort to violence. So I took a step back and thought things over. That's when I realized it, you and the Human Representative, both of you are rabbits."

"When I look at you, I cannot feel the natural charisma the other Representatives eluded. The Vizier and Neferu must've felt the same, since they knew you'd let them walk all over you. You lacked the ambition and qualifications to be a Representative. In fact, _why_ are you even here?"

“You’d think you’ll qualify, Prince Atem?” Daniel raised an eyebrow as he inquisitively asked Atem.

“Naturally.” Atem smiled and held his snout high in front of the fake Human Representative as he addressed him. “I have a goal and the willpower to see this through, I also have a concrete plan, unlike you two.”

Marco shut his eyes and looked away from Atem. The jackal was putting colorful spins in his words in order to insult them. He wanted to shout profanities back at him but as the Asia Representative Yuba, he must not break character again like how he did with the Prime Minister and the Mayor. No, it’s not even because of that, somewhere inside of him, Marco had begun to accept that some part of his spiel was true.

“Hmph.” Instead of snapping at the Khemian Prince like Marco expected, Amicus grinned back ear to ear fearlessly at him. Marco looked back at his wolf in surprise “This time and back at the opening ceremony too, you sure love to hear yourself talk.”

“You’re right, you can’t be compared with the Vizier or Neferu, they’re worlds more refined than you’ll ever be. Ambitions? Qualifications? Why do I need to prove myself to a jester? I’ve drafted the Khemian-Wolven Alliance just fine without your input. You can stay in irrelevance alongside the rest of the Khemian army while the adults draft peace treaties.”

“Good. Good.” Atem spoke in a low threatening growl. “Remember those words, Emperor Amicus, I’ll make sure you eat them up once I become-”

“Neferu _will_ become Pharaoh.”

“Wha-”

The anger on Atem’s face evaporated and what was left was a flabbergasted expression plastered all over his face.

“ _Did he really come here just to say he disapproves of us?_ ”

Marco’s caution and apprehension was thrown to the wind as a smile crevices back into his face. Why was he so worked up about this? It was like all the stress he had been building up to this point has been but a lie.

“...Heh. Hahaha. Hahahaha!”

“W-What? What are you laughing at, servant?!” Atem shouted even as his face flushed a tint of red in embarrassment.

“Don’t you get it, Prince Atem?” Amicus waved a paw in front of him, as if to dismiss a servant. “You’re just a bump in our chariot. No one _cares_ about your opinion, we’re doing just fine. Now, move out of the way.”

“You’re not looking too pretty, Brother Atem.”

“Neferu! I mean, Prince Neferu.”

Marco shouted cheerfully before realizing his mistakes, he quickly dialed back his attitude back into Yuba. 

“Hm? Yes, hello Yuba.” The jackal’s tossed him a casual side eye glance before approaching Daniel. Marco knew that Neferu did not know it was him, but his attitude still stung Marco just a little.

“Hello Marco, Amicus. You two seemed to be doing alright."

Marco took another good look at Neferu. The jackal was clothed in a red-gold shawl presumably for the speech, the color schemes were similar to Atem but it did not have the tacky golden shoulderpads the latter had.

"Neferu, why are you here?" Atem glared at his younger Brother.

“It had been a long time since I’ve last come to these busy halls, so I thought I’d take a stroll down memory lane.” Neferu gave a toothy grin and lightly scritched his shin with his digit. 

“Along the way, I’ve had a pleasant talk with Prime Minister Seth and some poor Khemians you chased away. Then I saw a blockage at the end of the hallway. I figured you were trying to flex your authority again but I suppose my fears were unfounded. They’ve got this in the bag.”

"I've learned from the best, Neferu. Now go and whoop his ass." Amicus' tossed a smirk at Neferu and took a step back, letting the jackal takeover the conversation. Neferu turned to face Theo, arms to his hips and his face was unamused.

“Reserve your underhanded tricks to me and me alone, Brother Atem. Stop getting my friends involved in our spat.”

“He’s a Candidate, Neferu!” Atem shouted in anger as he pointed towards Daniel who tilted his head back at him. “I have a right to question his legitimacy!”

“They both took their position fairly, Brother Atem.”

“Fair?! You call this fair?!” Atem barked out angrily as veins bulged out from his forehead, he sweeped an arm across in rage as if he wanted to push everything aside in order to deal with his younger Brother.

“The Wolven Emperor randomly picked up a pedestrian from Earth and now he’s the Representative of Humanity and Royal Escort to the Wolven Emperor?! They’re as smart as Siblings aren’t they? How the hell did Humanity approve of that?! Do they not know what wolves do to their Childs?! Even putting that aside, the Wolven Emperor’s Second and Third Trials were a complete sham, who on Adastra would’ve believed that Amicus won the Second Trial?! It’s no wonder Cassius took it upon himself to win the Third Trial!”

“Then it’s that perfect sequence in the amphitheatre to capture the hearts and minds of the Galaxias? This is no coincidence, you and that Chief Advisor planned this well in advance! How else would you capture the moment you provoked that old war dog to kick in the balls of the Flower of Khemia?! I shall say it again, you won’t fool me! The rightful ruler for the Wolven Empire should have been Cassius!”

“Chief Ad- Virginia had nothing to do with this and I’d appreciate it if you’d stop bringing that footage up, Brother Theo.” Neferu was angry, but he still maintained his composure as he calmly responded back to his Brother.

“Amicus had legitimately obtained his claim to the throne by slaying Cato. Even if you would claim Cassius was the true Emperor, he had come out to officially abdicate his throne to Amicus afterwards."

"That is not the right thing to do!"

"You may not like it, but there was no conspiracy. This is simply the Wolven way and you must respect that. As for Marco, his love for Amicus and consequently, the Wolven Empire, bears no weight in his decision for Earth. The Parents’ understanding supersedes us, who are we to tell them what to do and who to pick? I believe that there is a reason they specifically chose Marco.”

“You’re leaving it to the Parents?!”

“Why on Polaris shouldn’t I? They’ve been a boon to us for more than twenty thousand years.”

“They had interfered all the way through our peace treaty with the Wolves! What’s worse, Virginia practically drew almost all of the Wolven part of the Khemian-Wolven Alliance by herself!”

“Virginia? Look, without any conclusive proof, that is merely but a byproduct of your deluded mind, Brother Atem. And what if it was? It does not diminish the value that our cooperation will bring.”

“You’ve said earlier that they lack the presence befitting a Representative, but what of it? They only had their positions for less than a decade, in comparison, the next youngest Representative had been on her station for about half a century and they all did not have to inherit the position without the previous Representative to guide them through the process. Amicus and Marco will have more than enough time to mature and fill their roles, it is simply unreasonable to ask of them the same standard you would have for the rest. By the way, the same question can be posed for us, so it is better that we try to get along with the wolves and humanity than to push them away.”

"On the other hand, what we should be talking about is _you_ , Brother Atem. Stop abusing your position given to you by our Father to interfere with us.” Neferu crossed his arms and glared at his Brother in disapproval.

“To do what? Do you have any facts to back that up?” Atem raised an eyebrow as he fidgeted in place. Neferu rolled his eyes as he sighed in disappointment at his Brother.

"Stop this, Brother Atem, despite how much you’ve mistreated me, I had always believed that you were an honest and righteous man, the ray of the unsullied sun which shines down justice upon Khemia as he called you. It was why Father entrusted you with the army. You have always worn your emotion on your sleeve, so stop trying to become the next Vizier."

"I asked you what it was you think I was doing?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

Neferu crossed his arms again and raised an eyebrow back at his Brother. Save for their height the two bear a striking similarity, but what currently sets them apart is how confident and composed Neferu was in contrast to Atem. 

"You allied with Sister Xerise to take me out of the race first, but you were too focused on me, you failed to account for Sister Hatty who eventually drove a wedge between the two of you.”

“You got flustered and in your infinite wisdom, you squeezed the Prime Minister a bit too hard, which drove him to me.”

“Now without both your supporter and ally, you’ve been trying to resort to less… savory means to win. You’ve even stooped down to entrapment, quite sloppily too, might I add. Honestly, if you’d want to film us, you’d just had to ask.”

“I did no such thing.”

“Then why are you hiding the Com?” Neferu’s finger lightly tapped on his arm rhythmically in tune to their conversation. “You’ve always had at least one with you wherever you go outside since the incident. You’d probably get more if our Father didn’t put such tight restrictions on it.”

“It must come as a surprise, but I can come and go without an escort with me.”

“Then why is Brother Theo staring at it?” Neferu nodded his head towards Theo who was leaning beside the window with his paw squishing on his right cheek, passively listening to the conversation as he stared at a nearby tree. The drone blended well into the thicket of the leaves and the night sky, but Theo’s sharp intuition had sniffed it out. Atem scoffed in contempt as he looked the other way.

“You never approach people unless you want something from them, Brother Atem, it was obvious you wanted to use them to get to me. Besides, don’t say that, Menkaura’s going to cry again if you do.”

“That’s none of your business!” Atem shouted angrily at Neferu with his sharp fangs bared, Neferu however only gazed back fearlessly at him.

“Just like how Marco and Amicus aren't yours. Anyways, now that we’re getting along so swimmingly, can you finally enlighten me on your masterplan?”

“Although the both of you now walked different paths, you once shared the same vision as Sister Xerise. What changed? Why are you so adamant on severing our ties with the wolves and regressing us back to savages like they once were?”

“Maybe if we always talk down to the other Siblings, we’ll be like jackals too.”

Amicus muttered under his breath as he grimaced and looked the other way.

“Why should I care to answer your question, Neferu?”

“Playing hard to get?” Neferu gave Atem another smile as he playfully scritched his chin. “Then don’t, I do have an idea why, so allow me to propose my own hypothesis.”

"Ten years ago you went with Father to Omorfa. It was around that time that your stance began to change. Seeing how you’re advocating for the militarization of our Empire, should I assume you fear that once they declare war, our military might will be eclipsed? Just _what_ did you see that made you abandon your cause, Brother?"

Neferu eyed his older Brother for a moment, upon sensing his unwillingness to answer, Neferu crossed his arm and rested his chin on top of his paw before looking up to the ceiling, lost in thought.

“Honestly, I cannot accept that sentimentality. Sister Xerise might be vile, but at least she’s putting her trust in the Khemian people. On the other hand, your actions showed you had no faith in them at all, Brother Atem.”

“Empty platitudes won’t save Khemia, Neferu!” No longer able to bear Neferu’s accusations, Atem started shouting again. Neferu placed his paw back on his hips as he looked back at his Brother.

“You’d rather they wallow in their base instinct instead of inspiring them to be something greater? Almost all of the previous Pharaohs had been paving this road for us, we owe both the Khemians and to the Parents to lead our people down this path of progress."

“Feelings doesn’t mean shit once we get conquered! What we need now is a realistic plan instead of putting our head in the clouds!”

“Uniting Galaxias to prevent war _is_ a realistic plan, for I shall make it happen with my own two paws. Unlike the Avias, we now have two Siblings on our side.

"You'd think you'll make all of the hatred between us disappear with a wave of your paw?! Get real! You're going to break Khemia in two yourself without the Omorfas doing anything!"

"The Parents’ Delusion does not need to continue being a delusion. Khemia _can_ change.”

"If that’s true, then why are you and Keuket still free?! These naifs turned nary an eye to our plights but flocked to that apophis as he’s rotting Khemia from inside out! **Where is the justice in this?!** ”

“Brother Atem? What are you...”

For the first time, Neferu took half a step back as his ears flipped up in surprise and his mouth was agape in shock. Neferu remained frozen for a few seconds, blinking at his Brother who was colored in anger and gasping for air after shouting at the top of his lungs.

"Brother… You… S-So all this was..."

Neferu avoided his Brother’s piercing glare as he turned his face the other way. He bit his lower lip tightly and his ears flopped down, overwhelming pain and grief that Marco could not describe in words dyed his face. He had never seen the ever calm Neferu this distressed before, ever since that time in the courtyard.

“Neferu?”

Amicus nervously called for Neferu, he could not see the jackal’s face from his angle, but Neferu’s shaky voice worried him.

“Brother, please stop this. You’re letting the flames of revenge consume your mind.”

“That has no bearing on my judgement! The guilty must be sentenced and the innocent set free! That is how things should be! Besides, how easy those words passed through your lips, Neferu! What would a loafer turned murder accessory know about loss?!”

“Justice alone won't save Khemia and I know very well, Brother Atem! I had watch my friend died in my arms! This isn’t the answer!”

Neferu gritted his teeth as he glared back at his Brother with fierce determination, his previously vulnerable persona nowhere to be seen.

“Do you think Mother would’ve wanted this?! Remember our vow with Father! We must lead Khemia down the right path, not burn it all down!”

"Hmph. I'll do that alright."

“Amicus, we must leave. _Now_.”

“ _Daniel?_ ”

Daniel whispered to Amicus as he tugged at him to hurry him along, but before Amicus could react, Atem had rushed to lift Neferu up by his neck. Neferu choked as his smaller arms pushed and pounded against his Brother’s arms, but it was no match against his well-trained musculature. Theo’s ears perked up in surprise as he finally realized what was happening and turned around.

“Brother Atem! What are you-”

“Watch, Neferu! This is how I will save Khemia!”

Atem moved Neferu left, right in front of Daniel. All the talk had calmed Marco’s nerves down, but it also had made Marco subconsciously lower his guard. It took Marco a split second, but it was a split second to long to realize the implication of Atem’s action.

“ _Oh no!_ ”

Daniel was already raising his hand to draw out the knife from his hidden pocket. Without thinking, Marco instantly brandished his Nervo as he lunged forward and plunged it into Daniel. However, before his Nervo could make contact with the man, Daniel dodged back, no, it was more like he was forced back. Marco looked up to see his wolf pushed Daniel back with one paw before darting into Atem.

“ **Atem!** ”

Atem’s joyous face froze as he turned to the source of the voice, only to see a big fuzzy fist obstructing his entire view. Amicus’ fist firmly lodged itself a few inches deep into Atem’s right cheek. Marco watched in slow motion as Atem was lifted off the ground by the impact, his aggravating face curved inwards around Amicus’ fist to accommodate for its solid shape.

Neferu fell down on his ass as his Brother flew up. The First Prince soared into the sky, spinning gracefully for a few times before landing head first into the solid marble floor down below. He bounced back up into the air for a few more rounds before his momentum finally stopped.

Marco finally caught himself and looked down to his right hand, intending to hide back his Nervo; but before he could do so, he once again froze in place as he noticed that it was set to lethal.

“ _I… I almost…_ ”

His hand started to shake again as it hit him that he had almost taken Daniel’s life. Sure, the man was about to kill Neferu, but it was not out of his own volition. He was closer to Marco than Atem and whatever muscle memory that had been carved into his body intuitively set the dial into lethal and told him who he should really be aiming for. If not for Amicus pushing him back Marco would have very well taken his life and that realization chilled Marco to his bones.

“Ahhh!”

Marco looked up to see Amicus rushing to the prone Atem, intending to beat every square inch of his body, but before he could make it past half the distance, Theo darted in front of him and swung the sheath of his sword right into his wolf’s stomach. A loud sound of the object crushing against flesh echoed through the halls as his wolf bendover for a few seconds without uttering any voice before summarily being pinned into the ground by Theo. The splitting image of Menkaura prostrating before Theo not a few hours back popped up in his mind. Marco’s mind went blank as he shouted his wolf’s name.

“Amicus!”

* * *

“ _Marco, you can’t!_ ”

Daniel screamed silently to himself as Marco prepared to dash towards Amicus. Both directions of Marco's sides were Prince Atem's guards, their spears arced behind them, ready to plunge into Marco.

At some point in-between the Embassy to this hallway, they had already started suspecting Yuba. When everyone was too focused on Atem and Neferu's shouting, they took the opportunity to creep in closer. Daniel tried to warn Amicus, but it was too late as Atem had caught on and tried to use him to dispose of Neferu.

Now that Marco was running into Prince Theo with Nervo in hand, both of Atem's guards had the perfect excuse to kill him. Daniel wanted to grab Marco away, but he found his own body was not listening to his own commands. Daniel looked down in bewilderment as his knife was already in his right hand.

" _W-what? Why is this happening?_ "

Daniel's eyes flickered to the person immediately in front of him. He broke out in a cold sweat as he realized Neferu was kneeling down coughing in front and more importantly, the back of his juicy neck was proudly displayed to Daniel.

"R-"

Daniel wanted to shout at the top of his lungs to warn Marco and Neferu, but because it would interfere with his mission, his mouth mercilessly shut itself back down. He was about to kill Neferu and even if Azazel helped now, it was already too late to save Marco.

" _No!_ "

Daniel involuntarily raised his knife high into the air on top of Neferu as the spears from Prince Atem's guards were arced backwards, preparing to plunge itself into Marco.

“ _NO!_ ”

They were a move away from checkmate. He thought again and again, desperately denying the only outcome of this skirmish but nothing came to mind and it was too late as time had begun moving again. The knife above his head plunged mercilessly downwards at Neferu’s neck, but before the jackal’s life was severed, his blade had stopped in midair.

“ _What?!_ ”

A black arm as slender as Daniel's firmly stopped his arms in their tracks, Daniel looked up in surprise to see a beautiful jackal with a multicolored shawl in front of him.

“P-Princess Hatshepsut?!”

The Khemian Princess’ other paw rushed forward like lighting, firmly grabbing onto Marco’s collar as she yanked him to the ground behind her, both spears whiffing past Marco’s chest by a paper thin margin.

“Arghhhhhhhh!”

“Hello, Ambassador Marco. I hope you have been well?”

“W-What?”

Daniel stared wide-eyed at the Fourth Princess as she ignored Marco’s blood-curdling screams and talked sweetly at him as if they were having a picnic. In contrast to her words, her sharp claws dug deep into his arms and his skin had crumpled marks like it was paper, the pain flooded into his brain and he gritted his teeth to avoid shouting. Her slender frame completely blocked the knife from Prince Theo’s view.

“I forgot to wish you well on Election, so I came back.”

“I-I see. Thank you, Princess Hatty.”

Daniel forced the words out between his teeth as his shaky arms were forcefully brought down by Princess Hatty before letting go. Despite her arms being as slender as his, a Khemian’s strength was still superior to what a human can achieve as evident by the deep impression she gave on his wrists. As soon as Daniel felt himself in control of his body again, he quickly shealth his knife and continued talking as if nothing happened.

“Where’s Akhenaten? I thought he’d be with you?”

“ _Huff_ I-I’m here… _huff_.”

Daniel turned back to see the jackal leaning on his knees out of breath, it was the second time today he had seen him so exhausted.

“Where the hell were you?!” Theo shouted in anger.

“S-Sorry boss… _huff_. She suddenly darted and she just ran so fast…”

“H-Haw dare yew!”

Daniel looked back in front of him. Prince Atem had regained his bearings and pushed his head up to hatefully glared at Amicus who was restrained under Prince Theo. His right eye is blood-shot and crying, his cheek had a nasty swell and blood leaked profusely out from his snort. He shouted again, his voice was off-tone as his shattered teeth does not allow him to properly vocalize his intent.

“Cam!” Prince Atem wailed. “Eggecute Amicas!”

“Com!” Prince Theo shouted almost in tandem with Prince Atem. “Pause that last directive!”

“Cam! As de Khemean Generel, I arder yew te-”

“Com! As Chief of Internal Affairs and as the Sword Saint, I am taking the Khemian General and the Wolven Emperor into custody! Revoke their privileges! Akhenaten! Take care of the Brother Atem!” Prince Theo’s voice eclipsed his Brother as he barked orders to his subordinate.

“A’rite Boss.”

Akhenaten ignored Marco who was groaning in agony on the floor and Daniel who was aiding him as he casually picked up the man’s Nervo. He brushed away Prince Atem’s guards before approaching Prince Atem. 

“Sorry bout this, Bigger Boss.”

Prince Atem took a swipe at Akhenaten, but he was barely a threat in his prone state. The jackal raised one leg to avoid the attack before stabbing him with a reverse grip of the Nervo right in the back of his neck. Prince Atem yelled for just a moment and just like that, the First Prince went unconscious.

“Are you alright?”

Daniel knelt down to check on Marco’s left arm only to be met with him swatting away his hands. Marco quickly noticed the crimson colored blood that was dripping down from Daniel’s arm and stumbled out words of apology.

“Sorry Daniel, it still really hurts.”

“It’s fine, I can take it.”

Daniel casually shook away the dripping blood and wrapped his arm with his handkerchief to stop it from flowing. He then proceeds to wipe the sweat from Marco’s face with his sleeve before carefully lifting him back up.

Likewise, Akhenatem tried lifting the First Khemian Prince up, but because of how massive the Prince was in comparison to Akhenatem he only managed to lift half his body up before slipping, causing the Prince’s face to plant into the marble floor once more.

“The hell are you doing!” Theo shouted in frustration at the scene as Amicus struggled under him.

"Get off of me! Aah!" Amicus shouted out in pain as Prince Theo restrained him harder before looking back at his assistant.

"Boss, help! I can't move this hunk o' muscle!"

Prince Theo gave an audible groan before turning to the drone.

"Com, bring Brother Atem into the infirmary! I’ll escort Brother Neferu there and Emperor Amicus, you’re under arrest.”

“N-No…” Neferu’s strained whisper came out weakly from his throat as he knelt on the floor. “I can’t go yet- urgk! Geh!” Neferu tried standing up, but it only had the opposite effect as he choked painfully before falling down on the floor, his shaking paws desperately cupping his neck as if he could not breath. Theo’s ears stood up and he jolted in place as he saw Neferu fell down. He turned to his assistant and rapidly barked out orders for him.

“Shit! Akhenatem, bring him there at once! Com! Fetch some extra hands for him immediately!”

“No- Agh!”

“Calm down, Big Boss, we’ve gotta treat those vocal cords first. We can discuss whatever you wanted to say later, alley oop!”

Despite Prince Neferu’s protest, Akhenaten managed to swiftly pull him up on his back and wordlessly strided out of the hallway. That was when Daniel finally noticed Princess Hatty, why had been staring at them the entire time.

Princess Hatty stood patiently in front of Marco before patting him as if to check for injuries. Once she was satisfied, she turned to Daniel with paws cupsed together as she beamed down a tender smile at him, her words tasted like honey.

“Sister Xerise is about to finish her speech, would you accompany me along the way?”

Now that Daniel had calmed down, he noticed Hatty’s eyes were shaky and there were minute twitches to her eyelashes. Beneath all the facade she had put up, it was clear that she was as nervous as him, but why? Sadly, he did not have much time to think as the Princess was expecting a response. Daniel reached out his bloodied hand and held on to her paw as he said what he expected the Princess wanted to hear.

“It would be my pleasure, Princess Hatty.”

Daniel’s smile became slightly strained as Princess Hatty tightened her grip into his injured hand. He doubted he could shake Princess Hatty away with this much pressure on him.

It was clear now that the guards knew who Marco was disguised as, but just as Princess Hatty literally had Daniel in her grasp, they could do nothing with him when Princess Hatty was sticking so close to him.

The Khemian Princess dragged him towards her Brother who was making Amicus stand up. He was barking barely coherent words at the Prince, but Prince Theo paid no heed to what he had to say as he looked at his Sister.

“Sister Hatty.”

“Brother Theo.”

Hatty said in a very calm manner that belies her mental state. Daniel braced for her to tell Prince Theo to arrest him on the spot for attempting to murder Neferu, but the words that came out of her mouth shocked him.

“I'm taking Ambassador Marco and his subordinate, their room is next to mine so I’d like to have their company.”

“Sis-”

“ _Please_ , Brother Theo. We _need_ to keep the Election going..”

The words that were coming out from Prince Theo’s mouth stopped. He looked hesitant towards his Sister then to Daniel. His eyes went wide upon noticing his bandaged hand soaked in crimson, but before Prince Theo could ask questions, Marco had interrupted him.

“Let him go, Theo! He was just trying to save Neferu!”

“Watch your tone, Asia Representative.”

Prince Theo glared back gloomily at the man he believed to be Yuba. Although the guards and perhaps Princess Hatty had found out this fact, Prince Theo was still in the dark. Daniel broke out in a cold sweat again as Prince Theo was acting fidgety, he was like a balloon ready to burst out in anger and a ‘lesser’ man like Yuba speaking out of line might just be the trigger for him. Daniel briefly considered telling the truth right here before Amicus spoke up.

“I’ll be fine, Marco. Go with her.” Amicus spoke, surprising Marco by his uncharacteristic calmness.

“What?” Prince Theo seemed taken aback as well, witnessing him doing a heel turn from furiously resisting arrest into complete compliance.

“Only _one_ person can enter the room with you for the Speech, go. I’ll have a _chat_ with Theo. Hatty is right, we need to hurry.”

“Amicus? What are you-” Marco spoke plainly, seemingly no longer caring about the disguise.

“Marco.” Amicus seemed to be of one mind as he cut his lover’s words and looked straight into his eyes as he made his proclamation.

“Trust in me.”

Marco slightly trembled as he looked back into the wolf’s piercing blue eyes. He tightly bit his lips and nodded back at him. Amicus smiled back gently as he gazed loving back at Marco before steeling his resolve and turning his head back at Prince Theo.

“Lead the way. The Election needs to continue.”

Prince Theo tilted his head as he eyed Amicus suspiciously, but nonetheless he wordlessly complied as he started walking away with Amicus in tow. Marco tossed a glance at the guards who were eyeing him and looked back at Princess Hatty.

“Like you said, we don’t have time. Let’s hurry, Princess.”

“Y-You’re right, Asia Representative Yuba. Let us go, Ambassador Marco. Towards our destination.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one or two more chapters until the end of the arc! With Amicus out of the picture, how will Marco and Daniel hope to ensure Neferu's success and their own survival? Find out in the next chapter!
> 
> As it felt out of place, I've decided to omit the speech that were squeezed in last chapters. So you'll have to imagine them giving their speech while the story is ongoing, sorry about that! If you want to see what each Prince/Princess has to say, you can look at the link here:
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1c0CgeD9pRLlyMz44U15kHUpdOR0mlBnCGPSXSjsjFEY/edit?usp=sharing
> 
> The document is in edit mode, so if you have any comment or critiques feel free to post them!
> 
> I've been hoping to rush through the First Arc before the end of the month, but I'll stick with my own pace as so to keep the story quality consistently good. With any luck, I can conclude the First Arc before November begins and go straight into the Second Arc. I'm glad people are enjoying them and if you've read it this far in, I want to say thank you very much for being so invested in my fic! It really makes me happy that you guys like em enough to read through the whole thing.
> 
> That brings us to the end of the note, I'll see you guys next time!


	23. The Weight of the World

Princess Hatty strutted out of the empty hallway, on her right paw was Daniel who was practically being dragged along while Marco struggled to match her speed with his battered body. Once they got to the other wing of the building, the halls felt alive again as they were once more surrounded by busy Khemians officials going about their business.

Princess Hatty glanced around, took a quick peek at the guards that followed them before sighing in relief and letting go of Daniel’s hand. After nodding to herself, she spun around and continued walking at a much slower pace.

“I believe it's been about a month, how are you finding the capital of Khemia so far?”

“Oh? Yeah, it’s great! I especially liked the theatre show. Based on what the Prime Minister said, you were a part of the crew there before?”

Daniel instantly replied to her perfectly, but there was no response from Princess Hatty’s part. That was when Marco realized she was speaking to _him_. Marco wanted to respond to her, but he caught himself just before he could say anything.

“ _Stop, Marco. Stop being so damn hasty._ ”

Over the course of his time in Khemia, Marco had said thoughtless remarks that hurted people around him or landed himself into the same pitfall over and over again. This time, he is determined not to repeat the same mistake. Marco gave himself a few seconds of breathing room to heave and compose himself from trying to catch up with Princess Hatty. For Princess Hatty’s part, she waited patiently until he was ready to speak up.

“It’s not what I’ve imagined it to be, Princess,” Marco said as he forced out a sheepish laugh, “Neferu had promised to give us a tour of the city, but with the Pharaoh’s passing, he now has more important matters to attend too.”

A pang of bitterness crawled into Marco’s heart as he mulled over all those possible memories he could have made with his friend and his wolf. It was supposed to be his proper reunion with Neferu since his wedding day with Amicus, but their hopes and dreams were dashed because of the Pharaoh’s demise.

He and Amicus had been kept in the dark regarding the Pharaoh’s death, but it was clear that everything went wrong for everyone from that moment onwards. He was thankful that the busy environment had perfectly masked the undertone of exhaustion in his voice. Marco took another deep breath before continuing. 

“Amicus was supposed to be back to Adastra by now. Even with the lockdown, I’m sure he could’ve forced through it with his position as the Wolven Emperor, but he ended up staying here… for me…”

Marco’s mind raced back to the determined face of his wolf. It was true that he was under pressure, but it did not excuse the things he had said to him. He even almost jeopardized his wolf's alliance with the Khemians he had worked so hard to achieve. Still, _still_ , even with all the shit he had pulled, when he peered into the eyes of his wolf, there was no hatred or anger behind them.

Amicus blue eyes were as clear as the bright sky, looking at him with determination as he asked only for Marco’s trust. It made Marco very happy that Amicus’ love for him did not waver, but at the same time, it pained Marco that he was unable to reciprocate that feeling back to him.

“Brother Theo is reasonable and I’m here, so don’t worry. Amicus will be fine.” Princess Hatty says gently without looking back at him.

“ _...Is she saying she’s on our side?_ ”

Now that Marco had stopped rushing his decisions, the fog in his head has somewhat dissipated and things became a bit clearer.

“ _Stop, Marco. Take your time._ ”

There was no need to rush it. The Vizier, the Prime Minister, even Atem’s ambush, his earlier failures had made him realize that he still was not up to par with the rest of them, but now he has time to ponder his words. They walked silently for a while amidst the busy hallway before Marco responded back to her.

“...I see. Thank you for accompanying us, Princess Hatty.”

Marco gave a plain and mundane response back to Princess Hatty, his acting skills won’t make it into Broadway by any means, but it was enough to give a clear affirmation to her that he understood her intent.

“Whenever I get nervous on stage, I’d always imagine the audience as a patch of pumpkins. I learned that when I practiced for The Dunes of Wonder. How do you ease your mind when you’re not with Emperor Amicus?”

“Hmm… I would usually go relax in the bath, practice dancing or find a friend to talk too.”

“Ohhh?” Princess Hatty exclaimed with some mild delight in her voice. “After the repairs are done, if you ever feel like showing your skills in the theatre just let me know. I’m sure all of Khemia would wish to see how graceful a human dances.”

“I’ll take a rain check, Princess Hatty.” Marco laughed lightly as he replied back to the Princess politely. “I’m still amateurish and I’ve only really practiced one song.”

“Hatty is fine.”

Marco had the urge to tell her to call him by name, but as he was still disguised as Yuba, he held himself back. Even if the disguise has been found out, he still had to maintain a facade for the onlookers. A painful lesson he had learned not an hour past.

“Alright then, Hatty.”

“Once all of this is over, what do you plan to do?”

“I haven’t really thought about it. Maybe once I’ve settled things with Neferu, I’ll go back with Amicus to the Wolven Empire. After all of this, I do think he and Marco deserve some time alone.”

“Virginia, Amicus’ Chief Advisor is definitely going to chew them out. She asked Marco to keep the Wolven Emperor in-line but now he’s arrested for punching the First Prince of an allied Empire.”

The image of Virginia greeting them with a scowling face popped up in his mind. She would be waiting for them straight at the landing pad, accompanied by Cassius who would glare at them disapprovingly. Based on what Amicus had told him, Marco was confident it would be a long night and they would not hear the end of it for at least a month. A smile crept up on Marco’s face as he let out a carefree, merry laughter as the group stopped in front of a door.

“It seems you’ve lightened up, that’s good. One mustn’t linger in their failures, but use it to push yourself forward. Your stop is here just beyond this door. This is where we’ll part ways.”

“I am. Thank you for everything, Hatty.”

“Ara? I’ve done nothing worthy of such praise.” Hatty turned around to respond with a playful tone in her voice. Judging by her smile, she too seemed to have her mood lightened by the conversation.

“If you’re truly grateful, then I’d like to see you in the theatres and always remember, the show _must_ go on.”

“I won’t disappoint you, Hatty.”

“Good.” Hatty smiled again as she looked to the guards. “You two, come with me.”

“The Vizier’s orders are to stick close to the Human Representative, Princess. As his authority supersedes yours, I’m afraid I cannot abide by your order.”

“That doesn’t apply when there’s an ‘emergency’ now does it? I just so happened to have an ‘emergency’ that requires your help.” Hatty gave a mischievous grin as she crossed her arms and placed her paw under her chin, giving a splitting image of Virginia.

“Sister! It’s almost your turn! What aren’t you in your room?!” A familiar sound rang from their side as Marco saw another Hatty walking towards them. Princess Xerise was slightly out of breath as she stopped in front of her Sister.

“Ah, Sister Xerise! You came just in time! Come with me.” Without a beat, Hatty spoke in delight and grabbed her paw as if waiting for this moment.

“What?! Hey! Wait!” Princess Xerise protested, but it was in vain as her Sister started dragging her away, she turned to look at Marco one more time.

“Ambassador Marco, no show lasts forever. I can only provide the time on stage, but you’ll have to manage the rest yourself, alright?”

In other words, she could guarantee his safety in the time frame before and during the Speech, but once it was done, they would be on their own. Marco smiled slightly at her and gave a nod in understanding. Once she perceived that Marco had gotten the message, Hatty started ordering the guards and dragged her Sister away.

“ _Thank you, Hatty._ ”

As Daniel moved in to open the door, Marco’s visions rested at Hatty’s rapidly receding figure. His first impression of her was a weak-willed crybaby. That poor image of her remained as they never had much chance to talk. Today, that preconceived notion of Hatty was absolutely shattered as she proved herself to be a figure with a will stronger than him and a valuable ally. Marco was briefly grateful that among Neferu’s siblings, there was someone who would genuinely help them. He patted the Nervo in his pocket that Hatty secretly slipped to him earlier before turning around and entering the door after Daniel.

* * *

In contrast to the bright and noisy halls outside, the small room Marco entered into was dimly lit and unerringly silent. There were no furniture or much of anything, but the mismatched layers of dust on the floor were telltale signs of how hastily they refurbished this room for their use. Daniel ran his hands around the room and pressed his ear to the only door before turning towards Marco.

“No hidden routes, one exit and the room is soundproof. It’s an ideal spot for an assassination, this isn’t good.”

"Do you think the Vizier had that in mind when he assigned us this room?"

"It's possible. The Vizier didn't seem to care about me that much but he did help Atem attach the Mason's assassin's to us. We lack information."

"Right."

Marco reflexively furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth in anger upon hearing of the Masons, but his fury quickly dissipated as he saw Daniel looking at him uneasily, as if he was expecting Marco to snap at him.

" _No. Marco, stop that_. _Did you not learn anything?_ "

Marco slapped himself on both his cheeks to clear his mind. Daniel shook in place as he was startled by Marco's uncharacteristic display before him.

"Marco?" Daniel asked Marco nervously, but the man had long dived back into his mind.

It is true that the Masons were after his life and it is indeed easy to blame them for the mess they have caused, but no, Marco decided that he can no longer shift all the blame onto them. The Triumvirates and the separatists hounded Amicus regularly back in Adastra while Neferu had both the Vizier and his siblings scheming against him, but did they turn tail and flee from their duties like Marco did?

No!

While Marco gave up and disassociated himself from what was in front of him, Amicus and Neferu had bravely confronted their enemies head-on without the slightest hesitation in them. If he was just a regular civilian or simply Amicus’ royal consort, that would have been fine. However, he is now the _Human Representative_ , the man who is meant to carry the colossal burden of seven billion lives on his tiny shoulders.

Marco had thought that the worst was behind him when he left Earth, but when he saw how battered Amicus was after Daniel rescued him, he realized just how naive his assumptions were. He had tried to push that feeling of helplessness away by convincing himself that it was because he did not try hard enough.

His brush with death at the Embassy was the nail on the head over how things got so out of hand because of him. Marco could not accept that he was to blame for these actions. Adding on to the feeling of helplessness prior had resulted in him selfishly lashing out to everyone around him.

The mess from the Masons’ side had stemmed from him prioritizing going back to Amicus above all else. Hatty had asked him what he wanted to do after all of this was over and he had answered what was buried within his heart, but now he knew what he must truly do.

No longer can Marco blow hot air and wish for it to be over, he _has_ to take responsibility for his newfound role. He knows what he must do now, for both himself and for Amicus. After all this is done, he _must_ , against all he had worked for this entire eight years, go back and finish what he had started.

“Are you alright, Marco?” Daniel asked again in an increasingly nervous tone as he gave a look of concern at Marco. The thoughts bubbling within Marco’s mind had risen to his face which gave him the wrong impression.

“I have an anesthetic with me but it’ll numb your senses-”

“Thanks Daniel but I’m fine. I’m just… thinking.”

Marco wiped the sweat off his face again as he stared at Daniel. If Virginia was there to advise Amicus and Theo was there to help Neferu, then does this mean that Daniel was sent here to assist him through these trials and tribulations?

Marco had a perfect assistant once, he knew what to say and had always given Marco sound governing advice. Even now, Marco still regrets indirectly causing his death. Certainly, it would make sense for the Parents to send a more combat-oriented person after how his last one was killed but Marco still has misgiving about how identical looking Daniel was to him.

Marco took a deep breath as he looked up to the speaker above. He could barely see it at a corner of the room, but it had perfectly done its job in delivering Theo’s speech into his ears. He still had some time to talk and he wished to make the most of it.

“Daniel.”

“Y-Yes?”

“What do you do to kill time?”

“...Huh?” Marco ignored Daniel’s flabbergasted expression and continued his talk.

“Do you play any instruments?”

Marco asked as he turned around and started tiptoeing across the room. 

“Well… I used to play the piano, maybe. I can’t remember much.”

“Mhmm.”

Marco slowly stretched his right hand in front of him before pushing it upwards. He still remembered how Amicus’ massive paw enveloped his hand as he helped him through those steps. Marco quietly chuckled to himself as he thought back to how he was a bag of nerves during the First Trial. That memory felt so silly now after everything he had been through, is this what it is like to grow up? Unable to discern Marco’s intention, Daniel asked again in a confused manner.

“Marco, what are you doing?”

“Do you remember when I’ve told you about the First Trial back in Adastra? Me and Amicus failed so spectacularly on it. Looking back, it was our fault for not taking it seriously before the Trial.”

“ _Back then too, I tried to toss out the blame for my failures onto something else._ ”

Marco’s steps were slow and tedious due to his broken arm and bruised body, needles of pain jabbed into his bones but Marco did not mind. Marco’s forehead was sweaty, but he grinned as he slowly took the steps his wolf had once taught him.

The mental image of his wolf dancing in parallel with him reminded Marco of their practice before the Trial. His movements were wobbly and his body was stiff, but Marco knew what was important was not his steps, but the emotions behind them.

“Ever since then, I’ve been practicing this dance in the hopes that I can fix our mistakes. I’m just waiting for the right moment to sprung it on him.” Marco said as he chuckled lightly.

“Ah…”

Did Daniel understand the significance of what he said? No, that matters not, for as long as his wolf can, he will be happy.

“Come, Daniel. Help support the back of my head and body.”

A confused Daniel helped propped Marco as he slowly lowered himself down as far as he dared to go and looked up towards the ceiling. He vividly remembered the moment Alex and Cassius made their passionate kiss. Their intense affection for each other had made Marco briefly shocked which made him miss his cue to kiss Amicus, but during that exchange, there was also a shade of envy in him as well. Marco wished to erase that bad memory away with a new one, a new passionate dance that will blow away his image of their kiss forevermore.

“Alright, help me get back up.”

With Daniel’s help, Marco had slowly gotten back to his feet. He wiped the sweat off his face and gave out a long-winded sigh before looking at Daniel.

“Daniel, thank you. For everything.”

“...Huh?” Daniel blinked twice as he tilted his head in bewilderment.

Despite everything he had done, Amicus still loved him and Neferu bold-facedly said to Atem that he still believed in Marco. Marco could not thank them enough for their faith in him. He was grateful to Theo as well for helping them, even if it was to benefit his brother and he was grateful to Hatty for clearing up his mind.

“You asked me before what I truly wanted, right?”

“I said I wanted a happy ending for me and those who were close to me, but back then, I never thought of how I should go about and accomplish those things.”

“I thought I was a hotshot who can solve all our problems by myself, but in the end all I ended up doing was hurting people close to me. I-It was probably the same back then… They all probably realized that I didn’t do it for humanity. I gave in and took shortcuts to come back into the stars, that was why things started to fall apart during my time there… I became the Ambassador for humanity, but I was alone.”

Marco had been blocking it out for so long, but now that the consequences of his negligence came back to haunt him, he has finally admitted to it. All those stares from his comrades were not because they did not have the same goals as him, but it was because _he_ did not have the same goal as them. Why would they ever trust a greenhorn who puts his lover on a pedestal and not Earth? It was no wonder he felt so isolated all those years.

“So this is what I want to do. After we’ve resolved this mess and place Neferu on the throne. After I check up on things in Adastra and once everything has calmed down, I am going back to Earth.”

“But Marco, the Masons-”

“Is precisely why I’m going back.” Marco said bluntly as he cut Daniel off.

“I did the bare minimum to uplift humanity and came straight to Amicus. I’m the Human Representative, the man in charge of more than seven billion lives! I was selfish and took my role lightly, which is why it's coming back to hurt me and those who are close to me! Theo was right, I was such a hypocrite! A fool!” Marco laughed out in self depreciation as he cupped his working hand on his face, trying to hide his pained face that fully displayed the shame and remorse he felt for his actions.

“So I’m gonna go back to Earth and settle things properly. The last time I was there, the Parents had forcefully coerced me into uplifting humanity. This time, I’m going of my own free will. I’ll stay as long as I need too until things take root. _That_ is how I can give Amicus and Neferu their happy ending.“

“But I won’t go back alone, I will need help. I will not force you to help then, but at the very least, please help me now. I cannot do this alone. The last time I tried to shoulder everything by myself, I had collapsed into an ugly mess. I need someone I can trust by my side to help me whenever I fuck up again like today.”

Unlike when he was stranded alone on Earth with a dragon feeding him directions through a cold, inorganic screen, he now has people that can help him through his missteps. Neferu and Daniel were there to help him rescue Amicus did they not? He will not be so stubborn anymore, if it is out of his competence then he will sincerely ask for help. After this is over, he will have to properly apologize to them.

“Daniel, I am truly sorry for the things I’ve said to you. I took your vow for granted and tried using you like how the Masons were treating you. But despite all of that, you still always stuck your neck out to help me, I can’t say thank you enough for that, Daniel.”

“M-Marco…” Daniel stammered out a response, Marco could sense a slight hesitation underlined in his voice. “I did this because…”

“Regardless of your motivations, your actions were enough proof. Daniel, I trust you.”

“!”

“I know this isn’t nearly enough for what you did for us and what I’ve said to you, so I’ll give you a proper apology after this. But for now, I want to ask for one thing. I have a plan, can you trust in me one more time?”

“Marco…"

"I…"

* * *

“Dammit. Dammit, dammit, dammit!”

Enott cursed under his breath as he nearly sprinted across the halls. The Khemian ministers and officers were giving curious glances as to why two of Atem's guards were prancing around like they owned the place, but blending in was the least of his concerns right now.

Marco's voice of support for the Second Prince was loud and clear on the speakers for the whole of Khemia to hear. Not only have they failed to assassinate the Second Prince, they could not stop Marco from publicly expressing his support for him. He had utterly failed to fulfill his part of the bargain to the First Prince, no matter what happens from here onwards, he does not have a shadow of a doubt that the Prince will sever ties with them. Enott wished he could steal into the night before the First Prince's wrath descended down upon him.

" _My future's on the line here, dammit!_ "

Nothing had gone right for him since the beginning. Even before the operation had begun, Supervisor Yuba pulled Matt aside for another task and even now, he was nowhere to be seen. Emott gritted his teeth at the thought of Matt getting ahead of him. Matt had been a useful asset so far and he wanted to keep him that way. After this, he will have to find a way to make sure the man did not get any funny ideas.

His luck had only gotten worse ever since the mission started. The Fifth Prince’s arrival had basically put a stop to their plan A before it even began. Enott’s temper rose again as he thought back to how useless the rioters were against him. 

Then it was Marco’s surprise visit to the Embassy. It was a golden opportunity to get rid of the Ambassador, yet he had already disguised as a Khemian Guard. While that allowed him to stay close with his target, it had inadvertently restricted his movements. Supervisor Yuba attempted to go forward with the makeshift plan but looking at the results, the table clearly turned on him. It even allowed the Ambassador to disguise as Supervisor Yuba, fooling Enott for a good while. Had it not been for the man’s general incompetence, Enott would have still been in the dark. His fury grew as he evaluated how the late Supervisor’s actions negatively impacted their operation.

“ _Meddlesome whore!_ ”

Enott cursed the Fourth Princess under his breath and took two steps at a time down the marble stairs. She had gone out of her way to place him and the First Prince’s lackey on the opposite wing of the Parliament Building. Now his dreams of merit for establishing cooperation between the Mason and the First Khemian Prince was now merely that, a fleeting dream.

The man stole a peek out the window and gazed at the entrance of the Parliament Building. While it was not a part of their plan, Enott had hoped that Marco would have been taken out during the ensuing fight between the Vizier and the Fifth Prince. His hopes were dashed again, as his assistant came just in time to defuse the situation.

Veins popped up on his forehead as he finally thought back to their last confrontation. The First Prince understood their intent and delivered the Second Prince along with the Ambassador on a silver platter. Yet once more, success slipped from their grasp as the Fourth Princess intervened, saving the both of them at the last second.

Certainly, he had ample opportunities to end the Ambassador’s life. Each attempt was clean and precise that would take a miracle to prevent, but when it came to Marco, he kept slipping away from their clutches at the last possible second. The Fourth Princess, the Fifth Prince, Tauri, it was like God himself sent them as divine intervention to save His favorite puppet. Thinking of puppets has made Enott’s mind inadvertently think of his doll.

“ _Tauri. Tauri, Tauri, Tauri._ ”

Enott’s eyes shone a cold glint as he caught his breath in front of the door. From the start, he had a feeling that he was being goaded into recruiting Tauri into his team, but Enott still took the bait, for he knew the boy would provide entertainment. Indeed, Tauri had been fun for the last few years, but he had long outgrown his usefulness. If he was not so worried about pleasing Supervisor Yuba, he would have eliminated Tauri back in the factory. That was the only part Enott regretted in the whole affair.

“Well? What are you waiting for?”

Enott tossed a glare of contempt at his partner in crime and the reason he was unable to escape. The First Prince claimed that he and Menkaura were here to assist him in his assassination, but Enott knew full well that they were here to keep and eye on him. Now that things had gone this terribly, Enott had no doubt the guard would try to get rid of him once he killed Ambassador Marco. He needed to find a way to dispose of him along with Tauri and Marco inside of this room.

“Let’s go.”

They had reached the door before Marco’s finished his speech, there was no way in hell he had escaped before then. At the very least, killing Marco would pass for the bare minimum to accomplish his mission. Enott pressed the tiny screen panel which made a ding similar to when an elevator door would open. Once enough of the futuristic looking door had slid up, both Enott and the guard slowly crept forward, with spears tightly gripped in the palm of their paws.

Enott had agreed with the guard that they would run both their spears through whoever was inside the room. Yet their steps grinded to a halt as they entered, for the peculiar sight within had stopped them in their tracks.

“Tauri, what the hell happened here?!”

What greeted Enott was the sight of two identical looking people. Black to brown hair, hazel eyes, slender build and a gash scar running through both their necks. Enott knew Tauri had almost identical physical features beforehand, so it was not a surprise. What was so shocking to him was that one of them was on the floor while another stood still, on top of him holding a knife dripping down the crimson color of blood.

“It was an order from Yuba.”

The First Prince’s guard prepared to charge at the man, but Enott held out a hand to blocked him.

“Why are you stopping me?”

“Let me talk to him!”

“That’s our target! There is no reason to talk!"

“No, idiot! That’s my agent! Look at their clothes and his bandage!” Enott shouted back in anger.

“Feh! Not like you can tell the difference either. Make it quick.”

“ _I’m going to kill him._ ”

With great determination, Enott held himself back from piercing his spear through the guard’s throat. Ever since the First Prince assigned this dullard to him, he had done nothing but getting on his nerves. All the jackals he had made deals with always had these condescending attitudes towards him, but Enott could still stomach it because it was something he had dealt with before.

However, when it came to this _dimwit_ Enott found his patience wearing thin. An imbecile with an ego has always pissed him off, had the jackal’s inherent physical racial prowess not eclipsed his, Enott would have gotten rid of him right this very moment. Deciding that it was not worth it to confront the guard, Enott turned back his attention to Tauri.

“Well, doll? Explain yourself. What did Yuba tell you to do?”

“The plan to disguise as the Ambassador was scrapped and I was to kill him after his speech ended.”

“Why was Marco disguised as him?! Where is the Supervisor?!”

“That was the order I was given.”

Tauri’s reply was short and curt, it was what Enott had come to expect of him. Enott stared into Tauri’s dull, hazel eyes as he attempted to make sense of all the chaos surrounding him.

Tauri’s statement has opened up new possibilities to Enott. Tauri had claimed that he was acting under the order of Yuba thus far, does that mean that the assassination in the Embassy was successful afterall? It was not necessary for a grunt like Tauri to know what was going on and the evidence of his obedience laid on the ground for all to see. Enott looked down to the lifeless eyes of Marco’s corpse on the floor, was his hunch about Tauri betraying the Masons wrong after all?

“ _No. Something’s wrong._ ”

There were still inconsistencies in Tauri’s actions. Why was he actively trying to help out the Ambassador before he got here? Where is the Supervisor during all of this? Was Tauri telling the whole truth, or did he switch back to the Masons at the last possible moment? Is he under the influence of another group? Was the cat using Tauri to doublecross them? His instincts sharpened by years of experience had told him something was off, but Enott struggled to place his hands on what the reason was.

_Clank_

Enott snapped out of his thoughts as Tauri allowed the knife to drop from his fingers and on to the floor in front of the corpse. Seemingly unable to read the mood of the room, he started nonchalantly walking towards the door.

“Stop.”

Enott called on Tauri to stop, yet the man had bold-facedly walked past them. Atem's guard let out a chuckle which pissed Enott further. Enott held his hand up again to stop the guard from taking action while his other hand grabbed onto the remote and directed it at Tauri.

“Stop.”

Enott commanded again, he could not see Tauri’s face but his movements had stopped. Normally, he would be furious that he was disobeying orders, but Enott had considered the possibility that he was currently acting on instructions from the Supervisor.

“A toy, huh? Goes to show how much faith humans have for each other, doesn’t it?.” Upon noticing the device in his hand, the guard next to him made a quip at Enott’s expense.

“Funny that, might I remind you which Prince tried to get me to do his dirty work for him?”

“Prince Atem’s motivations are pure and unsullied, what he wished for is the true, unbiased justice of our beloved Ma’at. While I do not expect uncultured races to understand us, it does not mean I will tolerate you humans forever. Know that my patience for you is running thin.”

“Well la de da,” Unable to suppress his anger any longer, Enott snapped back at him,”does every jackal shit out of their mouth like yours?! I swear, all of you had your head stuck in your ass. It’s no wonder all the other Siblings wanted Khemia gone!”

“One more insult and I’ll make sure you’ll bleed like your Ambassador.” The jackal growled under his breath as he tightened his grip on his spear.

“Oh yeah? This is a good opportunity, I’ve got a new toy I wanted to test out anyways.” Enott gave him back a smug grin as he raised his free hand up to his chest, but he stopped himself short of pulling out his newest gadget.

“Wait… bleed?” Enott repeated the word with a confused voice which had made the jackal snorted in ridicule.

“Yes, _bleed_. It means-”

“I _know_ what it means, idiot!” 

Enott spun back to look at the Ambassador’s corpse again. He finally found what had been bugging him.

“ _He’s not bleeding!_ ”

While movies may have exaggerated the amount, it was still true that some amount of blood would have pooled under the victim of a fatal stabbing.

“ _But how?!_ ”

For someone with such poor acting skills, Enott could not believe that the Ambassador had so easily fooled him with his being dead act.

“ _Wait. Calm down, it’s fine._ ”

Tauri and Marco may have temporarily fooled him, but he still had the upper hand. Tauri was frozen behind them and the Ambassador was prone on the floor. All he had to do was kill the both of them along with the guard and stage it as the First Prince’s fault, then he will be able to salvage the situation.

“What’s so funny?” The guard asked Enott curiously as the man made an eccentric chuckle.

“Oh, it’s a funny story alright.” Enott replied playfully, as if all his anger just moments past has evaporated into smoke. “The doll thinks he can pull off a fast one on me, it’s a nice try, I’ll give him that, but-”

Blood.

Enott’s voice trailed off as he witnessed a drop of blood dripped from the wrist of the supposed corpse of the Ambassador. His wrists were clean and pristine, yet blood had somehow dripped down from it. It was a perplexing question to which he had only one answer too.

“ _He’s using an Illusioner!_ ”

It was painfully obvious Marco had to have an Illusioner to be able to disguise as Yuba, but Enott did not expect him to use it here. Why? Why was he disguising as his own corpse? Was it to look more convincing? That was when it hit him, Enott’s eyes widened as he remembered the makeshift bandage on Tauri’s wrist. The unresolved questions in his head had connected to form one damning answer.

“ _They switched places!_ ”

The change in clothing and using the Illusioner to cover the minute details between them had completely fooled Enott and now Marco was behind both of them. Without the slightest hesitation, Enott quickly spun around and tackled Atem’s guard. The physical difference between them was discouraging, but his push was enough to make him fall back for a few steps.

“That does it, Earthling!” Screamed the jackal in fury as he clenched his spear and prepared to bring it down, “I’m going to… to…”

The jackal’s voice grew quiet as his bright blue eyes began growing dull. His paw dropped the spear he held on so tightly a second ago, forming a deafening clanging noise across the now silent room. His body began falling backwards like a lifeless doll, but instead of crashing against the floor, the guard’s body seemed to be held up halfway by some unnatural force. Enott could not see Marco from this perspective, but he was sure that the jackal’s body was hindering him.

While the Nervo is indeed fearsome, the reach of the spear was still superior and Enott was sure he could kill him during his compromised state. Yet instead of going for the kill, Enott gritted his teeth as he decisively tossed his spear away and took a quick step forward before spinning around.

A silent whiffing sound passed by him just a few centimeters short from his neck. Enott gave a mocking grin as he raised his remote at Tauri who had missed his only chance to kill him. Undeterred by the device, Tauri took another step forward and thrust towards Enott. The knife in his hand flashed like black lighting, hungry to sever the tender flesh that held his neck in one piece.

“Stop!”

The knife in Tauri’s hand stopped a few inches away from his neck. Enott wanted to pull the knife out from his hand and release his anger on the traitor, but he held back his impulse and leaped to the side. He pressed one hand to the ground to right himself up and look at Marco who just stabbed into the spot Enott stood not a second ago with his Nervo.

The two of them stood still, their eyes locked on each other as if the first one who averted theirs would lose the duel. Enott scanned the room with the corner of his eyes. The worthless guard lay prone on the floor, Enott did not know whether he was still alive, but he was no longer of any use for this fight so Enott erased his presence from his mind. Meanwhile Tauri was stuck in the same pose because of his command, it would take a long while before he could move again, so Enott ignored him as well.

He turned his attention down towards the floor. Both of the spears were under the Ambassador and Enott did not feel like going anywhere close to the man’s Nervo. There was only one option left for him to take. Without further hesitation, Enott produced out a needleless syringe from his pocket. The content of it was jet black, swirling around like maelstrom within the small container. It was as if the liquid was directly extracted from the void of outer space itself.

Not waiting for whatever Enott had in store, Marco immediately lunged forward whilst Enott darted back. Enott removed the tip of the needle and decisively stabbed it straight into his heart. Marco swung his Nervo to the right and Enott dodged to the left, he changed stance and stepped forward to directly stabbed him but Enott had already taken a step back ahead of Marco, making the lethal weapon miss once more. When about half of the contents in the syringe was emptied, Enott raised his left hand at Marco and yelled out.

“Stop!”

It was not a voice begging for mercy or confusion of the state of affairs, but a commanding shout to the man in front of him just like he did with Tauri. Marco momentarily stopped, confused by Enott’s propersterious exclamation, but a split second later he bore down the Nervo on him once more. Enott sneered back at Marco and dodge away from the weapon.

Each of Marco’s swings were predictable and his speed was dulled by his physical injuries, yet Enott dared not to go near him for he had no confidence in taking him down without touching the device. Unlike Supervisor Yuba, Enott never bothered training for hand to hand combat which landed him in the current mess he was in. 

“Stop!”

Enott stretched his left hand out and commanded Marco again, but this time the man no longer hesitated and kept on charging at him. Enott managed to dodge back at the last second, but his back had bumped into the wall behind him. He had only been dodging during the scuffle and now he had run out of spaces to run. His eyes narrowed down as he looked at Marco’s rushing figure and calmly raised his left hand up and shouted one last time.

“ **Stop!** ”


	24. The Weight of One Wolf

One push.

Just one more push of his Nervo would have ended this scum’s life, yet his limbs did not listen to him, Marco felt like his whole body was encased in lead.

“W-What?! What the hell did you do?!”

“Heh… Hahaha… HAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Enott's conceited face curved up as he laughed hysterically and quickly put more distance between them. Marco gritted his teeth and used all the strength he had to push his right arm, yet it only went forward for no more than a few centimeters. Marco’s thoughts went back to Daniel, their immobilization were almost exactly the same which made him break out in cold sweat. He thought back to the peculiar syringe Enott pulled out a moment ago and shouted out his suspicions.

“Is it that syringe?!”

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Ambassador?”

Enott replied playfully as he raised his hands up to his Illusioner. A couple twists and turns on the device accompanied by a silent crackle revealed a short auburn haired man in his mid thirties. He gave Marco a pompous grin as he licked his lips in excitement.

“Why don’t you beg me _reeeaaalll_ nice and I might clue you in.”

“I know it's the fuel for the illusioner! I’m asking you how the fuck did you stop me with it?!”

“What?” Enott paused and tossed a side eyed glance at Daniel. “Been a blabbermouth, haven’t you, doll?”

Enott spun once and delivered a roundhouse heel kick right into Daniel’s stomach. The man blench as he tumbled back for a few feet before stopping on the ground. His face was pale and contorted in great pain, but his limbs were still frozen in place as if his tendons had frozen over.

“I should’ve trusted my gut and off you back at the factory!” Enott yelled as he delivered a swift kick into the man’s face. “Why the hell did the Supervisor care so much about a filthy renegade like you!”

“Stop that! He can’t move!”

Enott’s feet halted as he turned his attention back towards Marco. Marco could not see Daniel from his position but the wet coughing sound the man made worried him.

“You worry about _huff_ yourself first, Ambassador. _huff_ I wonder if you can still flip your trap one I turn you into a shish kebab, let’s try that out, shall we?”

Marco’s eyes went wide in horror upon witnessing Enott picking up the spears. Neither Daniel nor him can dodge it. Enott licked his lips as he feasted upon Marco’s apprehension.

“No! S-Stop this!"

“No can do, Ambassador. A man's gotta put food on his table.”

Enott chuckled to himself as he slowly raised his spear and dragged his feet towards him ever so slowly, savoring the terror on Marco’s face.

"Look! After this, I swear I'm planning to go back to Earth and fix all my mistakes!"

"Isn't it too late for that, Ambassador? You've squandered your chance for far too long, it's time to make way for new blood."

"The Parents would just send in another Representative, Enott!” Daniel shouted behind the man. Without missing a beat, Enott nonchalantly replies to him.

“Why do you think that we've waited eight years before we decide to kill him? Now that Earth has officially integrated with Galaxias, we’ve got every right to elect our _own_ Representative like the rest of em. Besides, there’s already someone more worthy waiting in-line after the Ambassador.”

“What?!” Marco shouted in surprise, it was the first time he had heard of this. “What do you mean? Then why the hell did you try so hard to replace me with Daniel!”

“Use your noggin for _just_ a second, Ambassador.” Enott faked a surprised expression and used his free hand to point to his temple.

“What sounds better: you officially seceding your position as the Human Representative while we get to lead the Wolven Emperor by the nose, or a dead Representative which leaves humanity open to scrutiny and ridicule?”

“Honestly, if you wanted to go live with that bloody wolf alien so badly, you should’ve passed off your title and go shack up with him. You’ll get plenty of time to regret it in hell.”

“It wasn’t by choice! The Parents forced me to keep the title or I can’t go back!”

“Oh?”

Enott replied coyly as his mouth curved into a smile.

“But you’re here now, are you not? So, tell me, if you can. Two months ago when you had gotten back to Adastra, what stopped you from relinquishing your title and going about living in peace with your pet wolf? Your god surely could not stop you anymore at that point. _No_ , Ambassador, there was only one reason for your behavior.”

Before Marco could come up with a response, Enott had raised his spear and pointed it straight at Marco's throat, jabbing light enough to not draw blood, yet hard enough for him to feel the cold, deadly weapon threatening to pierce through his old scar. Enott’s cold blue eyes acted like another spear that invaded into every fiber of Marco's soul.

“Your pride.” Enott announced decisively with no room for argument in his voice. “I’ve seen plenty like you. You espouse lofty ideals but at the end of the day, none of you ever stuck by them.”

"Because of your incompetence, you make compromises with yourself. Because of your failures, you shut your eyes and toss the blame on everyone else. The next thing you know, you cannot recognize the monster that stares back at you in the bathroom. Because of your tarnished pride, you lot refuses to pass on the torch when someone more capable comes along!”

Enott’s shout was not loud, but it was more than enough to make himself clear. His eyes were unfocused, Marco felt like he was and was not looking at him at the same time. To Marco’s relief, the man lowered the spear from Marco’s neck and turned around before thrusting the spear higher into the air, spinning it in a clockwise motion as he disinterestedly gazed upon it.

“Well, I guess I can understand. Once you’ve got so much power in the palm of your hands, who would ever want to let go of it?” Enott chuckled as he shook his head, spread both his arms out and closed his eyes. “Greed is what drives humanity after all and it’s thanks to you that I’m moving up in the world.”

“ **You’re wrong!** ” Marco barked out at the top of his lungs, his struggling was futile, yet he demanded every fiber of his being to move. He did not truly understand why his heart boiled with anger, but his mouth had already moved to deny the man’s claim. “ **I didn’t want to keep being the Representative because I want power!** ”

“Pah.” Enott turned around and gave him a condescending look and a jeering grin. He once again pointed the spear at Marco’s neck, lightly drawing blood which trickled down onto the weapon.

“How about this, Ambassador. Right here, right now, I want you to officially renounce your position as the Human Ambassador. I _might_ consider letting you off the hook if you do.”

“ **Never!** ” Marco loudly shouted back at Enott who narrowed his eyes at him and stabbed the spear just a little deeper. Marco had a mind to think he was going mad from stress, but deep within him, he knew he was going the right path.

“Think carefully, Ambassador. If you simply wanted to live in peace with your wolf, all you have to do is to renounce your position.”

“ **That’s not it! Scum like you will never understand us!** ”

“Ohhh? Pray tell, your majesty? What knowledge does your royalty gleaned that this outlaw not see? Why do you need your position so badly you’d die for it?”

Marco’s eyes widened as he digested the man’s question. He never cared much about his position before, but now that someone wanted to take it along with his burden of responsibility away from him, why did he find himself so adamantly defending his title?

Marco searched for an answer in his head but came up with nothing. His heart however, sensed a familiar tingling feeling of happiness within him. It was the same feeling of pride Marco felt when he discussed with Amicus their struggle to govern their people back in the pastry shop.

An image of his wolf in red velvet toga with golden stripes flashed into his mind. Marco also felt the same feeling when he saw Amicus beaming back at him, the golden lauren on top of his wolf’s head that previously made him feel so distant was now so close.

“ _That’s it._ ”

Marco’s mouth opened agape by a few inches as realization struck him. If Marco hated the eight years on Earth so much, why did he not beg the Parents to find a new Representative? Why did he try shouldering all the responsibilities on himself all these years and narrowed his view to only Amicus, yet did not abandon his position once they were reunited?

“ _I...I know now. Without a doubt, I know why I want to do this._ ”

He may have failed halfway, but Marco felt like he finally knew what drove him to where he is now. Why of his own freewill, he wanted to keep walking along this painful road, even if it might part him away from Amicus once again. The dangers that approached Amicus and Neferu was merely the surface reason, the catalyst for him to say that he wanted to take responsibility. _This_ feeling welling up inside his chest was the true basis for all that he did. With unyielding determination, Marco opened his mouth to shout his true feeling deep within him, the _real_ reason that had made him willing to uphold his duty as humanity’s Representative.

“ **It’s so I can stand side by side with him!** ”

“ **If Amicus is willing to shoulder all of his people’s expectations on his back, then I too, will shoulder all of humanity’s!** ”

“ **I will not sit idly by in the palace, alone and powerless to help him ever again!** ”

“ **As the Representative, I will no longer have to look at his receding back day after day, but stand proudly shoulder to shoulder with him!** ”

“ **I will be there to share his pain!** ”

“ **His grief!** ”

“ **His happiness!** ”

“ **So what if I’ve made a mistake! I now know what I need to do and I’m going to fix them!** ”

“ **I love my wolf!** ”

“ **So I will proudly take my role in shepherding humanity to join the stars and no one will ever take it away from me!** ”

“ **So what if I’m greedy?** ”

“ **So what if I’m a hypocrite?!** ”

“ **This is the road I’ll take if it will let me help carry his burden of uniting Galaxias!** ”

“ **This!** ”

“ **Is!** ”

“ **My!** ”

“ **Pride!** ”

Marco loudly heaved in the air to compose himself after screaming out the deep-seated feeling hidden within his heart. His emotion had bursted out like a dam which turned his eyes bloodshot, a long line of tears streaked down both of his cheeks, conjoining under his chin and dripping down to the floor.

Unlike back in the Embassy with Yuba, this time Marco felt no hatred or malice towards the man aiming to take his life. Instead, what he felt now was a strong sense of duty. He wanted to immediately go back to right his wrongs which included the man in front of him right at this moment.

Marco had always been lecturing Amicus about how he needed to improve the Wolven Empire faster. Looking back, it was so naive of him to expect such shortcuts, to forcibly bend Wolven society to their whims instead of guiding them down the right path. This rushed mindset was what had caused him so much grief back on Earth. Was this feeling of duty what Amicus and Neferu felt all this time? Was this what it truly felt to be the Representative in charge of guiding one's whole species?

Through it all, Enott's spear had remained steadfast on Marco's neck as he stared at Marco with an unreadable expression. Marco knew he had just closed his last avenue for survival, but if he were to weigh his life against his love for Amicus, then he could not careless.

Contrary to Marco's expectations however, Enott lowered his spear and walked some steps back. Silently, he quietly chuckled to himself. The tone of his chuckle slowly became a restrained laughter as he laughed jeeringly loud enough to vibrate through every pore of Marco's skin. Once Enott managed to compose himself, he looked back straight into Marco's eyes. Marco held his breath as he saw Enott's face that was filled with glee, his blue eyes were like an azure flame which threatened to burn down everything in its path.

"That's it, Marco!" Enott shouted with no attempt to hide the excitement in his voice. "This is what it means to live!"

"Who cares about high and mighty ideals!"

"We shit out pretty words, but at the end of the day, we're all selfish bastards motivated only by our own satisfaction! _This_ is the soul of humanity!"

"And that is why I will kill you."

Enott's gave Marco a fiendish grin as he tightened the grip on his spear.

"I will crush your hopes and dreams underfoot, your corpse will become the stepping stone for my bright future!"

"I'll never die here! I still have things I need to do!" Marco fearlessly screamed back at the man with his proclamation.

"And how would you get out of this by your lonesome, Marco?"

"He's not alone!" From across the room, Daniel too shouted at Enott. "Marco! Please, ask him for help!"

" _Him?_ "

"Oh?" Enott smirked as he raised his spear, pointing its tip straight at Marco's heart. "Show me then, Marco. What miracle will you call down to save yourself from death?"

Marco’s face was pale and he could feel himself trembling with each step Enott made, but the fire in his eyes had not yet been extinguished.

“ _Not yet._ ”

He had been dragging his feet through the destiny that was forcefully thrust upon him these past eight years and it had actively harmed his friend and his wolf. The anger inside his heart raged like an inferno, but unlike before where he tried to pin his anger on everyone around him, it was now out of his feeling of responsibility. He refused to be cut down here by the spectre of his past before he could start making amends for his mistakes and build the future he wanted.

“ _I can’t give up! I need to do something!_ ”

Marco wracked the grey matter inside his head to think of a solution, yet he had come up empty. How can one begin any sort of plan if he's been completely binded?

_Marco! Please, ask him for help!_

Like a lifeline, Marco desperately latched onto Daniel’s words. His brain went into overdrive, desperately trying to decipher the meaning behind what Daniel had said. Neferu was out of commission, Theo took Amicus with him and there were no drone anywhere in range. Still, it must have been someone they both met, who else did Daniel want him to ask for help?

“...Ah.”

Marco lets out a monotonous gasp as an image of a certain dragon floated into his mind.

“ _You were there all along, huh?_ ”

He was there observing him during his most cherished moments with his wolf like he was there during his most vulnerable moments back on Earth. Even after he had almost gave up on his duty, it was him that helped push Marco forward with the bottomless patience that only a parent can have for their children. It took him eight years but Marco had finally realized it, he was never alone. The Monitor had always been by Marco’s side to guide him, but was everything up till now done in order for him to reach this epiphany and fully embrace his duty?

“ _No._ ”

Regardless of the truth, Marco knew that this monolithic feeling in his chest is his and his alone. The Parents may have had a hand in guiding him towards this path, but the _thing_ that swelled within him was a product of his own effort and _nothing_ will ever diminish it, even if he had to beg the Parents for help.

“ _Parents…_ ”

Marco once had decisively wanted to cut ties with them after coming back to Adastra but because of circumstances, he had once come to them for their help back in the Archives. 

“ _Monitor…_ ”

They only did the minimum before ejecting him out and refusing to answer the rest of his questions, were they waiting for this moment when he was willing to carry the weight of his duty?

“ _This time, of my own freewill, I humbly submit to you. Give me another chance to lead Humanity._ ”

Enott raised his spear and prepared himself to pierce straight into Marco’s heart, but even with all his movements restrained, Marco fearlessly looked back at him with blazing determination. If he could only perform his roles with Fate’s strings attached to him again, then so be it, he will no longer run from his Destiny. If his love for Amicus had rushed Marco’s decision and led him astray then it will be his love for him that will put him back on the right track.

“ _Monitor, I once begged you to lead me back towards the stars. I beg you once more, lead me back to Earth so I can so I can go beyond this place._ "

Enott thrusted the spear ruthlessly towards Marco, a malicious smile spread across his cheeks.

" _I…_ "

Marco clenched his teeth as he silently begged the Parents for a miracle. A crying Amicus who was holding on to his soon to be lifeless body flashed in his mind, he will never let his wolf repeat that ever again.

" ** _I WANT TO LIVE._** "

A long familiar tingling sense jolted behind his left eye. Without so much as even to think, Marco reflexively moved out of the way of the spear, it scraped him making a shallow cut across his chest. Enott decisively let go of the spear and fallback, but his speed was no match for Marco's desperate swing. Marco put everything he had into his right arm and swung his Nervo down on the man's arm.

"N…"

Without even the time to utter in a single word, the man fell down to the floor, never to move again. Marco stared at his corpse for a few more seconds before he felt something vile rising from his stomach and turned his head away to vomit. 

" _huff_ Ahh… _huff_ Ahh… ahh…"

Marco wiped his sweaty face with his sleeve, but his clothes were equally soaked which only further smudged his face. He did not mild the nauseating stench of his bile as he desperately breathed in life giving air into his lungs. His vision was spotty with white covering most of what he could see and he leaned against the wall for he felt queasy like he was in a car. His body had taken a major toll from asking for the Monitor's help and he felt like a dense fog was settling into his mind. Yet with all the malady that assisted his body, Marco could not help but smile.

"I did it _huff_ … I did it!"

Marco was about to collapse but his elation kept him afloat. He had survived another assassination attempt from the Masons, this time with his very own two hands. If Daniel was to be believed, then only one more active agent was left and away from here. All he has to do is to simply wait for Amicus to convince Theo and come here with reinforcements. With the First Election officially over with his Speech some moments ago, they would finally catch a break. Marco’s mouth creviced a smile as he thought back to his wolf, he will have to ask Neferu later to help him prepare something special for Amicus to make it up to him.

“Oh, right!”

Marco snapped out of his daydreaming as Daniel came to mind, it was his fault that the man had gotten dragged into his mess and he was not about to let him die. He turned to peek at the identical-looking man. There were some ugly purple bruises on Daniel’s face and his nose was bleeding, but otherwise he looked fine. Marco sighed in relief as he slowly started taking shaky steps his way. Out of nowhere, a low but clear voice rang through the room.

“Stop.”


	25. The Weight of One's Soul

“W-What?!”

Panic set into Marco as the sound of someone he never thought would talk again rang out from behind him. Every limb in Marco’s body gave in and stopped moving. With great difficulty, Marco slowly turned his head around to see Enott pushing himself up from the floor.

“Nice try… Fooled you good, didn’t I? Ahk! _gasp_ Fuck! You’ve done me good.”

Enott split out globes of blood onto the floor as he swayed from side to side, trying his best not to fall over. Desperation was plastered all over his face as he struggled to even breath, yet the grin on his face never seemed to have left him. Marco could no longer hold himself back and shouted at him.

“How?!” Marco shouted desperately as if to deny the nightmare in front of him. “Why are you still alive?!”

“Heh… Heh heh heh ha ha **haHAHAHA!** ”

His laugh was unstable but Enott’s hysterical laughter had unmistakable reverberated through the room.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, Marco! The real hero always gets a second chance!"

He rolled up his right sleeve to reveal a barcode on his biceps and immediately behind it, a thin indent that rings around his entire arm. Daniel loudly gasped behind Marco and shouted in panic.

“An artificial limb?! But how?! You never lost an arm before!”

“Because it was before I became an agent!” Enott laughed loudly between his wheezing. “I used to be the right hand man for the patriarch of the Clan of the Bears himself until your kind ruined everything for us!"

"What are you saying, Enott?"

"Hehe… urk! Ugh..." 

Enott coughed up more of his bright red blood unto the floor as he lost balance, but with precision he righted himself back up at the last second. His face was as pale as Marco's and there were tiny drops of blood leaking from his every orifice. Enott's artificial arm may have dampened the Nervo's effects, but it has delivered more than enough harm to severely debilitate the man. Still, even with death so close to him, his crazed smile had never once left his face.

"Don't you remember? You're a remnant of the traitorous Bird Clan.”

"The Bird Clan?!"

"The very same ones who set the Masons against each other, leaving us powerless to stop your leftover of a patriarch from handing our sovereignty to Marco and the alien gods!"

"What is this? I've never heard of this before!" Marco shouted, his head was spinning as he could barely keep up with the revelations the man was bringing up.

"I'm sure you were informed on some level, Ambassador." Enott responded in a mocking tone in-between coughing as he gave Marco a death glare. "But they're all minor details to you. You probably just mindlessly handed them over to your subordinates while you brood at your holographic tablet all day didn't you?! No, I'm sure your frantic eagerness for that alien wolf has made you turn a blind eye to everything surrounding you."

"Enott, you know about my past?!" Excitement and apprehension was practically oozing from Daniel's words as he asked the man for an answer. Enott gave another chuckle before responding to him.

"You really don't remember anything, eh? I figured as much… hehe… hahaha… ahk! urk! Ah... so _that's_ why they dumped you on me."

"What are you trying to say?!"

"Anything I say to the current you will simply be lost to you, _doll_." Enott's grin became a grimace as he emphasized on the last word. Marco quickly cuts in with a question of his own.

“Who is this person, Enott?! What the hell did he do?!”

"You’ve already met him, Ambassador! Did you think following your god’s instructions alone would have united and uplifted Earth in eight years?! It was _him_ who left the Eight Clans divided and decrepit! How else could the Parents gobble up the Masons in less than a decade! But the past is the past! What I must look forward to is the future!"

Enott took all he could muster to keep himself upright, but he still had enough in him to reach his shaky hands into his pocket and draw out a remote-looking device and pointed it at Daniel.

"And that starts here. I shall secure _my_ future right here, starting… now!" Enott pressed the remote and shouted out his ruthless command to Daniel.

"Tauri, kill Marco!"

Unsatisfied with just one, Enott pressed on the remote again and shouted out his second order.

"Tauri, kill Marco!"

Enott took a deep breath as he pressed the remote one more time.

"Secure my happiness! **Tauri! Kill Marco!** "

* * *

Daniel slowly lifted himself up from the floor. His vision was shaky from the earlier assault, his mouth tasted iron that came from the wound in his mouth and ugly purple veins appeared on his forehead which compelled him to move against his will.

Azazel said he could help one last time before Daniel’s brain was fried, but there were three orders! Even if he could somehow stop these orders, Enott was still able to order more from him. Daniel went over his options again and as he took his first step towards Marco, he landed into the same answer he had a few days prior. The best solution to this was to ask Azazel to kill him. With both Enott and Marco in a stalemate, all Marco had to do is wait for Amicus and he would win by default.

“ _...No._ ”

Daniel had promised Azazel not to be in such a hurry to die, did he not? He still did not understand why the dragon placed such importance on life, but for his sake, Daniel will keep on living up until the end. Daniel narrowed his eyes and bit his lips in order to chase away the fatalistic mindset that clung to him like a cobweb. 

“ _But… how can I overcome this?!_ ”

One’s determination does not amount to anything if one cannot act upon them. A veins on his head burst from his struggle with his own body, coating his face in blood and dyeing half of his vision red. Still, his body was undeterred, taking its second step towards Marco.

“ _Not yet…_ ”

Daniel shook like a leaf as he slowly took his third step, more of his blood bled from his nose and began soaking into his clothes. Enott strained out a laughter as he saw how much resistance Daniel was putting up.

“Accept your fate, Tauri! Gak! _huff_ Hehehe... Men without their own aspirations are merely footstools for the ones who dared to dream! You're just a doll to string along and I will be your puppeteer! Tauri, draw your blade and kill Marco!" Enott pressed the device for the fourth time.

Daniel involuntarily reached for the knife in his hidden pouch, but as the black luster of the deadly blade shone its light into his eyes, the man’s panicked face slowly melted into a calm acceptance. 

“ _This is it._ ”

Daniel thought.

“ _This is my answer._ ”

He bloodied lips pursed up into an unhinged smile and he could not help himself from chuckling. Confused, Enott grimaced and barked out a question.

“What’s so funny?!”

“Big mistake, Enott.”

“What?!”

“You said that it is my destiny to be strung by you?!”

Daniel’s mind flashed back to Azazel, he could practically imagine the dragon standing behind him, looking down at him with a concerned expression with that bright azure eyes of his.

“ _Azazel, one more time. Please, lend me this miracle. So I can stay by your side._ ”

Daniel sensed a tingling feeling from his lingua and lightheadedness in his brain. He stopped moving and grabbed hold onto the butterfly knife with both of his hands. Enott’s eyes opened wide as he prepared to dodge, but contrary to his expectations, Daniel brandished the weapon upwards, it's jet-dark blade seemingly glowed in the dimly lit room, ever ready to sink its claws into its victim. 

“Look carefully.”

Daniel looked downwards at his quad legs and gave a feverish grin.

“This is my answer!”

Daniel tightly gripped on to the knife and swung it down with all his might. The blade blurred into a black thunder which penetrated deep into Daniel’s right leg.

“...Heh… He hahaha.”

Daniel felt like a red hot fire poker had been lodged into him as the burning sensation of almost unbearable pain finally registered into his brain. He subconsciously let out a chuckle as he saw blood beginning to pool out from the self-inflicted wound. Without an ounce of hesitation, he tightly gripped on his knife and began pulling it out.

“D-Daniel! Stop!”

Marco who was witnessing the scene screamed out in terror, his face turned pale as he looked from Daniel’s badly injured leg towards his delirious face. For a moment, Marco undoubtedly saw excitement on the man’s face and Daniel’s eyes that were so dull before were lit ablaze with life. Marco's mouth was open, yet as he gazed upon the identical looking man in front of him, words failed to flow from his mouth.

“ _I always had no clue what to feel when it comes to others, but hurting myself, this is so easy it’s almost liberating..._ ”

The wound and the crimson liquid gushing forth acted like a stubborn suction that refused to let go of the knife. Nevertheless, Daniel strengthened his grip and with one stroke, he pulled the knife out from his right leg, making an arc of blood where the knife swung.

“ _Why did I think so hard?! I just needed to stop myself!_ ”

Daniel felt like a sledgehammer had been brought down on his right leg, turning all of his thoughts pure white. Every fiber of his body wanted to collapse onto the ground and force a wail out in agony, yet his left leg still stubbornly clung on. Daniel felt like he was losing control of his body once more, but he still had one more swing left in him. Much to Marco’s horror, the man raised the knife up once more.

“Hehehehe…”

“ **Daniel, don’t!** ”

“Hehehahah **HAAHAHAHA!** ”

Daniel laughed hysterically as he brought down the knife for one final time. The dark blade mercilessly sunk into his left leg all the way into the hilt. His legs no longer able to support his weight, Daniel swayed to the left and tumbled towards the floor.

“Hahahaha… Hehehe”

Daniel was soaked in sweat, half of his face was red from the burst blood vessel on his forehead and a small pool of his own blood formed from his legs. He could go into shock any second but there was not an ounce of fear from within his eyes.

“ _So what if I don’t have a dream, I can still choose my own Fate!_ ”

One of his arms futilely tried to crawl himself towards Marco. His other hand wanted to get out the knife from his leg, but its new home had proven itself too stubborn for his wobbly hands to pull from. For all intent and purposes, Daniel was now immobile and any orders were now useless. Marco strained himself to look towards Enott and gave him a mocking grin.

“Y-Y-You… Why you...” For the first time, Enott was lost for words. He pressed the device in his hand and desperately yelled out between coughing blood.

“Stand Ahk! Nugh! **Stand dammit!** ”

Daniel’s legs momentarily became alive as he attempted to push himself up, but as more blood spurted from his legs, the man easily slipped down back onto the floor, his laughter was soft but easily heard across the room. Enott threw the remote into the wall, causing it to shatter into a dozen pieces as he gathered his breath and gritted his teeth in frustration.

“Don’t think you’ve won!” Enott shouted in anger. “With the Fifth Prince and the Wolven Emperor gone, there’s no one that can interrupt us. You’re as good as dead and Marco can’t move! The outcome is still the same! Someone is going to die!”

“Yeah, you.”

“Wha-?”

A clear and calm voice came from behind Enott who was so concentrated on Marco and Tauri that he failed to notice the door opening. Enott instantly spun around and raised his left hand at the newcomer.

“Sto-”

Before Enott could even finish his words, a small figure had bolted up in front of him. With the swing of his right paw, he freed his sword from its sheath and made a shimmering silver arc that cleaved away the darkness of the room. Enott’s left hand along with half of his arm flew with the momentum and landed halfway across the room, leaving Enott to stare dumbly at the stump where his hand once was.

“Bastard!”

Not giving up, Enott balled up his right hand into a fist and sent it flying towards the short jackal. Theo could not recede the sword in time and Enott had acted first, yet even before his punch even went halfway through Theo’s left palm had reached the man’s chin and violently launched his head upwards.

Theo nudged his head slightly to dodge the right hook and grabbed his sheath but before he could take action, Amicus had lunged from behind him to dug both his paws into the man's right arm and head before violently slamming him down towards the floor.

“Don’t kill him yet! We need him alive for questioning!” Theo shouted as he sheathed back his sword but Amicus ignored the man and darted straight towards Marco. The Khemian Prince let out a disgruntled groan before turning his head towards the men behind him.

“Swnw Team! Stabilize their conditions and bring them to the Infirmary at once!”

“By your leave, my Prince!”

A group of Khemians dressed in white bowed politely towards Prince Theo, their right fist held up in the air a little above their heads and their left fist pumping into their chest. They all scattered towards the three incapacitated humans. Two of them approached Daniel and behind him, Akhenaten was strolling towards his direction. His eyes looking curiously at the knife that had lodged itself deep within Daniel’s leg.

“Yeesh, nasty.” Akhenaten recoiled his head a bit after inspecting the wound. “You alright, boy?”

Daniel looked down to inspect himself. He was on top of a pool of his own blood, it was not a fatal amount but it was enough to dye a large part of his clothes crimson. His sense of pain had already become numb and he could no longer smell much of anything. His vision was blurry, worse off than when he went to save Amicus. By Akhenaten’s look, Daniel imagined that his face must have been even more bruised than he thought. The scene of his desperate struggle amidst the red-spider lilies and mud inlay into his vision which made Daniel let out violent coughing fits.

“H-Hey, boy! Stay with me!”

A first responder was frantically wrapping his legs with a gauze while actively avoiding the knife, the other one busy pinning him in place while unwrapping a saline bag, Daniel hoped the Khemian knew what he was doing. Based on these observations, Daniel turned to Akhenaten and gave him his honest report.

“...I’ll live.” Daniel replied stoically in between wheezing before squinting at Marco’s general direction. “How is the Ambassador?”

Daniel could not make much of Akhenaten's face, but he knew that his attention was on him. It only lasted a few seconds as the man turned towards Marco and finally answered his question.

"The Ambassador's a'rite." Just as Daniel gave him a stoic response, Akhenaten has given an unreadable one in return. "Wolf boss cried a river but he looks alright."

"... That's good."

Hearing the jackal's words, Daniel gave a smile as his anxiety tided over and relief washed over him. No sooner fatigue immediately caught up with Daniel and he slowly closed his eyes, allowing the gentle darkness to whisk his consciousness away from this place.

* * *

Over on the other side, Marco was laughing softly as he ruffled his hand through Amicus’ fuzzy cheeks.

“I said I’m fine. Don’t be such a crybaby, Amicus.” Marco said jokingly as he gazed back at his wolf’s teary eyes. Amicus fought back his tears and forced a smile back at Marco.

“S-Shut it.” But no sooner than when those words went out of his wolf’s mouth, his smile contorted into a pained expression once again.

“Marco,” Amicus began, “I know you didn’t want to tell Theo, but I- oompf!”

Marco chuckled to himself as he held his hands to stop Amicus from talking. Unlike from before, anger no longer went over Marco’s head. He can feel himself thinking clearly again, on what he needed to say and what comes next. Marco lowered his hand and looked straight into his wolf’s eyes. Understanding him, Amicus went silent and waited for Marco.

“Amicus.” Marco said gently.

“Thank you, Amicus.”

“Huh?!”

“You were waiting for me to realize my mistakes all this time, right? That was why you and Neferu went along with my fuckups without saying a word. You wanted me to realize that I wasn’t taking my role as the Representative of Humanity seriously.”

“M-Marco?” Amicus said with a confused voice, his face was uneasy as if he was not sure what to say.

“I… Marco, I-”

Before Amicus could say anything further, Marco had closed his eyes and gently leaned his head against his wolf’s chest. The spot in-between his pecs that seemed to be a perfect fit just for Marco alone. The scent of lavender was diminished, but Marco still shuddered in happiness as he took in the familiar scent and the warmth of his wolf that he loved so much.

“It’s fine, Amicus.” Marco said in a reassuring tone as he softly wedges himself against his wolf. “I know what I have to do now. I'm no longer going to wait for a miracle to fix my mistakes for me. I'm going to take responsibility for neglecting Earth after all these years. Thank you so much for helping me realize my mistakes and being so patient with me.”

“...Yeah.” Marco opened his eyes and looked at Amicus curiously, his wolf's tone lacked the usual confidence he expected from him.

"Amicus? What's wrong?" Marco wanted to look up at his wolf, but before he could lift his face, Amicus' paw had gently wrapped around him and pressed him back against his wolf's shoulder.

"Forgot about it, Marco. You’re alright. You’re going to be fine now."

“Amicus?”

“I’ll tell you later. Let’s… just be together for now.”

Marco grew slightly curious, but his thoughts were cut short as he heard Theo barking orders from across the room.

“Com! I am claiming the rights to this prisoner. Arrange a cell in the palace and request support from Prime Minister Seth before reporting this incident to the Vizier!”

"Hehehe...hehe."

"What's so funny, human?"

Despite the impossible odds stacked up against him, Enott still managed to squeeze out a weak chuckle at the young Prince.

"You'd really think it'll go your way that easily?"

"...And how do you plan on escaping in your situation, human? The Vizier cannot help you. I'm bringing you back to the palace and we'll have all the time we need for you to spill your guts out."

"Hehe...hehehehe **GAH! UGH!** "

"What the f-"

Out of nowhere, Enott started violently convulsing, even the Khemian doctor found himself struggling to pin the man in place. Was this really the strength of a dying human? Theo was about to reach for his sword before he noticed the man's mouth was foaming.

"Oh no, you don't!" Theo shouted in anger. "Com! Identify the poison and bring the antidote ASAP!"

" _Analysis complete. There was no known data on the neurotoxin therefore components for the antitoxin cannot be produced. Recommend immediate Gastric Lavage._ "

"What?!"

"It means we need to clean his stomach, Prince! But we do not have any equipment onsite, at this rate-"

"Take him then! Move, dammit!"

* * *

When Daniel regained his consciousness again, he had found himself drifting aimlessly amidst the vacuum of space. The man floated gently like a log down a river stream, every droplet made of innumerable stars that dotted the universe. He slowly replayed the chain of events up till now and digested it in his head. The static stars glittering in space are a poor indicator of time but Daniel felt like he had taken a while to reorganize his thoughts. He closed his eyes and smiled as he spoke to no one in particular.

“This is outcome good enough?”

“...It was satisfactory.”

Daniel opened his eyes to see Azazel standing in front of him with his arms crossed. Daniel smiled and dived headfirst into his stomach.

“Did I do a good job, Azazel?”

Daniel asked as he playfully nudged his head against Azazel. He blushed slightly from embarrassment, but because there were only the two of them Daniel felt brave enough to do so. Azazel took a while before answering the human with a question of his own.

“There was still plenty of time before you would reach Marco, why did you hasten your decision?""

"Can't you read my mind anyways, Azazel?" Daniel asked him playfully.

"Only the thoughts that surfaced up from the crevices of your mind. I'd like to hear it from your own mouth, Tauri."

Azazel was speaking normally, but Daniel could perceive the slightest hint of agitation in his voice. The dragon used two of his fingers to gently lift Daniel by the chin and stared straight into his eyes.

"...I cannot see into the future, Azazel," Daniel responded honestly,"the longer it continues, the higher the risk to Marco's life. Maiming myself was the optimal decision short of suicide. I do not want to wait for a miracle."

The hand gripping Daniel's shoulder seemed to tighten with his words, but it quickly loosen as fast as it came.

"Listen carefully, Tauri. Your brain is quickly approaching it's limits and your legs won't recover it's function anytime soon. You need to take care of your physical body."

Daniel tilted his head at him and gave Azazel a pensive smile before looking the other way. Azazel only gave a sigh before continuing.

"...You wanted this?" Azazel asked him, to which Daniel laughed back sheepishly.

"It's kind of embarrassing but… I felt like it was necessary. Both for myself and for-"

Before Daniel could finish, Azazel had wrapped his arms around him in an embrace before pushing Daniel towards his chest. Daniel decided to swallow his last word and reciprocate the feeling. 

Daniel greedily breathed in the dragon’s masculine scent, his hands clung onto Azazel’s firm back. The warmth and the rhythmic beating of the heart soothed him. Daniel knew Azazel was simply accommodating him with a mock sensation of a real body, yet it had brought him so much happiness to be here right within his arms, more so than his whole time he had spent outside. Daniel blushed a bit as he remembered that the dragon could read minds, he was glad that Azazel did not comment on it but gently ruffled Daniel’s hair with his strong hand.

Another indeterminate amount of time passed them by. Daniel could not gauge the time in this space. Still, he felt invigorated enough and was about to raise his head up to ask Azazel a question but the dragon’s hand carefully brought Daniel back into his chest.

“There were no orders this time, Daniel.” Azazel calmly answered what was on Daniel’s mind. “There won’t be any need to assist the current Marco for the time being, the same goes for Amicus and Neferu. I’ve brought you here just for the two of us.”

“Azazel…” Daniel could not see Azazel’s face, but he squeezed him tighter in acknowledgement. “This that okay?”

“Probably not.” Azazel shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he lowered himself to give a peck on Daniel’s forehead to reassure him, “But that is my problem to worry about. Don’t worry your pretty head over it.”

“Mhmm…” Daniel felt his cheeks burning up again and avoided eye contact with Azazel. Out of nowhere a stray question popped into his mind. 

“Azazel, if Marco had failed, was I…”

“ _No. It’s fine._ ”

Daniel’s voice slowly trailed off as he stopped himself from asking. It was not his place to question the Parents’ decision and it would not have mattered, for he knew that he would still do it so he could continue this transient relationship.

“ _Transient, huh._ ”

Daniel avoided Azazel’s eyes before spinning around and leaning back on the dragon. He quickly asked out another question to change the subject.

“Hey Azazel.”

“Hm?” Azazel absent-mindedly mumbled out a response as he lowered his head down to take a whiff of Daniel’s hair.

“Aren't you immortal?"

“I lack a physical form I could use to directly interact with the world, therefore I cannot experience death like a mortal does."

"If that's true, then why do you loathe death so much?"

"Transience drives progression which usher changes into the cosmic ocean."

"...What?"

“Heh,” As if expecting Daniel’s confusion, Azazel chuckled to himself before continuing, “There is no need to worry about it, it is something all sapients will come to realize once they join into the amalgamation.”

"Right."

"...Pouting won't change my mind, Tauri." Azazel smirked before stroking his hair again,"say, what do you recall about the piano?"

"Eavesdropping again?"

"That is my duty."

"Hmm…" 

Daniel thought of a sleek black grand piano, it was something Daniel had no memory of, yet it had clung to the recesses of his mind ever since Marco had asked him sometime ago. As if to answer his thoughts, a grand piano materialized from nowhere in front of him, its shape identical to the one in his mind down to its weathered edges.

Daniel took to the piano bench and raised his hands on top of the keyboard, he let his instincts guide him and confidently strike down on the keys.

"...Snrrkk"

"What?!"

Daniel's cheeks grew hot in embarrassment as he glared at the dragon. His instincts had led him to create a cacophony of dissonance. His fingers now froze above the keyboard, unsure of what to do.

"Place your right thumb on the middle C. Here."

"Urghhhh."

With Azazel's guidance, Daniel managed to find the starting line once more.

"Follow this music sheet, you should be able to do this."

"Nghhh."

Daniel felt like he definitely had played this piece before, but now he was stumbling on the easiest notes. He felt like all the knowledge and muscle memory he had build up had been sucked out of him.

"...Shall we try something more… simple?"

Azazel held back his laughter as he quietly observe Daniel becoming increasingly desperate. Finally, no longer able to tolerate his teasing Daniel snapped back at him.

"Why don't you go play your own music?!"

"Then I will."

A small onyx violin ill befits the size of the dragon appeared on his hands. Azazel immediately started playing, producing a harmony of euphonious melody which resounded throughout the universe.

Daniel's mouth was agape and his hands had long forgotten about the piano. He could scarcely believe that mere bows and strings could produce such vibrant emotions in him, filling him to the brim with such life and vigor. It was a masterful display beyond perfection that had long ascended beyond the pinnacle of music. By the time Azazel's solo performance had ended, Daniel was staring dumbly at the dragon, only snapping out of it once he gave Daniel a taunting smirk.

"S-So you're good at the violin?" Daniel blurted out in order to hide his shame.

"I can play every instrument, Tauri."

"Every single one?" Daniel asked in disbelief and the dragon nodded at him. "Did the Parents bestow upon you-"

"No." Before Daniel could finish his sentence, Azazel had answered his question. "It was the result of my own efforts."

"Wow…"

"I had naught but time here, after all."

"...Ah."

Azazel crossed his arms and closed his eyes while Daniel returned back to his piano and resumed his practice. When Daniel had looked up from his keyboard, the universe had changed into a simple apartment room with Azazel relaxing on the couch behind him.

"What's wrong?" Azazel asked. "Your skills will bloom only if you put in effort."

Daniel did not reply but turned back to the piano. Azazel sighed as he heard the sound within the man's head and walked up to him.

"There is no need to outperform me, I am content in your journey itself."

"But I don't need to do this, Azazel. Playing the piano won't help me perform my job in the slightest. We should be discussing what comes n-"

"It helps soothe the soul."

"The soul?"

Daniel asked, confused. Why was Azazel being spiritual all of a sudden? As if to answer his internal question, Azazel smiled and placed his hands at the man's shoulders before gently smooching him on the cheeks.

"The most important component in all of us are our souls. This will heal yours. So do this for yourself, Tauri."

"But-"

"And for me. I want to hear your piano someday."

Daniel looked back to that calming azure eyes and Azazel's gentle smile that warmed him like the sun. He slightly blushed and gave Azazel a sheepish grin in return.

"Alright."

"And if you can play this music, I'll take you on another date."

Daniel's eyes went wide for a second, he blinked for a few times as he digested Azazel's words before giving him a challenging grin. He stretched his head up to give Azazel a peck on his neck and turned back to the piano.

"It's a deal. Take me to your place this time."

"I will."

Dissonance permeated through the universe once more, but this time, the teacher has stopped teasing his pupil and started genuinely helping him. Azazel held him from behind in an embrace as he rested his head above Daniel's. The ever patient dragon calmly guided his human to retread the steps of his past. The universe, a practice room just for the two of them in this precious transient moment together.


	26. The Throneless King

A young slender jackal stood in front of a big gate in the dark. Her multicolored shawl made her gently glow under the night sky and her alluring face would make any male swoon for her. The Western Avenue of the Golden District is where the wealthiest men and women of Khemia live and mingle.

Trained guards patrolled the parameters and there are drones flying around the area. It was not as advanced as the Parents' technology, but it gave the attractive lady enough confidence to make a house visit under the cloak of night. Most importantly, if push comes to shove, there is someone she could still rely on. She glanced back at a young short jackal behind her before looking at the gate camera in clear hostility.

As if to respond to her ill temperament, the gate opened itself and two Coms hovered to their sides. Her breath shortened at the sight, but as she had been informed ahead of time, the lady was able to remain calm. They strolled through the luxurious garden in silence before stopping in front of the estate mansion. There, an albino jackal dressed in a sharp suit was waiting for them, his golden nose ring sparkled in the moonlight. The lady narrowed her eyes as the man began to speak.

"It is my pleasure to welcome the royal siblings on this fine night. I, Bastet, welcome to my humble abode. Ahhotep be with you both."

Mayor Bastet's mannerisms were polite as he gave them a deep bow as a sign of respect for their status, yet the Princess spared him no face and cut straight to the heart.

"You know what I'm here for, Mayor."

"That's cold, Princess. Here I thought I could invite you over for some tea party. Perhaps it would help me relive my time trying to court her Royal Great Wife? Both you and Princess Xerise really do take after you Mother-"

"Mother made the right decision to drop garbage waste like you and I have no interest in a traitorous charlatan. Now lead us to your master, dog."

Hatty's voice was chilly, her words were like an icicle specifically crafted in order to pierce through the heart of this albino jackal. On the Mayor's part, he lifted his paw up to his forehead and swayed side to side, as if he was about to faint.

"Awww, you wound me, Princess Hatty." Mayor Bastet faked a pained voice, but not long after he regained his composure and eyed Hatty playfully.

"My relationship with the Polemarch is strictly business. As there were no sanctions against them that were implemented nor are we at war with them, I fail to see any legal grounds against me. However…"

Speaking up to here, Mayor Bastet turned his head sideways to look at Hatty with a mocking grin wide enough to show his teeth.

"You all are a different story. Princess Xerise exchanging state secrets with the Polemarch? Highly illegal. You acting on orders from a foreign entity? Also highly illegal. Bringing a state of the art tool of war for a house visit? I'm surprised the Vizier hasn't locked you up yet, Prince Theo."

The Mayor eyed the jet-black hilt resting on the young Prince's hip. Befitting his title as the Sword Saint, he already boasted deadly prowess with a mere dull bladed ceremonial dress sword. Bastet shuddered as he imagined what Theo could do with such a cutting edge weapon within his paws.

"This isn't the Parliament Building and as the Chief of Internal Affairs, I have the freedom to wield this for my duty."

"Not for long after your performance tonight, I reckon." Bastet shrugged and let out a chuckle. "Assaulting the protestors, abusing your position to unlawfully arrest the Khemian General and letting the key suspect commit suicide on your watch? The Vizier must be laughing all the way to the press, hahaha!”

Theo closed his eyes in silence, refusing to reply to the Mayor’s taunt. What he said was true, Theo would soon be restricted and stripped of much of his authority while the unobstructed Vizier can pretty much command where the winds of Khemia will blow.

After he was out of the picture, Vizier Keuket will definitely directly interfere with the Election process and spin the facts in any way he wants thanks to his ironclad grip on the press and the majority of the governmental body. Still, that does not mean he is currently powerless and the Khemian Prince planned not to waste this last opportunity to help his Sister.

“Bastet.” Theo said calmly as he slowly opened his eyes to look at him. “You currently have two options.”

“Huh? What do you mean, Prince Theo?” The Mayor cocked his head, confused.

“You can either shut up and escort us to the mastermind, then I’ll deal with you later.”

“Or I can break both of your toys right here, _then_ I’ll break both your kneecaps and drag you to the meeting myself.”

Bastet’s eyes went wide as he subconsciously took a step back, his paws raised up in shock. The Coms morphed into attack mode as Theo placed his paw at the jet-black hilt.

“Y-You wouldn’t dare! P-Princess! Say something!”

Bastet looked towards Hatty in panic, but his hopes were dashed as she merely stood at a distance with her arms crossed as she stared at him in plain disgust.

“Three.”

Bastet’s ears perked up as he heard Theo counting down. His white skin went a shade paler as fear and apprehension gripped his heart.

“W-W-Wait we can still talk this out! You shouldn’t go- I-I mean, I was simply trying to entertain the guest, yeah?! The night is still y-”

“Two.”

Bastet’s eyes went even wider and he shook in place, somewhere in his heart, he has admitted defeat. Theo did not utter the next number for Bastet had finally complied and shut his mouth.

* * *

Hatty looked around the empty hallway and the dark ballroom. Growing up, she had always felt that the Palace was a desolate and lonely place, but it was nothing compared to this place. They had gone halfway through the mansion, yet they had not met another soul.

The Khemian Princess gazed out of the transparent glass and into the horizon. From this spot, one could observe the whole Golden District and the desert beyond the citywalls. The Mayor liked to host those fancy avian ball parties down towards the terrace at night. From that spot, the sunrise was the most beautiful in all of Khemia for the terrace was exorbitantly designed for it in mind. 

The terrace was designed in such a way that it would refract the morning light yet hold on to the delicate coldness of the night. Intricate statues of mythological creatures from each Sibling's beliefs, recreated fine arts from the old Avia that were lost to even the Avias themselves and a grand mural depicting the First Pharaoh along with his Vizier, the first Avia Representative.

Mayor Bastet would always stretch the ball long into the night up until the sun dyed the terrace in it's majestic orange. The place would then miraculously shine in the luster of the new light, bathing everyone in its glow and revitalizing them up from the long, cold night of mingling. It was for this reason many Childs and Siblings wished to see the Sunrise Terrace once in their lifetime.

"He's in here." The albino jackal stopped in front of a large Khemian stylized door and turned towards Hatty.

"He's scary, so don't say I didn't warn you. By the way only Princess Hatty can ent- Hey! Hey! Time out!" Bastet frailed his paws in panic as Theo started moving towards him. "I didn't make the rules, okay?! Don't beat the messenger!"

"It'll be fine, Brother Theo." Hatty held out a paw to stop her Brother.

"Sister…" Theo gave a voice of concern, but she smiled back at him and spoke confidently.

"It's fine. If anything happens, I'll scream for help."

"Sis-"

"Brother, please. I can't afford to mess this up."

The look of concern still lingered on Theo's face, but he relented. Hatty stood in front of the door and turned to address the Mayor.

"Father used to say your family had always taken our side, has the Omorfan's wealth blinded you so badly you would go against the Khemian Royalty?"

Hatty glared at the foreign outfit Bastet was wearing. It was unbecoming for a public figure like him to be following fashion trends from another Sibling. Bastet merely adjusted his sharp suit before shrugging his shoulder back at the Khemian Princess.

"What can I say, Princess, they make good business partners!" Bastet laughed out without the slightest ounce of shame in his voice before continuing.

"And you're mistaken about one thing: we do not take anyone's side. Do you think I'm arrogant enough to stick my snout into the Representatives' affairs?"

"No, sirree! I won't last one cosmic microsecond against all these sun, moon and stars falling on top of me." Bastet shrugged again and sighed as he raised his paws up as if to surrender.

"Me, I'll stick to the back row of this little theatre play and make a tidy profit while crossing my paws none of you got a bone to pick with me."

"You all are larger than life figures who are fated to lead by the Parents themselves." Bastet then pressed his paws atop his chest in a deflated tone. "Me? I am but a candle burning it's wick inside the raging sandstorm. There is but one path for men like me, I shall set sail wherever the wind blows, for that is how my line will endure."

Hatty watched as Bastet gave her a pensive smile. It was the first genuine emotion she had perceived from the albino jackal tonight. Nothing more needed to be said, she lowered her eyes away from the Mayor in understanding and pressed on the door handles.

* * *

“I’m glad you’ve made it despite everything that had happened today, Princess.”

Hatty did not move a muscle, but she subconsciously held her breath and her pupil shrunk down. The room was dark and the figure in front of her was facing towards the glass window. On his right hand held a dark wenge cane and judging from his frame, he looked to be similar to the Vizier with a suit similar to the one Bastet wore. Hatty had always assumed the Vizier or the Polemarch was behind her grief which was why this unexpected voice had shocked her so.

“Who the hell are you?!”

Hatty tried her best to retain her composure, but her voice belies her anxiety. The man’s voice and accent did not sound like a Khemian, yet she felt like she could still grasp some resemblance of familiarity within them, it was almost as if…

“My name is Pleiades. Pleased to finally make your acquaintance, Princess Hatshepsut."

Hatty held her breath as she watched the figure slowly turn towards her. The pale moonlight behind him dimly lit up his face enough for her to see. He was an averaged build human in his early thirties. He had a handsome sculpted face with slick back brown to black hair and a pair of deep hazel eyes. He wore a navy blue business suit typically used by humans. On his right hand was a cane with its handle carved into an image of a snowy owl. In contrast to the situation, his smile was warm and senere and his gaze was gentle and calming. Hatty struggled to hold herself together in front of this unknown adversary.

"So you're the one behind all this?"

Hatty bared her sharp row of teeth and squeezed out a question for him. Instead of answering Hatty, the man simply smiled back at her and closed his eyes. Hatty felt like something had snapped inside of her and she yelled out what was on the forefront of her mind.

"I've done what you've asked! Now let my family go!".

"That I cannot do."

"You're going back on your words?!"

"Do recall the words that were given to you. At long as Ambassador Marco is kept alive and the Election continues, the safety of your husband and sons will be guaranteed."

"In honor of your diligence, your family shall be kept safe, but they will not be released, for that was not the verbal agreement that was agreed upon."

"Enough of your semantics!" Hatty shouted in fury as she swung her paw across to dismiss the pure shite the man was spewing.

"Lowlifes like you never keep your words! My Brother is right outside the door, all I have to do is to call him in and it'll be over for you! Bring me my family, **now**!"

"Then do it."

"...What?!"

"Do it. Certainly, if you do wish to kill me so badly then all you have to do is to call in Prince Theo."

"W-What are you…?"

"What's wrong, Princess Hatshepsut? Will you not call in the avatar of the law to smite this sinner?"

Hatty's face that was flushed red just a moment ago had begun to lose its color. Her solid and unyielding voice had crumbled like a house of cards. Pleadias' hazel eyes were as calm and far-reaching as the desert and his face wore a sublime smile just for her.

tak

Hatty flinched as she heard the sound of the cane hitting against the floor. It reminded the Princess too much of the man who tormented her Father for all these years.

“Love. Hate. There are as many brilliant aspirations as there are stars in the sky.”

tak

Slowly, the human began walking towards Hatty, his cane producing a light echo each time he brought it down onto the floor.

"With that in mind, what can you do to make others listen to you amidst these torrential tide of opinions?"

tak

"I believe that it is the weight of your words. The more important your words are to them, the more people will naturally gravitate around you."

tak

"Princess Hatshepsut, even when faced with uncertainty, even with your family on the line, you still put on a brave face and fearlessly confronted me head-on, for the sake of those whom you loved."

tak

"That beautiful tenacity, that fiery resolve is what I expected from someone who was born to lead. I have now come to understand and appreciate your unshakable determination."

tak

"But even with a heart so strong, your words were still as light as a feather. It is not something that can ever convince me."

"Do you think I won't do it?!"

Hatty still maintained her composure, but she could not hide the apprehension in her voice. The man's smile never waned as he took another step forward.

tak

"Princess Hatshepsut, your family means the world to you. That dedication is certainly a wonderful thing, but it is also your biggest weakness."

"!"

tak

"How can you ever begin to kill me if it would put your husband and sons in jeopardy? Now that you’ve understood, allow me to express the 'weight' of my words, Princess."

Pleiades stopped just shy of a few feet away from Hatty. The Khemian Princess’ eyes widened as she saw the human slowly raising up his tablet in front of her. Her teeth were clenched and her face twisted in helpless anger as she realized what he was about to do, but at the same time, she could not possibly stop him.

The tablet lit on and its screen warped into an image of a disheveled man Hatty knew very well.

“Honey!"

“Thespis!" 

Hatty's chest tightened as she felt the familiar warmth of happiness welling inside of her. All of her facade melted and she rapidly bent down to get a better look at her lover.

"Honey, is everything alright? Your mascara is all smudged."

"Hehe. I'm doing fine, look after yourself first, silly. I miss you so much."

Hatty knew the human was observing, yet she could not help but smiled at her husband. She used her paw to gently wipe the small trickle that flowed down from her cheeks.

"How are the kids?"

"They're sleeping in the next room over. Hey, wolverine! Bring the tablet over!"

The man shouted at the Khemian holding the device and scoffed when he did not respond. He moved towards the window and the wolverine followed him with the tablet.

"They're by that room over there." The man pointed at a room from the window of the second floor before turning back to the camera. "Honey, listen. You don't have to do what they say."

"I'm fine, dear. They're not making me do anything."

"Oh Hatty, I've worked undercover before. I know how these things work. Honey, listen carefully." Speaking up to this point, the man began speaking rapidly.

"Ask Seth for help! The cats are about to call in a sandstorm! You must find-"

Before the man could get any more words in, the tablet went black as Pleadies mercilessly cut off the feed with a press of a button.

"Thes?! Thespis! Put him back on, now!"

Any and all composure she once had was now gone as Hatty screamed at the top of her lungs, but it was in vain for the human simply shook his head at her. She was about to continue before a peculiar sound caught her off guard.

"...he's humming?"

She had failed to notice it before because her focus was on her husband, but now she can recognize the human humming a calming melody even while she was pouring her heart out right in front of him. Anger flushed her face once more and her heart was dyed with humiliation.

She wanted to yell out her frustrations, but before she spoke words were caught in her mouth as Pleadies placed his hand on her shoulder. His hand was gentle and warm, yet she felt a cold shiver running down her spine as she looked at that ever smiling face and his deep hazel eyes that could stare into the deepest recesses of her soul.

“Great contribution merits great reward, this should be enough compensation for your efforts, Princess Hatshepsut. I shall expect an even more splendid performance from you later.”

“Let them go, please! I swear I won’t do anything if you let them go!”

Tears welled in her eyes and the smudged mascara on her face made her look somewhat pitiful. The current sight of this young and vulnerable woman would have certainly captured all the hearts of the men in Khemia. The human in front of her unfortunately seemed to lack one, as he slowly let go of her and turned his back towards the sobbing Princess.

“A young married lady shouldn’t be in closed rooms with another man so late at night, I shan't keep you any longer. You are free to leave, Princess Hatshepsut.”

“Please! They don’t deserve any of this!” Hatty begged again, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears.

“I wouldn’t exactly say that about your husband, but my mind wanders. Please see yourself out, Princess Hatshepsut.”

Realizing that her words would no longer get through to him, Hatty bit her lips, frustrated at how helpless she currently was dancing in the palm of his hand. She took long and big steps as fast as she could away from the man and out of the door not wanting to stay a second longer next to this person.

* * *

_clap clap clap_

As soon as the door had shut itself a clapping sound rang out from behind Pleiades. Without turning his head back, the human addressed the figure hiding within the shadow.

“Did you enjoy the show, Polemarch Pythias?”

“Indeed. It was a splendid acting that befits the silver screen, Mister Pleiades.”

The Polemarch chuckled as he slowly walked towards the moonlight. He was a tall lynx with a silver and snowy fur coating, his eyes were squinted which made it hard to see his gray pupils and his paws were politely cupped behind him. His long fur and regal looking chiton hid his well-defined muscles deceptively making him look chubbier than he actually was. Each of his step made a muffled yet distinct noise reminding everyone of his presence.

“Who would have thought that a human was pulling the strings! Oh how unpredictable are the twists and turns of fate."

The Polemarch walked confidently towards Pleiades as he continued speaking.

"You flatter me. I was but an actor playing out my part, how can I hope to compare to the director?"

“Don’t be so humble, you played your part well.”

The Polemarch smiled and extended a paw towards his shoulder and was instantly met with the handle of Pleiades’ cane. The beak of the tiny owl sculpture pushed against the Polemarch’s arm, firmly blocking him from reaching the human’s shoulder.

The Polemarch’s smile faded and one of his eyes opened up to look at the human. His gray eye was cold and devoid of emotions, it was a glare that displayed his clear contempt for whoever was in front of him. Pleiades gazed back at him warmly and his ever serene smile stayed affixed on his face.

“...A bit _too_ well, I would say. One shouldn't overplay their hand, lest they be ruined by their own hubris.”

The Polemarch’s slight playfulness disappeared and replacing it was a contemptuous and condescending voice seeping from every word that came from his mouth.

"Thank you, Polemarch. I shall keep your words close to my heart." Pleiades responded politely, his ever present smile curving the slightest bit upwards.

“I shall give you a piece of advice of my own: fortune favors the bold. This nugget of wisdom came from the Romans if I remembered correctly?”

Both of the Polemarch’s eyes were now wide open. His eyelid twitching upon the mention of the Romans. His mouth nearly curved into a snarl, but he restrained himself at the last moment. A second later, he sent a polite smile towards Pleiades and his eyes were back to normal.

"So I should be learning from the wolves, eh?"

The Polemarch broke out into a slight chuckle before looking at Pleiades straight in the eyes, his mouth curving up into a fiendish grin showing the row of deadly teeth that threatened to sink its sharp edges into the human.

"First the jackals, now the humans. To think the day would come where Siblings would start taking those barbarians' ramblings to heart. I have to pay my utmost respects to the late Pharaoh and the true leader of humanity."

Unfazed by the Polemarch's taunt, Pleiades replied back politely without missing a beat.

"Wisdom from all walks of life are precious, for it is the summation of their being and their experience. Why should I dismiss this priceless treasure trove if it could help nourish my soul?"

"Then was it this wisdom that made you sabotage my compound?"

The room temperature dropped to freezing point as the Polemarch forgo any pretense of civility. As ever, Pleiades smiled back and responded immediately.

"You have my condolences for this tragedy, but how could you come to such a conclusion that it was my handiwork? As I recalled, it was Prince Theo that led the assault against your base and you were the one who took advantage of my scheme to kidnap the Wolven Emperor. Rather than attributing this misfortune to my success, perhaps it is wiser to admit your own hubris and grow from it?"

_SLAM_

_CRASH_

The nearby giltwood and marble side table broke apart, splintered into several large pieces never to be of use again. The Polemarch’s pristine paw lay on top of where the table once stood. With one forceful swing of his paw, he managed to break the marble surface of the side table as if it were made from biscuits. It was nonsensical strength far exceeding what cats were capable of, but Pleiades’ smile never wavered as he peered amusingly back at the Polemarch.

"Don't get so full of yourself, throneless king. Do not forget that you are in my domain.”

“Then I can be at peace, knowing that I am in such capable hands.” Pleiades spoke softly and politely in contrast to the suffocating atmosphere.

“Do not forget that if I change my mind, I can snuff your worthless existence out with but a flick of my paw.”

“Would you kill your golden goose so eagerly, Polemarch?” Pleiades responded in an almost mocking tone as he smirked at the cat. “I am confident in your hospitality.”

The tension in the air was choked tight. If Marco was in Pleiades’ shoes, he would have certainly fallen on his knees over such sheer overbearing pressure the Polemarch eludes. The Polemarch moved his paws in front of Pleiades threateningly. A swipe of his paw could certainly end the human, yet Pleiades’ serene smile never wavered. Long seconds passed them by like minutes as they attempted to peer behind each other's intention until the Polemarch broke the silence.

"Heh… hahahaha….. HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

A roaring laughter rang out from the cat with no reservations. It was a sound devoid of any anger or annoyance, but filled to the brim with his jubilation of the situation. He cupped his chest to calm himself down and smiled back at the human. The Polemarch once again became a respectable authority figure, his previous fury dissipating like a dream.

"With friends like you, who needs enemies?" The Polemarch said endearingly at Pleiades and looked at him pitifully, "Humanity has selected a worthy heir to their species. It is a shame that the Parents had other plans."

Speaking up to here, the Polemarch turned around and lifted his paws up to shrug.

"That factory took decades to build without the Khemian royalty noticing, what a loss. Well, in the end, it matters not. The Titanomachinas are all ready and I have retrieved all of the fuel sources before the raid."

The cat spoke absent-mindedly and swung the door open. The light from the hallway outside flooded into the dim room like dark clouds parting way to reveal the sunlight.

"As for you, Mister Pleiades, your role in this play is done. I hope you do enjoy your accommodation here from the front row."

The Polemarch gave Pleiades one last smirk before shutting the door behind him, his footsteps slowly receding away from the room. The room became dark once more and Pleiades closed his eyes to relax under the gentle moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a commission piece for Pleiades here! https://twitter.com/SieggyEsperanto/status/1327804162478796802


	27. The Builders of Babel

After what seemed like minutes in the dimly lit room, a disemboweled voice began to speak to Pleiades.

“You’ve been dealt a bad hand, want to take a rain check?” As if expecting the sudden question, Pleiades instantly replied to the mysterious figure.

“Thank you for the offer, but I shall not fold. I am exactly where I want to be. Was your time as Matthias enjoyable?" 

"Hell naw! Enott kept running me ragged like I’m his errand boy! Well, I guess I _was_ playing as one. Geez, I’ve been spoiled with good bosses. How about you? As I recall, you wanted to hangout with Atem and spend a romantic dinner date with Keuket? That went the way of the dodos from the looks of it.”

"Indeed, Pythias caught me as soon as I broke away from the civilians. I had gone over every transmission Marco has made these past few years and falsely lulled myself into a sense of security that none of the Siblings would know of our affairs. Marco and the rest of the ensemble we’ve prepared couldn’t satisfy him so he came for the conductor.”

“Humanity is but a speck of sand in this vast Galaxias. My complacency has cost us the initiative and backed the Masons into a corner. But it is fine, for we are only humans, after all. As long as one is alive, it is still possible to make a comeback.”

Speaking up to here, Pleiades closed his eyes and held his head up, taking a deep breath to pace himself. He smiled excitedly before continuing his speech.

“All progress made by humanity is built upon the countless unseen failures we had undertaken. I will acknowledge my faults and use it as the foundation for my success."

"So what do you plan to do now that you've landed yourself with Pythias instead? Are you going to go along with the flow and leave it to luck?" The disembodied voice asked.

“Lady Luck is not a fickle mistress, for she stubbornly follows the thread of destiny weaved by the Moirai sisters. The Gods may ordain destiny with their spindle, but every sapients has freewill."

"As long as I draw breath, I shall stand back up and keep walking forward. Despair merely belongs to my fate, humanity _will_ win this race to go beyond the stars for _that_ is my conviction.”

Pleiades turned to look back at the darkness before smirking.

“Was that what you wished to hear?”

“Hehehe, nothing gets past you. It’s been years but you’re still the same. Good. Good.”

The space in front of Pleiades distorted like a TV static and a tall and somewhat muscular blond man appeared from thin air. The man Daniel believed to be Matt summarily knelt down on one leg in front of Pleiades and punched his fist where his heart is before reciting the words he had once said.

“Lord Pleiades, patriarch of the Bird Clan and the sole winner of our civil war. As long as you’re following your convictions, I shall forever be your hidden blade. I, Rigel of the Tiger Clan, willingly renew my vow to follow your cause. This body shall move only for your will and my eternal consciousness serve you onwards beyond the stars.”

Pleiades slightly raised his eyebrows in surprise, but it only lasted a split second before his face rested back to normal. The gentle moonlight shined down surrounding them except the spot where Rigel knelt, for it is the domain of Pleiades' shadow.

"You were never one to stand for ceremony, Rigel. Perhaps it was you who had changed?"

"Hey! I can be respectful when I want too, you romanticist."

"Hmph. Tell me what you know, Rigel. I wish to hear what you were up to."

Pleiades let loose a warm smile and helped Rigel stand back up. The man wasted no time retelling the events that had taken place. Pleiades closed his eyes and turned his head towards the ceiling to digest every piece of news and once Rigel was done, he shot him a question.

“How is Al doing?”

“Tauri… felt like an entirely different person now.”

“Can you explain, Rigel?”

“His obviousness is still there, but his personality was completely different than when I remembered him. Polite, soft-spoken, talking almost like you. Not exactly, through. There were some parts where he behaves differently. The whole experience’s really freaking me out.”

“It was only natural. Most of his life defining moments were too intricately tied to us that even without his memories, he still has a strong impression towards people whom he looked up to. Can he still fulfill his duties?”

“Yeah. He seemed to have embedded himself pretty well into their group.”

“Then it is fine, we can leave him alone. He will naturally gravitate towards what he has to do. What of Yubashira?”

Rigel scratched his head and looked away. Even with the obvious signs of discomfort, Pleiades still closed his eyes and waited for a response. Soon, Rigel finally forced himself to break the bad news.

“He’s dead. Yuba’s dead.”

“...I see.” Pleiades opened his eyes and looked downwards to the floor pensively but only for just the briefest of moments. He quickly composed himself and eyed back Rigel as if nothing had happened.

“He told me to tell you not to beat yourself over it. It was his own decision to go through with the mission."

"Worrying for me from beyond the grave, that's just like you. Thank you for your information, Rigel. Come, let us talk of tomorrow."

He turned around and started walking towards the giant window which beamed in the moonlight. Unlike when he was with Hatty, Pleiades did not make noise with his cane, instead using it to softly tap onto the floor befitting that of a refined and civilized gentlemen. Rigel wordlessly followed a few steps behind him.

"Did you arrive when Pythias was leaving?" Pleiades asked his subordinate.

“Naw, I snuck in when the little lady came. I almost shot Pythias, but then I realized at the last second that you were using him… That’s what it is, right? I didn’t screw this up, did I?”

“All is well. He had rob my opportunity to introduce myself to Keuket and permanently broke Atem’s trust in us. In exchange, I get a chance to directly manipulate the current most influential man in Polaris.”

“Ah, that’s good.”

“It was a good decision not to shoot him. He forced the confrontation earlier not just to gleam into me, but to entice you into attacking him.”

“Whattttt?” Rigel shouted in surprise before slumping his shoulders down in defeat. “Here I thought it was perfect, guess I’m getting rusty.”

“No, Rigel, you were flawless. From the compound to the Parliament Building, the Illusioner was used far too often so it was natural for Pythias to be aware of it.”

“You’re giving him too much credit.”

“ **No** , that mindset is pure arrogance.” Pleiades stopped walking and looked up at his subordinate straight in the eyes, his smile ceased as he gave him a serious expression.

“Only by respecting your enemy can you begin to understand them. Unlike Marco, Amicus and the rest of the Khemians, Pythias willingly dove headfirst into this war. These types of people are the ones with the strongest resolve and subsequently, the ones who will have the biggest hand in molding the situation.”

“He is a man who would go over every tidbit of clue he comes across, then he would mull over it some more. He would look over his shoulders every other step on a sidewalk and check for any cracks on the pavement before crossing a bridge. He considers all the ramifications before making a move, but when he does, he is decisive in his actions. And most of all, he _hates_ losing."

Speaking up to here, Pleiades turned back and resumed his walking as Rigel followed silently behind him.

"That is where his weakness lies. With our last confrontation, I am now certain that I can steer him down the path that aligns with our interests."

"Hmmmmm…" Rigel crossed his arms and went into his mind, but soon he threw his hands up in defeat. "Nope. Sorry, I still don't get it. Can you explain it like I'm five?"

"Heh. It seems peace has dulled your mind, Rigel." Pleiades smiled and turned back to face Rigel once more.

"Oh shuddap and clue me in already."

"Recall my conversation with Pythias. Did you remember his talk of hubris?"

"Yeah?"

"It was a warning to me not to pull any more trickery under his nose."

"Hmm… it was when the hubby pulled the camera to the window and you took your time to end communications, right?"

"Yes, you're catching on Rigel. I'll give them about a month to narrow down the location." Pleiades nodded his head and gave him a doting smile.

"Yeah, well, here's what I don't get. Why are you taking the flak for him?"

“Since Pythias graciously hosted this hallowed hall for me, he thought it was only fair I reciprocate the favor to him. The Omorfan's way of hospitality, as he calls it. To force me to take responsibility for all of his activities here in Polaris including saving Marco’s life knowing full well I wanted to replace him. It is quite a liberal interpretation of _theoxenia_ , if I say so myself.” Pleiades chuckled heartily to himself before continuing.

“I am Judas, the sinner and betrayer who sold the world to the Parents for not even thirty pieces of silver. What’s one more man’s sins on my back? In anycase, it is to our advantage. Pythias will have to refrain himself from harming this stooge as long as he wishes to have me take the blame for his play.”

“Is that okay though? This approach is way too aggressive, it’s not like you to go about it this way.”

“Who said I was, Rigel?”

Pleiades gave Rigel the smuggest grin one could muster before lightly tapping the area below his tie. Rigel blinked a few times before his mouth went agape in shock and he slapped his forehead with his hand.

“Ahh! I didn’t even notice! Was it after you showed the footage?!”

“Yes, I snuck it into Hatshepsut when she was at her most vulnerable. Pythias lowered his guard when he learned about the Illusioner. It never occurred to him that it was simply an offshoot of another function of our technology.” Pleiades tilted his head slightly towards the window before resuming his walk.

“By now, Hatshepsut must’ve most likely forgotten about my existence. But I have made sure to leave a permanent impression of this meeting inside her very soul.”

“She will recall the meeting, yet when it comes to my identity, she will only come up with a blank.”

“In her desperation to save her family, she will then cling on to any thread of logic she could remember. That is when she will remember one very distinct sound left inside of her.”

tak

Pleiades forcefully brought down his cane and made a distinct light noise, like the one he had made sometime ago.

“Pythias did too good of a job in keeping me a secret. Unaware of my existence, Hatshepsut will inevitably be led to draw a false conclusion. The Khemian Royalties will now assume that Keuket and Pythias had joined hands. From here onwards, the narrative will be ours to control.”

“Damn, you really thought it through, huh?”

“It is my duty.” Pleiades responded without missing a beat. “You all are my limbs and it is my responsibility to never stop thinking of a way to push humanity forward."

“Of course. Of course.”

Pleiades stopped in front of the grand window, back to the original place he stood before Hatty came in. He crossed his arms behind his back and gazed out into the city.

Even at night, Polaris was still alive and thriving. The Golden District shone in spots like citrine and the concrete buildings in the Silver District lit up like an endless row of fine platinum.

The man held no interest towards these poultry stones and silver metals however, for his hazel eyes rested solely upon the Palace. The ever antique building with the color of aged gold. Rigel looked at Pleiades and scratched his cheek.

“Worry not, I have not forgotten your question.”

“Yeah, I got worried you were about to start waxing again.”

Rigel sighed in relief as Pleiades smiled and took in a deep breath.

“It is important to understand the method behind the answer, for that is how you gain wisdom. Do you remember when Pythias brought up the compound?”

“How can I forget? One wrong move and I would’ve been screwed.”

“He had given us a clear picture of the situation, yet there was one things he had failed to mention. Want to hazard a guess?”

“No idea. Just give me my answer, professor.” Rigel shrugged dispassionately as Pleiades smiled at him.

“The Wolven Emperor.”

“The wolf?”

“The very same. I prodded Pythias with wisdom from the wolves. Not to be outdone, he immediately confronted me over my involvement in the destruction of the compound.”

“It was obvious he did not mean to bring the topic up, for he quickly deescalated the situation and fed me valuable, yet presently useless information for me to dwell on. He did not want me to think about Amicus.”

“Does his plan hinge on Amicus?”

“That is doubtful. If it was true, he would have been beating himself over missing this golden opportunity."

“It was true that the compound no longer has much worth to Pythias, but would you risk a place you’ve spent decades building just for simple kidnapping? No, he picked that location in mind because it was the safest place to hold Amicus in without prying eyes."

"If he wanted Amicus dead, then he would’ve died back in the theatre and if he wanted to abduct him, then Amicus would’ve been shipped deep into Omorfa by now. The only logical explanation was that he planned to meet Amicus in person.”

"What we should be contemplating on isn’t what he wanted to do with Amicus, but what he _can_ do with him.”

“What do you… Ohhhh.” Rigel stopped his question midway and held on to his Illusioner in understanding.

“If we can take advantage of the conflict to develop something beyond our era, then it is only natural to assume he also has something up his sleeve."

"So his weakness is letting us gleam onto his trump card?"

"No."

"...huh?"

"Pythias wanted to grill me for information but I managed to snub him. Not wanting to lose face, he overplayed his hand and revealed to me more than what he has gained. It shows that once Pythias makes a decision, he tends to overcommit to it. That is where his opening lies and where we shall attack."

"...huh." Rigel was lost for words, but Pleiades was not done.

“By the way, Rigel. He had never brought up the compound before yet on this night, he freely approached me on the topic. Why is that?”

“To bait me and… demoralize you I guess?”

“While that is partially true, I do have a more plausible explanation in mind. He thinks that Marco and I are in cahoots.”

“Whattttttt?!”

Pleiades cupped his mouth and politely laughed as Rigel made a flabbergasted expression. His subordinate must have thought he lost his marbles from contemplating too hard.

“Think about it from his point of view. I came on the same ship along with the rest of the human civilians. He spotted me breaking away from the group and secretly apprehended me and now I’m saying that I wish to dispose of the Human Ambassador. Doesn’t that sound suspicious?”

“By a string of coincidences, Pythias managed to apprehend the true Representative of humanity. What’s more, he’s being very compliant and his interests align exactly with himself letting them form an alliance."

“But it is the truth.” Rigel replied bluntly.

“Truth is stranger than fiction. I had ordered multiple assassinations on Marco under his surveillance, yet he remains alive. For someone as cautious as him, Pythias must have contemplated the possibility that it was all deceit meant to lure him in. That is why he brought up the compound, he wanted so badly to confirm if he was played the fool he willingly risked his trump card just to gauge my reaction.”

"And he would be half right." Pleiades explained as he slightly chuckled. "I could revoke his seat as the Candidate at any time I want too, but the timing wasn't right. The assassination was but a backup plan, it only became so prominent because it was the only plausible way to convince Pythias to join hands instead of being his prisoner."

“It would explain why Pythias made Bastet order Hatshepsut to save Marco. Once he escapes and the Khemian Royalty storms this place, their anger would be directed at me and that order would intricately tie Marco onto me like a red string of fate. This misunderstanding is good, for it is something I can eventually use against him.”

“Then what about continuing the Election? If his goal was sabotage, wouldn’t it be better to call it off and cause mass unrest?”

"Hmm, how should I explain this." Pleiades' head fell slightly down as he cupped his chin in thought. He took a few seconds before looked up at his subordinate and raised his index finger.

"Rigel, tell me. If the Election fell through earlier tonight, what would've happened?"

"Hmm.. ehh. I suppose there will be mass unrest and the Khemian Royalties wouldn't just let it slide? They will advocate for another Election but in the end, the deciding power lies with Keuket… ah."

"Right?" Pleiades smiled at him before turning to look towards the Palace within the horizon.

"Without a Pharaoh, power would consolidate towards Keuket. Keuket would quickly reorganize and stabilize the Khemian Empire, then Khemia would thrive again. Pythias does not want that."

"As the Polemarch, Pythias wishes for the process to be as long and messy as possible in order to weaken Khemia. All his past and future actions will fit into place once you put that in mind."

"How do you think it would play out?"

"A free man once said 'A man's rights rest in three boxes. The ballot box, jury box and the cartridge box'. Keuket and the Khemian Royalties are on bad terms, so one can naturally assume he would interfere with the integrity of the voting process."

"Angered by Keuket's trickery, the Khemian Royalties will bring in the law. Yet they will find no justice, for the same man will be waiting for them, gavel in hand. A glaring flaw in the Khemia's archaic form of government."

"By then, only two paths would be left for them. Submit to Keuket's rule and become his proxy Pharaoh or to rile up the Khemians to forcefully carve out a new tomorrow."

"Infact, this was probably what Atem was hoping for. Why else would he be so aggressively pushing for security and stability? He has planned for this scenario far ahead of time."

"In any case, all of these scenarios would be too ideal for Pythias, which was why it was so important to make them link Keuket with Pythias."

"The Khemian Royalties had been turning a blindeye to Omorfan activities because of the Election, but if they believed there was something that linked them together then these fractured powers would band together against a common foe. The future is uncertain once more."

"There's something I still don't understand, why do you think Keuket would move Khemia to his will so easily?"

"Tell me, Rigel. What drives a democracy?"

"It's people?"

"Exactly. It is a battleground where instead of blood, words are spilled in their conquest to control the narrative. History can be rewritten and laws can bend, as long as you can convince the people to agree with you. Whoever controls the will of the people, controls democracy."

"The average person may care for the fate of Khemia, but most of them will never understand the nuance underneath all the layers of noise generated by the political theatre. They expect to be able to take whatever was said at the TV screen at face value, for they do not care nor do they have the time to dig for the truth. These people make up the majority of the voting block.”

“Keuket has a large stranglehold on information. All he has to do is to keep drowning the Khemians in half truths about the Candidates and in time, he will naturally garner support from these groups. Any grassroots opposition to him can easily be squashed by his own base who was brought into his promise of a republic."

"Atem understood this to an extent but Keuket has mastered this art almost to the degree we Masons do.”

"I merely turned the rudder away from certain defeat, but now we are blind and adrift among the sea of stars. Hmm…"

"Then what should we do?"

Pleiades went silent as he gazed out into the palace while his subordinate gave him the time to ponder. It was a minute in before the human began moving again. With his free hand, he reached to the back of his tie and tugged on two pairs of black strings. From his suit, a pair of silver and golden whistle-like objects were fished out into the open.

"You're using _that_?" Rigel groaned a little as he put emphasis on his displeasure of the object.

"That is the role of a tool. Humanity will never be capable of overpowering other Siblings with brute force, but that is precisely why we were bestowed the wisdom of our means. This crossroads we are standing on is an important juncture of fate. It is only fitting to use whatever means we have to push us forward in the right direction."

"Like how Pythias' over reliance on his tech bit him in the ass?"

"I know well the consequences of being dependent on tools we do not understand, Rigel. But this is important."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Pleiades did not respond and instead narrowed all his focus down towards the golden whistle-like object in his hand. He closed his eyes, pressed the object on his forehead and began singing. The song was somewhat somber, but it contains an undeniable undertone of determination and hope. Pleiades’ voice filled the room with his vigor and passion.

_Kara Frato, bonan ripozon_

_Karaj Helpantoj, ke vi ĉiuj dormu bone_

_Via eterna dormo estu paca, ĉar mi heredis viajn volojn_

_Estu trankvila frato, viaj klopodoj ne vanos, ĉar mi portos viajn ŝarĝojn_

_Mi ĵuras per la volo, kiun la Birdoj enskribis en niajn korojn_

_Por peli nin por ĉiam preter la steloj!_

_Ho mia decidemo, lumigu vian lumon al ĉi tiu pekulo._

_Lasu min apartigi sorton kaj konduki la homaron al nia destino!_

The golden whistle-like object between Pleiades’ fingers started shining. It’s majestic rays banishing the murky darkness that covered the room. Everywhere its golden light touched turned orange just like the color of dawn.

Rigel narrowed his eyes and focused on the blazing sun in Pleiades’ hand before closing it and turning his head away.

Such exalted sight cannot last forever. The brilliant star within Pleiades’ palms slowly but surely dimmed. Within half a minute, it finally lost the last of its light and returned back to its dormant state. Pleiades lowered the whistle and tugged both of them back, hidden beneath his tie and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Do you need time?” Rigel asked dispassionately as he avoided eye contact with Pleiades.

“I-I’m fine. Just a bit tired.” Pleiades rubbed his eyes a few times and took a seat nearby. His voice now strained and weak compared to how confident he was earlier.

“These are my orders to you for the upcoming weeks, do not forget what I’m about to say.”

“I’m all ears.”

“You will resume your old assignment, but you shall keep up your current disguise as Matthias. In time, it will become clear to you why you must do so.”

“I will keep on worming ideas into Pythias’ head. He is currently under the impression that I lack information from the outside. With some careful wording, I’ll be able to goad him into personally taking action against Marco."

“When that time comes, do not hesitate to use this opening to force his hand. Aid Al in keeping Marco and Amicus alive, they will be useful in both undermining Pythias and furthering our goal. Use the ‘Owl’ if you have too.”

“This one is for my own personal curiosity. If possible, create an opportunity for me to meet with Marco."

"An inexperienced actor who had survived being in the spotlight for this long, I would like to meet him in person at least once. Now, are there any questions?”

“Just two, why kill the Wolven Ambassador and what happened to the real Matt?”

“Consus was the link between the Triumvirates and Pythias. I had to sever his network before he could involve more factions into this dogpile. Amicus coming all the way to Polaris was a happy accident I welcome."

"As for Matthias, he took a trip down the hatch on his way to Khemia, we won’t be meeting him again anytime soon.” Pleiades responded with a weak laughter to Rigel who smirked back at him.

“Heh. That will be all.”

“Then you are dismissed. We will meet again once the raid on the terrace starts.”

Rigel bowed and tossed Pleiades one more mischievous smile before turning his Illusioner and vanishing in front of the man. A while later, the door to the room opened by itself and Pleiades was finally alone once more.

“Nina, Enott, Matthias. Thank you for your hard work, your efforts have helped further my dreams.”

Pleiades smiled pensive towards the ceiling, deep in thought. After some time, he poured all his strength into his cane to push himself back up and walked to the giant window. His hand reached outwards towards the Palace before balling it up into a fist. His eyes narrowed down and his mouth frowned as he spoke the words meant only for him and him alone.

“Eight Clans. Eight confirmations. All the Siblings were given a chance, yet God did not see it fit to give humanity a path to salvation. So we the Masons shall defy the Parents and build up to our own future.”

Pleiades brought a small yellow star badge from his pocket and fastened it on the underside of his collar. With the addition of the newest star, there were now four of them hidden beneath it.

Pleiades raised his cane like a baton and began waving it around as if he was a conductor of an orchestra. What wonderful melody must be going through his head, for the man had his eyes closed and his mouth smiling in glee.

The head of his cane sparkled in the moonlight, making him dance along with the stars, amidst the shining jewels and glimmering metals of Polaris city as his backdrop. Once he was done, Pleiades bowed down for an applause and quietly talked to himself.

"Somewhere out there, I hope these feelings will reach you. This play will be dedicated to your requiem. So sleep well Yubashira, for I _will_ realize the miracle all of us had sought for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more chapter left to conclude the First Arc of this story! It shall come in a few day's time so hang tight!


	28. Epilogue

A child sat silently on his ragged bed, peering out the window and into the slums below. It was the first time the boy had witnessed the shanty town which contained the summation of his life from so high up. There was an explosion and firefights a few days back and he could see the corpses lining up from the window, yet there for not an ounce of emotion coming from the boy.

In fact, the boy did not truly feel much emotion for nearly a month now. He would spend most of his time quietly sitting on his hospital bed staring out of the window, his hospital bill footed by the more productive members of society.

The boy ran his fingers across the window that had gathered a thick layer of dust. Doctors had stopped visiting him for weeks and the nurses would only do the bare minimum to keep him alive. He had no real friends or family he could truly speak of and they in turn, would not bat an eye at him. The boy did not care because he was used to this way of life.

_Bang!_

"Hey! Tauri! Open up! I know you're awake!"

Until recently, that is. The boy creviced his eyebrows in annoyance as someone knocked rudely against the door. He recognized the voice of the young haughty girl behind the door but he did not answer her, for the boy did not want to talk to her.

"So this is how you're going to play, huh? Well, think again, little boy. I've brought the spare key this time."

The young girl said challengingly as sounds of metal clang against each other. The knob shook and shuddered in defiance from the unwelcome intrusion, but eventually the girl found the right key and the door yielded itself open for this little invader.

"Tozz feek." The boy growled at her and looked back out the window.

"Ohhhh, swearing in Arabic now are we? Well, too bad! If I don’t get it, then it’s not going to stop me!” The girl confidently placed his hands on her hips and held her nose up high in the air. The boy did not need to turn around to know she was grinning.

“What do you _want_ , Maha?”

“It’s Mana! Ma. _Na_. Hit the roof of your mouth with your tongue!”

“Maha.”

“No! Ma _na_!”

“Maha.”

“Mana!”

“Telhas teezy ya ebn esharmoota! Tell me what you want!”

The boy snapped back angrily and finally turned his head back to face her. In front of him was a fair skin girl a few years older than him, hands proudly placed upon her hips. She was wearing a simple brown overalls which crumpled in her hands with nose raised upwards as if to avoid breathing the same air as this poor urchin.

The brown bob cut hair swayed with the wind from the window and her hazel brown eyes gazed down at the boy as she grinned mischievously. It was Mana, the girl who had been constantly bugging him this past week.

“You promised we’ll go to the cafeteria together!”

“I did because you wouldn’t stop asking me about it!”

“And you did, so let’s go!”

“No!”

The boy swung his arm away from the girl, but she was dauntless in her quest for his compliance.

“Go play with the boy next door, he’s rich and handsome.”

“Why would someone that rich stay in this place?”

“There was a turf war a few days ago, the local mafioso got hit. Here.” The boy pointed his hands at a spot in the slum.

“Look at the guys waiting outside his room, it’s the same ones I’ve seen hanging out around that part of town.”

“He’s probably raised on a silver platter. Now that his father’s dead, you just need to swoop in and he’ll be all yours.”

“Not interested, I’m here for _you_.” 

“Why?”

The boy tilted his head, confused. He thought he could get rid of her by pointing her to a path to success, yet the girl did not take it. What had convinced her to remain here and pester him? She held her chest up high before replying back proudly.

“Because you’re my project, Tauri!” She said, confidently without an ounce of shame in her voice. “I’m not giving up on you for some rich kid!”

The boy blinked twice in disbelief. She had been bothering him a week straight just to satisfy her own ego? The boy gritted his teeth in anger as he growled against the fearless girl.

“Ayreh feek ya shar-moo-ta!” Tauri shouted in fury at her, his hand pointing straight to her face. “I’m not here to give you attention, eahira! Go spread your legs elsewhere- ow!” 

Before Tauri could finish his sentence, Mana gave him a chop on top of his head with the backcover of a book she was holding. Tauri held his head in pain and shouted at her.

“What the hell was that for?!”

“Don’t swear or I’ll tell Father Marian to give your parents an earful!” Mana chastised the boy with a chiding tone.

“I don’t have a father and my mother is a eahira who sold her own kid! Why the fuck should I listen to her?!”

“Oh?” Mana replied playfully, ”And what of the other kids?”

“Every other kid my age joined up with a gang! So what, should I just join one and become hathala like them?!”

“No reliable adults?”

“I’m from the damn slums! The doctors and nurses don’t give a shit whether I live or die! Who the hell would care to talk with a street rat?”

“And you!” Tauri pointed his finger in front of her. “You’ll throw me away once you’re bored with me like the rest of them, so cut the crap and go away!”

“Ahhhh, so that’s why you’re so _wild_.” Mana crossed her arms and nodded in understanding. “Okay, I’ve decided! From this moment forth, I’m your older sister!”

“...What?”

The anger that had built up within Tauri evaporated like fog. Just what was this deluded girl saying?

“You’ve heard me! Until you find somewhere you belong, I’ll be here for you! I’ll be your big sister! So don’t worry, big sister here will bring the civilization into poor you- ow! What was that for?!”

While Mana was busy blabbering, Tauri took the opportunity to deck the girl right across her face. The strength of a malnourished early adolescent child was pitiful compared to a healthy teenage female, but the attack took Mana by surprise. She held her nose in pain and stepped back away from him.

“Oh. I thought there was a fly on your face, turns out it's just your face.” Tauri said plainly back at her.

“Ohhhhhhhhh. It’s on, you cheeky brat! Come here! I’ll beat the manners into you!”

“I’m not listening to a spoiled white girl like you!”

Mana leaped in at Tauri and began pulling on his face. Her strength far outclasses him, but Tauri was not one to admit defeat. He grabbed onto her hair and started yanking on them. They tumbled down onto the dirty floor but the fight raged on for a long while until the door swung upon again and a pastor walked in.

“Novitiate Mana Hassan! You have forgotten to return the janitor his… keys…”

The pastor’s voice trailed off as he saw the both of them on the floor, his eyes bulged out and his face slowly got red in anger.

“Pastor Marian. Crap.” Mana said silently as she quickly stood up.

“What is the meaning of this?! **Explain yourself, novitiate!** ”

“Welllll, you seeeee.” Mana’s eyes darted everywhere trying to find an excuse, eventually landing on Tauri’s stomach.

“Yeah! That! We were just about to go to the cafeteria!” Mana quickly grabbed him by the hand and began pulling him away.

“What’s the big idea?!” Tauri shouted, he wanted to toss Mana’s hand away but her next words stopped him.

“The food there’s better than the trash they serve here. My treat. Deal?”

“...Deal.”

“Young lady! Come back here right now! Stop! **Do not run in the hallways!** ”

“Sorry! Busy right now, I’ll hear you out later!”

Mana laughed without a care in the world. She held on tight to Tauri as they raced towards the door, her smile pure and infectious. Upon seeing it, Tauri began to subconsciously smile back at her.

Together, the bratty boy and the spunky girl opened the exit door. The light beamed into the hallway and washed over them, bathing Tauri in the warmth of the sun. It has been so long since he had felt this elated. The boy would come to cherish these moments close to his heart for the years to come.

* * *

“Ngh.”

Light.

The first thing Daniel saw a blinding flash of white from the light fixture, his hand stretched upwards into the ceiling and his body pressed against the bed he had just moved away from.

“...Maha?”

Daniel turned his head to look around. Maha was nowhere to be seen. In fact, he does not recognize the room he was currently in.

“...Akhenaten?”

On his left was a familiar looking jackal. He was fast asleep, his head nodding rhythmically to the pace of his breath. The image of him towering in front of his prone form flash in Daniel's mind. The scene he reminisced moments past were pushed aside as he remembered the events that had happened in that small oppressive room.

“That’s right... I…”

His own insuppressible excitement which echoed throughout the chamber. The pool of blood that threatened to drown him blended into the scenery of the spider lilies. The girl he now vividly remembers dragging him towards his grave, her face rotting off of her skull. Daniel let out a coughing fit and forcefully propped himself up, but as he applied the slightest pressure towards his legs, sparks of pain jolted into his head.

“Gahh! Ahk! ... ah …ahh”

Daniel fell back down into the bed, clutching his head in agony. It felt like someone was boring a hole into both his legs and into the middle of his forehead. It took a while before the sharp jab of pain settled and he could think again.

“ _Wait, my head_?”

Daniel ran his fingers across his temple, feeling the thick layers of fabric wrapping around his forehead. The pain atop of his head was concentrated at the spot where his chip was previously located. That was when Tauri noticed the strange golden markings on his hand, it looked similar to what the Khemian royalty used but the design appeared more practical, like a circuit board. He looked down towards the rest of his body and saw that he was covered in the same golden markings all over him.

“Those are high-performance biometric sensors. We sintered those onto your skin to record your vitals.”

Daniel followed the voice and turned back to Akhenaten, but to his surprise the man was still fast asleep.

“Down here.”

Daniel’s eyes fell downwards to meet with Prince Theo’s. The image of the jackal flashing from the tablet on his assistant’s lap. His face was slightly disheveled, his eyes were baggy and were struggling to stay open, the man had seen better days. The Khemian Prince was looking the other way as he disinterestedly shot off answers before Daniel could ask a question.

“It has been three nights since the incident. The main preparator suicide before we've gotten any information out of him. Ambassador Marco and Emperor Amicus are safe and I had informed them of your awakening. I’ve taken the liberty to remove the bug on your head and your wounds need at least a month to heal plus therapy. Any more questions?”

"You're looking worse for wear."

"The Vizier got me," Theo dispassionately replied between yawning, "I'm under house arrest, so I've been doing paperwork. Anything else?"

"N-..."

Daniel was about to decline, but he found himself stopping midway through. The cheerful girl's grin came back into the forefront of his mind. He remembered the feeling he had back in his dream. Being around Mana frustrated him, but it also made him happy.

It was similar to when he was with Azazel, and like back then, he could not explain the elation he felt inside his chest. His murky understanding of his own feelings made him uncomfortable. Without thinking, Daniel blurted out what he really wanted to know.

“Prince Theo. What does your family mean to you?"

Prince Theo's ears perked up and he straightened out his back. He blinked twice as if to digest the words Daniel had said before turning his head to the man, now fully focused on the conversation.

"That came out of nowhere. Why do you want to know about it, Daniel?"

Prince Theo’s regard for his family had been relentlessly exploited by the Vizier, yet he still insisted on shielding them. Just what has made the Prince go to such lengths to cover for his family? Daniel hoped that he would know the answer to the question inside his heart.

“I had a dream, perhaps it was a memory I've forgotten. In it, I had an older sister who wanted to make me happy. I… do not understand why she would go through such lengths to help me."

Daniel knew he was pushing boundaries, but it was the first time he wanted to know something so badly he was willing to act on impulse. He looked straight into Theo's eyes to show how serious he was before continuing.

"Prince Theo, why do you care so much for your family? You're practically burying yourself under their weight while they cared not for your struggles. Logic dictates you cut them loose, so why?"

Prince Theo raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms much like Neferu. Daniel expected the jackal to snap back at him at any second, but to his surprise, Prince Theo remained quiet.

The Khemian Prince tilted his head as he looked the other way. He subconsciously scratched his chin as he pondered, his face was neutral and unreadable. It took a few more seconds before the Prince managed to gather his wits and face Daniel once more.

"America Representative Daniel." Prince Theo started. "Do you know how many measures we have taken to keep you safe?"

"Huh?" Daniel replied, confused at his statement.

"Hospital security had been quadrupled and a lot of the Wolven Empire's standing troops stationed in Polaris were securing the parameters. Normally, your treatment would’ve taken months, but Emperor Amicus had requested Sister Xerise for the best and footed the bill with his taxpayer's dollars. Such extravagant spending for one political migrant, his oppositions are going to have a field day over this." 

"O-oh…"

Prince Theo leaned on his paw, squishing his right cheek and gave a long sigh before continuing.

"For a Representative, it was utterly asinine of him to stick his neck out for you, but I doubt he can live with himself if he didn’t. Hell, I would’ve lost all respect for him if he just tossed you aside.”

“Why?”

“Because you helped him, obviously! How the hell do you not get something so simple!” Prince Theo sighed again as he sent Daniel a side glance with those baggy eyes of his. Before Daniel could get a word in, Prince Theo quickly cut him off.

”Don’t answer that.” 

Daniel lowered his eyes down in defeat for the Khemian Prince had beaten him to the punch. The silence dragged on for a while longer until Prince Theo spoke again.

“It wasn’t just Emperor Amicus, Ambassador Marco requested aid from Brother Neferu to station more security here. He also requested my help, going as far as to bow to me so I would protect you. The once proud Human Representative humbly asking me for assistance, imagine that.”

“His newfound humility was the only good piece of news I’ve had these past few days. I’ve made sure to keep a lid on your real identity and appearance, so don’t worry about it.”

Prince Theo waves his left paw as if to dismiss the notion, but Daniel did not sense any malicious intent in his act.

"... Why?" Daniel whimpered out pathetically.

"Why would they go far…?"

Daniel couldn't understand their actions, these people stood at the pinnacle of their species. There was nothing to be gained by investing so much in a no-name like him. So why? Why did Amicus want to help him? Why would Marco want his trust so badly?

Prince Theo raised an eyebrow as he made an annoyed expression, yet when he saw Daniel's face, his gaping mouth that was so ready to berate the man slowly closed back up. He froze for a few seconds, staring at Daniel who dared not make eye contact. The Prince raised his digit and attempted to speak, but once again words failed to come out.

“Hahhhhhh… Why do I have to do this?”

Prince Theo sighed out loudly before putting all of his weight on the back of his chair. He stared vacantly up to the ceiling and snatched a nearby mug that was out of frame. The sizzling black liquid within the mug slouched violently yet not a drop was spilled and with one swift motion, he poured all of its content into his mouth. Daniel could hear each of his gulp and his Adam's apple moving along with the liquid. Once he was done, he slammed it down loudly and let out a satisfied groan

“Ahhh… I needed that.” Theo said in relief before turning his attention back to Daniel.

"No matter how much you try to stamp it out, we're all dictated by our emotions, Daniel. It doesn't matter which species you are or how sound your logic is, we can't betray what our heart truly feels." Theo looked down longingly upon a pocket watch on his desk and rubbed it a few times making it flick along with the motion of his paw.

"So listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once."

"The truth was that I knew about what you and Yuba had been up too even before you two had entered the Palace."

"What?!" Daniel shouted in surprise. "How did you-"

"It was Wolven Ambassador Consus. He had been on the watchlist for nearly a year before you came. I had his room bugged ever since the Polemarch arrived because of his ties with the Omorfas."

"I alone knew of your involvement with his murder, but I had to look the other way."

"Because if word got out that you were spying on an allied Ambassador, it would've been bad for you?"

"Bad for Khemia, yes." Prince Theo corrected him.

"I had planned to warn Ambassador Marco, don't get me wrong, but something… happened… and his arrival slipped off of my mind."

"The Pharaoh's death?" Prince Theo did not answer and instead looked away, but Daniel understood his intentions.

“Back when you arrived with Brother Neferu to the Palace the first time, I was both shocked and angry to see you and Yuba alongside Ambassador Marco and Brother Neferu. I just had to deal with Vizier Keuket and went for a shouting match with Brother Atem prior to your arrival, which was why I snapped at Brother Neferu.”

“Ah…” Daniel replied plainly, not sure of what he should be saying. Prince Theo scratched his head and sighed again before continuing.

“You coming with Ambassador Marco had made me hesitate. I was not sure if the both of you had joined hands or not. It made me unsure whether I should risk Khemia’s reputation on someone whose credibility was being Brother Neferu’s friend. I know none of this excused my behavior, but it is what it is. In any case, both of you came under the jurisdiction of the Palace so it was impossible to escape. 

"Do you remember back when you've asked me what I think of you?"

Daniel's mind flashed back to his first visit to the Khemian Palace. It was merely a week or so, but Daniel felt like it has been a lifetime since then.

“You didn’t answer me back then.”

“Because I didn’t have one. I knew what you were doing. By all accounts, I should’ve apprehended you and Yuba then and there.”

“Why didn’t you?”

Prince Theo looked away from Daniel again. He rhythmically knocked his digit against his work desk, producing a somewhat distracting noise but soon, he stopped and made up his mind to speak.

“Because you helped Brother Neferu.”

“Eh?”

“Do you remember what you did after my spar with Emperor Amicus before the opening ceremony?” 

“Spar…”

It was at that moment that Daniel was convinced he would never win against a Sibling head-on. Their difference in power was so overwhelming that he could barely keep up to how fast Prince Theo and Amicus were. Still, what did he do afterwards?

“I… went into Prince Neferu’s room. Was this about the pep talk?”

“Com alerted me that you went to Brother Neferu’s room so I asked for the logs. Don’t worry about the recordings, I had already erased them from the Archives.”

“Oh? So what the Vizier said about you deleting logs is true?”

“You…”

Prince Theo narrowed his eyes as he focused his anger onto Daniel, but soon he gave up as he knew that it was pointless to intimidate someone like him.

“Haaaa…” The Prince sighed once more. “Half of it is true.”

“Half?”

“Vizier Keuket deals in disinformation. I’ve erased some of the logs, that part is true, but I didn’t delete the ones from the time frame he mentioned. Unlike Vizier Keuket, I had no reason to record my movements nor cover my tracks, so it was easy for him to pin that allegation on me. If it wasn’t for Akhenaten, that confrontation would’ve turned real ugly. It’s why I gave this lazy _bum_ a vacation break by guarding you.” Prince Theo glanced up at his snoozing subordinate and clicked his tongue before looking back to Daniel.

“Back to my main point. By all rights, logic dictated that I should’ve apprehended the both of you right then and there. But you helped Brother Neferu come to his senses. Once again, my resolve wavered and I’ve only sent Ahkenaten to watch the both of you from a distance. I could not decide and only kicked the can further down the road.”

“Wait.” Daniel said with a confused voice. “If that’s true, then how come none of us noticed it?”

“Akhenaten is pathetically weak when things get physical, but he excels at everything else. It’s why I keep him as my assistant.”

Back then, he had dismissed Prince Theo and the rest of Khemia as incompetent in espionage, yet Akhenaten has been spying on them this whole time? Daniel felt a chill ran down his spine.

“Wait… If you were spying on us this whole time, then does that mean…”

“Yeah. I knew you were up to something.” The Khemian Prince replied bluntly and closed his eyes.

“I wanted to warn the Ambassador, but ever since the spar, he had closed off his heart towards me. I did not want to cause a scene, so I’ve sent Akhenaten and a couple of my men just in case.”

Prince Theo stopped and pinched the bridge of his nose and rubbed his eyes. Daniel speculated the Prince must be more exhausted than he lets on.

“The bomb the cats set off had veered everything off course. They lost sight of the Human Ambassador and the Wolven Emperor. I couldn’t wait and recalled Akhenaten so we could rush to the scene, but it was too late. The Emperor had been kidnapped. I had let my emotions get the best of me. If he had died under our watch, then all of Brother Neferu’s efforts would have been in vain. Thank you for helping them time and again when I had failed.”

Without reservations, Prince Theo lowered his head to Daniel in deference.

“N-No, Prince Theo. Please raise your head, I didn’t do it for Khemia.”

“Regardless of your intentions, your actions have benefited her. As the one who should’ve been responsible in upholding Khemia and as Brother Neferu’s brother, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“...Marco. He said the same thing.”

“Hm?”

“He thanked me even when he knew I wasn’t truly doing it for him. Then _why_?”

The jackal went silent upon listening to Daniel. He looked straight into Daniel’s eyes as if to discern the truth behind them. Once he had made up his mind, he spoke up again with a serious voice.

“Daniel, you had asked me why I cared so much for my family, right? As thanks for your services rendered, I shall give you my reason.”

“You see, I may be of royal blood but I am different from the rest of my siblings.”

“Different?”

“I had a… _special_ set of circumstances surrounding me. The Khemian Royalty all knew of the difference between us, I was afraid that they would push me aside, yet that was not what had happened. As the days moved on to months and years, they all slowly warmed up to me and treated me like one of their own without prejudice.”

“I was no longer terrified having to avoid my gaze as I walked past them but instead I could talk to them freely and they would respect my decisions, it was as if I was truly a part of their family. It made me happy. That was when I realized it, I was right where I belonged. I _wanted_ to be alongside them. I _want_ to be there to celebrate their happiness and I _want_ to be there to share their pain.”

Prince Theo gripped his pocket watch tightly to his chest and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in before continuing.

“Every time they struggle, I will struggle with all my might to assist them. Everytime they misstep, I’ll be there to cushion the fall. Even if their dreams no longer intersect and they all go at each other’s throats, I will be there to stop them again and again, until they can settle their differences. Even if they do not recognize my efforts, I will happily shoulder all of their sins and point my sword at their enemies. Because they’re my family.”

“...Why?”

“I don’t want to betray my heart, that’s why.”

“As for you, Daniel, even if humanity and the wolves shunned you, know that you’re always welcome in Khemia. I’ll happily take you under my wing.”

Daniel’s mind was busy digesting the words Prince Theo had said. He subconsciously tossed the Prince a reply that surprised himself.

“What, because I’m useful?”

“Heh, that is a part of it, yeah.”

Prince Theo tossed a smirk at Daniel which helped relax the atmosphere. It was his first time seeing Prince Theo smile, but Daniel felt like it was very natural. The moment did not last long however, as Prince Theo’s smile quickly faded and replacing it was his usual grumpy face.

“That being said, once you’re out of the hospital. I’ll need your presence.”

“Why would you need me?”

“The discussion Marco and I had during our walk to the Archives, remember? Using the information from your holographic tablet with what I’ve got, we’re going to start purging the bad actors hiding within Polaris. As per agreement, you’re going to be there when we raid the Omorfas.”

“But why now? What changed? Is it because the first Election has passed?”

“That too, but it’s actually because we’ve made an unfortunate discovery. So now instead of the Vizier, we’re going after the Polemarch. Well, I guess it's the same thing now, really.”

“Huh?” Daniel asked with a bewildered voice as Prince Theo gave another sigh back as a reply. It seemed like whatever energy he had left had been used with his last speech.

“Look, I’ll fill you in on the details once you’re ready. We’ll start in a month.”

“Make it a week.”

“Two weeks and that’s final.” Prince Theo denied his request flat out with a voice that leaves no room for discussion. “I don’t need cripples on the battlefield, do you understand?”

“...Alright.” Daniel felt slightly vexed at the Prince’s decision, but he did not protest.

“Good. Once this _bum_ wakes up, tell him that Sister Xerise needs him in R&D. You go back to sleep, you’ll need it.”

“Will you sleep then, Prince Theo?”

“I wish I could. Hahhhhhh. I’ve got things to do, I’m cutting connections now. Got anything else to ask before I go?” 

It was like pulling teeth trying to get a straight answer out of Prince Theo, but he had nonetheless answered his selfish questions. Daniel still was not sure what to think of his story in relation to his own, but at the very least, he felt like he could begin taking the first step in understanding him. A sincere smile formed on Daniel’s face as he looked back at him warmly.

“Prince Theo. Thank you.”

In contrast to Daniel, Prince Theo merely looked back with a bored expression.

“...Hmph.”

That was it. The screen went black and once more and Daniel was alone.

“ _No_.”

Daniel looked up to look at the snoozing jackal. Akhenaten was still fast asleep on his chair, making a light noise every time he breathed out. Daniel let out a smile as he remembered when Azazel talked about the importance of friends.

Daniel clenched his teeth and endured the throbbing pain banging at him. Inch by inch, he crawled on his bed towards a nearby window as there was something he absolutely needed to confirm. He agonizingly propped himself up high enough to peer out of the window, panting and out of breath.

The man stared intensely down into the dimly lit streets below. It was very late into the night and there was not a soul in sight, yet Daniel persisted.

"Please come."

Minutes trickled by as Daniel fervently prayed silently to himself.

"Please come."

What Prince Theo had said still rang loud within his head. He wanted a sign to confirm that this feeling bubbling inside of him was true. It was only half an hour later that his prayer was finally answered.

"Ah!"

From the distance, Daniel saw three figures walking towards the hospital. It was a wolf and a human that Daniel knew very well and alongside them was a slender female wolf.

"Hehe… _hic_ … hehe."

Daniel could not stop himself from smiling. He quickly wiped the small stream of tears that flowed from his cheeks and calmed himself, he had to appear presentable.

He felt like a boulder had been lifted from his chest and with a sigh of relief, Daniel slowly lowered himself back onto the bed.

"It's fine now."

Daniel muttered as he reached out his hand towards the ceiling above, his smile gently affixed to his face.

"I'll be fine."

Daniel felt like he could begin to understand what Prince Theo had felt. What Marco and Amicus had been telling him. He closed his eyes and laid down peacefully on the bed.

"I am…"

Daniel could still feel Azazel's warmth on him, the tingling feeling within him made him happy.

"...no longer alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddd that marks the end of the First Arc! Thank you so much for reading it this far! I love writing my work and I hope you guys had enjoyed yourself reading them!
> 
> Did I said I'm writing a second season? Yes I did! So don't go thinking this is the end of the story just yet!
> 
> On the Second Arc, the attention will be shifted from Marco to Neferu as he races to become the Pharaoh. We will get to explore the intricacies of the Khemian Royalty while fending off looming threats from both domestic and foreign. What will the Vizier do now that Prince Theo can no longer stop him? What nefarious plans does the Polemarch and Pleiades has for Khemia? You'll find out soon!
> 
> After this, I plan to go back and proofread my earlier chapters to be up to par with the rest before moving on to the Second Arc. I do not have an exact date for when we will start the Second Arc, but it would probably be sometime next month. I already have everything planned out, so no worries!
> 
> It seems that there were some confusion during Enott's confrontation scene, so here are some things I wish to clarify going forward:  
> -The device that controlled Daniel is a remote, NOT Enott's artificial right arm.  
> -The liquid that Enott injected into himself might look identical to the one used to fuel the Illusioner, but it is not exactly the same and the Mason did NOT develop that device Enott was using. Make of that what you will.
> 
> Thank you again to SwordKiller for helping proofread ch 23-28 and helping me all along the way! Special thanks to Vinstore and the rest of you guys, I'm really happy that you all cheered for me the whole way through!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy Echo Project's new Khemia update and I'll see you again soon!


End file.
